To Hell and Back Trilogy
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The whole series as a whole posted as one, in order. Reposted: Ch. 23-24 were missing.
1. The Summery

To Hell and Back - A series of epic proportions

Many people have read this story and enjoyed it. Others have been total jackasses about it. Hell, with the help of Mordalfus Grea and Just a Crazy-Man, I created the sequels Heaven and Hell and Armies of Heaven and Hell. It focuses on an AU of both the new Battlestar Galactica and Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, two of my favorite series. In fact, Seed was my first experience to the Gundam metaverse, as BSG2003 was my first Galactica experience. The secondary villains of the THAB metaverse are, in fact, the primary ones of their respective series: Gilbert Durandal of Seed Destiny, Ribbons Almark of 00, and the majority of the Cylons in BSG being examples of this. To make a good villain, I put myself as a Colonial officer in this: Ronald Pinkerton. He was the man in charge of the Colonial Corp of Engineers, (otherwise called either the Colonial Engineering Corp by the aforementioned Mordalfus Grea and the CCE) which is based of the United States Army Corp of Engineers and DARPA. He's also the first Colonial Mobile Suit pilot, piloting the prototype of the first Colonial MS, the CDF-X01 Dart, which is based on the Orb Murasame. Characters from other series (the Red and Blue teams from Red vs. Blue, Albert Wesker from Resident Evil and Willy from Spriggs are examples) also appear, with Wesker being from ZAFT as a Custom GINN pilot (it's got a nuclear reactor and a beam rifle, due to the fact that any suit he pilots explodes within two missions) and the one responsible for this mess in the first place, the RvB guys are mercenaries and so's the Spriggs crew. Characters created by Mordalfus Grea and Just a Crazy-Man also appear. (The Avalonia family and Commander Christopher Blair)

And, as stated in my profile-oh, to hell with it. If I owned anything from either series, why the hell would I be writing here?

Ja Ne! - Ronald Pinkerton


	2. Prologue: To Hell and Back

To Hell and Back

Idea comes from Burnout360, and I've been toying with the idea for over a year, but never wrote it down. Note: Resident Evil characters star in this as EA, ZAFT and Colonial Fleet officers. And one caused this thing the first place! Enjoy!

Berlin. Albert Wesker, a ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) (AN: For the fans who don't have a clue about either BSG or GSD, visit the links at the bottom of the page) Mobile Suit pilot loved the former German capital.

And _why_ those LOGOS idiots decided to destroy it? Cue the ZCMF-X10A Freedom. The bloody Destroy (aptly named) was nuclear powered, like the Freedom and Wesker's ZGMF-101 DINN Custom, and Wesker decided 'Oh, fuck it!' and fired.

The _Minerva_ arrived to attack the Destroy, and the huge amount of plasma fire actually supercharged Wesker's shot. 'Please hit the hull, not the cannon, not the cannons, NOT THE CANNONS!'

The bolt went into one of the cannon barrels. Wesker banged his head on the control panel.

"SHIT!"

Albert Wesker was the most unlucky bastard in the world. Fire from A) the _Archangel_, B) the land battleship that he was stationed on, C) the _Minerva_ and D) excess plasma particles from the Destroy's weapons supercharged the shot from the Custom DINN's rifle shot.

That was a bad thing.

"OH SHIT!"

'Oh, shit' was an understatement. The white explosion was proof enough.

General POV

If Stella Loussier was fighting, her Extended autism –like state wouldn't let her know that.

Then she saw Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse land on the Mobile Fortress she was piloting. "To the pilot of the Mobile Armor, get out now! We will intern you in ZAFT territory!"

"Shinn!"

"STELLA?"

"Shinn, help me!"

Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Impulse and Stella's unofficial 'boyfriend', found the cockpit hatch and busted it open with his Mobile Suit's fist, then pulled Stella out of the Mobile Fort-going-KABOOM!

"_This is the_ Archangel! _Get away from the Destroy! You can board the _Archangel _or the_ Minerva _to survive the explosion_!" The _Archangel_ was the closest ship and Shinn sped towards it.

The other Earth Alliance Mobile Suits and the Phantom Pain squadron were forced to land on both the Archangel and the Minerva. The man responsible for that (un)lucky shot, Colonel Albert Wesker, also ran on board the _Archangel_. "10 seconds until detonation! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!"

The Destroy exploded, and everything within 5 miles of Ground Zero disappeared.

Well, the city was still there. The ships, no.

Aprilius One: Capital of the PLANTs

Gilbert Durandal was pissed. You couldn't see it, but damn, was he pissed. The Minerva, along with her crew, mobile suits and a large number of surviving ZAFT Mobile Suits and pilots, was missing. "But we have bigger problems. The Atlantic Federation has started to push us off the planet. Despite the destruction caused by the GFAS-X1 Destroy, most of the Earth is against ZAFT now. We've evacuated our bases in Gibraltar and Oceania, but we lost most of our forces due to more of those GFAS-X1 Destroys." The Chairman sighed. "Prepare for the defense of the PLANTs. Mobilize all Defense Forces."

Update as of September 12th, 2010: Attention all readers! As soon as I'm done posting the chapters from To Hell and Back, the story shall be deleted!

Be warned! This will go for Heaven and Hell and Armies of Heaven and Hell!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter One: First Contact

To Hell and Back

Chapter One: And another one bites the dust/First Contact

"Frak, that's how many commanders now? 3?"

"Four, if you count Admiral Cain." Chris Redfield, callsign 'Hellsmasher', was in the galley, working with Lt. Kendra Shaw peeling potatoes as 'hack was too good for him'.

Shaw, put in there by Barry Garner, the now deceased commander of the _Pegasus_, chuckled.

"Redfield! Get your ass out! You got CAP duties!"

"And I was enjoying potato peeling. Narcho, frak off! I've still got 5 more hours!"

Noel 'Narcho' Allison entered the galley.

"The Commander's orders. And you're on CAP. Admiral's up to something."

Chris smirked.

"I thought Cain was dead."

"_Adama_, frakface. Now, go!" Chris shrugged.

"I'll be back."

Shaw laughed outright. Chris was one of the few friends she still had on _Pegasus_.

"Back to work, Shaw. Quit daydreaming."

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

It was a semi-ordinary day in _Galactica's_ Combat Information Center.

Everything was the same: Combat Air Patrols were buzzing around the Fleet, random people were confirmed to not be Cylons, and-'What the hell?'

A blip on DRADIS.

That's how Felix Gaeta's day started to go wrong. It was far off, meaningless, but as all of the Colonial Fleet knew, the Cylons were coy frakers.

Gaeta sighed. This would screw his plans over: work, get off shift and get drunk as frak.

"Who's on CAP?"

"Starbuck and Hellsmasher. Why?"

"Get them on the horn."

Then the 'Grand Master' of the Fleet arrived. Admiral William Adama looked at Gaeta. "Sitrep."

Gaeta, who looked confused, nodded.

"There's a contact on DRADIS, edge of our range. I was about to send the CAP to intercept." "Go ahead. With the ambush of the _Pegasus_ two days ago, I'm not taking any chances." "Aye, sir."

Gaeta pulled out the Cylon War-era wireless phone. (AN: Galactica fans know what I'm talking about: the sub phones that the crew uses to contact the other ships in the Fleet.)

"Starbuck, _Galactica_. Contact on DRADIS, bearing 039, carom 010."

"_Copy that. Intercepting_." Gaeta sighed as he watched the two Vipers approach the edge of the Fleet.

Colonial Viper NC7242: pilot: Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace

Kara looked off into the distance. The near-infinite blackness of space showed little.

"_What'd you hear_, _Starbuck_?"

"Nothing but the rain, Redfield. Gaeta's contact isn't showing up on DRADIS."

"_Starbuck, these are Vipers. Our DRADIS range is nothing compared to_ Galactica's _or to the_ Pegasus'."

Kara shrugged.

The Mk. VII Viper from the Pegasus pulled up along side. _"We'd better go weapons free. They might be Cylons_."

"Easy, Lieutenant. Weapons free, but thumb off the button."

Chris knew what that was.

You can shoot only if you're being shot at.

"_I'm clearing my guns_."

"Copy that, Hellsmasher. Ditto."

Red Kinetic Energy Weapons (KEW) 30mm fire shot out from the Mk. II's close to the fuselage cannons and the outboard guns on the Mk. VII.

"_Throat's clear. Holy frak! Captain, are you seeing this?_" Kara's DRADIS showed a large amount of debris from...something.

"These look like the remains from ships."

The two Vipers flew through the debris field. "What the frak could've caused this?"

"_Captain, I've lost contact with the Fleet_."

"Radiological crap. Short wave stuff's fine."

"_Let's be careful. Commander Adama's appointment ceremony is tomorrow and the commander doesn't want you to miss it_."

"Frak you!"

"_You wish, Thrace_."

Dodging twisted hunks of metal, concrete and other crap, the two Vipers came across the unthinkable: two small, armed and drifting ships.

"_Um...shit_." "Shit is right! Double time it back to the Fleet!"

Both ships lit their afterburners and sped back to the _Galactica_.

"_What the hell's going on?_"

"Don't know, don't care, Redfield. But we've got to report this to the Admiral ASAP."

Battlestar _Galactica_: 1800 hours: 90 minutes after first contact

"Two ships?"

"About the size of _Colonial One_ and armed to the teeth, sir."

Adama looked over the gun camera footage.

"No wireless contact?" Chris nodded.

"There was so much background radiation that I don't even think the crew survived."

The _Pegasus'_ commander, Lee Adama, sighed.

"Should we send in a strike team?"

"Securing the two ships isn't not a bad idea. Still, the Marines will need to get into the ship and I didn't see docking ports anywhere."

"_Astral Queen_. We got into the ship using cutting torches."

"If those ships are anything like _Galactica_, it'll take a while."

"And we've got to watch out for the Cylons. We can't leave both Battlestars here."

"_Pegasus_ will go with the Fleet. Kara, you plan the op. we'll start at 0600 tomorrow."

Battlestar _Pegasus_: 1900 hours: 150 minutes after first contact

"The potato master is back!"

Kendra chuckled at Chris' antics. "Funny. And you and I still have 5 hours of peeling to do."

"Then let's get started. There's an op tomorrow and I'm escort. So says the Admiral."

Chris sat down and started peeling the potatoes that he couldn't hours before.

"0000 hours, right?"

"0000. Let's get this over with."

"Let's begin."

Battlestar _Galactica_: 0600 hours: 14 hours and 30 minutes after first contact

"Redfield, did you stay up and peel those damned potatoes all night?"

The bags under Chris' eyes were very big.

"No, just till 0200."

"Damn it Redfield! Aw, to hell with it. This is a rescue operation. Team One will handle the 'Legged' ship, codenamed 'Mikhail'. Team Two will handle the 'Whale' ship, codenamed 'Miranda'. Redfield, take some pills, and at the end of your shift, back to your bunk."

"Aye, ma'am."

"I'll lead the Marines on 'Mikhail'. Commander Adama's promoted Lt. Shaw to Major and she's now XO of _Pegasus_. She'll lead Team Two on the 'Miranda'."

The Marines in the War Room nodded.

"All 5 Raptors will carry Marines; three will also carry combat medics and what spare medical supplies we have aboard both ships. We find the controls and get those ships to the Fleet. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then get to your fraking Raptors and get your EVA gear ready!"

The Marines left.

"10 Raptors, 5 per team. Does the Admiral know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, he did. Get your fraking pills and get moving, Hellsmasher."

"Roger that, Cap."

Chris left the War Room and was joined by Kara 2 minutes later.

Outside Battlestar _Galactica_: 0930 hours: 18 hours after first contact.

Ten Raptors and 6 Vipers flew towards the debris field.

"Frak, what happened here?"

Hamish "Skulls" McCall, in the back of Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson's Raptor, looked at the carnage.

Over an hour of carefully piloting through the maze of debris later, they arrived at their destination.

"Begin operations."

The Raptors latched onto the hulls and began trying to cut through to access the inside of the ship.

"This'll take a while."

September 12th, 2010 update: Everything's being edited to fix problems that Word created during the writing process.

And I've edited it to my current style of writing, so don't worry.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 2: Mysteries

To Hell and Back

Chapter Two: Mysteries

3 fraking hours after cutting started, one of the Raptors finally got through the outer and inner hulls. "That took too fraking long. Get in that ship!"

Billy Coen, the commanding Marine on Raptor 351, entered the 'Miranda'. Two men were crumpled on the side of the ship, bleeding.

"Shit. Get the medics! We've got wounded."

"There's no gravity, so be careful!"

The Marines began to explore the ship's upper levels.

Billy made it to the bridge, and entered.

Everyone in the room had been thrown into a wall or the floor, and some were bleeding.

A woman in a white uniform had been tossed into a chair, creating a deep gash 2 inches long on her forehead.

"That's nasty." He pulled out his radio.

"I've found CIC. Raptor pilots, get your asses down here, now!" "_HOLY FRAKING SHIT_!"

The sound of gunfire echoed through the radio.

"Marines, report! What's going on?"

'Miranda' Hanger Bay

Claire Redfield, a Marine from _Galactica_, had just shot at a giant red humanoid robot.

In the Colonial mindset, that equals...

"It's a giant fraking Cylon!"

"_Well, is it shooting at you_?"

"No! But-"

"_But WHAT?_"

"It's a Cylon!"

"_Let me guess: the incident on_ Galactica _about 3 weeks ago_."

During that incident, number of people had been killed. It took then-Captain Lee Adama and several others to kill the last ones that heading for Aft Damage Control.

"_I'm coming down, Private, and if I hear one more shot, your ass will hang from my office door!_"

"Don't worry, you won't hear anything."

The redhead was punched by a black haired, red eyed 16-year old in a crimson red uniform.

"Redfield! REDFIELD!"

Shinn Asuka, ZAFT Mobile Suit pilot, took Claire's Cx4 Storm Carbine and reloaded it.

'Someone's on board the _Minerva_. By the look of things, soldiers from either the EA or the _Archangel_. The _Archangel_ is unlikely, and I've seen EA Marines. Who the hell are these guys?'

"Claire! Respond!"

Shinn took the radio off of the pretty redhead and put in the earpiece.

"_Krypter, Krypter, Krypter!_ Galactica, _we've got at least one hostile on board!_" 'Galactica? Is that the name of a ship?"

"_SitRep_!" "_We've begun rescue operations, sir, but one of the crew is awake and just attacked one of our Marines, Admiral!_"

'An Admiral. Well, I can't launch in the Impulse: it's damaged. And they couldn't've opened the hangers, or me and Stella would be dead.'

"_Post Marines at all Raptor entry points! That bastard's not getting by us!_"

"Yeah, right."

He left the hanger.

Raptor 235: Deck 5, Starboard side

"Where's Redfield?"

"The hanger bay. She's unconscious."

Then a flash bang hit the wall.

"Frak!"

Both the Marines covered their ears. Then they heard gunfire from the direction the flash bang came from. 9mm fire came at them.

"Frak!"

Cx4 fire hit both of the Marines, and both went down.

"Damn it!"

Shinn kicked the Marine in the head, then he got on board the Raptor.

Billy had an FN Minimi pointed at Shinn's head.

"Hey, kid." Shinn scowled at the man.

"And what have you been doing all this time?"

Shinn punched the Marine, who caught it. Shinn dragged Billy into the _Minerva_, and that started a short fist fight.

Billy's fist hit Shinn's gut, but Shinn's fist hit Billy's head.

"Ow, that hurt."

Shinn jumped back into the Raptor, sealed the makeshift hatch and took off.

'This thing's a beast!'

"_Raptor 235, Hellsmasher. Where are you going?_"

Shinn turned toward the Fleet, and saw the _Galactica_.

"Holy Christ! That thing's huge!"

He aimed for the _Galactica's_ starboard flight pod, but failed to notice something very important. 'Wait, that's-shit!'

He smashed through the window covering the landing bay, crashing into a model of the Cylon War-era raider.

The windscreen was cracked, and Shinn quickly put his helmet on, thankful his flight suit was still on for once.

He kicked out the windscreen, exposing the cockpit to a vacuum. _His stolen Colonial radio started barking. _

_"This is Hellsmasher! Raptor 235's crashed in the starboard flight pod! Raptor 235's crashed in the starboard flight pod!_"

"_This is Sergeant Bill Coen! Raptor 235 has been stolen by 'Miranda' crew member! Capture him at all costs!_"

'Miranda? Must be their codeword for the _Minerva_.'

Shinn brandished his stolen Cx4 Carbine. He got out of the Raptor wreck and got to an airlock.

"Ok, this ship's like a carrier. Everything's run from deep inside the ship. The CIC, I think. That's near the middle of the ship." (AN: The Aircraft Carrier is a well known design in military circles, and I would think that ZAFT's pilots would know the major parts of a carrier)

He entered the airlock and boarded the _Galactica_ proper.

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"He's a _KID_?"

"_Yes, sir. He kicked my ass, too. And he thinks his ship is under attack by us_." "Get a full squad of Marines in CIC, NOW!"

"Why, sir?"

"To kill a snake, you chop off it's head."

That meant that he would head straight for..."Frak! CIC!"

10 Marines entered CIC, all with different weapons: FN Minimis, H&K USPs, Beretta Cx4 Storms, and all carrying FN Five-seveN sidearms.

Then the port hatch to CIC was opened.

A pissed off Shinn Asuka entered CIC, Cx4 and stolen FN Five-seveN blazing.

Adama, not wanting another bullet to the gut, ducked under the tactical plotting table.

Tigh shot at Shinn, but the Coordinator dodged the shots.

Not that it mattered, because Adama put two holes in the Coordinator's flight suit.

The ZAFT pilot grabbed the 60-year old commander of the Galactica.

He pressed his FN Five-seveN to Adama's neck.

Most of the Marines had a gun or two pointed at him.

"Hold your fire! He's got the Admiral!"

Adama looked at his captor, despite the fact that a gun was going to blow his brains out if he did anything.

The 16-year old had enough.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**_?"

September 12th, 2010 Update:


	5. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

To Hell and Back

Chapter Three: Meet the Family

"Calm down son. We don't want to hurt you." (The Marines: "_RIGHT._")

Shinn cocked the FN 5-7 to prove a point: Do anything and I kill your Admiral.

"Son, we're trying to help your crew."

"Shut up, old man! What the hell's going on?"

"We're trying to help your crew!"

"Where's my Captain? If any of my friends are dead, Baldy, your Admiral dies!"

'BALDY?'

Tigh picked up Shinn's discarded Cx4 Storm.

"If you don't let the Admiral go, we will use force."

"Saul, wait!" Shinn looked at his hostage.

'So the Admiral and Baldy-Saul-are friends. I think I made a mistake.'

When the Freedom's pilot attacked Shinn after he attacked the Strike Rouge, said pilot royally kicked his ass. (AN: Battle for the Black Sea)

"Put the Marines on his ship-"

"The _Minerva_-"

"On the horn."

Tigh picked up a phone and handed it to the Admiral.

"You're on, Admiral."

"Sergeant Coen, I need you to find the ship's CO."

"_Sir, there's at least 200 people aboard_."

"Hold on."

He handed the phone to Shinn.

"This is Shinn Asuka. If I don't speak to my Captain, I'm going to kill your Admiral."

"_YOU_!"

"She's in a white uniform. You can't miss it."

"_If you even _scratch_ the Admiral, my Marines will make you a _pencil!"

Shinn gave the phone back to the Admiral.

"Marine, find the _Minerva's_ commander, now."

"Her name is Talia Gladys!"

"_On my way, FRN_."

Adama hang the phone up.

"So, where am I and are you with the Atlantic Federation?"

ZAFT Battlestar-equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_: 5 minutes into hostage situation

'Why the hell does this ship not have artificial gravity?'

It took Billy 4 minutes to get to the makeshift sick bay on Deck 7.

If he had gravity, it would have been 30 seconds!

"Where's the lady in white?"

The combat medic Rebecca Chambers pointed at in the direction of the person in question.

"What's so important about her?"

"She's the ship's commander. One of the crew's on _Galactica_ and holding the Admiral hostage!"

Rebecca floated over to the wounded woman.

"And I volunteered to be a combat medic, why?"

"Because I'm a Marine and your boyfriend."

"Shut up. What's going on over there?"

"Bastard wants to talk to her. See if his crew's ok."

Rebecca gave the woman an adrenaline shot.

The woman roused from her sleep.

"My head..."

"Relax. You hit your head on a steel chair in CIC."

'CIC? Oh, he means the bridge... wait, he's not a ZAFT Marine.'

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Major Billy Coen, Battlestar _Galactica_, Colonial Fleet."

"And I'm his girlfriend, Rebecca Chambers."

Talia sat up.

A large number of the crew were in the room, all unconscious and wounded.

"What happened?"

"Ma'am, I can't tell you anything right now. One of your crew, a Shinn Asuka, has the Supreme Commander of the Colonial Fleet hostage. He's requesting to speak with you."

'SHINN? Oh, shit.'

Her adopted 'son' (AN: well, she acts like his mother, so why not?) was holding a very important man hostage.

Not good.

"What about the rest of the crew?"

"Wounded and comatose, Ma'am. We'll wake them up on _Galactica_, then get them back when we restore gravity."

"This ship does not have artificial gravity, Sergeant Major. No ship does."

"Ma'am, _every_ _ship_ in the Colonial Fleet _has_ artificial gravity."

'THAT'S new.'

"Let me contact your ship and tell my pilot to stand down."

"That kid's a pilot?"

"Do it!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: 9 minutes into hostage situation

Adama kept still as the Mobile Suit pilot looked at the CIC's staff.

Dualla's gun was pointed at Shinn's head, and if Shinn killed Adama, her M92F's 9mm round would be the first to go into his head.

Tigh's Cx4 would be next, followed by the Marine squad's massive arsenal.

It was a suicide mission and he knew it.

The phone rang. Saul picked it up.

"_Galactica_."

"_This is Captain Talia Gladys_."

"Why would a captain be in command of a ship? That's the third lowest rank there is."

"_ZAFT's command structure is different then yours, mister_-"

"Colonel Saul Tigh."

Shinn's eyes looked at the old, bald man. 'A Colonel. That's an Earth Alliance rank, but none of the people are wearing Earth Alliance uniforms.'

"_Put me through to Shinn_."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Saul got it: Captain was their Commander.

"It's for you, kid."

Shinn caught the phone.

"_Shinn_?"

"Captain!"

"_Stand down, Shinn. These people are trying to help us_."

"Captain-"

"_Shinn, listen to me_."

Her tone was more of a motherly one.

"_Let the Admiral go and surrender. Put me through to the Admiral_."

Shinn gave the phone to Adama.

"Admiral Adama here."

"_Admiral, in exchange for letting you go, you will not hurt Shinn. Just put him in the brig_."

"Understood. _Galactica_ Actual out."

He tossed the phone to Tigh, who hung it up.

Shinn safetied the FN 5-7 and dropped it.

"Marines, put Mr. Asuka in the brig. And get him out of that flight suit."

"Yes, sir."

Shinn was cuffed and escorted out of CIC. If Shinn was going to try and escape, they were going to limit his options.

"Saul, make sure you find out who's in command of the other ship. And find a way to get the _Minerva's_ Captain aboard _without_ wrecking another Raptor."

The last request was just to make Saul laugh and nearly destroy the tension in the air of CIC.

"Raptor 598's inbound with Captain Gladys aboard, requesting permission to land."

"Tell them permission granted. Time to finally fraking get some answers around here."

"Raptor 598, _Galactica_. Port side hanger bay."

Raptor 598: Pilot: Lt. Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson: inbound to _Galactica_

"_Raptor 598_, Galactica. _Port side hanger bay, hands on approach, checkers red. Call the ball_."

Talia smiled as she saw the efficiency of _Galactica's_ crew.

While the Earth Alliance would just say 'be done with it, Coordinator, and leave', the Colonial Fleet treated her with respect.

Then again, they weren't Coordinators, either.

Maybe they tried genetic engineering and it didn't work out for them? Just another question.

And they were nowhere near Earth, as you'd still be able to see the PLANTs and the Moon.

Not a chance here.

The Raptor landed with a soft thud on the metal deck.

"_Galactica_, Racetrack. VIP aboard."

"_Copy that, Racetrack_."

Talia looked at the pilot. "Racetrack?"

"It's my callsign."

"We don't use callsigns anymore. Too confusing."

Racetrack chuckled. "Well, I heard from one of the Marines that she found a huge robot in your hanger: 60 feet tall and crimson. Thought it was a Cylon."

"Oh, that's just Luna's Zaku."

Racetrack looked at Talia.

"WHAT?"

"It's a Mobile Suit: like one of your-what's this thing called again?"

"A Raptor."

"Raptors. What the hell's a Cylon?"

Her jaw impacted the helmet. "Oh, boy..."

Battlestar _Galactica_: Port side hanger bay

Adama and President Laura Roslin were waiting for Racetrack's Raptor to land.

"A female commander of a ship."

"I still outrank her. Her Captain is our Commander."

"Come on, Bill."

The Raptor entered the hanger and stopped.

The hatch opened and a fateful conversion was heard.

"So, these Cylons, after 40 years, nuked all 12 planets? Shit."

Every Colonial knew about the Cylons.

She didn't.

That meant three things: she was not from the Colonies, she never knew about them, or...

Or she was from Earth.

"Admiral Adama, permission to come aboard?"

"Granted, Captain."

She stepped into the deck and fell over.

"Whoa. Sergeant Coen wasn't kidding. Your ship _does_ have gravity."

Adama helped her up.

"Captain, this is President Laura Roslin of the 12 Colonies of Kobol."

"Madam President."

Laura shook Talia's hand.

"It feels like Earth's gravity. How did you get the artificial gravity generators to work?"

Everyone stopped and dropped what they were doing.

"I'm sorry; I thought you said 'Earth'."

"I did."

Laura Roslin did the one thing Talia thought would never happen.

She fainted.

"Medic!"

"What did I say?"

September 12th, 2010 update: mistakes are fixed and the story's up to spec!

Updating this is kind of easy. Then again, I learnt quickly.

Enjoy!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 4: Explanations and Inspections

To Hell and Back

Chapter Four: Explanations and Inspections

Roslin woke up in a chair in the conference room on _Galactica_.

"What happened?"

A woman chuckled.

"I just said Earth."

The commander of the _Minerva_, Talia Gladys, was sitting across from her.

Roslin looked at Adama.

As he was only interested in military questions, the human and political ones were hers to deal with.

"I'll be in the brig."

"Admiral?"

Adama looked at Talia.

"Don't be so rough on Shinn. If _we_ boarded _your_ ship, would you do the same?"

"No."

Talia cocked her head.

"I'd've killed the boarders and destroyed your ship."

Talia must've thought that was funny, as she laughed.

Adama smirked and left, shutting the hatch behind him.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Roslin chuckled.

"I've got a few questions for you, Captain."

"Just Talia, Madam President. Go ahead. How about 20 questions? You ask me 20, I answer, and vice versa."

"Alright."

Roslin sighed. "Are you from Earth?"

That question was weird to Talia, but she answered. "No, I was born in the PLANTs, which orbit Earth."

"I'll take that as a modified yes. Are you human?"

"Kind of, Madam President."

"Talia, you're going to have to clarify that."

"It depends of the definition of 'human'."

"Answer. The. Damn. Question."

Talia sighed. She hoped she could avoid that one.

"There are two kinds of humans back home: Naturals and Coordinators. Naturals are, well, normally born humans and Coordinators are genetically modified in the lab, and then are implanted into an expecting mother. I'm a Coordinator."

Roslin shrugged.

"As long as you're human."

Talia inwardly sighed. At least they didn't care if she was genetically modified or not.

"What is your religion?"

'What weird questions.' "Christianity. It was the most wide spread religion on Earth." "Is Christianity a monotheistic religion?"

Talia was now very confused. "Yes."

Roslin's left eye twitched, but did nothing.

"What are the governments on Earth?"

"Well, a number of them are members of the Earth Alliance, others are with ZAFT, and some are neutral, like the Kingdom of Scandinavia. The Oceanic Union is a supporter of ZAFT, the military organization of the PLANTs, and the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations are two of the key members of the EA. Then there's the Junk Guild: freelance salvagers. If it can be sold, they take it and sell it."

Roslin likened them to Colonial pirates are the Cylon War.

"Who leads the PLANTs?"

"Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal and the PLANT Supreme Council."

Roslin sat back in her chair.

"Who leads the Earth Alliance?"

"Members of the Anti-Coordinator organization Blue Cosmos, but that's the majority. The rest are neutral or against fighting the PLANTs."

"What is going on right now on Earth?"

"We're at war. The Earth Alliance attacked the PLANTs with nukes and we stopped them, but that couldn't stop all out war."

Roslin handed Talia five photos.

"Have you ever seen these people?"

Talia pointed at two men and a woman.

"Yes, I think so. One's the president of the Eurasian Federation and one's an Orb council member."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've met with the council to try and get them to repair my ship."

Roslin sighed.

"Frak."

"What is it?"

"It's still my turn, Talia. Now, are any of these people on the PLANT Supreme Council?"

Talia pointed at an Asian woman with brown hair.

"Yes, her. She's the Councilwoman of December City, one of the 12 PLANT sectors."

"Double frak. I'll forfeit the rest of my questions."

"Ok, why is your Fleet on the run? Racetrack told me some of it, but I want everything."

"The Cylons. They made all 12 Colonies uninhabitable using nuclear weapons."

"My God. It's like Junius 7 all over again, only on a scale unimaginable by people back home. What are the Cylons?"

"Daniel Graystone's ultimate creation: a robotic machine. Most people think of it like this: The Cylons were created by Man. They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. 12 bloody years of fighting nearly killed humanity. After an armistice was signed, no one heard from the Cylons for 40 years. Until about 7 months ago. The Cylons nuked all 12 Colonies, murdering billions of people. Only 55000 people survived to our knowledge and only two Battlestars, _Galactica_, the one you're aboard right now, and _Pegasus_, which with our Fleet about one jump ahead of us, are left to our knowledge; there may be more back on the Colonies that are hiding from the Cylons. But our Fleet wasn't just killed by ships. The Cylons _evolved_. There are 12 models. They look and feel _human_. Some are programmed to _think_ they are human. There are many copies. And they have a plan."

"Two or three; depends on which model you ask."

Roslin turned to see Kara Thrace entering the room.

"Captain Thrace, how nice of you to join us."

Kara smirked and chuckled.

"So, you're the big ship's commander, right?"

"The 'big ship' is the _Minerva_, Captain Thrace."

"Well, I've got to be going. I'm now the acting CAG on _Pegasus_."

Kara left as soon as she came, going through the same hatch Adama left through.

"Why'd you show me those photos before?"

'Stupid question, but I do need to know.'

"Those are known Cylon models. And the Admiral won't like this."

Talia sighed. "Why do you call your homeworlds Colonies?"

"They are the 12 Colonies of Kobol, the birthplace of mankind."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Madam President, but humanity was born on Earth."

"What?"

"Paleontology tells us that humans evolved on Earth. The African continent, to be exact."

Roslin looked at her.

"No."

"Hey, can't argue with science. Earth is the homeworld of mankind, not Kobol, wherever it is."

"I don't believe you."

"You can check the _Minerva's_ database. We've got a full history of human evolution."

"I'll check it, but I won't like it."

Talia sighed.

"And you've got a polytheistic religion, right?"

"Yes."

"Is Zeus one of them?"

"Yes!"

"The Hellenistic or Greek pantheon. It's a dead religion back home."

Roslin's eye twitched.

"I'm just answering your questions. Don't get angry."

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

Kira Yamato woke to the sounds of people in the hanger bay.

Once he got out of the Freedom's cockpit, several Marines pointed guns at him. (AN: cough-Shinn-Incident-cough)

Kira, Coordinator or no, wasn't stupid.

He put his hands behind his head, and the Marines pulled him out of the cockpit.

"Sorry about that, kid."

Chief Murdock helped him onto the deck.

"One of the pilots from the _Minerva_ stole a ship and got to the flagship of the guys who are helping us out, then took their Admiral hostage. They couldn't take any chances with us, hence the Colonial Marines pointing guns at you."

Kira took off his helmet.

"Colonial Marines?"

"Kira Yamato?"

A Colonial Viper pilot landed next to Kira.

"Admiral Adama requests you come to the _Galactica_ ASAP."

Kira looked at the pilot.

"_Galactica_?"

"A Colonial Raptor is waiting for you on Deck 15."

Battlestar _Galactica_: War Room

"Major, I want results. Now."

Major Ronald Pinkerton, a member of the Colonial Corp of Engineers, sighed.

"Well, we can make a makeshift FTL drive out of the ones we recovered from the Great Cylon Turkey Shoot."

The 'Great Cylon Turkey Shoot' was when Sharon Agathon, Karl 'Helo' Agathon's girlfriend, reuploaded a virus designed to take out _Galactica_ and sent it back at the Cylon attack force.

Cue the spaceborne version of the Great Marianas Turkey Shoot of the Second World War.

Without the Raiders shooting back.

"That's a papier-mâché job and we both know it."

"Sir, Thrace's jump to Caprica proves that a small FTL drive can jump long ranges. The problem is the computers."

"That was with a Raider, Major!"

"Sir, my resources are limited. If you could at least get me some people with an engineering background, I could make both the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ FTL capable!"

Then a Marine Non-Com entered the room.

"Here's the list you asked for, sir."

"Thank you."

As he skimmed over the list the Major's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"A list of ships with serious structural damage. Here."

He handed over the list to Admiral Adama.

The _Pyxis_ and the _Vergon Express_ had a large number of hull microfractures.

"Frak."

"And now you see why I kept asking for more resources for rebuilding the Colonial Corp of Engineers! If they were around, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The same Non-Com entered the room again.

"Sir, Kira Yamato is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"One of those Mobile Suit pilots? Oh, if only I could look at the technology on board those ships!"

"You're going to get your chance. Send him in." Kira walked into the room.

"Which one of you is Admiral Adama?"

The Old Man walked toward him. "I am."

Kira noticed something that the crews of the Earth Alliance, ZAFT and Orb militaries didn't have with Adama: a strong willed, _military_ man.

This man could probably take on the Earth's entire military force and _win_.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Major Pinkerton here would like to inspect your ship, see if we can't give it FTL capabilities."

The giddy Major looked at Adama.

"Do you mean that, sir?"

"Yes, Major."

While he was eccentric, Major Ronald Pinkerton was a competent engineer: one of the best.

In fact, he designed the _Mercury_ and _Valkyrie_-class Battlestars for the Colonial Fleet. (AN: Probably why the _Pegasus_ has penis lanterns all over the hallways!) (Laughter)

"YATTA! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY, ADMIRAL!"

"Are you sure he should be on the _Archangel_, Admiral?"

"He can be a little... eccentric, but he's the best engineer in the Fleet. He's had a hand in the designs of at least 200 classes of ships."

Adama got close to Kira's ear.

"I think that's why he's a little crazy, though."

"So, when do we get started, sir?"

Adama sighed. "Right away,"

"I'LL GET MY EQUIPMENT! GIVE ME 20 MINUTES!"

Adama sighed once again.

"I crapped out."

Kira laughed at that.

"Hey, you've got to roll a hard eight sometimes, sir."

September 12th, 2010 update: Adama's classic line is a modified version of Caesar's 'the die is cast' line from Classical Rome. On Earth, it's a hard 8, not 6.

And I'm sick as hell. As soon as the main story (all three THAB stories) is reposted, I'll add the stuff I didn't put in. there is a reason I didn't, too. Spoilers, that kind of thing.


	7. Chapter 5: And Now, They Jump!

To Hell and Back

Chapter Five: And Now, They Jump!

The Major was giggling.

And that was scaring the civilians that Admiral Adama had shanghaied into helping with the inspection.

"Alrighty, then! Welcome to the Colonial Corp of Engineers!" (AN: The only BSG character with an anime-style personality! We are all going to die.)

If they could sweat-drop, all of the civvies would have done so already many times over.

"As I am the new commander of the Corp of Engineers, I expect that you follow my orders to the letter! So, get on that Raptor and let's go!"

"How the frak is he so hyper in the morning?"

"CAPPUCCINO!"

"I should've shut my mouth."

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"So, who are they sending?"

"They say he's the best, but he's a little-"

Murdock twirled his index finger near his temple. "-co-co, co-co!"

"Hey, the greatest people have their quirks. Kira doesn't kill the pilots of the Mobile Suits he destroys, Athrun's a little on the foolish side, and this Major's insane!"

"Chief, no, Chief, NO. CHIEF! NOOOO!"

Murdock broke into song and dance, singing something akin to The Night Santa Lost it.

Colonial shuttle 669: pilot: Major Ronald 'Psycho' Pinkerton, Colonial Corp of Engineers

Ron used to be a Viper pilot, but the Corp of Engineers saw his design for the _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar and he was brought in on development for the _Valkyrie_-class and his newer _Mercurys_.

"_Archangel_, this is Shuttle 669, callsign Psycho. Permission to land."

Miriallia Haw, the _Archangel's_ com officer, sent the reply.

"_Shuttle 669_, Archangel, _permission to land granted_."

"Roger, I have the ball."

'I am SO requesting that Kelly transfers to the _Archangel_. Civvies are good, but trained military officers are so much better!'

The shuttle landed with a loud thud.

'Yup, Kelly's going to transfer and that girl's going to get actual training as a flight officer.'

The Colonial Engineer had his ship dragged though the now open hanger door. He opened the door and the engineers entered the hanger.

"Your com officer needs better training. I barely made that survivable."

"Well, your com officer can't do a better job."

Ron smirked.

"Right, but yours is a civvie. Mine's actual military."

"She's an Ensign!"

"Mine's a Major."

"I give up."

Ron gave out a full on belly laugh.

"Let's begin the inspection, shall we, boys?"

The engineers sighed.

Battlestar _Pegasus_: Deck 50, port side

Yoko Suzuki, an FTL drive expert, was drafted to help design a compact, simple to build, reliable FTL drive for the two Earth vessels.

"Hey, Yoko."

The Caprican girl looked at Kevin Ryman, a flight engineer and one of the last members of the Corp of Engineers.

"I'm having trouble with this FTL drive."

"You could ask for the Major's help."

"He's on one of the Earth ships."

"Then I'll help you."

Yoko's design was built from Raider FTL parts, but they had one problem: lack of parts.

One FTL drive would take almost all the non-Viper/Raptor parts and even then, was only a stop gap measure.

The _Pyxis_ and _Vergon_ _Express_ were the only ships whose structural integrity was failing, and they had FTL drives.

The ship that needed the drive the most was the _Archangel_, as she was far too big to fit into either the _Galactica_ or the _Pegasus_.

And the _Minerva_ was barely smaller, as it could barely fit into _Galactica's_ flight pod.

And that's if they were lucky.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"Well, this is interesting."

The Major took a look at the Gottfried cannons.

The cannon size was smaller then Galactica's, but due to it being energy based, was far more powerful.

"So, a high energy cannon. I toyed with this back on the Colonies, on the _Athena_, but it never got tested."

"What about positron cannons?"

He looked at Chief Murdock.

"I had a few designs, but nothing past 1/200 scale mock ups. The Corp said it was a good design, but the major drawback was power. I had to use a small hand crank generator to get the thing in miniature to fire! Blew a Viper to bits."

"Must've hurt."

"It would've taken a whole engine to power a full scale prototype! The project was shelved on the _Athena_. It's the Corp's Battlestar: one of the first _Mercurys_."

"Do you still have the plans?"

"Of course! I brought them with me. I always bring my laptop with me."

"Maybe your specs can help us improve on the Lohengrin."

Ron nodded as he found a possible power source for the FTL drive.

"You know, this thing's got a lot of runoff. The excess energy can run the FTL drive once we install it."

"Who says you're installing anything?"

"You want to get home? You need an FTL drive and we're the only ones friendly enough to give it to you."

Ron checked the voltage meter.

"600 terawatts. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Why's that good?"

The Major's smirk was visible, helmet or not.

"FTL drives need 1000 terawatts. Both of the Gottfrieds can work to power the FTL drive, and all that extra power gets put to good use." Murdock sighed. "We've got no choice?"

"Exactly!"

Battlestar _Pegasus_: hanger deck

"As we all know, _Galactica_ has not returned were the Fleet."

All the Fleet reporters had one thought: 'No shit'.

"My father is running a recovery operation, and we've found two ships leading to Earth. The Thirteenth Colony is in sight."

"HOLD IT, ADAMA!"

The crazy Engineering Corp Major, who had just returned from the _Archangel_, burst into the news conference.

"Sorry, folks, but Earth's not as close as Commander Adama thinks. The two ships do not have a complete navigational database. For Earth's solar system, yes, but not for the space in between. We'll do our best to make a workable map and get us to Earth. Thank you."

Ron left the Hanger bay with reports hounding him.

A grenade ended that, though it was a dud.

"I so miss my _Athena_. Oh, where are you now, _Athena_?"

ZAFT Battlestar equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_

Talia itched at her new uniform's collar.

Why did she choose to wear such a stupid uniform?

Because her cabin was exposed to vacuum.

'Frak. Damn it, less then 3 days and I'm going native.'

"Alright, let's test Major Pinkerton's modifications to the Impulse catapult. Launch the ."

The _Minerva's_ Mobile Suits were now supplemented by 10 of _Galactica's_ old Vipers.

As Minerva was the Greek goddess of war, the squadron took on the Roman name: Diana.

"Launch the Impulse."

The ZAFT Mobile Suit launched out, joining Diana Squadron on its' first sortie. Then a Raptor jumped in.

"Archangel, _Raptor 592. I'm back with a pair of friends_."

The _Vergon Express_, with her passengers evacuated and stripped to being nothing but a bare hull with an FTL drive mounted into it, had mounting brackets designed for the _Archangel_.

"_Raptor 592_, Archangel. _I'm not sure what you're thinking, Major_."

"_Well, I'm attaching a stripped down ship to that gap in the hull: there's an FTL drive in it. Think of it as a Striker Pack_."

"Raptor 592, _Minerva_. We also need an FTL drive ASAP."

"_Fold up your wings and enter _Galactica's_ port flight pod. We'll begin formal installation on board, so long as the frakers don't attack." _

Then the _Minerva's_ radar went off.

"Speak of the devil. Three Cylon Baseships, orange 10, range 15!"

"Copy that: Cylon Baseships at 330, carom 100, range 15."

"Let our Mobile Suits handle the Cylons!"

"_No,_ Minerva. _Dock with_ Galactica. Archangel, _take out the Baseships and let the Freedom handle the Raiders_!"

_Galactica's_ guns moved to create a flak field while the _Minerva_ docked inside the Battlestar.

"Damn it to hell. It's a tight fit."

The ZAFT ship, at a glance, looked the size of _Colonial One_, as did the _Archangel_.

But the two ships were actually almost the size of a small Colonial escort ship, and that was just being conservative.

Not easy without remembering the size of one.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

The _Archangel's_ FTL drive was now hooked onto the hull, but Ron was having a hard time hooking it into the former EA ship's power network.

And even then, the drive needed to spool up.

Ron, in his typical style, used a wrench to hammer one of the power conduits into place. (AN: Style of comedy, that is!)

"Get...IN...DAMN YOU!"

50000 volts of electricity went through Ron's body, but it was nowhere near 1 amp. (AN: Volts hurt, amps kill.)

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Ron groaned as he recovered from his impromptu electrocution.

"Well, _that_ worked."

Meanwhile, the Freedom was shooting at the attacking Raiders.

Holding the rifle with both hands, the Freedom took out a Raider at long range, clean through the 'head' of the Raider.

Kira couldn't help but sigh.

Most of these Raiders were little better then rookie Mobile Suit pilots.

Then he remembered something Captain Thrace said.

"_The frakers can and will come back to life, experiences and all_."

Kira decided to destroy a large number of Raiders quickly, and brought up the targeting screen. (AN: All GSD fans know what I'm talking about.)

None of the Raiders who were hit by the Full Burst survived.

Back on the _Archangel_, Ron looked at the explosions.

"PINK? Why the hell are they PINK?"

Ron then remembered the positron cannon and the aftermath of that thing being fired.

"Oh, the metal was vaporized."

'But my cannon created a RED cloud.'

One of the Raiders that dodged the Freedom's assault and dodged the CIWS fire came right at the _Archangel's_ new FTL drive.

Ron pulled out his CCE S&W M500.

The Magnum was loaded with anti-Centurion rounds and that made them anti-Raider rounds as well.

"NO ONE ATTACKS ME AND DOESN'T DIE!"

Two rounds entered the Raider's brain.

The _Archangel_ dodged the Raider as Ron ducked back into the gap.

He dragged the data cable to a computer port and hooked it in.

"Ramius, spool up the FTL drive! I'm tired of being shot at and tell Kira to end his fun!"

Meanwhile, Kira was actually bored. BORED.

None of the Raiders could even touch him.

Most of them were shot down and now the Raiders were running away. (AN: _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_: "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!")

"_KIRA! GET YOUR COORDINATOR ASS BACK TO THE ARCHANGEL, NOW_!"

Ron's loud, booming voice echoed in Kira's ears.

"I'm coming back!" 'Christ, he's loud.'

The nuclear powered Mobile Suit flew back to the Archangel.

On board said vessel, Ron-who had gotten on board and was hooking in the drive software to the _Archangel's_ computer-was annoyed.

"The drive is spooled, so why isn't this thing jumping?"

Ron kicked the console, and-with Kira landing on the _Archangel_ at the same time-the Orb ship FTLed to the Fleet's location.

_Galactica_ quickly followed, leaving the wounded Cylons in the dust to repair themselves.

Battlestar _Pegasus_: CIC

Lee Adama's new XO, Kendra Shaw, was working in the CIC after 3 weeks of being out of it.

Then a contact appeared on DRADIS.

Two, actually.

One was _Galactica_, the other being named the _Archangel_.

'Must be one of the Earth ships.'

And she sighed.

'Cousins.'

September 12th, 2010 update: Simple editing has been done, and spacings made.

Enjoy the rest!

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 6: I HATE This Job Sometimes

To Hell and Back

Chapter Six: "I HATE This Job Sometimes"

Ron was in the _Archangel's_ medical bay, getting his hands covered in gauze.

"Now, is that going to be the last time you do that?"

"I'll wear rubber gloves next time; I was in a rush!"

His hands were dipped in water to help with the burns.

"FRAK!"

The doctor rolled her eyes.

"_OF COURSE _it hurts. You got electrocuted by over 50000 volts of power! You're lucky you're not dead."

Ron laid down on the bed.

"It was less then an amp! There was no way in hell it could've killed me!"

The Archangel's medical officer sighed. "

I pray to Allah that you recover quickly."

Ron looked at her. "Allah?"

"Oh, I'm Islamic. We believe in one God, but unlike some hardliners, we believe that the Gods of Christianity, Judaism and Islam are one and the same."

"Well, I'm more of an atheist, myself, but I do pray to the Lords of Kobol, our gods."

"Captain Gladys told me: the Greek Parthenon's the Earth equivalent of your religion."

"I can assume its dead?"

"Yes. Died out some 2000 years ago. It took a lot to finally put the flame out, so to speak."

"Well, it's back, in some other form."

"We can worship whatever we want. No terrorism, though."

"No shit."

Battlestar _Pegasus_: Marine Training room

Shaw was handling the training of new Marines when a few of the _Archangel's_ crew entered.

"Who the frak are you?"

The old African-American man saluted.

"Mark Wilkins, _Archangel_ Marine Commander.

You people need a proper drill instructor and I was shanghaied to do it."

Shaw rolled her eyes, but the Marine took her gun and she left.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"Problems with our new FTL drive?"

William Birkin, a Lieutenant in the Colonial Corp of Engineers, shook his head.

"Normally, there are some problems, but your ship is an exception, likely due to it being a warship, Captain Ramius."

"'Ms. Murrue' will do fine."

"You're a commissioned officer, ma'am, not a volunteer."

Birkin got up.

"Has Major Pinkerton recovered from his _shocking_ experience?"

Murrue laughed at Birkin's jab at Ron getting electrocuted.

"Oh, I'm _fine_, Birkin."

Ron entered the bridge with his arms all taped up and in slings.

"Maybe you'd like it after _I_ zap _you_!"

"You wouldn't!"

Ron laughed.

"You know damn well I wouldn't! But never have fun at my expense, Birkin, or else you'll find yourself out of a job."

Birkin saluted. "Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

The shocked man left. "Report to the _Pegasus_ at 0600. Yoko needs help with the _Minerva_ FTL drive and since I'm out, you're in, wife or no."

Ron walked out, then tripped. "OH, FRAK!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: 0550 hours the next day

"A rescue mission?"

"Force Recon. _Pegasus_ is the command ship; I'd like you to fly support, Captain Ramius."

"I'll do that. Colonel Wesker's requesting to work with the Colonial Corp of Engineers; he's being rather forceful."

Adama looked at Wesker's profile: 'unlucky as frak' was the term to use.

"He's the one responsible for you being here, right?"

Murrue chuckled.

"Not his fault, actually. Most of the plasma particles hadn't become inert before Wesker fired. All the weapons fire supercharged his shot."

"The pilot of the Destroy's suffering from some kind of drug withdrawal. She's in pain. The _Minerva's_ sent over what medical files they had, and we've seen this before."

Murrue was now curious.

"What?"

"Viper pilots used a drug cocktail during the war to boost their combat performance: Colonial 'Extendeds', I guess you could say."

"And you let this happen?"

Adama looked at the woman.

His infamous Glare wore her down in seconds.

"We were at war at the time, and the President was tried for war crimes after the war. The only cure for our pilots was a blood transplant, but it required 6 pints to cure the pilot."

"An entire person's blood supply?"

"One of the volunteers was Major Pinkerton. His ideas solved our 'Extended' problem, and he gave blood to one of the pilots. Luckily for your Alliance friends, he's type A, just like her, and has a lot of blood for a person."

ZAFT Battlestar equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_

"Oh, that's just fraking _great_. I get electrocuted after by installing the _Archangel's_ FTL drive, then get hit on the head by a fraking wall after tripping, and _now_ I've got to give blood to _another_ _fraking pilot with drugs in her system_?"

Ron laughed bitterly.

"I HATE this job sometimes."

Major Sherman Cottle, Fleet/_Galactica_ chief surgeon/chain smoker from hell, chuckled at the Major's unwillingness to give blood.

"She'll die if you don't."

"I said I don't like it, I never said I won't do it."

He looked at the thrashing Stella.

"Besides, she looks like my step-sister. Before the Fall: she died on Tauron with other members of the Corp."

He laid down, and Cottle shuck a needle in his arm.

"I'm doing this for my step-sister, not you, Neo Roanoke."

The leader of Phantom Pain frowned.

The Major was not an enemy he wanted to fight.

"Let's get this over with."

"This might not work, Major. Earth's Extendeds are different then their Colonial counterparts."

"If it does, I'm going to hurt you _badly_, Roanoke."

Ron laid down and fell asleep. Ron started snoring.

"Bare with it. We can't cure that, I'm sorry to say."

He pulled out a smoke. "Light up and you're next."

Battlestar _Pegasus_: Raptor Recovery Mission

Kira, deciding to see what a Viper was like in flight, replaced Showboat as Kara's wingman.

And he saw why Mobile Armor pilots liked the fighter design: easy to fly and deadly in the right hands.

"_Nothing to the right of me, nothing to the left of me. What about you, Kira_?"

Kira shook his head.

"Nothing-Wait, I see something." Two flying wing-design fighters-similar to the B-2A Spirit bomber of the late 20th century-were coming at them, just beyond DRADIS range, but just inside the range of Kira's eyes.

"Fighters. Two of them at least, maybe more. Mr. Adama, what do you think?"

On board the _Pegasus_, in CIC, Kendra Shaw sent the reply. "Mr. Yamato, you will refer to the Commander by rank or 'sir'!"

"Major, he's not Colonial. Let it go." He took the phone from Shaw.

"Kira, how many are there? If there's more then four, turn back: we can't risk you getting shot down."

'Besides, your sister would kill me.'

Cagalli Yula Athha, in full Orb dress uniform, was in CIC, watching Lee's every move. Back with the Vipers, Kira saw a full squadron of 20 coming at them.

_Pegasus'_ DRADIS confirmed that.

"Back to the nest, NOW!"

Kara and Kira 180'ed, and afterburned back to the _Mercury_-class Battlestar.

The _Archangel_ activated her AA CIWS guns, with gaps for the two Vipers to fly through. "These ships...I can almost see them. There's something weird about them."

Weird was right: these weren't modern Cylon Raiders: these were the older, Cylon War-era Raiders.

Kira and Kara couldn't evade the Cylons forever.

On board _Pegasus_, Kendra saw this.

'I'm not letting the Cylons get this ship.'

"Ensign, set the batteries to full auto fire."

The weapons officer looked at her in confusion.

"NOW, Ensign."

Back with our favorite pilots, the flak field from the guns picked up, and damn, was it noticeable.

"Frak, Shaw's shooting at us!"

"Just shoot the cannon fire!"

"Reading my mind, kiddo!"

The KEW cannons spat flames, and the Vipers entered the starboard hanger bay.

Unfortunately, so did one of the Raiders.

Kara spun around as Kira landed and shot the bastard. It crashed into the dorsal pylons, killing the flight crew and crashing it to the deck, slamming into her Viper.

Kara's eye twitched for 10 seconds. "Son of a Bitch!"

5 minutes later: Battlestar _Pegasus_ Starboard Hanger Bay

Kara was bleeding from her face, injuries suffered from the crashing of the Cylon Raider into her Viper.

"She's a loose cannon!"

"And she's also the XO."

"Kara, that barrage saved our lives."

Kira, who was fine after the battle, walked over in his flight suit.

Kara, on the other hand, wanted to kill Shaw.

She walked over to the _Pegasus_ XO.

"Want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"If I were you, Captain, I wouldn't question the results of my tactical orders."

"Tactical orders? That's what you call firing at your own pilot?"

"Questioning orders is a very bad idea on this ship, Captain."

Kara smirked.

"Cain's dead. So's her style of command. Shoot at me again, I'll pull a Boomer on you. Get me?"

Boomer, the Model 8 Cylon who served on _Galactica_, shot then-Commander Adama with her FN 5-7 at point blank range, and she nearly killed him.

It took two emergency surgeries to save the Old Man.

And everyone on _Pegasus_ wanted to do the same thing to Shaw after she took the place of second in command.

Kara was the first person to threaten her with it, though.

"Break it up."

Kira pushed the 2 women away before things could get ugly.

"Kira's right. Break it up. You're making a scene."

Then the remains of the Raider entered the Hanger.

"Now where the frak did you come from?"

Battlestar _Pegasus_: Starboard Hanger Bay

Tigh looked at the Raider and its Model 0005 Centurion pilots.

"Haven't seen one of these outside a _museum_ in 40 years."

He looked at Shinn, who blushed in embarrassment. (AN: For further information, see Chapter 2.)

Kira and Ron (who recovered from the blood transplant, but was looking like Dracula(Add Transylvanian accent here)) looked at the chrome plated Cylon hanging out of the cockpit.

"So this is a Cylon."

"First Gen, Model 0005. I, unfortunately, helped with the final design of the AI."

Ron sighed.

"And I still don't like them."

"Where'd they come from?"

"No clue. They just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well, like the 2nd Gen Raiders, these things have FTL drives."

Roslin looked at the Cylons and asked the most stupid question put to a CCE officer.

"Why would the Cylons resurrect a model they believe is obsolete?"

"Maybe they wouldn't."

Sharon Agathon, the defecting Model 8 Cylon, looked at the Centurions.

"Something you want to add, kid?"

Sharon looked at the old Major.

"There's mention of a group of Centurions called Guardians who escaped the deactivation of all the old model Centurions."

"What do these Guardians guard?"

Lunamaria Hawke smirked at Shaw's wordplay.

"A Hybrid. The first step between machines and fully organic forms."

"The Raiders being Step 3, right? They are biomechanical, after all."

"Yes, but it was a dead-end. Hybrids are used on most Baseships, but not like the First one."

"Any idea where it is?"

"None. I don't have access to that kind of data."

"If the Cylons have our people, these Guardians are likely suspects. See what Tyrol and Baltar over there can do. I'll be on the _Minerva_."

"Ditto on that, Major."

Ron, Luna and Shinn walked over to a Raptor to head back to the _Minerva_.

ZAFT Battlestar equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_

Stella was recovering in the medical bay, and Neo was around to get clocked.

Ron entered the bay about 5 minutes after boarding, ran up to Neo and punched him in the face, followed by Shinn.

"That's for making me donate blood."

"And that's for breaking your promise to me, asshole!"

Neo's mask was now broken and fell off his face.

"That hurt."

"That was the point, assbite. Now, if you excuse me, my casts need to be replaced."

Luna helped him onto a bed.

"Wait a minute." She studied his face. This man was...

"You're Mu La Flaga!"

Neo shook his head.

"What?"

"Mu la Flaga, an ace pilot from the last war. Blue Cosmos must've done the same thing to you as they did to Stella: wiped your memories and gave you a new identity."

"I'm not this La Flaga guy."

"Well, would you object to a DNA test? It's impartial, so either of us will know if we're right."

"Fine by me, kid."

Luna floated up to the bridge. Stella woke up, and saw Shinn, then hugged him. "Well, that's new."

September 12th, 2010 update: simple editing has been completed and all grammar mistakes fixed.

It's not entertaining at all to do this, but if the successor to this series is to make any sense, I've got to do it.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 7: It's One Way or The Other

To Hell and Back

Chapter Seven: It's One Way or The Other

"Ok, Kira, you're not dealing with people here. Shoot to kill."

Kira was handed an H&K G36K assault rifle.

"Why exactly am I going on the rescue mission?"

"Kid, you're a Coordinator. You can take down those toasters faster then we ever could. And Mobile Suits are kinda useless in a rescue mission where the people are scared of Cylons."

Kira sighed as he put on his new Colonial flight suit.

Then they saw Ron chasing after Lieutenant Birkin.

"Guess the Major had enough of Birkin's jokes."

Kira shook his head.

"No, it's something about Birkin sleeping with his wife when he should be working."

Kara giggled at that.

"Oh, that's rich."

"_Major Pinkerton to the CIC; repeat, Major Pinkerton to CIC_."

Ron ran through the locker room, tripping over Kara's H&K MP7.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm taking a few Raptors back to the Colonies; check if any Battlestars are intact, so we can bring them here."

He ran off to CIC.

They walked to the hanger bay, and Ron was arguing with Commander Adama.

"For frak sakes, Lee, the Admiral green-lit this! Get out of my way!"

"This Raptor's needed on the Basestar rescue op."

"I was going to the one beside it, you fraking idiot!"

Ron got to the Raptor beside it, but Lee tried to drag him out. Lee got a swift kick to the face.

"Gods-damn it, Adama, what is wrong with you?"

"Both of these Raptors are needed for the mission!"

"Use another! I took this one from _Galactica_! My Corp's waiting there, and frankly, Admiral Adama is as well."

The _Pegasus_ commander sighed, and the Raptor entered the launch pattern.

"What the hell was that about, Lee?"

"We needed that Raptor, Kara: The Colonial Corp of Engineers turned it into a stealth, and we need it to recover your team if things went south."

Kara sighed.

"He'll need it more then we will: he's heading back to the Colonies, seeing what he can find."

Lee sighed.

"Get your team ready. You're launching in 20 minutes."

"Come on, kid. We've got some people to save."

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

Lacus Cline was amazed by the barbaric use of the GFAS-X1 Destroys.

Leon Scott Kennedy, a designer of the Destroy, stood on the _Eternal's_ bridge far over Earth, hidden from prying eyes.

"Shit. Never knew that thing was going to be used to do that."

With fear being used, Earth was no longer siding with the PLANTs.

But Intel from Lacus' contacts in the PLANTs said that Durandal was talking to a group of people that called themselves the Cylons.

"So, what is with these Cylon people?"

"They seem to clones: a lot of clones and their ship looked odd: shaped like a six armed starfish."

On the screen, the meeting between Durandal and the Cylons was shown.

_"So, will you help me take out the Destroys?"_

_The old man, Cavil chuckled. "Yes, so long as you clone someone for us. Her name is Kara Thrace, and she is necessary for a peaceful world to be created." _

_Durandal put his hand to his chin. "Cloning is illegal, but if it is necessary it will be done. My Destiny Plan will begin soon, with or without the Minerva." _

_Cavil clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now-_"

The _Eternal_ shook from a missile strike.

The asteroid that hid the support vessel was now exposed.

"Mr. Waltfeld!"

"Fire the main cannon!" (AN: Red vs. Blue!)

The starfish-shaped Cylon vessel launched a number of crescent moon-shaped Mobile Armors at the _Eternal_.

But the Three Ships Alliance had an ace on the hole.

Two Lohengrin shots blew the Basestar to shreds.

"_This is the _Dominion: _enemy vessel destroyed_."

Natarle Badgiruel was thought dead after the destruction of the original _Dominion_, and had just saved the _Eternal_ from a number of nuclear missiles that were loaded into the missile bays.

"_Get the rest of the fleet! More of those 'Cylons' are coming!_"

Three Orb Naval _Izumo_-class vessels, including the _Kusanagi_, the second ship of the Three Ships Alliance, now known as Terminal, followed the _Dominion_.

"_We need to get out of here! Are those Mobile Suits finished?"_

"Where's Yzak? His fleet was meeting with us!"

"_Joule will be here, Lacus. We need to get back to Earth_!"

Ten Cylon Baseships appeared in a flash.

"_Don't bother with launching Mobile Suits! Just run_!"

Guardian Baseship: 15 minutes into mission

Kira took out an old 0005 Centurion with his G36K.

"How many of these things did you people make?"

"Do we really need to answer that question?"

M249 fire from Hudson and Mark's P90 killed two more Centurions.

Then they got out flanked.

"We have been waiting for you, Kira Yamato."

Kira cocked his G36K and aimed at two Centurions.

"You, Captain Thrace and Major Shaw will come with us. The rest may leave."

Shaw's Cx4 was aimed at the Gold Centurion commanding the rest.

"Why the frak should we, you tin pot?"

"If not, they all die."

"Get back to the Raptor."

"Ma'am-"

"DO IT!"

Mark nodded. "Fall back, jarheads!"

The Marines ran back to the airlock.

The Gold Centurion pointed his TEC-9 at them.

"Follow me." Kira resisted adding 'to hell'.

They entered what could only be called Mary Shelly's little shop of horrors on steroids.

"What is this?"

"I? I am a monument to all your sins."

Kira saw the source of the voice.

A man in a bathtub of sorts: The First Hybrid.

"A monument to our sins? What the hell does that mean?"

"I have seen many things. Your lives, Kira Yamato, Kara Thrace, Kendra Shaw."

Flashback: 8½ months earlier: Mission to destroy _Olympic Carrier_

Kara's Mk. II fired a stream of 30mm KEW shells are the engines of the large passenger ship.

It had a nuke, and if it entered the Fleet, it would've killed everyone in the Fleet.

Flashback: 8½ months earlier: passenger ship _Scylla_

Kendra cocked her FN 5-7.

Admiral Cain just gave her the order to shoot the families of anyone who refused to come to the Pegasus.

She put the gun to a woman's head and fired.

Flashback: 2 years ago: CE 71: near Alaska

Kira's Strike cut through the GAT-X207 Blitz, killing Nicol Amalfi instantly.

That wasn't something he could ever forget.

It would haunt him (and Athrun) for the rest of his life.

Present day: Guardian Basestar

"I have seen life and death at the crossroads, and I will be reborn in ways unimaginable." "Sorry, but we won't be here for it, frak face. Let's book."

The Centurions tried to stop them, but a few shots killed the Cylons.

"We need to hijack one of the Raiders! Let's go!"

Battlestar _Pegasus_: CIC

"Sir, the Raptor's returned, but Kira, Major Shaw and Captain Thrace are not aboard."

Lee cocked his M92F.

'If Cagalli doesn't kill me, Dad will.'

"Sir, one of the Raiders is coming at us. And contacting us!"

The Admiral looked at Hoshi.

"Put it on the horn."

"Pegasus, this is Starbuck. Don't shoot!"

Lee sighed. "Do I even want to know how you stole a 40 year old Cylon Raider?"

3 chuckles were his answer.

He sighed. "I thought so."

ZAFT _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar equivalent FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_

Lacus never cursed in her life.

But these Cylons were getting close to making her swear.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-'

The Eternal was hit by another missile.

"We're passing over Berlin!"

"What's important about Berlin?"

"The Archangel disappeared there, and-"

The _Eternal_ dived into the atmosphere.

Then, they all just vanished from radar and DRADIS.

Jump Location 665: First Contact Location with _Archangel_ and _Minerva_

12 Colonial Corp of Engineers Raptors jumped into the debris field.

"Ok, people, we've got 20 more jumps to go. Spool up and-"

A shockwave hit the 12 Raptors.

"FRAK! SitRep!"

"Massive shockwave! DRADIS contact! 7 ships, all comparable to the Archangel or Minerva!"

Ron saw the ships: one unique vessel, a grayish copy of the Archangel, three blueish vessels and two alien looking ones.

"Tell Raptor 11 to jump back while we jump ahead. We may have allied ships."

"Copy that."

Ron smirked.

At least the ships were easy to spot.

"Jumping in three, two one!"

The Raptors disappeared.

September 12th, 2010 update: Editing completed, and all mistakes corrected.

Enjoy!

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 8: Colonial Corp of Engineers

To Hell and Back

Chapter Eight: Colonial Corp of Engineers

Lunamaria fired her new M92F at a target of a Cylon Centurion.

"Lunamaria!"

She turned to see her sister...in a _Colonial_ uniform.

"Meyrin, why are you in a Colonial uniform?"

"I was offered training on board _Pegasus_. And Admiral Adama wants you on the rescue mission."

Luna looked at the younger Hawke sister.

"We don't take orders from the Colonial Fleet!"

"We've all been given registration as Fleet officers, sis. Besides, they've got people to save."

"What?"

Meyrin sighed. "Starbuck's leading a mission back to the Colonies and she's the best pilot they've got, so..."

Luna ran pat Meyrin, making her spin around like a ballerina.

"Let's do that a-"

She fell to the deck, dizzy and unable to stand.

About 10 minutes later, Wesker found her.

"Are you ok?"

"Wee..."

"I thought not."

He dragged Meyrin to Sick bay.

"Found her unconscious in the shooting gallery."

Battlestar _Pegasus_ Port Side Hanger Bay: Caprican Resistance Rescue Operation

"If you still want to back down, now's your last chance!"

"CAPTAIN THRACE!"

Lunamaria Hawke ran up to the Raptor crews after she got onto the _Pegasus_. (AN: Don't ask why a Raptor was stolen by the pinkish-red haired pilot!)

"Ms. Hawke, you're late." "Well, ZAFT's a militia, not a professional military! You can't expect us to come at your beck and call, like those EA and Orb jackasses!"

Half the Marines had one or more guns pointed at Luna.

All of them were Marines from the _Archangel_.

"Stand down!"

Most did.

David King, on the other hand, didn't.

He cocked his .50 Action Express IMI Desert Eagle.

"Corporal King, stand down."

He safetied the gas-operated .50 caliber magnum.

Kara then slapped Luna.

"Never insult my Marines again. And when you're given an order, you obey it. Got it?"

Luna rubbed her cheek.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're my co-pilot. Follow me."

The ZAFT Mobile Suit pilot entered a modified Raptor.

The brain of a Cylon Heavy Raider was in the back of the Colonial attacker/transport.

Luna tried not to puke.

"How the hell do I fly this thing?"

"Shinn stole one and flew it with ease and didn't have a clue how to fly it."

Luna sighed.

"Well, I'm not Shinn." Then a woman entered the back, followed by a Colonial pilot in a Marine assault uniform.

"Sharon, Helo."

The woman was a Cylon, and that surprised Lunamaria.

'She looks so...well, human!'

"Alright, people, we've got only one shot at this. Jump back to _Galactica_ if you can't find us."

\The 20 Raptors took off from the _Pegasus_ and got far enough away from the Fleet.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Conference Room/Converted Presidential Debates Room

Gaius Baltar and President Laura Roslin were now in a heated debate.

Then it came up.

"Will the crews of the Earth ships be able to vote in the election?"

Baltar couldn't think fast enough.

"As stated in the Articles of Colonization, Alyssa, if they are of the age of 21 or over, yes."

Alyssa Ashcroft, former reporter for the Raccoon Times, of Raccoon City on Tauron, smiled and sat down.

"So, people of the 13th Colony are voting for the President of the 12 Colonies? That's not a good thing, Laura."

Laura wanted to shoot Gaius.

"The Articles of Colonization state, Mr. Baltar, that anyone 18 and older can vote for a new President. Now, once they are told of the situation, they can-"

"_Action Stations, Action Stations, set Condition One throughout the Fleet! Repeat, Action Stations_-"

Laura sighed.

"Well, we can never avoid that."

Baltar sighed in agreement.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Combat Information Center

"5 Baseships, all launching Raiders!"

"Tell the _Archangel_ to fire at the frakers and not to launch her Mobile Suits! We don't want the Cylons to take control of the Freedom!"

Gaeta nodded.

If the Freedom, the most powerful weapon they had, bar the Lohengrin and Tannhäuser positron cannons, fell into Cylon hands, the Fleet was doomed.

Vipers from _Galactica_, _Pegasus_ and even the _Minerva's_ Diana Squadron were pressed into defending the Fleet.

With both Ron and Kara off heading to the Colonies, they couldn't jump.

And with the two powerful Earth ships, they didn't need to.

On board the _Archangel_...

"Gottfrieds, FIRE!"

The primary weapons of the ex-EA vessel (AN: every time this ship's entered the fight, those things are fired first! Well, most of the time) fired, ripping off one of the Cylon Baseship's radial arms in a pink explosion.

On board said Baseship...

"WHAT THE FRA-"

A muffled explosion interrupted the Six in command of the Baseship.

What she saw confused her.

An unknown ship fired a pair of turrets similar to the one on any Battlestar, but green beams of energy launched out instead.

That scared the shit out of her and thus: "WHAT THE FRA-"

Back to the present, anyway.

"What the hell was that?"

One of the 4s answered. "A high energy cannon shot! It vaporized parts of the radial arm!"

The last thing she saw in the datastream was a pink cloud.

"The Colonials don't have anything like that. Oh, shit..."

The room was vaporized by the positron cannon shot from the _Archangel_.

The Viper squadrons outside cheered for the pink cloud that spelt the Cylon ship's death.

The semi-sentient Raiders thought one thing at once: 'Frak this shit, I am LEAVING!'

But a rouge humanoid suit was attacking them.

ZAFT Battlestar-equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_

"How the hell?"

Captain Aaron Kelly, normally Landing Signal Officer on _Galactica_, transferred to the Minerva for Meyrin Hawke to receive training on _Pegasus_ due to Major Pinkerton's request ("They don't have a clue what they're doing over there and I only trust the best! So get your ass over there and show 'em how it's done!") looked at the screen.

"Rey Za Berrel's Zaku launched while the Vipers did. I just didn't see it."

Now Rey was about to fall into Cylon hands because of a twisted sense of taking it to the enemy.

"Rey, what are you doing?"

Aaron sighed.

'Colonial militias back home had a hell of a lot more training and called their people by their last names. I'll inform the Admiral about this.'

The Zaku was attacking the Raiders and defending the Vipers, but it couldn't hold out forever.

The titanium armor couldn't take KEW rounds and most of the Raiders were attacking the white Zaku.

(AN: Hey, it's a mass-produced model: no phase-shift armor! And 20mm fire can rip through metal, so 30s are not a problem! No flames about that!)

The shoulder mounted shield could take a lot of damage, but there were almost 1000 Raiders out there.

Even an idiot would realize that Rey was royally fraking FUBAR.

"Kelly, get him back here!"

"I can't, ma'am! He's taking on the Raiders and I can't get one fraking word in!" 'Bloody civvies should get proper training!'

Then two missiles ripped off the shield arm and one of the legs.

The Vipers tried to cover the Zaku, but all for naught: two Heavy Raiders destroyed one of the Vipers covering the damaged Zaku.

Rey killed three Heavies to avenge his Viper comrade.

The pilot wasn't dead and the Viper could be rebuilt on Pegasus.

Six more missiles hit the Zaku and was super-FUBAR.

There was no way for the Cylons to get anything useful from the wreck.

That wasn't the point. Now the MS was useless and the pilot was as good as dead.

"Son of a bitch!"

Rey Za Berrel's ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom wreckage

Rey wanted to keep the Vipers safe.

They were fighting to protect their people, and that was something he respected.

He killed 60 Raiders, and that showed that his respect wasn't unwarranted.

Most of the Vipers got more kills, but they gave him their respect by trying to save him from the Raiders.

Now his Zaku was gone.

"Damn it!"

One of the Heavy Raiders opened its hatch, showing at least 5 Centurions.

Rey wasn't going down without a fight.

He leveled his .45 M1911A2 (AN: Colt's badass on steroids! 20 rounds, all armor piercing) and fired at the first Centurion.

The metal monster was dead.

Two more took its place, but then 30mms hit the rest of the force.

2 Vipers had just saved him from death.

"_Frak with one of us_-"

"_You frak with all of us_!"

Rey smirked.

They weren't related by blood, but one thing was clear to him.

Be it a Mobile Suit, Viper or Raptor, pilots were brothers.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"What just happened?"

A large number of Vipers-Mks. II and VII-just appeared out of nowhere.

Then a large burst of green destroyed three Baseships.

Murrue turned to see a _Mercury_-Class Battlestar firing at the Cylons.

Then a number of Battlestars and smaller vessels were attacking the Cylon flotilla.

The _Mercury_-Class had BSG-101 _Athena_ proudly emblazoned on the Port flight pod.

More ships of the _Mercury_ and _Galactica_-Classes appeared and pounded the hell out of the Cylons.

The _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ joined the fight, along with the beleaguered _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_.

Three ships went down to 2, then 1.

_"Battlestar_ Galactica_, Battlestar_ Athena. _You need some help, sir?"_

September 12th, 2010 update: minor editing done.

To all my readers: thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 9: New Caprica

To Hell and Back

Chapter Nine: New Caprica

The 19 Raptor rescue team had jumped into Caprica's atmosphere and Luna saw that one of the Raptors, Raptor 612, wasn't on DRADIS.

"What the hell?"

"Where's Raptor 612?"

Helo, an ECO, looked at his screen and found it.

"It's...it's jumped into a mountain."

"Can't we rescue them?"

Kara looked at the ZAFT pilot.

"When he says jumped into the mountain, its literal. It's _inside_ the mountain."

Luna took off her helmet, then pulled out a sick bag.

And everyone blanched at Luna vomiting.

"I think I shouldn't have said that."

45 minutes later: Surface of Caprica

Luna was amazed.

This reminded her of a forest in Great Britain, before the country was nuked during the Reconstruction War.

"And these Centurions: how bad are they?"

"Armor plated and armed to the teeth. Think of them like a smaller, chrome-colored version of your Zaku."

Luna chuckled.

"And they don't care if you're a fraking Coordinator."

Luna stopped chuckling, then shuttered at a tale from one of the Marines.

5 hours earlier: Near Ragnar Station

"Sharon, is there a reason we're near Ragnar?"

"It's our second to last jump and ms. Hawke may want to see the place where the Colonial Fleet started running."

Luna looked at Sharon.

"How would you know?"

"Every Cylon does. And we're not going in there."

"Why not?"

"Their brains will melt. Literally."

Luna looked at Kara as if she said a Cylon was her mother.

"What?"

"Our brains have silica neurons, and the radiation inside that nebula destroys them."

Luna smirked.

"It's beautiful."

"Well, Lunamaria, we needed to. Those Centurions would've killed us."

"What, those old things? I could take one down."

"Not, those, kid: the new ones. 10 feet tall and 100% badass. Unless you had good aim and an explosive round, you're screwed, genetically engineered or not."

"_Galactica's_ had those things on board once. It cost us the lives of over 200 men, killed by the frakers or from their wounds. We nearly died at the bastards' hands. What they boarded your ship?"

End Flashback

Luna never answered.

Helo hid behind a tree.

"You got a Samuel T. Anders there?"

A woman replied. "Is there a Kara Thrace there?"

"If there is, you tell her she took her good, sweet time getting here!"

Helo smirked.

"Friendlies."

Then the Caprica Resistance appeared.

"This is the Caprican Resistance? Fuck, you should be dead!"

Anders looked at the 16-year old girl who looked a little small in the Marine assault uniform.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAFT Mobile Suit pilot."

"A WHAT?"

"We got no time for this; toasters are on our asses."

"Walking, bread firing toasters. What's next, Cylon Centurions?"

Then gunfire hissed at them.

"Toasters! Frak, shoot them!"

Luna saw the large mechanical monsters known as Cylon Centurions.

"Oh, those are toasters! Nice name!"

Luna fired her Miklor MGL 1 at the Cylons, killing three of them.

"FALL BACK TO THE RAPTORS!"

"Not likely!"

One Centurion got close to Luna, but the Coordinator kicked the Centurion in the head and shot it with a gift from Ron: an S&W M29, the M500's little brother.

"And that hurt!"

She hopped back to the others, while Starbuck chuckled at the stupid, yet amusing attack Luna pulled off.

'She's my successor.'

Sorry about that. It was needed. This fic does need some comedy, and Ron can't be funny all the time! HA-HA-HA!)

Battlestar _Athena_: five minutes before jump into Caprica orbit

Ron smirked.

Most of the CCE Research and Development Fleet, plus a large number of standard Colonial Fleet vessels, _Galactica_ and _Mercury_-class, along with other ships, had survived.

Mainly because if you shot at the _Athena_, firepower 20-times that of the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva's_ Gottfried and Tristan high energy cannons would kill you and your buddies. (AN: Battlestars are huge. One ship has 6 or more engines, and one could power a Gottfried-style cannon. And make it more powerful, like, say, to blow up Ragnar? It would take a Lohengrin shot to do that!)

And Ron was amused.

As the highest ranking officer in the Corp, every ship was under his command.

"CIC, Major Pinkerton. Spool up all FTL drives. Tell the fleet we're jumping to Caprica."

"_Aye, sir_."

Ron hung up his phone.

The Colonial Corp of Engineers was huge, and its flagship was unique, to say the least.

The _Athena_, second Battlestar to bear the name, was a larger, heavily modified _Mercury_-Class Battlestar: wider, longer, and with a number of advanced weapons and propulsion systems, and that make her the deadliest ship in the Colonial Fleet, CCE or regular.

"_All ships stand by for jump. All Viper pilots, man your planes_."

'Ah, yes, the Vipers. Evil ones.'

The vipers used by the CCE were the new Mk. VIII, a light weight version of the Mk. VII.

With longer range, explosive rounds in a larger, 50mm gun with more ammunition, faster engines and a hollow nose to carry the prototype mini-EGC (AN: think of it like a Colonial beam rifle, only in the nose of the Viper)

All the fly-by-wire software and its hardware were compact and easy to remove, so the CNP was not hard to get rid of.

Hell, most Vipers in the Corp used a network that didn't hook it into communications. (AN: and that's why the Earth ships are still kicking ass: com systems aren't networked to the rest of the ship! Hell, I thought this the first time I watched the Miniseries: why hook everything into communications? That's stupid! Anyone could hack in and screw you over. The CCE shares this line of thought)

"3, 2, 1, jumping!"

The Athena entered Caprica's orbit and Ron decided to pay the Cylons a visit in his custom Mk. IX prototype, the X-302.

It was based on the Mk II, and as such, was painted to look like a _Galactica_ Cylon War-era Viper.

It had the prototype beam weapons in a smaller form, powered by a gyroscope spinning at near-lightspeed.

And it was a fighter, designed to kill Raiders, but could also damage Baseships.

Only the Freedom was superior to this masterpiece.

Most of the Mk. IX prototypes were shelved, as the Mk. VIIIs were not ready by the Fall of the Colonies.

Now, they were.

"_Athena_ command, this Psycho. I'm launching out."

"_Copy that, Psycho_."

The X-302 entered the tube and launched out.

The Viper's high powered beam cannons shot down two Raiders, then impaled ten more.

"I would hate to see this thing in Kara's hands."

The pilot shuttered.

"She'd kill the entire Cylon fleet. Then the Earth ships. Oh, gods. I'd better use the 50s."

The X-302 dived into the atmosphere.

While the lighter Mk. VIIIs could take on the Raiders, Ron would see if the rescue team needed any help.

And they did.

Ron sniped the Centurions with the 50mms, then spun around, killing the mortar crew.

"Well? Get moving! I can't cover your asses forever!"

Lunamaria lead the way back to the Raptors.

Caprica Resistance Rescue team

"Come on! Keep moving!"

The modified Mk II Viper (at least to them) was still taking out the Raiders trying to kill them from above.

"Get aboard! Go, go, go!"

Luna shot another Centurion with her MGL Mk. 1 and got on the Raptor.

"People, we are leaving!"

Caprica orbit

The _Athena_ fired another ultra-Gottfried shot at the Baseships.

Captain Sheva Alomar smirked.

"Headshot! Line up the next target!"

The normal guns began to create a flak field, but then a few more Baseships appeared and even with the ultra-Gottfrieds, they couldn't kill them all.

"Athena, _Psycho: the rescue crew is coming aboard and I expect no dead pilots_!"

"No need to worry, sir: our cannon's got the Raider's thinking they can stop us from blowing up their Baseships by crowding in front of the damn thing."

Both laughed.

"Fat chance in hell of that!"

"Combat landings, and RFN! We're joining the Fleet!"

"Semper Fi, boss. You heard him! Spool up the drive and take us to Ragnar!"

Jump location 665: ZAFT _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar equivalent FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_

Lacus got up and found that everyone was still unconscious.

The lights were out, so main power wasn't online.

But Lacus didn't know that. She got to the com terminal.

"_Kusanagi_? _Dominion_? Mr. Joule, are you there? Can anyone hear me?"

Then the princess of the PLANTs saw a flash of light.

A mass of gunmetal gray appeared in front of the _Eternal_.

Then Lacus heard a voice on the emergency radio.

"_To the vessel at port: this is the Battlestar_ Athena. _Heave to and prepare to be boarded: we're going to help you_."

Lacus' eyes grew in surprise.

"_Please state your identity_."

Lacus floated over to the emergency radio set.

"This is Lacus Cline on board the _Eternal_."

Then a different voice spoke.

"_Ms. Cline, this is Major Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corp of Engineers. We have two vessels named_ Archangel _and_ Minerva _with our fleet just ahead of us. Are they with you_?"

"Yes, Mr. Pinkerton, the _Archangel_ is, but the _Minerva_ is not."

"_Ms. Cline, I'm going to have to ask that you call me by my rank. Nothing personal, it's just military policy_."

"I'm sorry, Major."

"_You're_ _not used to a large scale military. It's understandable. We're launching Raptors to get control of your ships; we need to get you on a Colonial Fleet tender ASAP_."

Lacus saw a large number of small boarding craft land on the hull.

"_Can you open the airlocks_?"

Lacus keyed the mic.

"No, main power's out. I can't do anything."

"_We've got no choice: we have to cut through the hull_."

"Do what you must."

3 hours later: ZAFT _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar equivalent FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_

Lacus waited as the Colonial Marines opened the door.

Then she heard a loud thud.

The door slid open and five Marines entered the bridge, clearly not used to the lack of gravity.

Then a pinkish-red haired 16-year old entered the bridge.

"Lacus Cline?"

She nodded.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAFT and Colonial Fleet. It's an honor to meet you."

"We need to get out of here. Try to wake up the crew and restore main power. Those fraking toasters'll pop up any minute!"

Lacus looked at Luna, who shrugged.

Then the lights came back on.

2 hours later: Battlestar _Galactica_: port side air lock

"Who the frak is Lacus Cline?"

Adama looked at the message from Major Pinkerton.

"According to this, 'a famous, naive song artist from the PLANTs, known for her very calming singing ability and for commanding one of the vessels in the Three Ships Alliance, _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar equivalent FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_, a former ZAFT vessel commandeered by the 18-year old. She is engaged to Kira Yamato, and according to her there's a fake version of her in the PLANTs, to calm the people down for Chairman Durandal.' She wouldn't last five minutes against the Cylons with her style of command."

"Either would the PLANTs. Fraking militias."

Ron, who had boarded minutes before, stood at attention.

"Commander, _Eternal_, boarding! Honor guard, attention!"

The Marines gave a parade salute.

The hatch opened and Lacus entered in an Orb military uniform, followed by Lunamaria.

The Colonel and Admiral saluted, followed by Lunamaria, who had to nudge Lacus to do the same.

"Major, put your men at ease."

The CCE Major nodded.

"AT EASE!"

The Marine shouldered their weapons.

"Ms. Cline, welcome aboard the _Galactica_."

"Thank you, mister?"

"Lacus, that's Admiral Adama. Rank."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I'm used to ZAFT and Terminal. Your style of command is like the Earth Alliance's."

"Well, we haven't had a choice: militias can't get organized enough to handle a threat like the Cylons. You need an actual military."

"As I stated before to the young lady. Sir, we've got a HMFP."

HMFP: CCE speak for Huge MotherFraking Problem.

"What?"

"The Cylons found Earth. The bastards are using Durandal to kill off both the PLANTs and the planet itself."

Tigh looked like he was about to shoot something.

"Well, we've got a bigger HMFP."

"Found a planet?"

"Yup."

3 days later: New Caprica Orbit: Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"Ok, let's test the N-jammers."

Murrue looked at William.

"I know you've tested them, but let's give me the benefit of the doubt, alright?"

Miriallia gave Birkin a drink.

"Pissed?"

"Damn straight! Baltar's not letting any of our ships jump and that means we can't test the _Minerva's_ FTL drive! Or the others we're planning to build."

"N-jammers online. No ships are reporting anything wrong-"

Then part of _Cloud 9's_ hull exploded, and other ships backed off.

"Radiological alarm! That was a nuke!"

"But with the N-jammers online, nothing should've happened."

"We use a lot of explosives-"

He got to the radio.

"Scramble the SAR birds!"

_Galactica_ and _Athena_ launched a number of Raptors to start rescue operations.

"Well, we were damned lucky that we were testing the N-jammers or else we'd be a hell of a lot worse off."

Murrue nodded.

"Miriallia, get us some tea or coffee. We're going to need it."

"Coffee. Black. Yeah."

Birkin sat down.

"I need a vacation."

_Colonial One_: 45 minutes later

"**YOU WERE FRAKING LUCKY THAT BIRKIN WAS TESTING THE **_**ARCHANGEL'S**_** N-JAMMERS**!"

To say Admiral Adama and his CCE counterpart were pissed was an understatement.

Not even the Gods of Man, Earth-bound or Colonial or even the God of the Cylons would dare get near them.

"And just where did that nuke come from, hmm? Only one is missing from the _Galactica's_ stores and that's the one you used to make your fraking Cylon Detector!"

Baltar ignored them.

"We have security issues and you're too fraking-"

"Major. That's enough."

Ron pulled out his S&W M500.

"I'm not done, cockbite. You do not and will never have the support of the Colonial Corp of Engineers. Roslin was a better leader then you would ever become."

He left.

"The colonization of New Caprica begins now and I want the CCE to help in the construction of New Caprica City."

"The Colonial Corp of Engineers does report to me, but they will not report to you. And you can't disband them. Only a Fleet Admiral can."

"Then consider yourself promoted, Fleet Admiral. Reorganize them."

Adama left, but never said he would disband them.

That's when he realized his mistake, but Adama was long gone.

379 days later: Battlestar Galactica

The ship was by now long refit.

All the armor plating was fit onto the hull, and the hidden structural issues were fixed by the mobile shipyard the CCE had with them.

The Starboard flight pod was online and all the launch tubes were active. But that didn't matter.

The ship was nearly at half strength.

The Colonial Corp of Engineers didn't let any of its men go into retirement, but the Earth ships decided to let their crews go down to New Caprica.

Adama walked through the halls of the Battlestar he commanded for 6 years now. Starbuck, Andrew Waltfeld and others were on the surface full time.

Now Colonel Saul Tigh was about to join them. Lacus' voice played on the speakers, playing a popular song from Earth, _Into The Quiet Night_, he believed it was called. "_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you. During that time, your smile has faded away. Now that a little time has passed, Fond memories start to resurface..._"

While it pissed Tigh off, it boosted crew morale and since she performed live on _Galactica_ once a week, most of the crew returned to the ship for the performance.

Ron, on the other hand, wanted to destroy her Haro.

It was pink and annoying, and that made it good target practice.

"Haro! Help! Haro! Help!"

"DIE!"

5.7mm rounds bounced off the deck and the pink Haro, followed by Ron, bounced and ran past.

"Sorry, sir!"

He entered CIC.

"Report."

Captain Karl Agathon saluted, then handed Adama a report.

"Baltar still wants help with from the Colonial Corp of Engineers and is ordering you to make him do it."

"It's been over a fraking year. He'd give up by tomorrow."

"Ron's asked to 'shove a nuke up Baltar's ass'. Literally."

"I don't think it'd fit. That's where his ego lives."

Both officers laughed at that.

ZAFT _Valkyrie_-class Battlestar equivalent FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_

Lacus was happy.

Her performances were entertaining the beleaguered Colonials, and she always loved singing.

"Thankfully, Yzak left La Creuset's room intact. Bloody fanboy."

Dearka Elsman, a new Colonial Viper pilot after seeing how badass they were, the Mk. VIII's and the X-302 in particular, sighed.

"At least the Colonials like them."

"Yes, but they love live performances from you, Lacus!"

"At least that Baltar isn't there."

Baltar tried to ask Lacus out once.

He was quickly introduced to Kira's fist and Athrun's boot.

Battlestar _Pegasus_: the next day

Lee Adama made his run around the _Pegasus_, unable to keep up with Shinn Asuka.

"Damn it."

Shinn stopped.

"What's wrong, commander?"

"Fraking genetically engineered-You can run forever, can't you?"

"No. Still human. Come on, let's get to CIC. Your wife's still waiting."

Lee bolted.

Shinn found out that he couldn't catch up.

Lee entered CIC.

Anastasia Dualla, now a Lieutenant, was working with XO Kendra Shaw.

"Commander."

Then a guest entered CIC: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"What's up, Lee? You're missing Lacus' performance!"

"Kira's recording it for me. Besides-"

Something appeared on DRADIS.

"DRADIS contact."

Kendra looked at the DRADIS screen.

"In this soup?"

"We upgraded your DRADIS: be thankful. Get the _Archangel_ on the horn."

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"We've got something, but in this mess?"

"_Find out what it is! Fraking hell, Ramius!"_

The contacts turned red.

Then the words CYLON BASESHIP appeared many times over.

"OH, SHIT! CYLON FLEET INBOUND, ORANGE 20, BLUE 17, RANGE 2100!"

Battlestar _Pegasus_: CIC

"It's a fraking Cylon fleet! Action Stations!"

Shaw picked up the intercom.

"Action Stations, Action Stations-"

"Get the Flagship on the horn, now!"

The alarm blared throughout the ship.

The same damn thing happened on _Galactica_ and every other ship in the defense fleet.

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"_Sir, we cannot fend off a Cylon fleet, Mobile Suits and METEORs or not. We've barely gotten to Action Stations over here!_"

"Signal the Fleet to jump."

"_We can't leave them down there, sir!_"

"We'll be back. _Galactica_ out."

The Fleet jumped away, but the _Archangel_ did destroy one Cylon Baseship before joining the rest of the Colonial Fleet.

September 12th, 2010 update: minor updates complete.

Kira: "Well, this is new." Athrun: muffled: "HELP ME!" (Kira turns to see Meer Campbell tongue-raping Athrun) (Cagalli enters room) Cagalli: "What the? GET OFF HIM! HE'S MINE!" (Cagalli proceeds to kick Meer's ass) (Athrun escapes) Athrun: "Thank God for your sister." Kira: "Thank the Old Man." Adama: "Good idea." Meer: "HELP ME! IT'S A CRAZED BLONDE WITH A SHOTGUN!" (Cagalli runs after Meer with a Protecta Striker) Shinn: "She's your sister?" Kira: "Can't see the family resemblance?" (Shinn looks at Kira, then Cagalli) Shinn: "Nope, can't I say I can. She's crazy, you aren't." (Kira sees Gaius Baltar stalking Lacus) Kira: "BALTAR! DIE!" (Adama, Athrun and Shinn back off as Kira gets an S&W M500 from author) Ron: "Enjoy!" (Kira screams in rage and tries to kill Baltar) Shinn: "Well, I've been wrong before." Adama: "Let's get out of here before the Benny Hill music starts

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 10: 4 months later

To Hell and Back

Chapter Ten: 4 months later

"How many people are still down there?"

"We're missing 43200 people: far too many. We've barely got 2000 civvies and almost all military personnel on board every ship in the Fleet altogether."

"Get the personnel from Pegasus back on Lee's ship and juggle everything around. Get everything back in place."

Ron ran in.

"Sir, those weapons systems installations aren't finished. I need _Galactica_ in the yard!"

"Colonel, we are not up grading to beam weapons. The catapults for the Murasames and Astrays are the only non-Colonial things on this ship."

"Those beam weapons are Colonial, sir. And, by the way, sir, you need to shave. The Adama-stashe does not become you."

Adama was laughing loudly now.

"Not funny."

"The way you're laughing, I think it's very funny."

New Caprica

Saul Tigh was released from detention with an eyepatch.

'Frakers almost plucked it out.' (AN: Why make a bitter Tigh bitterer? Use your anger, Tigh!)

"Saul!" Ellen Tigh, his wife, and Andrew Waltfeld, both members of the New Caprican Resistance, were waiting for him outside the prison.

Tigh walked toward his wife.

"Just so you know, she had to sleep with a fucking Cylon to get you out. Don't hold it against her."

"Not planning to, Andy. As long as she got me out."

Then something exploded.

"Nice, Chief! Come on!"

Battlestar Galactica Fleet

"_Prepare for simulation 16_."

Rey Za Berrel kept his Raptor in formation with the others.

"Why the hell did I volunteer for Raptor piloting?"

"_Launch drones_!"

Rey barely got the drone away in time, but it hit Racetrack's Raptor.

"_Frak! Za Berrel_!"

Rey dropped out of formation.

"Galactica, _Kat. Abort, Abort, Abort! Request permission to RTB_."

Rey sighed.

"_Request denied, Kat. We're launching a tanker to top you up. Admiral's orders_." Rey keyed the mic.

"_Galactica_, this is Rey. I can keep this up, but everyone else can't. Requesting permission for another team to be sent out."

"_Stand by_."

Rey busied himself with recovering the drones.

"I'm _so_ transferring back to the Mobile Suit Corp."

"_All Raptors and Vipers, RTB. Rey, report to the Admiral's quarters FRN_."

"Copy that."

New Caprica

"Any luck?"

Andrew sighed.

"Bastards are good at jamming us, but any Coordinator can break their encryptions. Relax; we'll be back on _Galactica_, drinking coffee in no time."

Tigh sighed as he drank some of his specialty moonshine. (AN: 95% grain alcohol. A drunk, annoyed Tigh is not your friend.)

"What the hell is with you and coffee? You drink it, nothing more!"

Before Waltfeld could get into one of his coffee rants, Tyrol entered the underground GHQ.

"Colonel, Captain."

"Chief, what's up?"

"More Intel from our secret source."

Waltfeld sighed.

"Well, I've taken a look at the handwriting. I can now say it's Baltar or Gaeta, though it's not likely that it's Baltar."

"Well, Baltar's going to be at the NCP graduation ceremony, according to this, along with other Cylons. It even includes the layout of place."

"Gaius Baltar is there?"

Tigh was pissed.

"Yes, sir. We can't get at him if we don't want human causalities."

"To hell with friendly fire! Baltar's going down in flame! Find someone to kill the bastard!"

"Anders has Duck."

Andrew looked at Tigh.

"Are we really using suicide bombings?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

ZAFT Battlestar-equivalent LHM-BB01 _Minerva_

The well-hidden vessel's crew took a page out of the _Eternal's_ book: hiding in plain sight.

The _Minerva_ was hidden inside a mountain drydock, with its FTL drive still untested.

Talia Gladys, in civilian garb, drank a cup of Colonial ambrosia.

"Damn, it's strong."

"Captain? We're ready to test the engines."

Talia, slightly tipsy, nodded.

"Blow the fraking power grid. Let's see how the Cylons like it without power!"

Until the _Minerva's_ refit was complete, they used her engines to power the city.

After the Cylons appeared, they shut the engines down.

Now they were going to make the Cylons deaf, blind and dumb.

Meyrin Hawke, finished with her Colonial Fleet Officer Training Program, keyed the microphone.

"All hands, stand by for engine activation."

Meyrin pushed a few buttons, then the low rumble of the engines was heard.

"I'm going into town. Big boom!"

New Caprica City

The Centurions manning the power PLANT (AN: Pun! Sorry, couldn't resist) heard something no man would want to hear.

"_Warning! The self-destruct system has been activated! Repeat, the self-destruct system has been activated! This sequence cannot aborted!_"

Then Ron's voice cut in, in a demonic fashion.

"_YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!_"

His demonic laughter could be heard for miles.

The centurions had one thought, and anyone would think this if they were in the same building.

'WHAT IN THE FRA-'

Near the _Minerva_

"BOOM!"

Talia heard it and giggled.

Then outright laughed in a tone Meyrin heard many times before...from, say, the insane Colonel Ronald Pinkerton! (AN: go to YouTube, type in 'WTF BOOM!' and you can guess what it sounds like)

'Yup, she's drunk.'

Meyrin took Talia's drink and dumped it back into a bottle.

Where the bottle came from, don't ask me.

"Oh, Colonel Tigh should be happy about that!"

"You need a cup of coffee."

Then Talia passed out.

Meyrin slapped her hand against her face and groaned.

"Bloody lightweight."

Battlestar _Athena_

"She's a beaut. The first and likely last Colonial Mobile Suit: the CDF-X01 Dart."

Rey looked at the Colonial Corp of Engineers' latest creation.

It, frankly, looked like a MBF-M1 Astray and a MVF-M11C Murasame put together.

Not surprising: the Murasame was developed from the Astray.

But that didn't matter: it looked like it could mount something on the back.

"A combination of the Astray, the Murasame and the GAT-X105 Strike. It uses the Striker Packs we recreated from the ones the Strike Rouge has."

"CDF?"

Ron sighed.

"Colonial Defense Fleet: it's the formal name for the Colonial Fleet; it's fallen out of use."

Rey climbed into the cockpit.

"Just so you know, this is the prototype: the production ones are on board the _Galactica_. And before you ask, the Admiral doesn't know we made these."

"_**PINKERTON**_!"

"Oh, shit."

The Admiral walked over like he was the most pissed off man in the universe.

In hindsight, putting those MSs on _Galactica_ was a _bad_ idea.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

Rey wisely hid in the cockpit, watching with the cameras.

"Sir, Cagalli wanted the Corp to build more Murasames and Astrays. I said only if we can look at their suits, as that the nuclear powered ones-the Freedom, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Akatsuki and the stolen ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend-were off limits, she was fine with it. I got a look at the designs for the Orb MSs and the GAT-X1-2-and 3XX blueprints. And I went overboard and designed a Colonial MS."

Adama's eye twitched.

"Colonel, I'm not pissed that you built those Mobile Suits. You could have told me about them, though: I know what they can do."

Ron nodded.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Who's the pilot of the one over there?"

"Me, sir. I'm chief test pilot/designer."

Adama sighed.

"Well, Mobile Suits are bad ass machines. The Fleet's used to them by now. Get a Mobile Suit wing ready on _Galactica_."

"I thought you'd say that, sir. I sent a number of pilots to train on the _Kusanagi_. The Astrays are like our new Darts, sans the transforming ability. But the Murasames take that into account."

"Are they ready?"

Ron smirked.

"Oh, yes, sir. Ready as they can be."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Are you sure, Lacus?"

"Yes, Kira. Getting married in the Colonial style will help our relations with them."

"Will this count as a normal marriage back home?"

"_All hands, prepare for Mobile Suit retrieval_."

"There aren't any Mobile Suits on CAP." Kira ran to the Starboard flight pod, which had an enlarged hanger for Mobile Suits and Vipers.

A Murasame-look-alike was sitting in the hanger. It was painted like a Mk. II Viper (of which the Corp of Engineers built more of after mining the hell out of New Caprica to get a large amount of resources to build and maintain more Battlestars and Vipers) and the pilot was weirder: Colonel Pinkerton, who flew the Impulse a number of times, along with the Murasame.

Kira got to the deck.

"Hey, Kira! Take a look at her!"

"It's just a Murasame: Orb's got hundreds of them."

"This is no Murasame, Kira. THIS is a Colonial Fleet CDF-X01 Dart, the first Colonial Mobile Suit, designed from the Murasame, Astray and the GAT-X105 Strike. It can even use Striker Packs!"

Kira stared at the Colonial MS.

If there was any doubt in Ron's ability to design and build ships, now there wasn't.

Kira looked at Ron, who was smirking.

"Ron."

"Yes, Kira?"

"Are you sure you're a Natural?"

September 12th, 2010 update: no updates needed.

Meanwhile...

(Massive amounts of gunfire can be heard) (The Three Sane People (Shinn, Adama and Athrun) pop their heads out of cover with WWII-era army helmets on) Athrun: "My God, how much ammo did Ron give them?" Shinn: "He outfits his guns with Infinity Gears." Adama: "Frak! Infinite ammo! At this rate, they're going to blow up this Super Star Destroyer!" (AN: They're on Vader's flag, the _Executor_.) (Ron/Author appears out of nowhere) Ron/Author: "So what? I've got AUTHOR POWERS. I can make a new one!" Shinn: "But you like _this_ one. It used to belong to Vader! Hence the reason you saved it from getting blown up!" Ron/Author: "They can't blow up my SSD. They'd have to hit the hypermatter core with a proton missile launcher!" Adama: "Don't give them any ideas."

Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 11: Battle of New Caprica

To Hell and Back

Chapter Eleven: Battle of New Caprica/Aftermath

"We have one shot. The _Galactica_ and the _Athena_ will jump in, and more or less, we will pound the shit out of the Cylons."

Battlestar smirked.

"We will launch all of our Mobile Suits in the nebula, but we will keep a few in reserve to launch into the atmosphere." Adama nodded.

"The _Pegasus _will be joining us, as the Freedom and the Infinite Justice can destroy those Raiders and the Battlestar."

"Can the _Galactica_ carry the METEORs?"

"Yup: think of it like the _Eternal_ on steroids."

Ron sighed.

"That, and I had to replace the missing and damaged turrets with beam turrets."

Adama nodded.

"Three hours, people."

Baltar's Office: Colonial One

"Fraking hell."

The Cylons saw that the Resistance was screwing with them.

Until...a red blast of energy destroyed a large amount of Cylon troops and facilities.

"Frak. The _Minerva_!"

Two Mobile Suits took out most of the Raiders.

Then 20 Mk. II Vipers gunned down any Centurions blocking the civilians from boarding the civilian ships.

"Screw this. With the _Minerva_, our nukes are useless."

"Evacuate to the Heavy Raider and get Baltar."

In orbit of New Caprica

The Freedom held its own until it was hit by stray fire from the _Athena's_ beam cannons.

"_FRAK! FRIENDLY FIRE! FRIENDLY FIRE_!"

The Phase Shift armor was knocked offline.

"Damn it!" "_Kira, get out of there_!"

The Raiders kamikazed the defenseless MS.

The Infinite Justice, incorrectly numbered ZGMF-X19A, (AN: Based on the Justice or not, it's built by Orb, not ZAFT) tried to protect its older brother, but no matter: missiles, kamikaze attacks and other Cylon attacks crippled it beyond repair.

"Galactica, _Psycho! Prep the Strike Freedom! I had a thought that this would happen_."

Ron's Dart spun around and cut two Raiders in half.

Athrun threw Kira's MS into the starboard flight pod, then returned to the fight. (AN: if you've got Vestige by T.M Revolution, I'd play it now.)

Kira climbed out of the Freedom, then moved to his third sword: the incorrectly labeled ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.

"_X20A Strike Freedom, launch out_!"

The deadly Mobile Suit launched from the new catapult and engaged the Cylons.

Cue massive destruction.

The wingtip DRAGOONs deployed from the Strike Freedom and attacked one of the Cylon Baseships.

I don't think anyone needs a description of the carnage.

But, DRAGOONs or not, Mobile suits or not, Battlestars or not, hell, _Archangel_ or not, it was still not worth it: even with they took out all the Baseships, it would be a pyrrhic victory.

They were badly outnumbered: 50 Baseships, 5000 Raiders at least.

And only 13 Basestars were destroyed.

That is, until help came.

The _Pegasus_ and the _Eternal_ jumped in and attacked the Baseships, lessening the pressure.

That, and the Destiny helped.

But the two ships had split up, and one lucky Raider got through the phalanx fire and kamikazed the FTL drive.

The _Eternal_ had taken damage, and it was still coming.

Soon, FTL or no, it's delicate hull wouldn't take the strain of jumping.

Lacus saw this coming.

The civilian Fleet on New Caprica

Most of the ships had taken off and only the _Minerva_ remained.

"Set the self-destruct on the linear catapult! I'm not getting used after this."

The huge ship rocketed down the catapult, then entered the stratosphere in 30 seconds.

"Both Lunamaria and Diana Squadron are aboard, ma'am!"

Then they saw the unthinkable: the _Eternal_ rammed into a Baseship, destroying both and crippling many more Cylon vessels.

"Is the FTL drive spooled up?" "Yes, ma'am."

"Then get us out of here and quick."

The _Minerva_ jumped away in a flash.

Battlestar _Zeus_: the next day

Ron sighed.

"The _Archangel's_ heavily damaged, along with the _Galactica _and _Athena_, plus light damage to the _Pegasus_ and we lost the _Eternal_. We lost 13 Vipers and 2 Darts."

The monstrous _Zeus_, 50 times the size of the _Pegasus_ and _Galactica_ combined, was now the flagship of the Fleet while the four vessels the civilians were worried about were being repaired.

"The _Dominion's_ replaced the _Archangel_ in Fleet Operations and Laura Roslin is back as our Colonial President."

"How many were left behind?"

"2000 people, sir: all dead."

Battlestar sighed.

"How long until _Galactica_ is repaired?"

Battlestar sighed.

"Most of the yard dogs are thinking of scrapping her hull, then rebuilding it, but the armor's fraked all to hell and back. That's not the only problem: we need to replace her armor belt."

"What about the _Archangel_?"

"Her laminate armor protected her, but she's no better. Altogether, 3 months on all 3, plus 2 weeks for the _Pegasus_."

"That's a lot of time."

"Would it be better if the _Pegasus_ was destroyed, sir?"

Adama sighed.

"Good point."

Colonial One

Roslin sighed.

"The entire Colonial Fleet mourns the lost of both the pilots lost over New Caprica and of the Earth Ship _Eternal_. But thankfully, no lives were lost from the _Eternal_. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, please."

Battlestar took the podium.

"The Colonial Corp of Engineers owes the _Eternal_, so we are creating a new ship for our friends. A _Galactica_-Class Battlestar will replace the _Eternal_, thanks to civilian Mobile Suits mining a large amount of metals and other-"

The Colonel droned on a little, but the Fleet's morale bloomed.

And that was the point: to make sure the Fleet had something to believe in.

And say goodbye to the Freedom and the _Eternal_.

I was always confused by the ZGMF-X()A ZAFT model number, as ZAFT didn't build or design the Infinite Justice or the Strike Freedom, just their mother suits. At any rate, the _Eternal's_ gone and the Freedom's scrap. I sense bitching in my future, but I don't care anymore.

(By now, the _Executor_ is a bloody battlefield.) Ron/Author: "Christ. They really want them dead." (A certain tune is heard.) Adama: "Uh-oh." (Shinn barely gets his comrades out of the way of a _Halo_ Warthog) (AN: _Red vs. Blue_!) (Cagalli was on the gun while Kira was driving) (The Three Sane People look at Ron/Author.) Ron/Author: "What?" Adama: "THERE'S A PROTON MISSILE LAUNCHER ON THAT WARTHOG!"

This can't end well.

Updated and fixed 09/12/10

Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 12: The Temple of the Five

To Hell and Back

Chapter 13: False Peaces/Battle of the Algae Planet

_"Admiral, I can't tell you what a genuine pleasure it is to hear your voice. This is Gaius Baltar."_

Kira heard Ron retort back.

"_Eat shit and die...cockbite_!"

Kira sighed.

No matter the situation, he could insult his enemy and make it sound funny at the same time.

Ron pulled out both beam rifles and targeted the Baseship.

"Ron, don't be hasty!"

"_I'm covering the_ ReHOME! _Get it to the Fleet_!"

The Freedom Dart aimed both Colonial and ZAFT built beam rifles at the incoming Cylon Heavy Raiders coming at the _ReHOME_.

He activated the long range attack system. (AN: think of Lockon's sniper system in _Gundam 00_)

"Starbuck, eat your heart out."

One Raider broke off, heading for _Galactica_, carrying Baltar and the Cylon reps, but the rest were on course for the _ReHOME_.

'I don't think so!'

Ron fired, destroying one, then switched to its wingmate.

His aim was almost as good as Kara's and took out the last pair.

"_Semper Fi, assholes_!"

After killing the Cylon Heavy Raiders, Ron escorted the tender back to _Galactica_ while he kept an eye on the Baseships.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Conference Room

Lacus sat in the conference room as the Cylons entered.

Most of the Cylons, minus Cavil, flinched at the sight of her.

Ron, who landed minutes before the Cylons, smirked.

"I can assume you're flinching because of Lacus' hair."

Lacus looked at Ron.

"The stunt you pulled with the _Eternal_."

Lacus nodded after giggling a little.

"So, you're the one that-"

"Let's cut through it, Cavil. We found the Eye of Jupiter, you want it. But we've got the _Archangel_ down there, and it's armed to the teeth."

Lacus was about to correct Ron when Roslin spoke.

"And you won't attack with our new Mobile Suits down there."

Lacus was confused.

Why were they lying to the Cylons?

Honesty was the best policy, wasn't it?

"Of course, I'd rather throw all of you, plus Boomer, out the airlock with space suits on so I can have some target practice."

The evil smirk on Ron's face said everything: kill my people, I kill you 2 million fold...And I'll enjoy every second of it.

Lacus looked at the Cylons.

All of them had one thought: 'why does she have pink hair? That can't be natural.'

Surface of the Algae Planet

"Can we get the Gottfrieds online?"

"Gottfried 1's the only one that can fire, and that was rushed. We can try to get Gottfried 2 online, but we can't fire it: the problem we have is the FTL drive."

The drive was offline for months.

They had to rely on the _Zeus_ to get around.

But now the FTL drive was online, they just didn't have power.

But now that Gottfried 1 was online, they could try to activate the drive.

Athrun looked at the sun.

"It's going to nova soon. We need to get the hell out of here."

Shinn, wearing a colonial undershirt, nodded.

"But we can't take off."

"Well, Ron's going to kill me."

"What did you do, Birkin?"

"Are the Lohengrins online?"

"Yeah, Lohengrin 1, why?"

Murrue's eye widened.

"No. you didn't."

"Did what?"

"He hooked the FTL drive into the Lohengrin!"

"Just until Gottfried 1 and 2 are fully online. We have no choice."

Then the Freedom Dart landed on the _Archangel_.

"_WHO SCREWED WITH THE FTL DRIVE?_"

"BIRKIN!"

Cylon Baseship

"The _Galactica's_ been modified."

Unknown technology was placed throughout the ship, including something laced into the armor.

The Colonial Corp of Engineers had refit the ships, and continued to create new technologies that were now giving the Colonials the advantage.

And the machine that shot down the Heavy Raiders was called a Mobile Suit.

"Oh, really? Please continue to state something that we already know!"

"And the ship on the surface-"

Caprica Six's eyes widened.

"D'Anna and Gaius are heading toward the planet in a Heavy Raider."

"And more of them. Pull them back!"

"It's too late now."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Kira, Ron, get to your Mobile Suits!"

Ron was already out, and Kira followed quickly.

"They are not going anywhere!"

Ron's Pseudo-Freedom had the same weapons and abilities, but couldn't take out as many targets.

"Kira, target those Heavy Raiders! I'll handle the fighter escorts!"

Ron's Dart transformed into its fighter form and attacked launching Raiders.

The Freedom targeted the Heavy Raider formation, and hit all but the lead Raider, which jumped into the atmosphere.

Then 5 more Baseships jumped in. "Galactica, _activate program Alpha, Picon, Sigma, Alpha 6, 5, 4, 6, 1!_" "Ron, what-" "_JUST DO IT_!"

Kira's eyes turned to a battery of guns with 600mm barrels.

They all looked like...Gottfrieds.

Then green blasts of energy shot out from the cannons, destroying three of the Baseships. "_Colonial Corp of Engineers, Semper _Fi!"

A number of Raiders attacked Galactica, but Kira used his DRAGOONs to destroy the attackers and defend his friends on board.

Vipers and Darts engaged Raiders and Heavy Raiders, and the one Colonial Battlestar not tasked with defending the Fleet shot at the Baseships.

Then several Baseships from the First Cylon War jumped in.

"_Looks like the Cylons mean business! Those Baseships are from the First War_!"

Unlike the new ones, these Baseships had heavy guns, and _Galactica_ couldn't intercept the shells...which is why Ron installed Phase Shift Armor on _Galactica_.

It was a bitch to do, but with taking a look at the Infinite Justice and the Destiny, Ron created the Colonial version of Phase Shift Armor.

_Galactica_, as flagship of the Fleet, got the first installation.

And Ron knew it would come in handy. Activating the Gottfrieds would also activate the colorless PSA, protecting _Galactica_. (AN: If you've got _Final Fantasy XIII's_ OST, Eden Under Siege fits this battle.)

The Darts dueled with the Raiders, and then a few were destroyed with missiles from the War Baseships.

Ron and other MS pilots were pissed.

Ron, as the designer, was more pissed.

"_YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE_!"

Ron did what few had done: he entered SEED mode. (AN: Before you go 'that's impossible', Cagalli, a Natural, has done it, so anyone can do it)

Ron's already blood-red eyes (AN: Human eyes can change color if you get really pissed off) soon lost their pupils and turned darker.

He began an assault on the capital Baseship and the escort Raiders.

Shells hit _Galactica_, along with missiles, but the Phase Shift Armor kept the hull from being damaged.

It wouldn't hold forever, though, so Kira attacked the flag War Baseship.

Using a sword from a Sword Striker pack, Ron cut into the hull of the Baseship, weakening the structure around the center axis.

Kira followed suit, and then shot at one of the reaction control thrusters, forcing the War Baseship's top half to spin faster then the bottom, ripping it in two.

He delivered the _coup de` grace_ to the old vessel by destroying its fuel dump.

One of the survivors of the First Cylon War died in a pink explosion.

His angrier counterpart did something akin to that: he destroyed the nuclear weapons stored in the Baseship.

A new sun was born, and then died.

Ron was far enough away to watch in glee. (AN: Sick bastard he may be, but he's on the side of the good guys and frankly, the Cylons pissed him off. Besides, he likes big explosions.)

"_Never frak with me_."

Ron looked at the sun.

"Galactica_,_ _Psycho: The sun's going nova! Jump out_!"

"_Get back on board, Colonel: we're recalling all Mobile Suits and Vipers_."

Ron turned back and sped toward his mothership.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"Birkin, that star is going nova and I, for one, do not want to be here when the blast wave gets here!"

Birkin activated the FTL drive.

"Jumping!"

The _Archangel_ disappeared in a flash.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"_Archangel's_ jumped away! The _ReHOME_ and the Darts are all on board!"

"Then jump!"

Colonial Fleet

"Commander, we've got contacts."

Lee Adama looked at the contacts on DRADIS.

"One is equivalent to the _Zeus_, 4 _Hercules_-class escort equivalents, 2 _Artemis_-class tender equivalents, 6 _Mercury_-Class equivalents and 8 _Galactica_-Class equivalents."

Lee had a thought.

"Ron told me about a crazy friend of his: commanded the 32nd Battlestar Group."

"The Legacy Task Force? Sir, only CCE members could answer Admiral Avalonia and not get killed!"

Then _Galactica_ and the _Archangel_ reappeared on DRADIS.

"Get Ron on the horn. Let's see if Psycho can contact Admiral Insanity."

Hoshi chuckled at that joke.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"The Old Bastard? I'd normally ask how he survived, but he is ex-CCE. There's no need!"

"The 32nd BSG upgraded with the CNP, along with all ships."

"Not Zeus. The Corp gives him our updated operating systems, and he doesn't network his commutations systems to the rest of the ship. You should follow his example, Bill: no commutations networking."

Adama sighed.

"How do you know him?"

"He was one of the Corp's key members until he became an Admiral. That and we met during the First Cylon War."

"You don't look a day over 25."

"Bill, I'm 62! I don't know why I age slower then everyone else, but I really don't care."

"Maybe it's healthy living."

"_RIGHT_. Get the _Hellfire_ on the horn. I'll get your new subordinate to the Fleet."

The pair entered CIC.

"Send hostile challenge to unknown vessel, Dreadnought-Class."

Dualla nodded.

"Attention, unknown vessel. This is the Battlestar _Galactica_. Identify yourself, or we will fire upon you."

Ron smirked.

"_This is the Battlestar_ Hellfire to _the ship claiming to be the _Galactica_. Please respond_."

"Give me direct contact. _Hellfire_, this is _Galactica_ actual. Authenticate identity with recognition codes immediately."

Dualla's console beeped in confirmation.

"Sir, I'm receiving Colonial recognition codes. They're authentic."

"Galactica, _this is Senile do you copy_?"

Ron smirked.

"May I, sir?" Adama gave Ron the phone.

"Oh, we copy, you Old Bastard. Welcome back, Zeus."

"_Ron? Is that you?_"

"Cylons can't kill me that easily!"

Updated 09/12/10

(Adama sighed) Adama: "Well, that's one crisis averted." Shinn: "Not for long." (Nemesis enters the room) The Sane People: "SHIT! RUN!"

Review if you will, bur constructive criticisms only if you want to complain. My thanks to Mordalfus Grea, once again! Next time on To Hell and Back: Kara disappears and the Trials of Gaius Baltar, the Unwilling Traitor. (Hey, he didn't help the Colonies' destruction on purpose, and that will help him...barely.)

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 13: Battle of the Algae Planet

To Hell and Back

Chapter 13: False Peaces/Battle of the Algae Planet

_"Admiral, I can't tell you what a genuine pleasure it is to hear your voice. This is Gaius Baltar."_

Kira heard Ron retort back.

"_Eat shit and die...cockbite_!"

Kira sighed.

No matter the situation, he could insult his enemy and make it sound funny at the same time.

Ron pulled out both beam rifles and targeted the Baseship.

"Ron, don't be hasty!"

"_I'm covering the_ ReHOME! _Get it to the Fleet_!"

The Freedom Dart aimed both Colonial and ZAFT built beam rifles at the incoming Cylon Heavy Raiders coming at the _ReHOME_.

He activated the long range attack system. (AN: think of Lockon's sniper system in _Gundam 00_)

"Starbuck, eat your heart out."

One Raider broke off, heading for _Galactica_, carrying Baltar and the Cylon reps, but the rest were on course for the _ReHOME_.

'I don't think so!'

Ron fired, destroying one, then switched to its wingmate.

His aim was almost as good as Kara's and took out the last pair.

"_Semper Fi, assholes_!"

After killing the Cylon Heavy Raiders, Ron escorted the tender back to _Galactica_ while he kept an eye on the Baseships.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Conference Room

Lacus sat in the conference room as the Cylons entered.

Most of the Cylons, minus Cavil, flinched at the sight of her.

Ron, who landed minutes before the Cylons, smirked.

"I can assume you're flinching because of Lacus' hair."

Lacus looked at Ron.

"The stunt you pulled with the _Eternal_."

Lacus nodded after giggling a little.

"So, you're the one that-"

"Let's cut through it, Cavil. We found the Eye of Jupiter, you want it. But we've got the _Archangel_ down there, and it's armed to the teeth."

Lacus was about to correct Ron when Roslin spoke.

"And you won't attack with our new Mobile Suits down there."

Lacus was confused.

Why were they lying to the Cylons?

Honesty was the best policy, wasn't it?

"Of course, I'd rather throw all of you, plus Boomer, out the airlock with space suits on so I can have some target practice."

The evil smirk on Ron's face said everything: kill my people, I kill you 2 million fold...And I'll enjoy every second of it.

Lacus looked at the Cylons.

All of them had one thought: 'why does she have pink hair? That can't be natural.'

Surface of the Algae Planet

"Can we get the Gottfrieds online?"

"Gottfried 1's the only one that can fire, and that was rushed. We can try to get Gottfried 2 online, but we can't fire it: the problem we have is the FTL drive."

The drive was offline for months.

They had to rely on the _Zeus_ to get around.

But now the FTL drive was online, they just didn't have power.

But now that Gottfried 1 was online, they could try to activate the drive.

Athrun looked at the sun.

"It's going to nova soon. We need to get the hell out of here."

Shinn, wearing a colonial undershirt, nodded.

"But we can't take off."

"Well, Ron's going to kill me."

"What did you do, Birkin?"

"Are the Lohengrins online?"

"Yeah, Lohengrin 1, why?"

Murrue's eye widened.

"No. you didn't."

"Did what?"

"He hooked the FTL drive into the Lohengrin!"

"Just until Gottfried 1 and 2 are fully online. We have no choice."

Then the Freedom Dart landed on the _Archangel_.

"_WHO SCREWED WITH THE FTL DRIVE?_"

"BIRKIN!"

Cylon Baseship

"The _Galactica's_ been modified."

Unknown technology was placed throughout the ship, including something laced into the armor.

The Colonial Corp of Engineers had refit the ships, and continued to create new technologies that were now giving the Colonials the advantage.

And the machine that shot down the Heavy Raiders was called a Mobile Suit.

"Oh, really? Please continue to state something that we already know!"

"And the ship on the surface-"

Caprica Six's eyes widened.

"D'Anna and Gaius are heading toward the planet in a Heavy Raider."

"And more of them. Pull them back!"

"It's too late now."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Kira, Ron, get to your Mobile Suits!"

Ron was already out, and Kira followed quickly.

"They are not going anywhere!"

Ron's Pseudo-Freedom had the same weapons and abilities, but couldn't take out as many targets.

"Kira, target those Heavy Raiders! I'll handle the fighter escorts!"

Ron's Dart transformed into its fighter form and attacked launching Raiders.

The Freedom targeted the Heavy Raider formation, and hit all but the lead Raider, which jumped into the atmosphere.

Then 5 more Baseships jumped in. "Galactica, _activate program Alpha, Picon, Sigma, Alpha 6, 5, 4, 6, 1!_" "Ron, what-" "_JUST DO IT_!"

Kira's eyes turned to a battery of guns with 600mm barrels.

They all looked like...Gottfrieds.

Then green blasts of energy shot out from the cannons, destroying three of the Baseships. "_Colonial Corp of Engineers, Semper _Fi!"

A number of Raiders attacked Galactica, but Kira used his DRAGOONs to destroy the attackers and defend his friends on board.

Vipers and Darts engaged Raiders and Heavy Raiders, and the one Colonial Battlestar not tasked with defending the Fleet shot at the Baseships.

Then several Baseships from the First Cylon War jumped in.

"_Looks like the Cylons mean business! Those Baseships are from the First War_!"

Unlike the new ones, these Baseships had heavy guns, and _Galactica_ couldn't intercept the shells...which is why Ron installed Phase Shift Armor on _Galactica_.

It was a bitch to do, but with taking a look at the Infinite Justice and the Destiny, Ron created the Colonial version of Phase Shift Armor.

_Galactica_, as flagship of the Fleet, got the first installation.

And Ron knew it would come in handy. Activating the Gottfrieds would also activate the colorless PSA, protecting _Galactica_. (AN: If you've got _Final Fantasy XIII's_ OST, Eden Under Siege fits this battle.)

The Darts dueled with the Raiders, and then a few were destroyed with missiles from the War Baseships.

Ron and other MS pilots were pissed.

Ron, as the designer, was more pissed.

"_YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE_!"

Ron did what few had done: he entered SEED mode. (AN: Before you go 'that's impossible', Cagalli, a Natural, has done it, so anyone can do it)

Ron's already blood-red eyes (AN: Human eyes can change color if you get really pissed off) soon lost their pupils and turned darker.

He began an assault on the capital Baseship and the escort Raiders.

Shells hit _Galactica_, along with missiles, but the Phase Shift Armor kept the hull from being damaged.

It wouldn't hold forever, though, so Kira attacked the flag War Baseship.

Using a sword from a Sword Striker pack, Ron cut into the hull of the Baseship, weakening the structure around the center axis.

Kira followed suit, and then shot at one of the reaction control thrusters, forcing the War Baseship's top half to spin faster then the bottom, ripping it in two.

He delivered the _coup de` grace_ to the old vessel by destroying its fuel dump.

One of the survivors of the First Cylon War died in a pink explosion.

His angrier counterpart did something akin to that: he destroyed the nuclear weapons stored in the Baseship.

A new sun was born, and then died.

Ron was far enough away to watch in glee. (AN: Sick bastard he may be, but he's on the side of the good guys and frankly, the Cylons pissed him off. Besides, he likes big explosions.)

"_Never frak with me_."

Ron looked at the sun.

"Galactica_,_ _Psycho: The sun's going nova! Jump out_!"

"_Get back on board, Colonel: we're recalling all Mobile Suits and Vipers_."

Ron turned back and sped toward his mothership.

Orb Battlestar equivalent LCAM-01XA _Archangel_

"Birkin, that star is going nova and I, for one, do not want to be here when the blast wave gets here!"

Birkin activated the FTL drive.

"Jumping!"

The _Archangel_ disappeared in a flash.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"_Archangel's_ jumped away! The _ReHOME_ and the Darts are all on board!"

"Then jump!"

Colonial Fleet

"Commander, we've got contacts."

Lee Adama looked at the contacts on DRADIS.

"One is equivalent to the _Zeus_, 4 _Hercules_-class escort equivalents, 2 _Artemis_-class tender equivalents, 6 _Mercury_-Class equivalents and 8 _Galactica_-Class equivalents."

Lee had a thought.

"Ron told me about a crazy friend of his: commanded the 32nd Battlestar Group."

"The Legacy Task Force? Sir, only CCE members could answer Admiral Avalonia and not get killed!"

Then _Galactica_ and the _Archangel_ reappeared on DRADIS.

"Get Ron on the horn. Let's see if Psycho can contact Admiral Insanity."

Hoshi chuckled at that joke.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"The Old Bastard? I'd normally ask how he survived, but he is ex-CCE. There's no need!"

"The 32nd BSG upgraded with the CNP, along with all ships."

"Not Zeus. The Corp gives him our updated operating systems, and he doesn't network his commutations systems to the rest of the ship. You should follow his example, Bill: no commutations networking."

Adama sighed.

"How do you know him?"

"He was one of the Corp's key members until he became an Admiral. That and we met during the First Cylon War."

"You don't look a day over 25."

"Bill, I'm 62! I don't know why I age slower then everyone else, but I really don't care."

"Maybe it's healthy living."

"_RIGHT_. Get the _Hellfire_ on the horn. I'll get your new subordinate to the Fleet."

The pair entered CIC.

"Send hostile challenge to unknown vessel, Dreadnought-Class."

Dualla nodded.

"Attention, unknown vessel. This is the Battlestar _Galactica_. Identify yourself, or we will fire upon you."

Ron smirked.

"_This is the Battlestar_ Hellfire to _the ship claiming to be the _Galactica_. Please respond_."

"Give me direct contact. _Hellfire_, this is _Galactica_ actual. Authenticate identity with recognition codes immediately."

Dualla's console beeped in confirmation.

"Sir, I'm receiving Colonial recognition codes. They're authentic."

"Galactica, _this is Senile do you copy_?"

Ron smirked.

"May I, sir?" Adama gave Ron the phone.

"Oh, we copy, you Old Bastard. Welcome back, Zeus."

"_Ron? Is that you?_"

"Cylons can't kill me that easily!"

Updated 09/12/10

(Adama sighed) Adama: "Well, that's one crisis averted." Shinn: "Not for long." (Nemesis enters the room) The Sane People: "SHIT! RUN!"

Review if you will, bur constructive criticisms only if you want to complain. My thanks to Mordalfus Grea, once again! Next time on To Hell and Back: Kara disappears and the Trials of Gaius Baltar, the Unwilling Traitor. (Hey, he didn't help the Colonies' destruction on purpose, and that will help him...barely.)

Ja Ne!


	16. Chapter 14: Maelstroms and Chaos

To Hell and Back

Chapter 14: Maelstroms and Chaos

"Refueling operations are going to be a bitch."

Kira nodded. Ron's Dart was crippled and useless thanks to hitting the gas giant's 'hard deck', but Ron saw this coming and created a back-up: the ADF-X01 Morgan.

"Sir, Admiral Avalonia is requesting to speak with you."

Ron sighed and pulled out his old pocket watch.

"Kira, Athrun, care to join me and Old Zeus?"

Both 19-year MS pilots looked at each other.

"Do I have to make it an order?"

Battlestar _Hellfire_: Commander's Quarters

The 98-year old Zeus Avalonia, callsign 'Insanity', actually felt his age.

"I may look 40, but damn, I feel old."

He opened up a bottle of the most alcoholic stuff in the universe: Ronald Pinkerton's ambrosia.

His family was renowned for making heavy duty alcohol, and Ron made the stuff made by his family look tame.

If you wanted to make someone talk, you used this stuff.

"Sir, Colonel Pinkerton and two others are requesting to come in."

"Send them in!" Ron entered the room, followed by two 19 year old kids.

"Zeus, you son of a bitch!"

Ron hugged his old friend.

"Nice to see you as well, you cockbite. Who are those two?"

Ron laughed.

"The blueish haired one's Athrun Zala, and the brunette's Kira Yamato. Guys, this is Zeus Avalonia, the second highest ranking officer in the Fleet and a very good thief."

"Come on, just because I took your ambrosia does not-"

"You didn't just take my ambrosia, you took my distillery! And moved it onto your Battlestar!"

Zeus laughed and gave Ron a bottle of his alcohol.

"Well, now you can create your baby killing WMD."

"BABY KILLING-"

Kira chuckled.

"Is he serious?"

"This is illegal to buy for pregnant woman in the 12 Colonies, unless it's a baby shower gift. You want an abortion? Cheapest way, and you'll get mighty drunk, too!"

Ron took a swig.

"Age makes it taste better. Kira?"

Kira took a sip, and then fell over coughing.

"He said it was strong."

5 hours later...

Marine drinking songs were heard from the Commander's Quarters of the _Hellfire_.

Cagalli, Lacus and Saul Tigh had boarded minutes before and were actually worried. (Cagalli for her brother and future husband, Lacus for Kira, and her friend Athrun, and Tigh wanted Ron back on _Galactica_ to continue his design work on a new successor MS for the Dart)

"From the hills of Hawker's Crossing, to the shores of Misery; we will curse our planets leaders, 'Cross the stars, on land and sea!"

Tigh looked at his cohorts.

"Oh, no."

"First to fight their distant wars, Spill our blood for a sheaf of green; we will do or die, we ask not why, 'Cuz we're Colonial Marines! Semper Fi!"

They entered and saw three extremely drunk men and a tipsy Colonel Pinkerton.

"Oh, Colonel Tigh! Come to join us?"

"Please tell me Kira's not drunk."

Kira walked up to Cagalli, and started to hit on her.

"He's drunk."

The huge Colonel, with a heavier weight and experience with his own alcohol, could keep drinking longer then most people, including, evidently, Coordinators.

Cagalli kicked her brother in the balls and kicked Ron in the balls as well.

He felt nothing.

"I had those pain clusters removed. I'm going to sleep it off. See you."

The next day: BARCAP of Colonial Fleet

"I've got a massive hangover."

"_Happens the first time, Kira._"

Athrun and Kira, despite being Coordinators, had a collective hangover that could kill a Blue Whale.

Ron didn't seem to even have one!

"_Morgan launching out_!"

The odd-looking, but effective MS transformed into its Mobile Armor/Fighter form. (AN: Picture the ADFX-01 Morgan from Ace Combat Zero)

Ron smirked at his new, deadlier Mobile Suit. It, like the Strike Freedom, could use DRAGOONs, and Ron was about to test them.

"_Kira, I'm testing my DRAGOONs. Fall back_."

"Copy that."

The Strike Freedom pack activated its' new weapons systems and launched out the unique weapons.

Ron fired the beam cannons at a storm and there was a large explosion.

"_Must be an asteroid or two in the atmosphere_."

"_Apollo, o ne turkey, my right-three level at ten, ducking in and out of the clouds. Engaging_!"

"Godsdamn it, Thrace, no joy! There's nothing there!"

Ron then saw that Kara was right.

"Confirmed: Heavy Raider! I can see it!"

Ron used the DRAGOONs to attack the Heavy Raider, but clipped Kara's Viper, the X-302.

"Son of a bitch! Kara, get out of the way!"

The right wing was smoking and the beam cannon began to misfire.

"Damn it, I really need to work on my aim!"

Then, about a minute later, Apollo, who decided to go on CAP, started screaming.

"_NO! NO_!"

"_APOLLO, GET YOUR FAT, LAZY ASS UP HERE_!"

"What's going on?"

"_The X-302's gone! Kara's-Kara's gone_!"

Ron started yelling in a large number of languages.

But the main theme was 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?'

"_The X-302 ex-exploded! There's no chute. No chute_."

Ron finally lost it.

"_SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! GODSDAMN IT_!"

3 months later: near the Ionian Nebula

The trial was over. Gaius had one thought: he was screwed. (AN: I wish! We, unfortunately, _still_ have uses for him.)

"Though a vote of 3 to 2, Gaius Baltar is, much to my chagrin, not guilty."

Ron sighed.

"May the assassination attempts begin!"

Several people pulled out Remington 870s and began to try and kill Baltar.

Ron smirked as he left.

"Sometimes, I love my job."

Adama walked up behind him.

"You wanted that to happen, didn't you?"

"Baltar wanted to destroy the CCE, surrendered to the Cylons on New Caprica, and, frankly, I hate him. If the people want him dead, I ain't stopping 'em!"

"No, you'll _help_."

Zeus walked up behind him.

"Damn straight! Now, I have to test the Morgan's new FTL drive. Hell, Kira and Athrun are joining me!"

"Good hunting, Ron."

Ron ran to the hanger bay.

"Is Ron actually going to let the civilians kill Baltar?" Zeus chuckled.

"You underestimate how sadistic Ron can actually be. He killed a man with water and his ambrosia. And the water made it worse."

"How so?"

"It turned into acid and Ron poured it down his throat. Then drank it himself!"

"How'd he survive that?"

"I have no clue. He drank battery acid once and puked on Admiral Nagala! _That_ was funny."

"Nagala said something about wanting to kill Ron with a very big nuke."

Battlestar _Galactica_: Starboard Hanger Bay

"I think hanging around Ron is a bad idea."

Kira had taken on Ron's habit of working on Colonial FTL drives, and had just fit one into the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice.

"I agree, but he's a friend."

Lowe was looking over the Darts.

"They're all like the Murasames, but they have the ability to mount Striker Packs. Badass! I think I'll buy a few for the Junk Guild!"

"You've have to wait until we get back to Earth. The Colonials need all of them."

Then Ron jumped into his Morgan.

"Ready to test our new FTL drives?"

Athrun sighed.

He flew in a Raptor while it was jumping once and he puked all over the place.

"No, but we have no choice. Let's get this over with."

The Gundam pilots launched out and received FTL jump coordinates.

"FTL in three, two, one..."

The three Mobile Suits jumped, making history once again. Ron whooped.

"_OO-RAH! That was fun_!"

Then everything went to hell.

The engines of every ship in the Fleet, sans the three Gundams, were shut down.

"Kira, stupid question."

"Go ahead, Ron."

"_Why aren't we out of control of our Mobile Suits?"_

"No clue, Ron, but we are the only ones that can keep the Fleet safe. Get the METEORs; we're going to need them."

"_Looks like I finally get to use one_."

Ron docked with METEOR 3, which was docked at an air lock on the starboard flight pod.

Kira got METEOR 1, docked beside it and Athrun got METEOR 2, near the Gottfried batteries.

Then, 5 minutes later, the engines of the entire Fleet restarted.

"Galactica, _Psycho: spin up your FTL drives! Faster is better_!"

Kira knew that a 'cold' FTL drive took 20 minutes to spin up, while 'warm' drive took 1 minute or less. (AN: 'Tigh me up, Tigh me down', 'Crossroads, parts I & II', and other episodes support this. QUIT BITCHING THAT IT WOULDN'T WORK! Watch the damn show, and that'll prove I'm right.)

Then Kira got a contact on DRADIS.

Make that a lot of contacts.

"Cylon Baseships! Oh, my God...60 Baseships!"

"_Excuse me_? 60? _We're screwed_!"

"I know."

Updated 09/12/10

Ja Ne!


	17. Chapter 15: The Cylon Civil War Begins

To Hell and Back

Chapter 15: The Cylon Civil War Begins

Ron cursed as MSs and Vipers engaged Raider after Raider.

He watched as a Raider kamikazed the _Pyxis_.

That pissed him off, as he entered SEED mode.

"DIE!"

DRAGOONs and missiles, beam rifle shots and KEWs; it didn't matter.

Everything was getting killed.

Ron was tired of it.

In all his 62 years of life, and most of it in the military, the Cylons continued to try and kill him.

Every Centurion had a grudge against him and Ron wanted them dead as well.

Kira was engaging the Baseships themselves, 'teaching them the Tauron two-step', in military parlance.

Ron saw no need.

He had gone insane long ago, but held onto his sanity long enough to show the Colonial Fleet the way to Earth of old; the true 13th Colony of Kobol.

The Earth of the Gundams was another Earth, not the one belonging to the original Cylons.

How did he know this?

Ron once went there early in his post war career, and the knowledge drove him to insanity.

He told no one, and that was that.

The Cylons of now were retreating from the attack.

Ron shut off his radio.

"So, they've found the Five, or at least one of them. Good. Soon, we've go to Earth, and then the Colonials will realize their mistakes."

Ron's insanity broke him as he returned.

Battlestar_ Galactica_: CIC

The Fleet had jumped with little to no damage, thanks to Kira and the Colonial Mobile Suit pilots, plus their Viper and Raptor counterparts.

It seemed that both would always have a purpose on the battlefield.

Ron entered the CIC looking slightly crazed.

"Sir."

"Colonel, how many did we lose?"

"None, surprisingly. Kira's attack on the Baseships kept all of our birds intact."

Ron smirked.

"Well, I've got design work to do. The Darts are all based on First Generation Mobile Suits, and we really need to catch up."

'Soon, Admiral, you will all learn what I know. HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Ron left CIC quickly.

Cylon Baseship Fleet: 48 hours later

"Well, this is stupid!"

Cavil was really pissed.

Those Mobile suits were better killers of Raiders then any Viper, sans the infamous X-302.

The best way to kill them was nukes.

But Natalie Faust with her new Centurions killed him, and other male Cylons, minus the Number 2s.

Then a contact appeared on DRADIS.

"_Cylon Baseship, this is Colonel Pinkerton of the Battlestar_ Galactica, _requesting to speak with Cavil_."

"What does he want?"

Still, it was the semi-insane Colonel.

"Let him aboard, and don't touch his craft."

Battlestar_ Galactica_: pilots briefing room

"Where'd Ron disappear off to?"

Kira looked at Ron's post war diary. Day 60 was disturbing.

'Earth, Earth, Earth! I found this dead world. It appears that the Cylons lived here. I must not show this to anyone. No, never, never.'

"Ron found Earth?"

"Another Earth: carbon copy of ours, minus the PLANTs and mobile suits. It drove him 'over the red line', so to speak."

"We should inform the Admiral."

"I've already told him. We should be wary of Ron."

Kira sighed at the thought that a comrade like Ron was crazy.

"Now what? We wait for Ron to come back and see if he tries to kill us?"

"In a way, yeah."

Cylon Baseship Fleet

Natalie was about to get a rude awakening.

Ron was hidden under the Baseship, and he was the Loyalist Cylons secret weapon.

He launched out from under the Baseship and entered a crazed rampage. (AN: ShaniAndras, anyone?)

The Baseship was hacked to peaces, but left intact, but Cavil thought Ron hit the nukes, which seemed to be he favorite target.

Ron jumped back to the Fleet, his laughter echoing in the Cylon's ears.

Colonial fleet

Zeus smirked as his Mini-Cylon screwed with the minds of all the crew of _Galactica_.

Tigh, in particular, had the shit scared out of him when the miniature Cylon appeared in CIC.

He cackled as Tigh actually shit his parts and jumped 4 feet into the air. (AN: Like none of you can't picture that!)

Adama, wary of the tiny Mr. Chromedome, backed away before Zeus came in and took the damn thing.

"Ron apparently gave you a very sick sense of humor."

Zeus gave a hearty belly laugh.

"Of course! But I do have morals. Ron...no. Hell no. He's Hades. And every other evil son of a bitch all rolled in one."

Adama sighed.

"Then why are you friends with him?"

"Makes mean bottles of booze."

Battlestar_M__arathon_: six hours later

"So, the Admiral's giving me the _Marathon_?"

"Hey, you said you could find Earth. Find it, then."

Kara walked to CIC while Ron chuckled.

'Fool. If only you knew. You weren't born on the Colonies. The Earth of the Coordinators is your true homeworld! HAHAHA!'

Battlestar _Galactica_: Baltar's old lab

Kira was sure Ron was up to something.

When he found a planning book from Orb, an old looking one, it said a lot. Ron had been to both Earths.

'Day 68: This new Earth is rather odd. There are two kinds of human: Naturals, or naturally born humans, and Coordinators, genetically engineered ones. The latter are rare, but are becoming more common. The year here is Cosmic Era Year 51, or CE 51. Some idiots these people are: warring with each other, at this state of spaceborne development? Idiots! The Colonies didn't have this!'

"He was there at the beginning. When George Glenn-"

"We already know."

'CE 71: September 26th: Zala, you fraking moron! GENESIS was not designed as a superweapon! I helped design that damned thing to put you on the path that the Colonies were on, you cockbite! Still, this Kira Yamato...he interests me. And the fact that he looks like that kid Ulen Hibiki had. I'll run a DNA test on him and see if I'm right. Thank the Christian God that when he was in the ZAFT medical facility, I got a sample of his blood.'

Kira paled.

"Oh, shit."

'CE 71: September 27th: Damn La Creuset! Screwing up my plans! At least he's dead, but Rey Za Berrel's another problem: like La Creuset, he's a clone of Al Da Flaga. And I was right, as usual! Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato, despite being different genetics types, are the son and daughter of Ulen Hibiki! Must. Kill. Blue Cosmos! Their stupidity served their purpose, but with their failure to end the war peacefully, I'm going to kill a large number of people if they get in my way!'

"Ron tried to end the war?"

"Look in an earlier entry."

'CE 70: February 14th: I screwed up. The Earth Alliance tried to nuke Aprilius One, but I took out the tracking system. It hit Junius Seven! Still, once I get the _Zeus_ here, both sides will have no choice but to cooperate.'

Athrun wanted to get the Infinite Justice and kill Ron.

His mother was dead because Ron destroyed the tracking system on an Earth Alliance nuke!

'CE 71: June 15th: Once again, I screwed up. One of my Raptor's missiles hit the GAT-X131 Calamity, and I nearly got killed for it! Still, I feel story for the black haired kid. I saw him as his family got vaporized by a positron cannon blast. I was planning on taking him and his family back to the Colonies, but my Raptor, apparently, didn't want that to happen.'

Shinn pulled out his FN 5-7.

"HE DIES!"

"Wait! Just because he caused the deaths of your families does not mean-"

Then an entry caught his eye.

'CE 62: June 1st: Hibiki's dead. I _had_ to give that fraking clone a match. Still, Hibiki, his wife and Da Flaga are all dead: this could work to my advantage. I could grab the kids and jump my ass back to the Colonies!'

Kira's eyes showed 100% absolute RAGE!

He was indirectly responsible for his biological parent's death!

"_**Ron. MUST. DIE!**_"

Athrun and Shinn backed off.

Battlestar _Pegasus_: CIC

Lacus, in a Colonial uniform, was supervising comm traffic when she got a call from _Galactica_.

"_Lacus, HELP! KIRA'S GONE CRAZY_!"

Lacus and Hoshi looked at each other.

"What the frak?"

"Commander, I'm going over to _Galactica_. Kira's evidently gone insane."

Lee wisely said nothing as he giggled my a madman.

"Go, do something!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: Baltar's old lab

Kira was pounding at the door, but Athrun and Shinn were keeping it shut.

BANG!

Barely.

Lacus walked to the door.

"About time! He's less then a minute away from going 'Here's KIRA!' on us!"

"What did this?"

"A dairy Ron left. It mostly explained that he was mostly, albeit indirectly, responsible for the First Bloody Valentine War."

Lacus knocked on the hatch.

"Kira, are you ok?"

The hatch opened.

Kira's eyes were red with rage.

"Ron murdered my parents!"

"I thought Rue La Creuset killed them."

"Ron gave him the match."

Lacus sighed.

"He asked for a match, not to burn the house down."

Well, that was a twist and a half, no?

Kara's actually _from_ Earth, Ron's been there before, and has done at least 5 things to start the First Valentine War. This and his currant actions kind of make him one of the primary antagonists in the series. Kind of like Durandal and both characters in the SEED verse.

(Last time, Adama, Athrun and Shinn (notice how I put them in alphabetical order every time) were at the mercy of Nemesis, the large B.O.W) Adama: "This isn't going to end well." (Nemesis holds up the Time Slip Stick, a device created by Gilbert Durandal to break Athrun and Kira apart) (Watch the Gundam SEED chibi videos on YouTube and you'll find out) Shinn: "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Adama: "What does it do?" Athrun: "You don't want to find out!" (Nemesis activates the TSS and Adama blacks out.) Shinn: "Where are we?" (Athrun notices that they are now chibis, including Adama.) Athrun: "Oh, no. Not again." Adama: "What the frak?"

...If you don't go look at a WTF boom video, your thoughts on the Three Sane People's newest problem will never be truly expressed.

Next Time on To Hell and Back: Kara finds some new friends; Ron joins the Cylons and his plans are revealed via his diary.

Updated 09/12/10

Ja Ne!


	18. Chapter 16: Wind of Madness

To Hell and Back

Chapter 16: Wind of Madness

Kira read more of Ron's diary.

It seemed that he was responsible for almost everything bad that happened on Earth.

Hell, he even helped with the Break the World Incident, calling it Operation Meteor. (AN: Wing reference!)

"If Ron ever gets back, I'm court marshaling his ass, Colonial officer or not!"

Shinn wanted Ron's head on a pike, Athrun wanted him to die in nuclear hellfire, Kira...let's not go there. (Yeah, that bad)

"Records show that Ron reappeared about 2 weeks before the Fall. Long enough to screw with everything on Earth. Hell, he probably worked for Morgenroete for a few years!"

"And they helped design the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Ron knows our weaknesses."

"He could jump in and nuke us in seconds; we wouldn't know what hit us."

Adama frowned.

"And he designed almost every ship in the Fleet. We're screwed twice over."

The only ship not designed by Ron was _Galactica_, but he knew the blueprints better then anyone.

"Kara's missing, along with _Marathon_, and I think Ron's behind it."

Battlestar _Marathon_

Starbuck had just done the unthinkable: with a Raptor, she brought over a Baseship.

Ashley Graham, the 24-year old commander of the _Marathon_, sighed.

She hated the stupid stunts Thrace always pulled, but she always got the job done.

"Prepare for jump; we're going back to the Fleet." (AN: I know what you're thinking: why am I skipping through episodes so quickly? Frankly, retelling them is a waste of time, and things are different.)

Ashley sighed.

This would be a bitch to explain to the Colonel, although after the Ionian Nebula, he really didn't seem to care about anything.

Something was wrong.

"Jumping in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

The Baseship jumped; the _Marathon_ had a misjump.

'The Colonel did something to my ship! That bastard!'

"Spool up the drive; reset the computer!"

The officers set about doing so.

'The Colonel's betrayed us. But why?"

Battlestar_ Galactica_: CIC

Bedlam.

That was the only word that came to mind when a Cylon Baseship jumped into the middle of the Fleet.

Saul looked at the Baseship on DRADIS.

Something in his Cylon brain clicked.

They weren't launching Raiders.

It wasn't even targeting the civilian Fleet.

It was just sitting there.

"WEAPONS HOLD!"

Luckily, it was just in time: the _Marathon_ jumped in and started broadcasting.

"Marathon _to all_ _ships, do not fire! Colonial personnel are on board the Baseship! Repeat, Baseship is friendly_!"

"Frak, that was close."

Adama sighed.

"Ron's definitely up to something. But this won't end well."

Cylon Colony: control center

Ron smirked.

His plan was so close to working!

Now all he had to do was arm the Colony's nukes. And Cavil, though smart, wasn't that smart.

Ron could rig the Hybrids to sing something not fit for anyone's non-Pinkerton's ears if he wanted to.

But the Colonel had plans: get both the Cylons and the Colonials to Earth.

And Ron's plans normally succeeded, so all Ron had to do was get the Colonials to the Colony.

'Black holes suck.'

Battlestar _Galactica_: Adama's Quarters

"Ron's using Blue Cosmos tactics and he's damn good at it."

Adama nodded.

"We need to know what he'll do next. Any luck?"

Kira found an entry.

"'The Cylons had help creating the humanoid models, and I found a large station which the Cylons call the Colony. It's thousands of times the size of _Galactica_, but my cunning plan is easy: blow it up from the inside. Cavil is smart, but he is incredibly stupid at the same time. I shuck onto the Colony twice and set the nukes and armed them; they didn't notice until it was too late! Now to solve the war problem.' Ron wanted Earth to go on the same path as the Colonies."

"Minus the Cylons. Ron would've killed anyone trying to pull a Graystone. And we need to find this 'Colony', and Ron knows where it is."

"Well, there's something about a Resurrection Hub in here too."

Adama flinched at that.

"What the frak is it?"

"The facility that controls all resurrection technology."

"If we take that out, millions of skinjobs would lose their bathing privileges."

"Ron seems to know a lot around resurrection technology. Perhaps he can find a way to remake it."

"And he'll control the Cylons; all 12."

"All 7, actually. There were 8 models, and Cavil killed off the Sevens. The Final Five are not normal Cylons, but even Ron doesn't know, or didn't write it down."

Tigh sighed.

"So, how do we blow it up?"

"Darts, Murasames, Astrays and one or two Gundams."

Tigh looked at the Extended girl.

"Gundams?"

"It comes from the OS. G.U.N.D.A.M."

Stella smirked.

Saul wanted to shoot her.

"I fraking hate you, Stella."

Space Fortress MESSIAH

Gilbert smirked.

The Cylons were installing a Faster Then Light drive on his fortress.

"Gilbert Durandal?"

He turned to see a rather large man holding a Japanese sword.

"I am Ronald Pinkerton. Die."

Ron impaled the ZAFT chairman.

"Phase one of Operation Seed complete. Beginning Phase Two!"

He was taking over ZAFT...one murder at a time.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Baltar's old Lab

Kira gaped.

'Operation Seed: if the ZAFT idiots continue to be stupid, kill the entire council and alter records to become PLANT chairman. Phase One: kill the Chairman; Phase Two, kill the reps from Januarius and December Cities. Phase Three: Buy ice cream, then kill ice cream vendor, followed by killing rest of the reps. Phase Four: take control of ZAFT.'

Ron was crazy.

Why kill an ice cream vendor?

That made no sense!

Rebel Baseship: prior to jump

Laura Roslin, Albert Wesker, Gaius Baltar (insert pissed off glare at Baltar here) and Leon Scott Kennedy entered the Hybrid's chamber.

A minute later, the Hybrid was reconnected and it yelled out one word.

"JUMP!"

The rebel Baseship jumped away.

PLANT colony group Aprilius

Ron slit the council member's throat, then smirked.

"11 down, one to go."

Then the December City rep entered the room.

Ron knew her face: she was an Eight: a Cylon.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

She didn't get the chance to scream as Ron ripped her organs out.

Battlestar _Galactica_ (Rather disturbing, no?)

Sharon suddenly felt like someone was ripping her stomach and other related organs out of her body. (As the description is MA-plus, and I trail way too close to that anyway, you're going to have to use your imagination)

Adama looked at her.

"This can't be good."

Rebel Baseship

Roslin and the others got up after they jumped.

"Where are we?"

"We're after the Hub."

So close to the Battle of the Hub, yet so far.

So, one of Ron's plans is Operation Seed, which is a pun because it involves the PLANTs, and the other is Operation Meteor, which is a homage to Gundam Wing.

(After being chibified, the Three Sane People soon found themselves under fire) Athrun: "Are those idiots wearing different colored armor?" Shinn: "Red and Blue!" Adama: "Why the frak are they fighting?" Both ZAFT pilots: "NO CLUE!"

You can guess.

Updated 09/12/10

Ja Ne!


	19. Chapter 17: Unscrewing a Hub

To Hell and Back

Chapter 17: Unscrewing a Hub

Mobile Suits fought bravely against Raider wings, but they were killed soon after.

Shinn was amazed.

He was over Earth's moon, and he was seeing a fight between Colonial Forces, Cylons and Earth's multiple militaries.

Most of the Battlestars were gone; only _Galactica_, first and last of her class, _Pegasus_, and the dying _Hellfire_, or _Legacy_, whatever the hell the Colonials called her; the names meant the same thing.

Then a blast from MESSIAH's Neo GENESIS destroyed the ship after what appeared to be 5 hits from said weapon.

_Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ jumped away, seeing no hope.

Then he heard laughter. '

PINKERTON!'

This wasn't his semi-crazy laugh.

He was truly insane.

"WHAT THE-FUCK?"

He was now back on board the Rebel Baseship.

"What was that about?"

One of the Eights was looking at him.

"Bad dream; happens during a jump."

It was a half truth; he did fall asleep and have bad dreams when the _Minerva_ jumped.

The Hybrid then looked at him.

"Meister of Destiny, heed my call; the sights you have seen will come to pass; The Dying Leaders will know the truth of the Opera House-"

Stella looked at Shinn.

After arriving to help with the Mobile Suit launch systems, they entered the Hybrid's chamber.

"Isn't Meister German for 'Master'?" (AN: (MASSIVE TWITCH) I understand that Sunrise likes German; a number of things in every Gundam series use German words. Hell, my great-grandmother's German. (Born in Austria during Nazi occupation) But still...IN EVERY F***KIN SERIES? IT'S (CENSORED FOR EXPILCIT CONTENT NOT FIT FOR EVEN AN M-RATED STORY) RIDICULOUS!)

"Yeah. How ironic."

Shinn got up.

"Where are we?"

"We're closing in on the Hub. The mission's still on, Shinn."

Shinn smirked.

"And one step closer to home. That's good."

Space Fortress MESSIAH

Ron returned to make his speech.

'Always hated public speaking, but, hey, I'm good at it.'

Ron began his speech.

"_People of the PLANTs, I am the successor of Chairman Durandal. My name is Ronald Lenin_." (AN: I like Lenin: good guy and his basic appearance was used for Aeolia Schenberg's.)

"_As this war continues, I ask myself, 'why? Why would LOGOS, a company of fools, plunge us into war?' Because they are fools. They fail to see that Coordinators and Natural humans can live together; Orb is a perfect example, and I congratulate them on leaving the Earth Alliance. But they are interested in money. They should be worried about other threats! Evidence 01 is the perfect reason to focus on defending Earth and her Colonies, as not all life could like humanity." Ron caught the eyes of the PLANTs too easily. He fooled Orb's Secret Service; fooling the PLANT's civilian population was child's play. "Can we not worry that life out there can destroy us? NO! The United Nations was to keep the peace, but did that happen? No! Can LOGOS and its corrupt leaders save us? Absolutely not! We must unite under defense of our homes! To hell with Blue Cosmos and its' love of genocide! To hell with ZAFT's stupidity in fighting the Earth Alliance in TWO wars! To hell with LOGOS! A united Earth, not a divided one, is needed! An Earth NATION is needed! From this day forth, we fight to UNITE Earth and her Colonies under one banner! Anyone who wants to destroy themselves through warring on one another will be killed! Are the ones waiting out there waiting? NO! We cannot afford to wait_!"

Ron finished his speech and heard the responses.

"_Lenin! Lenin! Lenin_!"

Ron smirked. Most of the Earth Alliance's men were listening to it and in about 10 minutes, most of LOGOS' leadership would be dead.

The Earth bound people cried the same.

Ron smirked.

Earth was putty in his bloody hands.

Rebel Baseship

Shinn's dream, or rather nightmare, continued.

Cylon Baseships, Earth Alliance battleships, ZAFT _Nazca_-Class destroyers, and a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar by the name of _Yashuman_ (AN: Seen in 'The Plan' (the one episode/special of BSG I've never watched, but read about)) were attacking _Galactica_.

The old girl was fraked, well and true, but she kept fighting.

He entered CIC.

Adama now sported a beard and it looked bad.

"Five fraking months! That bastard won't give up!"

"He's crazy, Saul; we both know it. He wants all traces of original Colonial civilization wiped out."

"We've been boarded!"

Both Tigh and Adama pulled out their sidearms.

"I won't let the frakers take the old girl."

"Agreed. Smash the controls! If Ron wants this ship, he'll get it pieces."

G-4 was placed all over the CIC.

Adama pulled the trigger, destroying CIC.

Shinn woke up in the arms of his lovely girlfriend, Stella.

"Damn it."

"Another nightmare, Shinn?"

Shinn simply nodded.

"Are we still jumping?"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you."

Then Athrun entered.

"We're here."

Shinn and Stella got to the landing bay.

Shinn kissed Stella's cheek.

"I'll tell you about it later, ok?"

"Alright, Shinn-kun."

She rarely used suffixes, but that told him that she loved him.

He got to the Destiny and waited. DRADIS would pick him up faster.

Resurrection Hub

The _Galactica_ copy of Cavil looked in at one of the Number Threes, known as D'Anna Biers by the Fleet.

'Colonel Pinkerton made sure Resurrection could continue by putting a secondary Hub on board a large Type V Baseship. If that doesn't work, I'll just kill him later.'

"A new Baseship just jumped in."

Boomer, the only Loyalist Eight, as Ron failed to kill any more Rebel Baseships, instead killing Loyalist ones, looked worried.

A new Baseship wasn't supposed to arrive for another week.

"Something wrong, _dear_ Cavil?"

The insolent Three smirked and that began to annoy the second One.

"It's launching Heavy Raiders. What are they doing?"

"Sounds like you're having problems."

Outside the Rebel Baseship

Ensign Diana 'Hardball' Seelix was pissed.

Her Viper Mk. II was being towed by a Heavy Raider, and she trusted them as hard as she could throw Ronald Pinkerton.

Considering he weighed 350 pounds, not likely.

"_CUT THE FRAKING CABLE_!"

The Heavy Raiders cut the Vipers off, and the Battle for the Hub began.

Soon, the feared Mobile Suits launched out and attacked the Raiders and Baseships.

Meanwhile, Ron was spying on the fight.

"Godsdamn it. I actually did not see this coming."

Ron was hidden behind an asteroid, in sniper mode, watching the battle.

"It seems that they read my diary. Oh, well, they're playing right into my hand. Morons."

Ron began to watch A Very Special Christmas Special, a 100 year old show, but damn, was it funny.

"Achmed, I love you! You're so funny!"

Ron laughed at Achmed's antics. (AN: So am I! I love Achmed! Funnier then the others, and Jose's the only that could dare catch up)

Then a Raptor boarded the Hub.

"It seems that they're rescuing the Three. Time to return to base."

Ron jumped away, and a minute later, most of the Darts and a few Vipers fired their nukes at the Cylon Hub, taking out a pair of Baseships with it before the Rebels jumped back.

Rebel Baseship

Shinn was getting pissed off now.

Now he was seeing _Galactica's_ companion, _Pegasus_, drift from nuclear fire.

Lee was getting his ass kicked by the Raiders, Zakus, Goufs and Daggers of all kinds.

And his big ship had no more Vipers or Darts; she was dead in the water: the last Battlestar.

And Ron was going in for the kill.

His Baseships and the _Yashuman_ fired their weapons at the crippled Battlestar.

Then _Galactica_ appeared, but she was anything but friendly; she was now Ron's flagship and she attacked _Pegasus_.

Shinn screamed.

He made too many friends on most of the Battlestars, and it pained him to see the Bucket attack the Beast, and then he woke up.

Stella, as always, was there to comfort him.

Now he was disturbed. First a battle over the moon, then _Galactica's_ fall, and now, _Pegasus'_ death.

What was going on?

He was in shock, and it wouldn't go away.

Back with MESSIAH

Ron had returned to his fortress.

10 Baseships from the Loyalist Cylons circled the former resource asteroid turned nuclear laser armed fortress.

Now he would terrorize the Earth and the Colonial Fleet into submission.

He laughed with hints of insanity laced throughout.

OH, SHIT!

Ron's seen the Battle of the Hub, and he knows that Colonials are on the way to the old Earth. And at this rate, Gaeta and Zarek are going to start their little mutiny, and faster then in canon.

(After escaping the RvB Blood Gulchers, the Sane Men found a way onto the PLANTs. How, they weren't sure, nor did they care) Shinn: "We REALLY need to get de-chibified." Adama: "You think? This shouldn't be physically possible!" Athrun: "We know. Hell, Shinn, Luna and Rey did something VERY creepy in an alternate timeline. It still scares the shit of me!" Adama: "Do I want to know?" Shinn: "It gets weirder." Adama: "Anything but cross-dressing." (Both ZAFT officers look at each other) Adama: "Godsdamn it, it does? Frak." Shinn: "Hey, it was a no choice situation! I was going to get killed if I didn't!" Adama: (Looks extremely scared) "Tell me about it. The author might not write it down." Athrun: "It scares him to death. Why would he?"

NEVER. WATCH. Gundam SEED Character Theater. It has scarred me for life.

I'm not kidding. It scares the shit out of me. Next time on To Hell and Back: A dead planet and one or two shots of the Mutiny are fired off.

The military will not support Gaeta's stupidity, but they can't do anything except keep the Fleet safe, just in case they start shooting at the Fleet.

Ja Ne!


	20. Chapter 18: A Scorched Earth Policy

To Hell and Back

Chapter 18: A Scorched Earth Policy

Cylon Baseships from the first war now orbited the PLANTs, just out of visual range.

How Ron was able to take control of these vessels was a mystery, much like the man himself.

Ron smirked as he took control of both the Earth Alliance and other nations.

'Orb...Out of respect of Cagalli, I won't touch it...yet.'

Ron checked his S&W M500.

The most powerful weapon that could be put in the hands of a solider and Ron held it in his hand.

"I'm going to the moon."

"I'll get your shuttle ready, Mr. Chairman."

"I'll use the Mobile Suit in Docking Bay 2. I used to be an Earth Alliance Colonel before moving to the PLANTs, and a damn good MS pilot."

"Yes, Mr. Lenin."

"Colonel will do, miss?"

"Maria, sir; Maria Stalin."

"No relation to Joseph Stalin, I hope?"

"None, sir, like you share no relation to Vladimir Lenin."

Ron got to his Morgan and climbed in.

"Soon..."

Battlestar_ Galactica_: CIC

They had just jumped into Earth's orbit, but Kira knew something was wrong. There was no debris belt.

While CIC was cheering for safety and a new home, Kira and the others knew better.

"Admiral, we're still not home."

Adama nodded.

"I think this is the other Earth, but that means we're close to your home, Kira."

Roslin hugged the Admiral, but his face remained grim.

Pinkerton was an evil bastard for leading them there, and he was planning something for the Fleet.

A war between Earth and the Fleet would be a bad thing, even though with the FTL drives and the new Mobile Suits it would an even fight.

Daedalus lunar base

Ron smirked. Requiem, one of the most powerful weapons created by the Earth Alliance, was now his to control.

And Ron planned to fire it at the PLANTs. (AN: You can now compare him to Hamilton of Ace Combat 5)

Terror would get both sides to work together and when Cavil's Cylons jumped in; both would work with the Colonials.

"Target Aprilius One. Blow that hourglass to hell."

"Yes, sir. Target Aprilius One!"

They armed the WMD and targeted Aprilius One.

Ron looked at the trigger and opened the casing.

"SEMPER FI, BITCH!"

He fired the superweapon.

Requiem ripped through not only Aprilius One, but the remains destroyed Januarius Three, Four and Five, Februarius Seven and Nine, Aprilius Ten, Maius One, Two and Three, and finally the neighbors of Junius Seven: Junius Six and Eight.

All in all, at least 20 million people were killed.

He smirked, then chuckled like a madman.

Soon Earth and the Colonies would be his to rule!

With the Fleet

Kira walked on the surface of the Colonial Earth.

It was nuked 2000 years before he was born, and it felt weird to be here.

Tigh and the other Final Five Cylons walked around on the surface with him.

Adama had explained that there were two Earths: the Colonial one and the one Kira and the others were from.

Roslin knew that, in a way.

Humans evolved on two different worlds: Earth and Kobol.

The odds were against it, but it happened. (AN: That explains this crossover: they aren't from either planet alone; they're from both Kobol and Earth)

Kira looked at the remains and found a head.

A metal one.

Athrun walked over and saw it as well.

It was the head of a Cylon Centurion, but it was different then the ones created by the Colonials.

"Well, that's not good."

Shinn walked over a piece of what looked like an M92F handgun.

He picked it up.

"It's missing a slide."

The Inox weapon was still in good condition despite the age.

Then he found the slide and a magazine.

He put the three items together, making a complete M92F.

His thoughts turned to the last user of the weapon.

Was it a man or a woman?

Did they have a family?

Kira looked at the Centurion head.

It looked like a Samurai kabuto, or helmet.

That wasn't good.

The Colonials wouldn't be happy about finding Cylons on their 13th Colony.

Back on the PLANTs

Ron stood near a platform and spoke to the population with a (falsely) pissed off tone.

"Why? LOGOS does not understand the meaning of peace, do they?"

The angry populace yelled in agreement.

"But can you blame them? They only understand war! They must be taught peace if we are to live! If not, they must die."

They agreed with Ron, but it took Meer Campbell to calm them down.

Ron had plans for the Lacus-copycat.

He sighed.

Battlestar _Galactica_

A week and a half had pasted since the discovery of the Colonial Earth.

Gaeta and several others, unknown to the rest of the Fleet, were preparing to perform mutiny and kill the crews of the Coordinator ships, along with the Cylon Baseship.

'For the preservation of our blue and pure worlds', as Gaeta once said. (AN: Gaeta would be a very good Blue Cosmos member, no?)

The mutineers were ready when the captains of the Coordinator ships were on board _Galactica_, and when the Cylons began to upgrade the Fleet's FTL drives.

Zarek was on board the _Sparta_, to get rid of Kira Yamato's wife, Lacus Cline.

Gaeta would get rid of Athrun and his girlfriend, Cagalli Yula Athha.

This mutiny would be Fleet-wide, and the only ship that had little to no anti-Coordinator people was the _Legacy_, widely known by most of the Fleet as the _Hellfire_.

As the second most powerful ship in the Fleet, the refit _Galactica_ with her Gottfried and Lohengrin-style cannons being the first, she could destroy any vessel in the Fleet. _Galactica's_ Phase Shift Armor could protect her long enough to get a Lohengrin shot off, but even then, it would take heavy damage.

He began arming the mutineers in secret.

Then something beeped.

'A contact?'

With said contact

The unknown contact was a Mobile Suit equipped with Mirage Colloid.

It disappeared from DRADIS after 10 seconds on it.

It was, in fact, the now-nuclear powered, Colonial-built ADF-X01 Morgan, equipped with the new Blitz Striker pack. (AN: I'm giving the Morgan the abilities of the first 5 Gundam-type Mobile Suits, and the other Gundams like the Providence and Destiny, starting with the stealthy Blitz, and a nuclear reactor. Why? Well, as you know by now, Ron's a wily son of a bitch. He wouldn't let the others get purely nuclear powered suits and he doesn't! Even the bad guys get Gundams!)

Ron smirked at the stupidity of Gaeta.

Ron wanted to upgrade the _Galactica's_ DRADIS to detect Mirage Colloid (it's hard as hell, not impossible; shooting down an F-117 with a 1960's era SAM proves _that_) but

Gaeta vetoed that idea.

Ron landed and exited the cloaked Morgan.

The hanger elevator was open and he entered the ship via the hanger.

Medical Battlestar _Sparta_

Commander Nova Avalonia, Vice-Admiral Zeus Avalonia's grand-daughter, sighed.

The _Sparta_, the last purely medical Battlestar left, was getting swamped with sick and dying people.

Thankfully, there were a large number of civilians requesting medical training.

But why now?

Her training under former Colonel Ronald Pinkerton in the Colonial Corp of Engineers told her something was wrong, and she, Lacus and other people were being targeted.

She picked up a phone.

"This is the Commander: get the Marine Sergeant down here now. We may have a problem with the civilians."

The pregnant woman pulled out one of her CCE standard issue S&W M29 .44 magnum revolvers.

She wasn't going down easy.

Then she heard gunfire.

She cocked the powerful weapon and aimed it at the hatch.

Updated 09/12/10

And Gaeta's Mutiny has begun!

I know what you're thinking: Gaeta hasn't lost his leg; why's he mutinying? Easy answer: the Cylons, and working with both mortal enemies and Coordinators, who are different. Gaeta doesn't like having his ass kicked by people who have the advantage, i.e. Coordinators, like most people. I, at least, don't care about being upstaged, because I know it will happen in the end.

And a note about the skits: remember the end of Battlestar Galactica's episodes? There were always two idiots coming up with ideas, but Idea guy always got hurt. I got the idea of those skits from them. R&D TV: making ideas and getting hurt: it's what we do.

No skit this time around. Next time on To Hell and Back: Gaeta's 9-hour Mutiny, and Kira says everyone's favorite line: "THIS IS SPARTA!"

Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 19: A 9 hour Tour

To Hell and Back

Chapter 19: A 9 hour Tour

Kira dodged fire from a Marine's M249.

What the hell was going on?

About ten minutes before, he was checking on Lacus, wondering why she had been vomiting (AN: most parents know what _this_ is) and now he was protecting her from 7.62mm gunfire.

She was about to puke and he had an idea.

He gave her a sick bag.

After Lacus puked in it, he threw it at the mutinying Marines.

While they were distracted, Kira used his superior speed and strength to take them out.

Lacus picked up one of the Cx4s normally used by the Marines.

"That was not funny, Kira."

"Oh, it was, Lacus."

The two ran deeper into the ship.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the only mutiny as the couple would learn far too soon.

Battlestar_ Galactica_: CIC

Gaeta was now in control of CIC, but Athrun and his girlfriend were causing trouble on the upper decks, and now Adama and Tigh, who were being escorted to the brig with the Six, Sharon and other pro-Cylon Alliance members, had been freed, along with said people.

Gaeta was now pissed.

"_**Where the frak are they**_?"

Gage and other mutineers flinched at Felix's tone.

"The Coordinators and other members of the crew are winning the battle on the hanger deck; large numbers of POWs. No deaths, but we've wounded 50 Coordinators."

"What about Zala?"

Gage listened to the reports.

"Still on Deck 70, and he's managed to take over the main gun batteries; we still have the Gottfrieds."

The leader of the mutineers was deep in thought.

The Cylon Centurions that were crippled were repaired and reprogrammed.

"Get our knuckledraggers to reactivate the Cylons we recovered from the boarding incident and put them to use killing the Coordinators."

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Lee was going crazy.

The lower decks were going insane, but at least it was contained there.

"What the hell's going on?"

Dualla, who survived her suicide attempt, although got headaches easily, listened to the wireless.

"The mutineers are yelling 'death to the skinjobs' and 'for the preservation of our blue and pure worlds'."

Lee thought about the last one.

'For the preservation of our blue and pure worlds'...

"That's a modified version of the motto of Blue Cosmos, the anti-Coordinator organization, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the people yelling it are Colonial."

"There aren't that many anti-Coordinator people in the Fleet. Who's leading them?"

His thoughts turned to Tom Zarek, rotting in _Galactica's_ brig.

He was the Vice President and leader of the anti-Coordinator organization Blue Kobol, but the tiny anti-Coordinator group wasn't enough for open rebellion.

There weren't that many in the military, either, but enough to take over _Galactica_.

Lee picked up the phone.

"Dee, put me through to _Galactica_."

"Admiral Adama's no longer in command!"

"What? Put me through to the _Hellfire_!"

"_Legacy_ Actual, this is _Pegasus_."

Battlestar _Hellfire/Legacy_

The old Battlestar was in chaos.

"Repeat! What's going on?"

"_Cerberus, Legacy_: report!"

The callsigns for the Battlestar (_Legacy_ for the task force; _Hellfire_ for the rest of the Fleet) kept flying out of people's mouths.

Hell, the _Archangel_ was taking most of the calls they couldn't. Zeus looked at the _Galactica_ on DRADIS.

The flagship hadn't reported anything since one of her Vipers shot at the Raptor returning with Cylon workers, which had to retreat to the Baseship.

Said vessel was now protected from _Galactica's_ BARCAPs who used Vipers to buzz the Cylons.

'Why hasn't she launched any of her Darts? It's been 8 and a half hours!'

Then he realized it.

_Galactica_ and other ships throughout the Fleet were mutinying against the Admiral and they had control of _Galactica_.

But only...

'Gaeta! I'm going to kill him!'

"Target _Galactica_ with the main batteries! And launch out the fraking Vipers!"

The CIC crew were confused, but followed their orders to the letter.

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"Sir, Avalonia's pointing the fraking 22's at us!"

The '22s' were the 2200mm cannons that made up the Legacy's main batteries were now being pointed at the _Galactica_.

"Screw this! Phase Shift Armor, Gottfrieds, and Lohengrin: arm them all! Target the _Hellfire_!"

Then the DRADIS beeped.

"Two contacts! Size of...Mk. IX Vipers?"

Gaeta's eyes widened.

"Oh, SHIT! DRAGOONs!"

Only two MSs had those damned things in the Fleet: the Legend, disabled by the mutineers earlier and the Strike Freedom, which was still on board the Sparta.

That left one indigestible, evil option: former Colonel Ronald Pinkerton's ADF-X01 Morgan.

He had an FTL drive and could use DRAGOONs. The Battlestar shook under fire from the DRAGOONs.

"METEOR 3 is loose!"

Gaeta paled at that.

The damage Ron could do with a METEOR was incalculable.

Simulations stated that only something with the firepower of either another METEOR or a Battlestar could destroy an MS equipped with one.

"Launch the alert Darts! Kill that thing before it hooks into the METEOR!"

Then a contact appeared out of nowhere: the Morgan itself.

'It's got Mirage Colloid! Damn it!'

Then the ship shuttered under DRAGOON attack.

"_Gaeta, you are an idiot. I still had uses for you under Admiral Adama's command. Pity you had to mutiny. My sleeper agent will kill you now. Junius Seven_."

Suddenly, Gage stood and shot Gaeta in the leg, then the head.

He finished by killing himself via blowing his head off.

"_My regards to Admirals Adama and Avalonia_."

Then he jumped with the METEOR.

3 days later: Temporary Flagship Battlestar _Pegasus_

"How the frak did Gaeta get this many idiots to work for him?"

"Anti-Coordinator crap runs throughout the Fleet, Bill. Hell, Zarek thought they were an affront to everything the Colonies ever did."

Tigh chuckled at the way they found the now-dead ex-Vice President.

3 day before: Battlestar _Sparta_

Zarek ran into a launch tube to escape an extremely pissed off Kira.

Why was the Ultimate Coordinator pissed?

He tried to kill Lacus and almost succeeded. (AN: BIG mistake, Zarek! (Demonic voice) **HE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL BEYOND THE END OF TIME! (EVIL DEMONIC LAUGH)**)

Unfortunately, he was sealed in.

He looked at the launch tube's control room.

The feared Kira was in there.

"You can't kill me! That's madness!"

Kira watched _300_ the week before and one line rang from his memory.

"Madness?"

He flipped the switch that controlled the launch tube's catapult door. (AN: Here it is, Mordalfus Grea! You asked for it and here it is!)

"**THIS IS **_**SPARTA**_**!**"

Kira pushed the button, sending Zarek to the space buzzards, Roslin-style.

Present Day

"Plastered to one of _Galactica's_ guns. Couldn't've happened to a nicer guy."

"Your wit not forthcoming, Colonel, we are now short a METEOR and 10000 military personnel."

"10001, Admiral: Samuel Anders was shot in the head, but is still alive."

"Cylon or not, he's still a pilot. Get that fraking bullet out of his head."

"We're working on that, Admiral, but the Morgan's what worries me. It didn't show up on DRADIS until it stole METEOR 3."

"Mirage Colloid. Athrun's old friend, Nicol Amalfi, used a Mobile Suit called the GAT-X207 Blitz. It could literally become invisible. Ron used the Destiny, which uses a version of Mirage Colloid, to create a DRADIS upgrade to defeat it. It's time we install it."

"Ron's a smart man; he'll create a countermeasure, and it'll be fast."

"Stealth technology's a field that always moves forward quickly, blow for blow. Let's get started."

Space Fortress MASSIAH

Ron smirked at the modifications the ZAFT techs did to his Morgan.

'Although you can't upgrade Mirage Colloid: I've defeated it with Shinn and Kira helping me.'

Ron smirked. He had no use for the people of Earth: their nukes had too long a half-life.

He needed Colonial ones: they were dead after 2-5 years.

And he knew just the place to get them.

Updated 09/12/10

And we now know Ron's Plan: nuke Earth, kill everyone and force the Colonials to colonize while the radiation back home settles down to safer levels.

THAT'S THE MOST (CENSORED FOR MA+-CONTENT) IDEA IN HISTORY!

And Colonial nukes do actually take less time to make a livable area.

I'm switching to the R&D TV skit-style now.

Shinn: "How about-" Adama: "This just in-" A green bolt hits and kills Shinn. Athrun: "Lightning."

Next time on To Hell and Back: the Final Five are together again, Hera gets kidnapped, (pun onto itself) and Adama plans a rescue mission.

You don't be to be a rocket scientist to figure out that 'Daybreak, parts II & III' are two chapters away. Review if you wish!

Ja Ne!


	22. Chapter 20: Final Act, Final Five

To Hell and Back

Chapter 20: Final Act, Final Five

Ron had equipped a _Nazca_-class destroyer with an FTL drive, and he jumped it to the 12 Colonies.

'Thank the gods for Cylon FTLs.'

Little known to most Fleet officers and unknown to the Cylons, Ragnar Station carried 500 nuclear warheads, and Ron was one of them.

The vessel docked with the station (with difficulty, considering that a _Nazca_ was not designed to dock with a Colonial station) and Ron got to work.

"Sublevel 62...Ah, here it is."

Ron tried to open the cargo door, but it was magnetically sealed.

"It won't open? Well, screw you!"

Ron used his Morgan's rifle to destroy the door, and thankfully, the nukes within were untouched.

He got inside and took the nukes, case by case.

About an hour later, Ron had the last one, and he loaded them all into his METEOR.

Then the Cylons appeared and destroyed his _Nazca_ with a nuke after it got blown out of its port.

"Saw that coming."

Ron then targeted the Raiders.

One got sniped, but the other got close.

Ron drew his suit's beam saber and cut the Raider in half, fore to stem.

"Not too seasoned against a Gundam, are they?"

The Gundam returned to its METEOR and jumped back to Sol.

'Oh, If only they had any idea the death I will rain down on them.'

Battlestar_ Galactica_

Sharon Valerii was back in the Fleet after bringing Ellen Tigh, now confirmed to be a Final Five Cylon after her husband killed her via poison back on New Caprica, then put into the brig for her actions during the assassination attempt on Admiral Adama's life.

Kira sighed.

"Cylons. Hell, Tigh's one, Tyrol's one: who's next, Lacus? Ron? Anyone we used to know?"

Athrun and Shinn looked at Kira.

"You're crazy."

"Still, I've got a point."

Then the power went out.

"God damn it! Now what the hell's going on?"

"Power failure!"

Earth

With Ron's plan in full swing, Earth was shooting itself to death.

Deaths during the first year alone were up to 200000 people, minus the massacres of Western Eurasia and with them, over 25 million.

Two years later, it was over 4 times that much.

Earth's population dropped sharply, and both sides thought something was up with the new PLANT Chairman, Ronald Lenin.

But Ron didn't care, although he noticed.

His nukes would kill every human on the planet, and he had broken Mars off from contact with Earth by using Loyalist Baseships to blockade the Red Planet.

Then, after Earth is nuked to death, the Martians would get a taste of nuclear hellfire.

Ron, though, could and did care less.

His Cylon and PLANT allies were idiots and would die sooner then they ever thought possible.

The Cylons had recovered the _Yashuman_, a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, and given it to him, nukes and all.

Ron had other plans.

A truly loyal Baseship would attack the PLANTs and kill everyone in the space colonies while Ron and his METEOR would nuke Earth.

His new _Valkyrie_ would handle mop-up operations, killing every rouge colony and other manned facilities.

The Fleet would have to wait a while before taking the planet as their own, but the Graveyard could keep them alive until the radiation was gone.

He wouldn't kill the ships from Earth that were already in the Fleet: they were Colonial now and he wouldn't kill his Fleet.

Now, when to nuke them was the question.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Baseships

"Sir, Athena's been hurt!"

Tigh looked at Helo.

"She's in her Raptor, requesting for takeoff."

"Boomer's taken my kid!"

"Frak! Stall her at any cost!"

Hoshi, who took over Gaeta's duties after getting Gaged, so to speak, got on the horn. "Galactica, _Athena, when am I going to takeoff? The fraking algae won't wait forever_." "Stand by, Athena: one of our Darts is a bent bird; it needs to land now." Boomer didn't buy it, and spun up her FTL drive.

"Sir-"

"Boomer, _Galactica_ Actual: you even try jumping and Kira will shoot you down."

"_You wouldn't with Hera on board, Old Man_."

"Apparently you think one of his shots will kill Hera. She's hidden in a case and in life support. The Raptor wouldn't survive, neither would you; Hera would."

Then the DRADIS beeped in her Raptor.

The Strike Freedom was coming up on her.

She decided to take off. Kira shot at her, as did the CAP, but Boomer jumped away far too close to _Galactica's_ hull, pulling in the beam shots.

They made the hole created by the jump a hell of a lot worse.

Kira banged his head on the controls.

"_Damn it!_"

_Galactica_ shook under the rather heavy damage dealt to her.

Earth: secret meeting of major powers

Jack Krauser, military commander and de-facto leader of the Orb Union, slammed his rather heavy fist on the table.

The other leaders shut up.

"Look, Chairman Lenin is a little too fishy, granted, but none of us know what his ultimate plan is. We need to find out what it is!"

Maria Stalin, the representative of the PLANTs, nodded.

"I think I know."

"_Well_?"

She put an MO disk on the table.

Ada Wong, leader of the Oceanic Union, put it into the computer.

"_I don't give a shit if it takes too long, Cavil! Do it_!"

"_The Cylons were created by man, assbite, but we're the source of their undoing! Baseships a little hard to work for one_!"

"_You either do it, or I kill Hera_."

"_Fine. All Baseships are now under your command. Happy?_"

A very loud gunshot was heard.

"_VERY. Thank you, Cavil_."

Krauser snarled at that.

"How many members of ZAFT do we have under your command, Ms. Stalin?"

"Some of the regular pilots, most of the Elite Reds and a few members of FAITH, but the Chairman's got the rest."

"Anything _else_?"

The Natural, despite being born in Orb, was very violent.

"Yes: an odd file."

She handed it to Krauser, who opened it and read it.

His eyes widened.

'Refugee Fleet on course for Earth as planned. My secretary is getting me odd, very long stares. She's likely going to find out about my Colonial origins soon enough. Status of Colonial fleet is as follows-'

"He's an alien?"

Battlestar _Galactica_: Adama's quarters

"Hera's been taken to the Colony, I'm sure of it."

Baseships and other officers nodded.

"We can't assume that they wouldn't move the damn thing. Send out Raptors to scout for the damned thing."

Baseships and Athrun had an idea.

"Use the mutineers."

Baseships looked at the pair.

"What?"

"We may as well put them to use."

Baseships nodded.

"Get them out there."

Earth: Secret Meeting between major powers

"So, the chairman's real name is Ronald Pinkerton, and he's a Colonel in the Colonial Defense Fleet, based in a solar system thousands of lightyears away, and the Cylons are a machine race created by the Colonials?"

"That's what the file says."

Ada snorted.

"Well, that's a problem. Are the Colonials friendly at least?"

"They're looking for Earth. They think it can be a new home for them and they'll work with us. Pinkerton wants to nuke the planet and kill everyone."

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, I take it?"

"No. He wants this planet for the Colonials alone. They don't think so, but he's insane."

"He must be taken out."

Krauser stood.

"All in favor for helping the Colonial Fleet kill that insane son of a bitch?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well. Motion fuckin' carries."

Colonial Fleet: many POVs

"The _Legacy_ will assist in Hera's rescue.."

"The _Pegasus_ won't leave another one behind..."

"We're going! Let's let the Cylons know why we're called the _Cerberus_!"

"The _Archangel_ is going to join Admiral Adama and the _Galactica_..."

"The _Minerva's_ become a Fleet vessel and we're not leaving another one behind..."

"There is a line down this deck! Whoever is on the starboard side will join me and the other ships in the rescue!"

The Colony

Cavil was fuming.

Every Baseship in the Sol system was now under Ronald Pinkerton's command, and all the Cylons liked it.

Hera Agathon, at least, was in their hands.

Still, he'd like to be closer to the accretion disc, but that was a problem for the 25 guardian Baseships orbiting the Colony.

He sat down as he smirked. So close to the end of the war.

Updated 09/12/10

The End is Nigh! _To Hell and Back_ will be over soon, but the saga will never end so long as people read it! And this is a landmark! 20 chapters, plus the prologue!

Next time on a special extra long chapter of To Hell and Back: The Battle of the Colony, Kara's Destiny and _Galactica_ heads to Earth. No skit this time!

Ja Ne!


	23. Chapter 21: The Battle of the Colony

To Hell and Back

Chapter 21: The Battle of the Colony/A New Home

"We can't let you come with us, Zeus."

"Bill, I'm still a colonial officer and besides, Ron still owes me an explanation of what he's done."

Bill sighed at the older man.

"Fine, but we're going near a black hole. The _Legacy_ will get hit harder then us."

"I know about the effects a black hole has on an extremely large ship, Bill. Hell, I jumped into one once!"

They walked to Zeus' Raptor.

"Bill, I should bring the _Phalanxes_ to the Colony."

"If the _Legacy_ doesn't survive, then go right ahead and send them to the Fleet. If they get engaged by the Raiders, they're as good as dead."

Kira had told them about his namesake, of sorts: the Japanese Super Battleship _Yamato_.

It could kill any ship it came across, but small planes killed it with relative ease.

The Twins wouldn't stand a chance.

"Good thing I keep a few Battlestars escorting it."

Most of the crew of _Galactica_ were going with Adama, along with Gaius Baltar, of all people.

"See you on the other side, Bill."

The _Legacy's_ CO left the ship.

Kira walked up to the Admiral, wearing an armored Colonial flight suit.

"Not going to your Freedom, Kira?"

"Bill, I'm going in on the ground assault. I've put all the Gundams on board the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_."

Adama nodded.

"I'll let you command the ones on the Raptors. Congratulations, Colonel Yamato."

Kira saluted the Old Man.

"Thank you, sir! I'll get to the starboard flight pod."

The newly promoted Coordinator ran off.

Adama made his way down to CIC.

The Cylons had hooked Anders up to the other systems throughout the ship, effectively turning him into _Galactica's_ Hybrid.

"Still not too late to flush 'em all out the airlock."

Adama looked at his Final Five XO.

"Take too mach time."

Tigh chuckled.

Adama pulled out a phone.

"Crew of Galactica, this is the Admiral. Just so there'll be no misunderstandings later... _Galactica_ has seen a lot of history, gone through a lot of battles. This will be one of her last. She will not fail us if we do not fail her. If we succeed in our mission, _Galactica_ will bring us home. If we don't... it doesn't matter anyway. Action stations!"

The alarm blared throughout the old Battlestar, and they prepared to jump.

Down in the Starboard flight pod, a number of Raptors started their engines.

Kira and Athrun released the maglocks on their Raptors.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!"

The Battlestars _Galactica, Pegasus, Cerberus_, their Earth-equivalents _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ and the huge Dreadnought _Legacy_ jumped.

The Colony

The star-shaped Colony of the Cylons was armed to the teeth, and was orbited by 25 _Guardian_-Class Heavy Basestars. (AN: I made it up, but hey, there can't be more then one kind of modern Baseship. They're 3 times larger then normal Baseships and have 18 radial arms, 9 on both top and bottom, and they are grouped together in groups of three)

But even the powerful Heavies couldn't handle the power of a _Galactica_-Class Battlestar Block 50's Gottfried cannons.

The last thought of every Cylon on board those ships was 'WHAT THE FRA-' BOOM! (AN: Sorry. Couldn't help it)

5 were killed but the rest quickly launched Raiders, normal and Heavy.

_Galactica_ and the others launched their Vipers, Raptors (which jumped away seconds after leaving the ships) and Astray, Murasame, Zaku and Dart Mobile Suits.

Wesker's GINN Custom was the last to launch, and he joined the assault.

"My luck will only kill me, no one else!"

The albino Coordinator Colonel engaged the Cylons, killing five Raiders in one shot.

Kira and his Raptor formation got closer to the Colony, although they were still near a black hole.

Racetrack and Skull's Raptor was killed by a meteor strike.

The Raptor spun out of control and nearly hit Rey's assault transport/gunship.

"Shit!"

"There goes another one!"

Rey growled as he dodged the dead Raptor.

"Why do these things get killed faster then Vipers?" (AN: I've got a point: Raptors get killed faster then any Viper)

Rey got in range to fire his nukes. "_Galactica_, permission to nuke the bastards!" "_Baseships only; leave the Colony to us_!"

Rey fired his 10 nukes at five Baseships, getting five kills.

"Ace! Nice one, Za Berrel!"

"Congratulations, Rey, your callsign's now Ace."

The Raptor successfully landed on the Colony.

"Start cutting through the hull, now!"

"Aye, sir!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"All ahead flank speed! In three, two, one... hit it!"

Gottfrieds firing and 600mm cannons spewing fire at the Colony, the _Galactica's_ 'alligator head' rammed into the Colony.

"The _Galactica's_ been hit hard, she's missing almost all of her CIWS cannons."

"Tell them to jump back to the Fleet! We can't lose a Mobile suit carrier!"

Outside, the _Galactica_ was wounded badly, missing one of her Valiants and most of her guns were gone.

She defied the Galactica for three years now, and now she fired her Lohengrin one last time at the Colony, blowing off one of the radial arms.

She jumped away, and her Mobile Suits returned to the _Galactica_, which was just as damaged as the Galactica and jumped away seconds later.

"We're down two ships!"

"But their last ships are jumping away!"

"Apollo's team has breached the Colony! So have Kira's, Athrun's and Rey's!"

Adama smirked. They just might win this!

"Raiders have engaged the _Legacy_!"

Outside the battle zone

Galactica's Morgan spied on the fighting forces.

"Well, this is unfortunate. Still, Galactica screwed up and he'll pay for it."

Galactica studied the battle with prying eyes.

He hummed a song unknown to most, but it was important to the Final Five.

"_There must be some way out of here,__Said the joker to the thief,__There's too much confusion,__I can't get no relief,__Businessmen they drink my wine,__Plowmen dig my earth,__None of them along the line_

_Know what any of it is worth__, __No reason to get excited,__The thief he kindly spoke,__There are many here among us,__Who feel that life is but a joke__, __But you and I, we've been through that,__And this is not our fate__, __So let us not talk falsely now,__The hour is getting late,__All along the watchtower,__All along the watchtower_..."

He continued watching the fight. It was very interesting, and he recording it to watch later.

"This is actually fun!"

Battlestar _Legacy_

"What the hell's this thing made of: neutronium?"

They weren't having any luck destroying the Colony, but _Galactica's_ beam weapons were doing more then enough.

The CIC's DRADIS console exploded, killing five people.

Zeus wasn't one of them.

"Screw this. Tell the flagship we need to return to the Fleet! We can't see shit without DRADIS!"

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Colonel Kendra Shaw, acting commander of the _Pegasus_, fell on her ass as they were hit by a nuke.

"Sublight engines 1 through 6 are offline!"

"We can't fight anymore! Inform the Admiral we're jumping back to the Fleet!"

Shaw got up.

"Recall our Vipers! NOW, Godsdamn it!"

The crew worked to recall the Vipers and surviving Raptors ASAP.

Colony Interior

"Where. The. Hell. Did. These. War-era. Centurions come from?"

Kira was pissed, and these old Centurions weren't making him any happier.

The friendly red-striped Centurions killed the newer ones with ease, and the Colonials were helping kill the rest of the enemy modern Centurions.

The damaged Cylons dragged the dead Centurions back to Galactica, and the other ones helped the Colonials push deeper into the Colony.

Then Kira's team found Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii, carrying Hera.

"Tell the Old Man I owed him one."

Kira took Hera out of her arms and handed her to Sharon.

Then he rifle butted her.

"We're taking her with us."

At Athena's look, Kira added "Alive."

He put her over his shoulder.

"Let's get back to _Galactica_. The Cylons probably blew up our Raptors by now."

Battlestar _Cerberus_

Commander Sergei Vladimir was nearly killed when the DRADIS console fell on the tactical plotting table.

"Sir, engines 1 through 4 are offline!"

"Then we have no choice but to take our leave. Inform the Admiral we are jumping back to the Fleet."

Then Apollo's voice came through the wireless.

"_We have the prize; repeat, we have the prize! Hera, plus Boomer are incoming RFN_!"

Sergei chuckled.

"Well, it seems we aren't needed at all. Spool up FTL drives 5 and 6. We're jumping back to the Fleet Right Fraking Now."

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

The ship shook from a heavy explosion.

"Cylons just blew into deck 21; fraking Centurions'll be pouring in at platoon strength!"

"Pull us out of the Colony! Reverse thrust!"

Starbuck and the others were back on board, and frankly, Adama didn't want any unfriendly Cylons on his ship.

"Stand by to repel boarders!"

Adama pulled out his FN 5-7.

Outside the battle zone

Ron smirked.

The 6 _Guardian_-class Baseships had jumped to Earth, giving Ron more firepower.

But Galactica was still a wild card.

Thrace was beginning to remember her past on Earth, before he took her to her new home on Caprica.

He remembered when he brought her to Socrata Thrace and he laughed at the abusive bitch who died 6 years ago.

Flashback: 29 years ago

(AN: Thrace's age is the same as Katee Sackhoff, her actress)

Captain Ronald Pinkerton held the one year old Kathryn Cline, baby sister to future PLANT Chairman Siegel Cline, in his arms.

The 33-year old captain wanted this girl to have a home, far from Earth.

He knocked on the door of the Thraces, a newly married couple.

The husband, Dreilide Thrace, answered the door.

"Dreilide Thrace?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Captain Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers. I heard that you were looking for a baby girl to adopt?"

"Yes, we are."

He held out Kathryn.

"I hope a year's not too bad."

"No, it's just fine! What's her name?"

He needed to think quickly.

Something he was known for.

"...Kara. Her parents died in the shipping accident a month ago. She's been in my care since."

Dreilide took the child into his hands.

"I've already filled out the adoption papers for you."

"Thank you, Major. Thank you so much!"

'Well, the girl's out of my hair for now.'

Flash-forward 22 years

Ron entered the Colonial Fleet Academy, with Zeus Avalonia tailing him.

"So, this Starbuck is the best pilot they've got?"

"Better then you or even the great William Adama."

Ron chuckled.

"I think I'll meet this Starbuck. Go to your business, Crazy Man; I'll go see him."

Zeus chuckled as Ron entered the pilots' bunk room.

"Oi!"

Most of the pilots stood up.

"Who the frak are you, sir?"

"Pinkerton. _Ronald_ Pinkerton."

Every pilot in the Fleet knew of the man who destroyed a Cylon Baseship with a Viper alone.

"S-S-Sorry, sir!"

'Pitiful.'

"Where's Starbuck?"

"She's in hack, sir!"

_'SHE_?'

"Thank you. By the way, you wouldn't last a day in the Fleet acting like that, Cadet?"

"Costanza, sir!"

"Congratulations, you're a washout."

Ron walked out of the bunks and to the brig.

A 23 year old girl was doing pushups in the cell.

"Corporal?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Leave. NOW."

The Corporal fled quickly.

"So, who the frak are you?"

Ron looked at the mouthy cadet.

"What's your name, kid? And I want your _name_, not your callsign."

She stood and smirked.

"Cadet Kara Thrace."

'So, the Coordinator's in the Fleet, now.'

"I was the one who gave you to your parents, Thrace. 22 years ago."

"Well, thanks for nothing, frakface."

"If it weren't for your skills, I'd throw you out of the Fleet. Enjoy your stay."

Present Day

Ron looked as the Colony was hit by Racetrack's nukes.

It began to enter the black hole.

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"Starbuck, jump us out of here!"

"I don't know the Fleet's coordinates!"

Adama looked at her.

"Doesn't matter! Anywhere!"

Kara then remembered something.

A set of numbers.

1123-6536-5321.

It was a phone number, but from where?

'Frak it!'

She began to impute the numbers, and when she was finished, turned the jump key.

"JUMP!"

The _Galactica_ disappeared in a flash of light, never to return to the dying Colony or the Fleet's location.

The Colonial Fleet (AN: HOLY SHIT, THIS IS LONG!)

The damaged ships were quickly put into the mobile ship yard, but the last ship to jump out, the Cerberus, noticed one problem...

"Where the frak is _Galactica_?"

"Adama was right behind us!"

"Send the _Valkyrie_ to check the area out and find the _Galactica_, now!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: Unknown Location

_Galactica_, for lack of a better term, was screwed.

The battle was a killer, as most of the ship was battered and bruised.

"Frak! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bill."

"SitRep!"

"We're alright, mostly, but Phase Shift Armor, weapons and other combat systems are offline!"

"Get them back _online_!"

Roslin looked at Kara.

"Where have you taken us, Kara?"

Outside, _Galactica_ passed over a pair of asteroid moons above a red planet.

It was Mars.

Updated 09/12/10

Longest. Chapter. I've. Written.

It took me all day to write this and damn, was it a bitch!

Yes, Kara's a Coordinator and Lacus' aunt. You weren't expecting that, were you?

And I've always wanted _Galactica_ to jump into Mars' orbit, so now the Martians have to help the Colonials.

Next Time on To Hell and Back: the Colonial Fleet enters the Sol System and Ron's plans go straight to hell.

Almost over now! Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 22: Shattered Worlds

To Hell and Back

Chapter 22: Shattered Worlds

"What the fuck is that?"

Kei Nagase looked at the huge vessel that just appeared out of nowhere.

"It looks like a whale."

"Get a Mobile Suit squadron the hell up there, now!"

Battlestar_ Galactica_: CIC

"We really need to get a Raptor back to the Fleet."

"Launch systems are screwed over, but we can try to get one out."

"DRADIS contact!"

Kira looked at the DRADIS screen.

Two contacts, mobile weapons, suits by the looks of them, got closer to _Galactica_, and Kira knew that the old Battlestar wouldn't hold off an attack from even normal suits.

Outside _Galactica_: 1 hour past first contact.

"Are you sure it's not friendly?"

"_Max, it's not broadcasting IFF. Fire if fired upon_."

Maxwell Payne sighed. (AN: Max Payne's in this too!)

The Martian Astray aimed its beam rifle at the huge ship.

Then the giant alien vessel aimed a huge 600mm battery at the Mobile Suit.

"Uh, I think I'm being targeted."

"_Are they shooting at you_?"

Max looked at the many, many guns pointed at him.

Max chuckled nervously.

"Not yet?"

Battlestar _Galactica_: CIC

"Are they shooting at us?"

Kira shook his head.

"Not yet, but I can get the suit on wireless."

Kira kicked the wireless, receiving a light shock.

"OW, FUCKING HELL!"

Outside _Galactica_

"_OW, FUCKING HELL_!"

Max hit his head when he heard Kira Yamato's voice on the radio.

"Who the- Is that Kira?"

Laughter and many curses were heard.

"Get a shuttle up here! We've got people on that ship!"

"_Mobile Suit, this is Admiral Adama of_ Galactica."

The PLANTs

"What the fuck's going on?"

Ron returned to a state of chaos.

The people were now calling for his death, and Ron wasn't about to die so quickly.

"All loyal ZAFT and FAITH forces regroup at Fortress MESSIAH! Likewise, all forces from Earth loyal to the Earth Sphere Union regroup at MESSIAH!"

Ron shot down a Gouf trying to kill him with his DRAGOONs. Dozens of _Nazca_ and _Laurasia_-Class ships chased after the Loyalist Fleet, but Ron and his new _Guardians_ took them out with ease.

They made it to MESSIAH with no extra casualties.

He took in the numbers. 25 Modern Baseships, 120 War-era Basestars, 6 _Guardian_-Class Baseships, 3 squadrons of _Nazca_-Class destroyers, 5 squadrons of _Laurasia_-Class frigates, and countless Raiders and Mobile Suits.

'A sizable fleet, and with my secret weapon, they won't see it coming.'

Ron chuckled madly.

Battlestar _Galactica_: 48 hours later

The Fleet began jumping into orbit of the Red Planet.

_Galactica_, although scarred, was now patched up and ready to fight.

On board, the commanders of the Fleet were watching a TV transmission from Space Fortress MESSIAH.

They were rather shocked to see Ron as the PLANT Chairman.

"_The Earth Sphere Union will not bow to the wishes of these rebels! As Commander-In-Chief of all Union Armed Forces, I will engage the forces of Orb, the __Kingdom of Scandinavia and any other nation allied with the rebel forces_!"

Adama snorted.

"Where's this coming from?"

Talia frowned.

"Space Fortress MESSIAH. The replacement for Jachin Due, and now our new target." "So what: we jump in and attack the fraking fortress?"

"Neo-GENESIS would destroy almost any ship that jumped in. Except one: the _Legacy_."

Zeus looked at Talia.

"What?" "The armor can take at least 5 hits from the damn thing."

"I am not fighting Ron! He's my friend, damn it!"

"If Ron destroys our Fleet, what will you do? Join him?"

"If I have to! Look, if Ron-"

Nova Avalonia stood up.

"I'll put the _Sparta_ in the firing line."

Zeus looked at his pregnant grand-daughter. "WHAT?"

"Besides the _Athena_, it's the only ship that can fire your Athena's Kiss nukes."

"I will not let you go into a battle on a hospital ship!"

"Grandfather, enough! I'm taking command of my ship again and only Fleet Admiral Adama can stop me."

Adama stood up.

"We attack Space Fortress MESSIAH at 0800."

Orb Union territory: 0600 hours the next day

Cylon Raiders attacked the neutral nation, followed by a very advanced copy of the ZGMF-X13 Providence.

While most of the Mobile Suits held off the Cylons, the Super Providence was a butcher.

Its' pilot was just as good at killing, because it was a semi-fully grown clone of Kara Thrace.

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY_!"

A very pissed off clone.

"_Keep her away from the mass driver_!"

Then something appeared out of nowhere: the ZAFT vessel _Minerva_.

Several pilots in with the ZAFT loyalists cheered for the large vessel. That is until...

"Wait, what the hell are those?"

The clone saw the Mobile Armors-Vipers. They weren't Mobile Armors; they were fighters: Vipers.

The Raiders were caught flatfooted by the rather sneaky tactic, and most of them were killed by the beam cannons tacked onto the Viper's wings.

By the time the Raiders regrouped, there weren't that many left, but enough to try and kick their asses.

But when the _Minerva_ launched her Mobile Suits, the clone had one thought: the Raiders were screwed.

The Cylon fighters tried to jump away, but most never got the chance, being shot at by Orb Mobile Suits, Vipers and Colonial operated Mobile Suits.

The Super Providence transformed into an F-14 Tomcat-esque Mobile Armor and made a tactical retreat.

The Orb Astrays pointed their weapons at the _Minerva's_ weapons systems.

"_All Orb Mobile Suits, this is Commander Lee Adama, temporary commanding officer of the Colonial warship_ Minerva_. Do not fire! We are friendly_!"

"_This is General Jack Krauser, de-facto commander of all Orb military forces! How do we know you're friendly_?"

Then the pilots heard a very familiar voice.

"_How about the fact that _I'm_ on board_?"

"_Lady Cagalli_?"

Scandinavian Kingdom territory: same time

The attack wasn't going well.

The Kingdom of Scandinavia was holding off most of the attacks, but like the Battle of the Ionian Nebula, the reserves broke through, attacking the main bases.

"Damn it! Take out the reserves!"

Then Murasame-style Mobile Suits and Murasames themselves appeared, attacking the Cylons with long range sniper fire.

"Who the hell?"

The _Archangel_ entered view and launched out the famous Freedom and Justice, albeit modified, then a squadron of small Mobile Armors.

The attackers knew one thing: they were screwed.

The survivors decided to retreat before they got killed by the support ships.

Raiders, Zakus, Goufs and Daggers fell back to a Cylon Baseship that had jumped into the atmosphere to get them back into space and to Fortress MESSIAH with haste.

Space Fortress MESSIAH: 0750 hours

"What the hell? How'd the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_ get back to Earth so quickly?"

Ron punched a wall and broke it with his titanium-bone fist. (AN: He had his entire skeleton replaced with titanium, but some bone had regrown to cover the titanium; hence why he can handle piloting a Mobile Suit, despite his extreme age)

"If those two are here..."

Ron's eyes widened in horror.

The Fleet was here.

The ENTIRE Fleet.

And with the two ships rallying the rebels...

"Recall all forces to MESSIAH! We're going to be under attack!"

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"Do as I say, Lieutenant! Recall our forces!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: 755 hours

"What do we got, Bill?"

Adama chuckled.

"A huge amount of military force vs. a large amount of military force."

"We've got the advantage with our Vipers and the Rebel Baseship."

"Ron's got most of ZAFT, a large amount of Earth Alliance forces, and a larger number of Baseships. We've got, what, 30 Battlestars and a small number of escort ships?"

"And an overwhelming number of Vipers and Mobile Suits. Plus the _Phalanxes_ can rip those Baseships apart."

"Admiral Avalonia won't fight Ron. But he'll let us use his ships."

Adama picked up a phone.

"All military vessels, prepare to jump to MESSIAH!"

Sorry if the chapter's a bit crappy.

Updated 09/12/10

But now we've got two sides: One lead by William Adama, the other by Ronald Pinkerton. Both have huge military power and in the end, only one will survive.

Next Time on To Hell and Back: the Battle of MESSIAH, Part 1!

Ja Ne!


	25. Chapter 23: The Battle of MESSIAH, Pt 1

To Hell and Back

Chapter 23: The Battle of MESSIAH, Part One

The entire military part of the Colonial Fleet jumped into orbit of the Moon.

Vipers and Mobile Suits launched from the Battlestars, soon joined by the space fleets of Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia, plus the rebel forces of both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.

Soon, the Free Forces of Earth and the Twelve Colonies grouped together to attack the psychotic Ronald Pinkerton and his Loyalist Forces.

Adama pulled out the phone.

"To all Allied vessels, this is Fleet Admiral Adama. (AN: for this, play Vestige.) The final battle of this war is near! Our true enemy is holed up with the rest of his Loyalist Forces. What we must do is capture Space Fortress MESSIAH and put this bastard on trial! Put aside your differences as Naturals, Coordinators and Cylons and join us in this attack!"

_"This is the space fleet of the Kingdom of Scandinavia's commander, Nikolai Ginovaef: we are under your command, Admiral Adama!" _

_"This is General Jack Krauser, Orb military forces: we're with you, Admiral!" _

_"This is the commander of the ZAFT Rebel Forces, Maria Stalin: we're with you, Admiral." _

_"Ada Wong, Earth Alliance Fleet: we're with you 'til the end, Admiral."_

"All forces, attack the Loyalist Fleet, flank speed!"

The huge military force sped toward the Loyalist Forces and Space Fortress MESSIAH.

Loyalist Fleet

"This is Chairman Lenin! The Rebels have a Fleet inbound to attack us! Have no fear as you engage them! Our forces will win and a new age will begin!"

'More like yours will end and the Colonial one will continue.'

The 500-plus vessels of his fleet would handle the Colonials, even with the help of the Rebels.

Then the Fleet arrived. 41 Capital Battlestars, plus 60 _Valkyries_, the surviving Earth vessels and the Free Forces of all Earth.

'500...500 ships? Oh, frak!'

It was equal footing, but none of the ZAFT vessels could take on even a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar and survive.

"Arm Neo-GENESIS. Target the _Galactica_."

"Sir, we can't with the fleet in the way!" "Then get them out of the way! All forces, ATTACK!"

One _Nazca_-class, the _Barton_, engaged the _Galactica_-Class Battlestar _Eternal_, the second ship in the Three Ships Alliance to bare the name.

One of the 600mm batteries ripped off the starboard half of the ZAFT vessel, leaving it to drift.

Five _Laurasias_ attacked the _Pegasus_, but the frigates stood no chance against her main batteries.

One was torn in half by debris from another, another was killed by missile fire; the other captains were smart and surrendered.

Ron smirked on board MESSIAH.

"Sir, the fleet has engaged the enemy and we are clear to fire on Battlestar _Galactica_."

"THEN FIRE!"

On board _Galactica_, Adama saw this coming.

"Are those damn things online yet?"

"We're not sure if they'll even work, Admiral!"

Hoshi looked at the DRADIS.

"Massive energy build-up from MESSIAH! They're firing Neo-GENESIS!"

"Saul, now!"

The 2000-year old Cylon activated a new defensive system build into _Galactica_ after the Colony attack: a lightwave shield projector. (AN: Hey, not every Battlestar gets it: just _Galactica_)

The nuclear laser fired from the Mobile Space Fortress, heading straight for _Galactica_.

The lightwave shield activated just in time, taking the blow and partially deflecting it.

Ron cheered as the blast hit _Galactica_; then had a 'what the fuck?' moment when the old Battlestar survived the attack.

"_What. The. FUCK? LAUNCH OUT THE BUTCHER! KILL THAT THRICE DAMNED BATTLESTAR_!"

The ZGMF-X59S Butcher, or Super Providence, piloted by Kathryn Kline, the clone of Kara Thrace, launched out from MESSIAH.

Like the pilots of Phantom Pain, Kathryn was an Extended, albeit 3rd Generation.

And the Butcher was different then the Providence and the Legend: it could use METEORs.

Outside, Prayer, Lowe and other pilots were having trouble with the Raiders, as always. "I hate these things!"

Then an F-14 Tomcat came at them.

"_UH-OH_!"

It transformed into the Butcher, and attacked the 10 Mobile Suit pilots.

Battlestar _Legacy_

Zeus watched the battle from a distance on DRADIS.

Both Fleets were getting their asses kicked.

Cylon Baseships destroyed three _Agamemnon_-Class battleships with their missiles, and the _Phalanx_ destroyed five Baseships with its Magnetic Accelerator Cannon in turn.

"How did it come to this?"

"Sir?"

Zeus looked at his XO.

"The _Sparta's_ engaged the Cylons."

The DRADIS blinked for a moment, but the image returned, missing 50 warships.

The _Legacy_ was not entering the battle without cause, and Zeus was confidant Ron wouldn't do anything stupid.

Well, other then fire at _Galactica_ with Neo-GENESIS.

"Sir, massive energy output from MESSIAH. It's firing Neo-GENESIS again."

Zeus sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What's the target?"

The terrified XO looked at him.

"I-I-It's the _Sparta_, sir!"

Zeus looked at his XO, giving her his version of the Adama Glare.

"_WHAT_?"

Now, Zeus was a forgiving guy.

Ron made a lot of screw ups, but nothing compared to this.

Hell, did Ron even know?

"**Contact MESSIAH, NOW**!"

"Yes, sir!"

Space Fortress MESSIAH

Ron smirked as he targeted the _Sparta_.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Battlestar _Legacy_."

"Put Ol' Zeus up!"

Ron hopped into his chair.

"_RON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!"

"What did I do?"

"_MY GRAND-DAUGHTER'S ON BOARD THE _SPARTA, _YOU FRAKING IDIOT!_"

Ron was semi-dumbfounded and semi-amused.

"So?"

"_SHE'S PREGNANT_!"

"More power to her."

"_WITH YOUR KID, DUMBASS_!"

"..._WHAT THE FRAK_? How'd _that_ happen? I never touched her!"

"_One week before we left the Colonies_."

Ron found needle marks in a...certain location before that happened. (AN: Like me, Ron's a bit sheepish about that)

"...Oh, shit. And she chose now, of all times...SHUT THAT THING DOWN!"

"I can't, sir!"

"Then switch targets!"

"Too late!"

Outside, on the battlefield

Kira looked on as Neo-GENESIS fired.

But it wasn't aiming at _Galactica_.

Now its target was the hospital ship _Sparta_.

The _Sparta_ was stuck, and the hospital ship disappeared.

Kira got pissed, entering SEED mode, then, bypassing it, went into Viking Berserker SEED, as Ron called it.

Athrun and other SEED users followed suit.

"_RON! I'LL KILL YOU_!" (AN: Major mistake!)

Kira aimed his Strike Freedom and the METEOR at MESSIAH, crippling it.

Ron, however, had time to escape.

His Morgan was already outside when Kira attacked MESSIAH.

The former asteroid drifted into Earth orbit, stuck there.

The _Legacy_ and other Legacy Task Force ships entered the fight, royally pissed off at Ron for killing one of their own.

Ron's METEOR, now equipped with an FTL drive, jumped in and the Morgan attached itself to the upgrade.

Ron noticed that 50% of his Earth Fleet was gone, but the Colonials had it just as bad.

The unknown vessels, with the names _Phalanx_ and _Minotaur_, had their asses handed to them by both Cylon Raiders and Earth Mobile Suits.

But they were still online, and jumped away.

"Zeus, you cocky bastard. Never thought you hide anything from me."

The huge Battlestar/Dreadnought ripped into the enemy Fleet, but they still had some fight left in them.

_Galactica_ and the rest of the Fleet bored down on the Loyalist Forces.

Kira and other Gundam pilots surrounded Ron. "Uh-oh."

"_YOU FUCKING MONSTER_!"

"_No offence, but everyone's cursing a bit too much this chapter_." (AN: THERE IS NO FOURTH WALL! (EVIL LAUGH) I'm kidding, but I'll cut it down a little)

Kira took aim at Ron's Morgan.

"_DIE_!"

Updated 09/12/10

Bet you weren't expecting that, were you, Mordalfus Grea?

The kid's RON'S! And he didn't even know, partly because of...certain actions. It's a bit crazy. I give you all an apology for the massive amount of cursing this chapter, and hope you overlook it. Like I said, I'll cut down on the cursing next chapter. Wait, what's that? IT'S THE LAST REGULAR CHAPTER! After that, it's the epilogue!

Next Time on To Hell and Back: The Battle of MESSIAH, Part 2, and Ron tries to nuke Earth one last time.

Review, and Ja Ne!


	26. Chapter 24: The Battle of MESSIAH, Pt 2

To Hell and Back

Chapter 24: The Battle of MESSIAH, Part Two

"_SON OF A BITCH_!"

Massive amounts of beam rifle fire hit the Artemis-style lightwave shields Ron had installed on the METEOR.

Ron entered SEED mode and proceeded to kick their asses.

Using the arm cannon/beam sabers, the Impulse, now piloted by Lunamaria Hawke, was crippled and left for dead.

"Killing me won't be so easy!"

Kira blocked a massive beam saber attack with his own beam saber.

"_Has it never occurred to you that your planet is overpopulated_?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Ron laughed.

"_Only a handful of people truly matter! Everyone else is just so much chaff. And now, it is my duty to suppurate the chaff from the wheat!_" (AN: Yes, I'm using modified Wesker quotes from Resident Evil 5. See my profile for the general disclaimer)

Ron detached his METEOR and had it jump away.

One of Athrun's beam rifle attacks damaged the leg of the Morgan.

"_Damn you! How has it come to this, old friends_?"

"_SHUT UP_!"

Ron launched out his DRAGOONs to cover him.

Shinn and the Destiny attacked with the sword, but Ron jumped away before it could hit.

"_Where'd he go_?"

"_Surprise_!"

Five DRAGOONs, but not from the Morgan, shot at the Destiny.

Rey and the Jachin Due veterans knew those DRAGOONs well.

They belonged to the Providence. Canard saw the more advanced Mobile Suit in the distance.

"_Wait, that's not Rue La Creuset! That was_-"

"_KARA_?"

Indeed, it sounded like Kara, but the voice sounded, well, crazy.

"_MY NAME IS KATHRYN_!"

Shinn and Canard came under DRAGOON attack, allowing Ron to get close enough to fire his nukes at Earth.

"_The human race requires judgment_!"

Before he could fire, Luna's semi-crippled Impulse got off one or two shots at the METEOR/Morgan.

"A_nd you're going to judge us? What gives you the right_?"

Ron cackled madly.

"_The Colonials have FTL drives and you don't! We more or less abandoned warring on one another! YOU? You fight over a petty matter! GENETICS! If it weren't so laughable, I'd cry_!"

Ron finally fired off a massive beam attack on the Impulse, ripping it to pieces.

Luna survived, but now she was out of the fight.

"_THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT_!"

Ron took aim at Earth.

"_AND CAGALLI'S ORB DIES FIRST_!"

Cagalli and Mu, flying the Akatsuki and the Colonial Proto-Dart Freedom, attacked the METEOR.

"_Ignorant fools! If I can't terrify your world into Colonial rule, I'll nuke it into submission! DON'T GET IN MY WAY_!"

Shinn and Canard dodged fire from the Butcher, piloted by a clone of Starbuck.

"_DIE_!"

The beam sword wielded by the Butcher was clearly showed that this was a different Mobile Suit.

Shinn parried, but got caught in a trap.

The DRAGOONs were still there.

"_GOT YOU_!"

Meanwhile, in ship-to-ship combat

_Galactica_ dueled with the _Yashuman_, apparently manned by Cylon Centurions.

"Gottfrieds, fire!"

One round of beam cannon fire hit the smaller Battlestar, but _Yashuman_ responded in kind by firing a nuke at _Galactica_.

It hit, but did little other then put the ship into a brief spin.

Tigh picked himself up on _Galactica_.

"Thank the gods for Phase Shift Armor."

Then he looked at the DRADIS.

A _Guardian_-Class Baseship, a survivor of the attack on the Colony, was about to attack the starboard side.

Then a round of 2200mms hit the heavily armored (for a Baseship) vessel.

The Legacy was dishing out righteous payback.

Then 2300mms hit the Baseship.

The _Zeus_-named after Zeus Avalonia-tag-teamed the flagship of the Legacy Task Force.

"_That's for the_ Sparta!"

Back with the Mobile Suits

Vipers and Raptors joined on the attack, if only to annoy Ron and try to stop him.

"_Can you not see what I'm trying to do here? They don't deserve life if they just waste it in wanton, meaningless war_!"

"_You're a hypocrite, Pinkerton_!"

Ron fired at the offending pilot, who just so happened to be Starbuck, with the Morgan's built-in 75mm cannons. The Viper dodged the fire with ease.

"_So what if I am? I'm not going to see the new beginning; I'll die with the planet's population_!"

"_So what the frak is the point_?"

Ron used a DRAGOON to try and kill Hot Dog, who asked the question.

"_A new beginning for the Twelve Colonies! Our nukes take 4 years for radiation to drop to livable levels; the Cylons' take 50 years! This is an interim solution_!"

Starbuck fired her beam cannons at Ron.

"_So, what, we wait 42 years to go home_?"

"_Kara, you're forgetting something_..."

The lightwave shield activated.

"_YOU'RE ALREADY HOME_!"

Kira and Athrun fired off an attack, but the lightwave shield blocked it.

"_What_?"

"_You_ _should know better, Kira! Take a look at Lacus, then at Kara, or should I say Kathryn? That was your birth name_!"

Kara managed to destroy a DRAGOON, and actually got close enough to hit the Morgan.

The new CIWS cannons blocked Kara's attack.

Then another Mobile Suit entered the fray.

"_What the-the Falken_?"

A more advanced version of the Morgan, the ADF-01 Falken, was designed to be the mass produced version.

But this one was armed with the second Strike Freedom pack.

Suddenly, a Latino tune started playing.

"_What the hell's that music_?"

Then 5 Strike Daggers appeared and attacked Ron.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MUSIC_?"

One Red Dagger had what would pass for a beam shotgun and fired.

"_Hey, assbite! You just got SARGED_!" (AN: If you figured out who these guys are before that line, you know _RvB_ better then I do)

"Great, _Red Team_."

They were made up of 5 pilots: Sarge, whose name he refused to disclose, Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif, Lopez and Delano Donut, all piloting customized Strike Daggers.

"_And where there's_ Red..."

Ron had to jump to avoid a sniper attack from a custom Strike Dagger.

"_There's_ Blue!"

The pilot of the Blue Sniper Strike Dagger was Leonard L. Church, who, despite having a sniper rifle, had bad aim. "_Damn it_!"

His XO, Lavernius Tucker, tried to cut the legs off the Morgan, but another FTL jump stopped that.

Michael J. Caboose fired a cannon shot at him with his Raider Full Spec.

Simmons fired a number of beam rounds at Ron.

The Gundams joined in on the attack.

Then another song played on the radio.

"_Wait, that's-oh, crap_." (AN: Think Emotion by Rie Tanaka)

The person piloting the Falken was none other then Meer Campbell, ZAFT's Lacus Cline copycat.

"_There are times where I really hate my life_."

The Falken boosted toward the Morgan, saber drawn.

"_This is one_!"

Back with the Battlestars

The _Yashuman_ had had its ass kicked.

It limped away, but Adama was not letting that Battlestar get away.

But _Galactica_ was just as bad.

Every gun battery was damaged and only the Gottfrieds were online.

Most of the Fleet was crippled and only the _Yashuman_, a _Baseship_ and the Morgan were still fighting against the rather victorious Colonials.

"Sir, energy build-up from MESSIAH!"

"I thought we took out MESSIAH!"

"And we thought Racetrack, who was dead at the time, couldn't fire her nukes! And guess what happened there? Confirm that and if it's-"

"Sir, it's Neo-GENESIS!"

Adama banged his fist on the tactical plotting table.

"Get us out of the way and jump the Fleet back to Mars, RFN!"

The Mobile suit fight

Ron dodged attacks from the pissed off Colonials, the Gundam pilots, the Reds, the Blues, and the Freelancer Allison.

Most of the Mobile Suits were missing something: legs, arms, even a head or two.

Ron had taken little damage, but now he couldn't attack Orb.

'To hell with Orb! Earth will die in nuclear hellfire, and I'll go to hell and back to do it!'

Ron hooked up with his METEOR.

Then he heard a beep.

"Do I hear a-"

Then he saw the red beam of death.

It was the damaged, crippled MESSIAH's Neo-GENESIS!

Didn't see the RvB crew coming, did you?

Updated 09/12/10

Ja Ne!


	27. Epilogue: Aftermath

Epilogue: Aftermath of a Man's Deep Ambition

Adama opened his log book.

'C.E 76: September 25th: It's the end of two wars: the Second Bloody Valentine War and the Second Cylon War. The Duel War, as most historians call it, ended in the deaths of 600 billion people on both the Twelve Colonies and Earth. Ronald Pinkerton, the Battlestar _Yashuman_ and a modern Basestar disappeared after Neo-GENESIS fired, and he has been put on the memorial wall on board _Galactica_. Despite killing or being involved, directly or indirectly, in the deaths at least 65000 people on Earth, Ron meant well: he wanted a new home for the Fleet, and he found one: Earth.'

He paused to think about what to say next.

'His Colonial Corp of Engineers are working on terraforming the second planet in the system, Venus. It's hard work, but I'm sure that in a few years, the planet can become habitable. So many good people were lost in the Fall of the Colonies, but we aren't alone anymore and I plan to keep it that way.'

The door opened to his cabin.

Zeus Avalonia walked in, with a rather cheery look on his face.

"She's alive."

Adama took off his new glasses.

"Who would that be?"

"Nova. The _Sparta_ didn't get destroyed: she jumped into Mars' orbit."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"Well, not really. She kind of gave birth when I entered CIC. Not pretty."

Battlestar _Sparta_: Medical Bay: 5 hours later

"How many wounded do we have?"

The commander of the _Sparta_ as of 5 hours before when Nova Avalonia gave birth-her own grandfather, Zeus Avalonia-flinched at the screams.

"Too many! We need to get these people on Earth, now!"

"Then spool up the FTL drives and jump!"

"They still need to be repaired!"

"Chief, if you can't fix the drive, transfer the wounded onto the Raptors and jumped them to Earth!"

"We're already doing that, sir, but we don't have enough Medical Raptors for the job! There's at least 9000 wounded!"

"Stuff the shuttles if you have to! Get those people medical attention, now!"

Battlestar _Galactica_: currently docked in ZAFT shipyard undergoing repairs

Adama continued to write in his log.

'The Fleet is undergoing massive repair to return to duty. _Galactica_, as the ship that took the least damage, was taken to an actual shipyard, and the closest one was at PLANT Colony Armory One. Both Earth Alliance and ZAFT engineers are working on the hull. I hope that the Old Girl will be operational soon. Admiral Avalonia has requested that he take the vessels from his Legacy Task Force and do some exploring. He gave the Corp the designs for his _Legacy_ and _Phalanx_-Class dreadnoughts. We can start building the shipyards for the Colonial Fleet ASAP, but we need a secure base, and with Cain's experience at Scorpion Fleet Shipyard, an asteroid is our best bet. Hell, we might just find some supplies to build the damn things. I'll send out the mining ships and tell them to find the biggest, safest hunk of rock in the asteroid belt.'

Unknown location

Ronald Pinkerton woke in freefall.

He was near a tower.

An orbital tower, something the people of Earth didn't have.

'Ok, this sure as hell ain't Kansas.'

He checked his suit.

Miraculously, his Morgan had taken no damage.

He cloaked the stealthy suit and saw another one falling from at least 100000 feet.

'Well, it's a Gundam. The body plan says that much.'

He looked around.

"Farewell to my life, farewell to my Godsdamn Fleet."

Updated 09/12/10

And that's the end!

I know it's not some epic ending, but simple does work sometimes.

I hope you liked my story and I can inspire you all to make a better _Battlestar Galactica/Gundam Seed Destiny_ crossover, as a lot of people didn't like my writing style. I hope the plot and storyline in and of itself can help you create one.

Ja Ne, and thank you for reading!


	28. Prologue: Heaven and Hell

Heaven and Hell

The _Galactica_ moved into Earth orbit.

The Block 70 _Galactica_-Class was a prototype, rebuilt from the damaged _Galactica_: it had more beam weapons and it was a purposeful Mobile Suit carrier, although Vipers still had a purpose: they could do what Mobile Suits couldn't.

It had been 8 years since Ronald Pinkerton tried to nuke Earth and force the natives off the planet so the Colonials could take control.

Now the Fleet was rebuilding, with the help of Earth and her people.

Adama looked younger then he did when the Fleet ran from the Colonies, now being re-terraformed back to livable conditions.

"XO, how long until we can test our new FTL drive?"

Saul Tigh, now promoted to Commander of _Galactica_, albeit formally because, despite the relocation of Fleet HQ to the recovered MESSIAH, Adama refused to leave _Galactica_ in Saul's hands because of his first try at long term command ended in pain and death, and although he was a better commander now, Saul was still drunk on duty 80% of the time.

"No clue, Bill, but-"

The DRADIS screens beeped.

"It's a Stalker. Only Zeus had those-"

"Put the pilot on the horn!"

Former Orb, ZAFT and Earth Alliance personnel rushed throughout CIC to get the ship to Condition One, just in case.

"Galactica, _Stalker 206, callsign Hellsmasher: I have a message from Admiral Avalonia_."

Chris Redfield joined the _Legacy's_ crew before the Task Force left the system.

"Copy that, Hellsmasher. This is _Galactica_ Actual: what is the message?"

"_'We've found him'_."

Adama's eyes flashed in anger.

"Saul, how many ships are in the Fleet?"

"All 60 _Valkryies_ are patrolling Earth orbit and the PLANTs, plus the _Pegasus_ and the _Macon_-"

"Get Lee and Kara on the horn, now! He's not getting away this time."

Tigh looked at his friend.

"Who the frak are you talking about, Bill?"

The 79-year old looked at his old friend.

"He survived MESSIAH. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton."

Battlestar _Macon_

The second _Zeus_-Class Battlestar, the class named after Zeus Avalonia and the chief of the gods, was commanded by the craziest pilot in this universe: Commander Kara Thrace.

"Ma'am, message from the flagship."

The 38-year old pilot looked at her OOD.

"Well?" "It's eyes only, ma'am: level 0."

Kara picked up the phone nearest to her.

"Go ahead."

"Macon, Galactica: _Kara, get your ass over to Langrage 2 and link up with the_ Pegasus."

"_Galactica_, this is _Macon_ Actual: what the hell's going on, sir?"

"_They've found him_."

"Found who? Who the frak are you talking about?"

"_Zeus found the fraking bastard_."

Kara sighed.

"Who's the fraking bastard?"

"_The second best pilot and the first Mobile Suit pilot in the Colonial Fleet_."

"Pinkerton. Copy that sir: linking up with _Pegasus_."

She hung up the phone.

"Where's _Pegasus_?"

"BSG 62 flagship _Pegasus_ is at Langrage Point 2, Ma'am."

"Then swing this fraking beast around and set course for Langrage 2, RFN!"

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Anastasia Dualla groaned as she puked into yet another bag.

"Are you sure you should be on duty, Major?"

"It's just-"

The console beeped.

"A message from the Flagship, and it was sent in the clear. That's never good."

"Get the Commander up here."

"I'm already here."

Lee Adama entered CIC of the refit _Pegasus_.

"_Galactica's_ sent us a message in the clear, sir."

"What was the message?"

"'Langrage point 2', sir."

Lee looked at the message that had just printed out.

"Sir, the Macon's arrived at our location."

'What's the _Macon_ doing here?'

Then the DRADIS beeped once again.

"Sir, _Galactica_ just jumped in and Fleet Admiral Adama's requesting you to come aboard."

"Tell the Admiral I'm on my way."

The Commander left the CIC and went to the starboard flight pod to catch a Raptor over to _Galactica_.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Admiral Adama's Flag Quarters

The Admiral had moved into _Galactica's_ Admiral's Quarters after the refit began, and he liked the larger size.

Right now, he and Kara were waiting for both Captain Redfield and Commander Lee Adama to arrive.

Then the hatchway opened and the two entered the room.

"Sir."

"Lee, drop it: I'm your father, so treat me like it."

The younger Adama nodded.

"Alright. What's going on?"

"Mr. Redfield, if you please?"

"Yes, sir. Admiral Avalonia's discovered the location of former Colonial Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, and-"

"Whoa, you found that bastard?"

"Settle down, Lee. Keep going, Captain."

"Thank you, sir. As I said, we found Colonel Pinkerton, but getting to him will be harder then just jumping in and destroying his Morgan."

The three Commanding Officers laughed.

"Kira and Athrun couldn't take him out with the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice; it's a little harder then that."

"As I was saying, we can't just jump in: he's not in this universe."

"WHAT? That's impossible!"

"Admiral Avalonia discovered a way to modify the FTL drives of the Fleet to get us to another universe, but it takes some work to do. But I have the blueprints with me, so you can do it, sir."

"Then how the hell did you get here?"

"My drive was modified to jump between universes, but I barely got back."

Adama looked at the reports about the former Colonel who tried to kill this new Earth.

"Get us back to Armory One. We need to modify the FTL drive before he tries to kill another planet."

Meanwhile...

Ronald Pinkerton sat in his newly modified ADF-X01 Morgan and remembered the past 8 years in his rather long life.

This story started when MESSIAH shot at his Mobile Suit.

8 years earlier

Ron looked at the Mobile Suit falling into the atmosphere.

It looked like the original GAT-X105 Strike, but slightly modified.

"Hey, a little help here?"

The Mobile Suit stopped diving into the atmosphere and looked at the Morgan.

"_Who are you_?"

He looked at the cracked screen that normally showed the face of the person talking to him.

Ron's now red eyes were pupiless: He was still in SEED mode.

He disengaged it.

"Look, I'm going to hit the ground if I don't get my engines online and I don't have time to reactivate them!"

The pseudo-Strike flew up and grabbed the Morgan and hauled it to 100000 feet. Ron got his battery powered engines online; although that was a stop-gap measure.

Then he got the nuclear reactor online, and spun up the FTL drive.

"You got a ship where I can do repairs?"

"_Does it look like I'm going to tell you_?"

A new voice was heard on the wireless.

"_Setsuna! Get him on the_ Ptolemaeus, _now_!"

"Where's your location, lady?" "_We're at Langrage 2_!"

"Good enough!"

He put the coordinates into the computer and activated the FTL drive.

Both he and the pseudo-Strike jumped to Langrage 2, right in front of a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar-sized vessel.

"Uh, permission to come aboard?" "..._Granted, for now. Setsuna__, guide him in_."

The pilot of the pseudo-Strike guided the damaged Morgan to a landing bay inside the ship.

"Well, I'm a POW."

Updated 09/13/10

I've had a bit of an idea: opening themes. I've got a few in mind:

Chapters 1-8 of To Hell and Back: Brave New World by Kamira Chan X

Chapters 9-15 of THAB: Origa - Inner Universe

Chapters 16-21 of THAB: Apocalypse from _Battlestar Galactica: The Plan_

Chapters' 22-final of THAB: Meteor by T.M Revolution

Ja Ne!


	29. Chapter 1: Enter Celestial Being

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1: Enter Celestial Being

Ron sat in his new cell on the CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_.

"So, when the hell are they coming back with my book?"

The reason he was in that cell was that damned Haro that the Irishman called Lockon Stratos had.

He hated them with a passion.

Then the door opened.

A brown haired woman entered the cell.

"So, why did you shoot at Lockon's Haro?"

Ron snorted.

"Fraking things annoy the hell out of me."

"You've seen them before?"

Ron nodded.

"Made by a kid named Athrun Zala for his former girlfriend. Although, when I jumped me and the kid to this ship, I didn't see the PLANTs."

"PLANTs?"

"People Liberation Acting Nation of Technology: PLANTs. They're hourglass shaped colonies."

She looked confused.

"Damn it, I was hoping you were from the Junk Guild. Instead, I end up in another universe!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My Mobile Suit's got something called a Lightwave Shield. When Neo-GENESIS, a superweapon, hit the shield, it opened a hole in space-time. I'm no expert, but this ain't my universe."

"What's your name?"

"Colonial Corps of Engineers commanding officer Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. You?"

"My codename in Celestial Being is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, but you can call me Sumeragi, Colonel."

Ron stood up.

"Celestial Being? What do you think you are: angels?"

Sumeragi chuckled.

"Nice, Colonel. I've never heard that one before."

"You're lying."

"Nope, I'm serious! No one's ever said that!"

"So what the hell are you, mercs? I've got a song for you."

Sumeragi giggled.

"_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no you didn't! Sucker tried to play me, but you never paid me, never! Oh no you didn't! Payback is a coming, you will be running, forever! Oh no you did! Until I get my vengeance, I will never end this mayhem! Oh no you didn't! I'm a mercenary, you ain't got a prayer, you owe me! Oh no you did! Oh no you didn't! Oh no you didn't! Oh no you didn't! Oh no you didn't! Didn't you, Oh no! You didn't pay me what you owe me... So now it's over for you! Oh no you didn't! First you tried to trap me, then you bust a cap in my ass! Oh no you didn't! Such humiliation will bring annihilation, at last! Oh no you did! It will be delicious, when I get vicious, tomorrow! Oh no you didn't! There's no second chances, you will do the dance of sorrow! Oh no you did! Oh no you didn't! Didn't you, Oh no! You didn't pay me what you owe me...So now it's over for you Oh no you didn't! Better watch your back boy, keep running This ain't just a game, I'll never stop coming I got my arsenal I put out the call And when I finish ya'll You'll be a rag doll. Fool tried to diss me, now you're gonna wish you were dead! Oh no you didn't! After I deliver, your blood will be a river of red! Oh no you did! Better beware, when no one's there to defend you! Oh no you didn't! So many ways to kill, it's gonna be a thrill to end you! Oh no you did! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no you did!" _(AN: Oh, No You Didn't: song is from _Mercenaries 2_, sung solo by Colonel Pinkerton, minus the chorus)

"Stop it! We're-we're-"

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Christ, that was funny."

Ron helped the laughing woman up.

"We're a paramilitary organization aimed at stopping war."

"Funny you should say that..."

"What?"

"In my universe, the 12 Colonies of Kobol virtually rid themselves of war, but fighting is in human nature: you can't remove it, so there are random fights between pirates."

Sumeragi smiled at the man.

"What?"

"You're closer then us to total peace."

"Like I said: fighting is in human nature: you cannot remove it. There will always be war, just on a lesser scale. I fight to keep the peace."

"So what happened to you?"

"As I'd like to tell this to your entire crew, I'd like this in a conference room."

Sumeragi took him to her quarters, where there at least was a seat.

"I'll get the Meisters. You stay here."

"Isn't that German?"

She looked at him.

"Yes."

"It means 'Master'. Are they your Mobile Suit pilots?"

"_Gundam_ pilots."

"Where I'm from, they're both the same damn thing."

"I'll be back in a minute, Mister Pinkerton."

5 minutes later

When Sumeragi returned, Ron was drinking one of her vodka bottles.

The woman was horrified.

"You're a lightweight. My ambrosia would kill you. By the way, you're 4 minutes late."

She sat down, followed by a black haired Mideastern boy, no more then 15 years old.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Gundam Exia."

"You're the one that pulled me out of the atmosphere. Thank you."

Setsuna sat down. Nine more people entered the room and found a place to stand or sit.

"Ok, you want to know what the hell I'm doing here."

"In a word, yes."

"Ok. When I was 10, about 58 years ago-"

"You're 68 years old?"

"I age really slowly. As I was saying, 65 years ago, a man named Daniel Graystone created ultimate legacy: a robotic machine. Most people think of it like this: The Cylons were created by Man. They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. 12 bloody years of fighting nearly killed humanity. After an armistice was signed, no one heard from the Cylons for 40 years. Until 4 years ago. Then they killed billions of people. Quick question: what's the population of Earth?"

"A little over 12 billion; why?"

"Multiply that by 10 and that's likely how many people died."

"120 billion people? KSPA never killed anything close to that!"

"As I was saying, we had a Fleet of refugees, 55000 of them. I was one of the Viper pilots who defended _Galactica_-"

"_Galactica_?"

"The last Cylon War-era Battlestar; quit interrupting me, kid!"

The blonde girl shut up.

"Hey, you can't do that to her!"

A kid charged the older, combat seasoned Colonel.

Said Colonel son taught him that he had a hard head.

Literally.

The kid's hand broke when it hit the titanium imbedded skull.

While he was screaming in pain, he grabbed him, put him to the deck, face down, pulled on his arm, and brought his neck to the breaking point.

"War-era Centurions never survived this little trick, but human necks are tougher, so it might actually take some strength to snap your little neck, cockbite!"

"Stand down, Colonel!"

Ron let the kid's neck go.

"I'm not doing this out of you ordering me to; it's out of respect. However..."

He put his foot the boy's back, then pulled on his arm.

It popped out of its' socket, and he screamed in pain.

"Never said I couldn't do that."

"Lichty, are you alright?"

Ron chuckled darkly, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. (AN: That includes alternate personalities: Hallelujah, mostly)

"Do you _think_ he's alright? I dislocated his shoulder! Always hurts like a bitch the first time."

In Allelujah's head, the alternate persona gave the original host a warning.

'Stay away from him! He makes me look like an innocent baby!'

'I got that _long_ before you told me.'

'For once, we agree.' "So, what else happened?"

As Lichty was taken to sick bay, Ron finished his tale with him leaving out deserting the Fleet and taking over most of Earth's military forces and fighting a final battle against the Colonial Fleet and her Earth based allies.

"You seem...darker then I imagined, Colonel."

Ron gave another dark chuckle.

"Fighting two wars, leaving one with a smashed skeleton that I had replaced with the titanium one that you all noticed-"

"One of us above all."

"And having over 100 billion people die because of the Cylons in the other one kind of does that to a person."

'That and finding the Colonial Earth, another Earth, among other things.'

"Your Gundam-"

"The ADF-X01 Morgan. Badass, isn't it?"

"It's damaged and useless."

"I'll let you repair it. As long as the fraking Haros stay far away from it."

"How do you-"

"I didn't; you just told me."

"We can't repair it without the blueprints, Colonel."

He chuckled again, only this time it was lighthearted.

"Well, lucky for you I designed it!"

"You designed that Gundam?"

"What can I say? I'm damn good at my job. I designed the first generation of Mobile Suits for the Colonial Fleet, and I designed the second generation of Battlestars. Now, let's get started."

5 hours later

"Shit! Your Gundam's the most badass I've ever seen! It takes all the strengths from the four Gundams we've got and raps them up in a small package!"

"Small for a Mobile Suit, you mean."

"What powers it? It can't be a GN-drive."

"It's got an Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor. It's safe, so don't worry. So, it's good to go?"

"Yeah, but that coating's a problem: I don't know what it does."

Ron chuckled at the engineer's cluelessness.

"Oh, the Mirage Colloid? It makes my Mobile Suit (or any equipped with it) invisible to radar and to the naked eye."

"I think the Exia and Setsuna will have something to say about that, Colonel."

"Then I can have a mock dogfight with the poor bastard. Then he'll learn why my callsign is Psycho."

"And why are you called that?"

The Colonial Colonel chuckled.

"I attacked an enemy capital ship with my old Mk. I Viper. Blew it up, got my new skeleton. Hence, Psycho: 'crazy man'. I met my old bird 40 years later on Galactica." (AN: It's a fact that an older Viper was seen in the miniseries, and in this case I reconned it into Ron's old Mk. 1 Viper)

Ron hopped into the Morgan's cockpit. Ron activated the OS.

'MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM **G**eneral **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule G.U.N.D.A.M Complex _Series SD100-O9 SF/IJ 01-34157_C.D.F' appeared on the repaired screen.

"The hell's with the OS?"

"That's why some Mobile Suits are called Gundams: they use an OS using the word as an acronym."

Ron smirked as he closed the cockpit.

"While their technology is a little lacking in terms to the Morgan and Strike Freedom, this GN-drive intrigues me. I'll take a look through their database later."

"_Morgan, takeoff for battle exercise_."

"Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01 Morgan, taking off!"

The Colonel used his suit's natural thrust to launch from the _Ptolemaeus_.

"Ok, who am I fighting against?"

"_GN-001 Gundam Exia, piloted by_-"

Ron sighed rather loudly.

"Great, the fucking kid. Oh, well, time to go to work."

Updated 09/14/10

Lying for a living seems to fool even the great tactical forecaster (contradiction in terms, if you ask me) Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

At any rate, Ron's not exactly sane. In other words, when he was mentally ok, he could take on a Cylon War-era Baseship and barely survive, as shown in _Descent to Hell_. When he came back, he could then pilot a Mobile Suit like, say, the Strike. In short, the crazier he gets, the better his piloting skills get. Now he could probably kill both Kira and Cagalli in the Akatsuki and Strike Freedom. But now the two suits are getting upgrades: fighter transformations, to deal with Ron's experience as a Viper pilot.

Adama: "Well, Heaven and Hell's a hit now." Athrun: "How can it be a hit? It just got published!" Shinn: "People are reviewing and adding this story to their Favorites, Athrun." Athrun: "Wait, why are we the only ones here?" Adama: "Because the author's busy on the next chapter." Shinn: "And his other stories."

The guys have a point: I do have other stories.

This is a prototype of future BSG/Gundam 00 stories, like To Hell and Back was the prototype for all BSG/Gundam Seed stories. It serves as the inspiration for other stories like it. Next Time of Heaven and Hell: The battle between Ron's Morgan and Setsuna's Exia. Three guesses to who wins.

Ja Ne!


	30. Chapter 2: Morgan versus Exia

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 2: Morgan versus Exia

Ron chuckled a little as he saw the Exia's weapons.

"_Huh, just token mid range weapons, no long range ones and mostly melee weapons. This will be cake_."

"It will not be so easy, Colonel. Setsuna knows his stuff."

"And I'm a combat veteran. His ass will hang from my office door!" "Begin!" Ron activated his FTL drive and jumped away.

"Where'd he-Wait, what the hell's that music?"

(AN: I love Red vs. Blue)

Ron attacked the Exia with the closest Cosmic Era version: the GAT-X102 Duel Morgan.

"_Semper Fi, bitch_!"

The Exia's pilot wasn't expecting the Gundam to change from something nowhere near his suit to something closer to its abilities.

The GN sword was barely able to block the Cosmic Era weapons, but he wouldn't fail Celestial Being.

"_Come on, kid! Show me what your so-called Gundam can do_!"

That was a mistake.

Setsuna backed off, and then engaged the Morgan.

Ron smirked in his suit, and begun activating his FTL drive.

The Exia's strike was blocked rather lazily by Ron's sword.

"_Not even a challenge. Come on, kid, my first time, I actually killed enemy targets! You suck and aren't even worthy of piloting a Dart_!"

Setsuna continued his attacks, but couldn't score a hit on the superior Suit.

Partly because Ron was a superior, if crazy, pilot with _actual_, _factual_, combat experience.

"Why won't you fight me?"

"_Because, frankly, you are not worthy of my time_."

Setsuna and Shinn were alike in far too many ways: angry, young and-in some cases-stupid.

"_Fine. I'll just kill you_!"

"Better!"

The pilot of the Morgan detached the Duel Striker and launched it out, far enough so it could jump back to the newly found _Yashuman_.

Then it returned to the normal Strike Freedom-style suit that Setsuna rescued from Earth's atmosphere.

Kira used the attack a lot and no one ever saw it coming, so why not?

"FULL BURST!"

All six energy cannons fired from the Morgan: two beam rifles, the hip mounted cannons and their shoulder mounted counterparts.

Setsuna was screwed and he knew it.

All the beams actually tore the Exia's arms, legs and head off the Gundam.

(AN: Before everyone goes 'that's not possible', think: Ron's got a suit that kicks ass at long, medium and melee ranges and is a seasoned combatant. Setsuna's Exia is a close range Gundam and its pilot (before Season 1) he hadn't fought anyone in actual combat, let alone a Mobile Suit ace with a superpowered suit like the Freedom's second baby, the Morgan. Hence, Setsuna gets his ass kicked)

On board the _Ptolemaeus_, everyone watched as the Exia lost in grand hellfire.

"There's no way. Ian, did you-"

"Hell, no. His suit just needed a new leg and a screen repaired. And we built it to the standards of his specifications. I did nothing to improve it."

Tieria Erde, Gundam Meister of the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, actually showed fear.

"As much as I cannot believe it, the Exia lost. That Mobile Suit is superior to our Gundams."

Lockon nodded.

"I don't want to fight him. Good long and mid range attacks, and it's got beam sabers for close range attack. I'd be screwed."

Kyrios' Meister and his alternate persona agreed once more that fighting the Morgan was stupid and they would get killed in minutes, if not seconds.

The crew of the _Ptolemaeus_ itself?

Sumeragi said it best.

"Good thing he's not fighting against us, or we'd be long dead."

The _Ptolemaeus_ had no CIWS to speak of and if the Gundams were taken out, there'd be nothing to stop the Morgan from blasting the _Ptolemaeus_ into space dust.

And even they had doubts they could fight the Morgan, even 4-on-1.

Hell, _Setsuna_ was humbled by the veteran and he was the pilot of the only assault Gundam they had!

Ron's face appeared on the screen.

"_He sucks. Plain and simple. That and I'd like to work on his Mobile Suit, see what I can do to modify it, make it better_."

"You're...willing to help us?"

"_Damn straight! You people need a combat instructor! Who's better then a veteran of two wars and the one who kicked your so-called best pilot's ass with little-wait, hold on-no damage_!"

Sumeragi blinked and watched the Morgan drag the Exia into the hanger.

"Tieria-"

"I will contact Veda now and inform him of the Colonel's Gundam and its' abilities."

"I don't think we've seen the full extent of the ADF-X01's abilities, Tieria. Or, should that be GN-007 Morgan?"

Ian looked at the tactical forecaster.

"You're not-"

"The Morgan is not stealthy enough to be hidden from radar and he is an engineer. He can create a GN drive and fit it to his Gundam."

One day later

Ron stood in the unique briefing room.

"Ok, what do you what in exchange for me modifying the Exia and the data on the GN drives?"

Tieria handed him a datapad.

"What you will modify the Exia with and the blueprints for your Mobile Suit."

"Done. Although, the Morgan's blueprints are from when it was built. I never updated them to the currant status."

"It will do. What will you do to the Exia?"

Setsuna's eyes looked at the blueprints for a Gundam.

"The closest Mobile Suit that I can compare the Exia to is the GAT-X102 Duel. It has the same strengths, but also the same weaknesses: lack of long and medium range weapons. The Mobile Suit that I can think of that solves that is the ZGMF-X56S Destiny. Long range attack with the anti-ship cannon, a beam rifle for medium range and I think Setsuna would love this."

He saw a sword fit with a beam edge.

He liked it.

"So, what do you think?"

Setsuna smirked.

"Do what you must, Colonel."

'They're dancing like puppets to my commands. They're just as stupid as the people from Earth back home.'

"Now, I'll need a proper construction facility and a list of your materials."

Langrage 5: Celestial Being facility

Veda had looked at the combat data and added Ron to the list of Gundam Meisters, albeit with some restrictions.

But his designs were amazing, to say the least.

Lightwave shields that blocked any attack, Mirage Colloid made anything equipped with it invisible, and other things it had yet to analyze.

But the Colonel was not a member of the Advanced European Union, the Human Reform League or the Union of Solar Energy.

He claimed to be from 12 worlds on the other side of the galaxy, where peace was almost total, but the worlds were wiped out by a race called the Cylons.

Parts of his story were missing, that was for sure, but the Colonel's Gundam would be a fine addition to Celestial Being.

He said he designed it himself, showing he was a very good engineer and he took out the Exia, showing that he was a fine pilot, albeit...insane.

But there was no accounting for that in Celestial Being: a number of Gundam Meisters were slightly insane.

3 weeks later

Setsuna was amazed.

The Exia Destiny, as Ron called it, was dozens of times more capable then the original Exia, and now he was putting it through its' paces.

In fact, Ron was using his Morgan to test the shield systems.

"_Nice, kid! The Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor's working like a dream! It seems I've outdone myself this time! The Destiny Striker was the perfect choice for you_!"

'Only someone like the Colonel could make a perfect Gundam better.'

The young Gundam Meister returned to the _Ptolemaeus._

Updated 09/14/10

I am a quick one, aren't I?

The Exia's been modified into the Exia Destiny, a combination of the Exia and the Destiny. Seems kind of fitting, if you ask me. Setsuna and Shinn look like bloody clones! Red eyes, black hair: if it weren't for the skin tone, they could be twins!

Setsuna: "Why am I here and who are you people?" Adama: "Bill Adama, Admiral of the Colonial Fleet." Setsuna: "So, you work with the Colonel?" Shinn: "Hey, Bill- Whoa." (Adama looks at both of the teenagers) Adama: "Frak me. Are you two twins or something?" Setsuna: "I have no family. For reasons-" Athrun: "We've watched Gundam 00, buddy. We know everything." Setsuna: "Wait, what?"

You know I'm going to have fun with this.

Next Time: Ron's involvement in Season 1 of Gundam 00.

Ja Ne!


	31. Chapter 3: False Intentions

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 3: False Intentions

Ron looked at the Exia Destiny as it dived into the atmosphere, following it secretly using his Mirage Colloid/Variable Phase Shift Armor to protect the Morgan.

"Setsuna, target the Enact only. Leave the AEU forces to me."

"_Isn't Lockon supposed to help you, Colonel_?"

"The Morgan's Full Burst fire can kill the AEU's MSs a hell of a lot faster then Lockon can."

"_And where the hell are you_?"

"I'm cloaked; where do you think?"

1 year had pasted since Ron lied his way into Celestial Being, and Ron was about to cover the Exia Destiny while taking out the AEU's newest Mobile Suit: the AEU-09 AEU Enact.

The Colonel refused to activate the GN-drive he had built for stealth reasons: 'Look, if you've got a good eye, you can spot a GN-drive-using Mobile Suit hundreds of miles away. I can give you Mirage Colloid with an Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, but I'd have to take apart your suits for that.'

For obvious reasons, they didn't let him.

"We're at Angels 20. I'm switching to fighter mode and securing air superiority over the area."

"_Copy that, Colonel_."

Ron smirked as he hacked into the Enact's OS, putting himself in control of the suit while the Morgan started to level out on Autopilot.

"Mr. Colasour, I'll be helping you when an enemy appears."

"_Who the hell is this_?"

"Mr. Colasour, you will need my help. My name is of no matter to you; just know that we are allies...for now."

"_I don't need your help_!"

"You will be going up against a Mobile Suit superior to yours. You _will_ need my help."

"_Fine_!"

'Playing both sides: it's what I do best.'

When the Exia landed in front of the Enact, the AEU's so-called 'top ace' gulped at the sight of the rather evil looking Destiny Exia.

"_Ok, so what do want me to do_?"

"Fly the suit and give me control when he attacks. Show no fear, Mr. Colasour."

After that, Ron switched back to the CB frequency.

"Setsuna, fire only when fired upon. Clear?"

"_Crystal, Colonel_."

"_Who the hell are you? Union? Human Reform League? Either way, you're not welcome here_!"

Ron took control of the Enact, while Patrick continued his little 'I'm better then you' rant. Setsuna engaged the Enact, not knowing Ron was in control.

The technologically obsolete Enact actually fought the Exia Destiny on near-equal grounds thanks to Ron. (AN: September 1939: Nazi Germany invades Poland, taking control after 2 months. The reason? Skilled Poles fought the Nazis off as long as they could. Skill versus Technology: Skill wins)

He got the Enact as far away as he could, then opened fire with the beam rifle.

Setsuna used the Exia Destiny's Lightwave Shield to block the attacks, then attacked the Enact.

'Reports said the pilot wasn't this skilled! Someone's helping him.'

In the Morgan, Ron saw that Setsuna figured it out, but hadn't connected him to it.

"Mr. Colasour, I'm going to have to disconnect from your suit. Make your defeat look good."

"_Wait_!"

"Sorry, but I can't be discovered helping you."

Ron disengaged his control of the Enact and the prototype was ripped to pieces.

The Exia Destiny took off.

"_Colonel, did you take control of that Mobile Suit_?"

"No! The OS must've been more advanced, making him harder to beat."

Ron knew Setsuna wouldn't bother with it, letting Tieria take care of things like that.

Then the AEU's currant Mobile Suit, the AEU-05 AEU Hellion, started coming up in squadrons.

"_Ron, do it_!"

Ron's Morgan transformed back into Mobile Suit form and decloaked.

"Via con dios, cockbites! FULL BURST!"

Every fixed cannon and both beam rifles opened fire, ripping the squadrons apart.

"_SON OF A BITCH! FALL BACK_!"

'Can't use the DRAGOONs, or they'll be asking questions. Trinity had better get started soon.'

Ron spooled up his FTL drive.

"I'll go help Tieria! Good luck and quit focusing on melee combat!"

"Copy that."

Ron jumped into orbit and saw a number of terrorist Mobile Suits. "Oi, Tieria!"

"_Yes, Colonel_?"

"Are you going to kill those terrorists or not?"

"_Colonel, Celestial Being does not shoot at targets until_-"

Missiles launched from the terrorist suits, and Tieria intercepted the missiles.

"You were saying, Tieria?"

"_I stand corrected, Colonel. Sorry_."

24 hours later

"_I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world. We are Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization, which employ the mobile weapons, the Gundams. The purpose for which we, Celestial Being, exist is...to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek to fight for personal gain. In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand. As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind. Domination, religion, energy, no matter what your justification may be...we will go to any battle and quell it. In this way we hope to reform the world. No matter if it is a country, organization or company. If they support war, they will come to know us all too well. We are Celestial Being. We exist for the purpose of ending war, as a private military..._ "

Ron banged his head on a wall in a bar in the United States, a country in and unofficial controller of the Union.

"Will they stop playing that over and over and over and over AND OVER?"

"Come on, buddy: Celestial Being's all over the news!"

Ron pulled out his S&W M19, unused for 20 years.

"If I didn't have a titanium skull...Argh!"

CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_

Sumeragi looked at her Mobile Suit piloting counterpart on the screen, clearly intoxicated, but not drunk.

"Colonel, is the link secure?"

"_I'm calling from the Morgan, for Christ's sakes! Veda can't hack into my communication systems; what hope does some idiot from the Union, HRL or AEU have_?"

"Good point, Colonel. Why did you call?"

"_I was bored and needed someone to talk to_."

"Colonel, are you hitting on me? You're twice my age!"

"_And damn good looking for 68, huh_?"

Sumeragi had to admit, he was right. He was attractive for his age, with his blonde hair starting to gray.

"_I'm buzzed, Sumeragi, and frankly, I haven't been drunk in 15 years! I need to make some fraking Pinkerton-grade ambrosia and fast_!" (AN: He's been busy with the CCE, genetic experiments and weapons experiments to get drunk, sans meeting up with Zeus in _To Hell and Back_)

"You're a chronic alcoholic, aren't you?"

"_My ancestors had the mistake of being genetically enhanced, and it's a dominate family trait to have a strong liver. Hence, strong, homemade alcohol_."

Sumeragi smirked.

"At least you can't die of alcohol poisoning."

Ron laughed.

"_Bullshit! At least 6 members of my family died of it back home_!"

"Too much to drink?"

"_The standard stuff? Nope. The Pinkerton stuff? One case. The other five? They drank my stuff and died after 3 bottles_."

"Well, sucks to be them."

2nd armed intervention: Teribia

Ron watched as the main CB Gundams began attacking the Teribian Mobile Suit forces.

He hacked into Union comm freqs, contacting the anti-Gundam team from the Union.

His was the only MS not connected to Veda in some way, so anything he did wouldn't be traced by the super-computer.

He sent the Union engineers Cosmic Era Mobile Weapon designs, giving them some kind of edge against the GN-drive using Gundams.

The Colonial Colonel smirked.

He couldn't nuke the Cosmic Era Earth, but the Anno Domini Earth was his to nuke and recreated in the Colonial image.

Now, how to destroy Celestial Being without the idiots noticing Ron was working against them...

"I like a challenge."

Updated 09/14/10

Oh, crap! This can't be good!

Ron giving the Union C.E MS specs will level the playing field, somewhat, and we see an upgrade Ron added to his Suit: the ability to hack into another Suit and take control of it.

We won't see the heroes of To Hell and Back for a little while, but this gives us a chance to see what Ron has in store for the Anno Domini Gundams.

The date is June 29, 2010 A.D, or Anno Domini, by the way, so you could say this happens in the future of our timeline! Enjoy the fic and for the love of me, review! I haven't gotten any readers for two days now!

Adama: "Great, we aren't seen for a few chapters. But this gives the author time to screw with Anno Domini canon." Shinn: "And there's going to be some romance, for once! The guy's a violent writer, but a romantic at heart." Athrun: "...What the hell are you talking about? Does the category even say 'Romance'? No! It's Sci-Fi/Adventure!" Setsuna: "You can have romance without the category, Athrun. Hell, he's putting me with that princess from my home country." ?: "Reminds me of my universe." All HAH characters shown: "Who the hell are you?"

A mystery! Who is the mysterious stranger? Find out next chapter! Next Time of Heaven and Hell: Part two of Ron's involvement in Gundam 00, Season One, ending in Moralia.

Ja Ne!


	32. Chapter 4: Familiar Foe

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 4: Familiar Foe

Ron loved Ceylon.

'Beautiful wildlife, wonderful animals...stupid morons...'

Ron dodged cannon fire from a HRL unit, then used his hip cannons to blow the Anf to pieces.

"These idiots are so easy to kill. Oi, guys? Who the hell's making this shit?"

Then Ron saw a familiar suit: a Strike Dagger in HRL colors.

'Guess the Union knows the meaning of 'hey, we're getting our collective asses kicked, here's some help'. Idiots.'

"_Colonel, these are Cosmic Era Mobile Suits_!"

"No shit! I think I might know where they got those designs! I left a hard drive behind with all the designs of grunt Mobile Suits, plus 6 Gundams."

"_WHAT_?"

"C.E Gundams: the GAT-X131 Calamity, X252 Forbidden and X370 Raider, and ZGMF-X24S Chaos, X31S Abyss and X88S Gaia."

Then said Gundams appeared.

One was the Gaia, in its' wolf-like Mobile Armor mode.

It was followed by the EA Gundams from the Bloody Valentine War.

"They've already built them? Damn, they work fast!"

The HRL Forbidden fired its' huge beam cannon, but when Ron rolled to dodge, the beam followed him.

"_Damn it_!"

He activated his lightwave shield, blocking the attack.

"So, they got that down, too."

'Just as I planned.'

Ron jumped away, getting the Buster Striker Pack.

The Buster Morgan returned seconds later, blasting the HRL Forbidden.

The pilot apparently didn't know how to block beam attacks and, well, died.

The HRL Raider engaged the Morgan Buster, but Ron had no plans to fight with the cannon-using Buster.

He ejected the FTL drive equipped pack and entered the fighter form.

"Setsuna, will you kill the Gaia for me?"

"_I'm busy, Colonel! One of the Strike Daggers is attacking me and he's a skilled pilot_!"

"I might just need to use my DRAGOONs here. Frak!"

Ron opened the shroud on flight units and fired the beam cannons mounted on the DRAGOONs.

The HRL Raider didn't stand a chance, Trans-Phase Armor or not.

Then the HRL Calamity attacked, but was quickly put down.

Lockon engaged the Gaia, putting it down when it got way too close with a cockpit shot.

"_Great. These Gundams may not have GN drives, but they can still fight us to a standstill_."

Ron launched off his DRAGOONs, now capable of atmospheric flight, and shot at the Gaia, destroying it.

"They've got the blueprints, and they can build more of the damn things."

"_Can't we delete the blueprints from the HRL's database_?"

"That's the problem: I lost the drive in the Union. It's all too likely they copied the damn thing hundreds of times to non-networked computers in all three blocs. We've been screwed and it's my fault."

"_No, Colonel. You were half-drunk and intoxicated. Return to base; we've done our job_." Tieria sighed.

"_Colonel_-"

"Don't, Tieria. RTB, then we talk."

One day later: CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_

Ron was punched by Tieria, who broke his hand hitting Ron's toughened skull.

"What did you do to break your head?"

"I attacked a Cylon Baseship with my Viper and succeeded."

"How, Colonel?"

"Let's not start, Tieria. Now, you're pissed off, for reasons you don't know, and frankly, people make mistakes, so screw off!"

Setsuna looked at the Colonel.

"What did you launch from your Morgan, Colonel?"

"DRAGOONs: Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network pods. There may be a counterpart to them in this universe. Normally they can only be used in space, but I modified mine for atmospheric flight as well."

"Yet another piece of technology you kept from us."

"I can't build new DRAGOONs here without the proper supplies and engines. Which I don't have."

"Maybe you can build more if you looked at our supplies."

Ron shrugged.

"Haven't had the time."

"_All Gundam Meisters, report to CIC ASAP_!"

_Ptolemaeus_ CIC

"Moralia?"

"A country more or less controlled by Private Military Companies, or PMCs."

"I had control of a few of them at one time. The CCE-the Colonial Corp of Engineers-needed a few to supply the projects I had running."

"A few?"

"Ok, hundreds: I was in charge of the whole damn Corp!"

Setsuna pointed at a base.

"They will control their militaries from there."

"Then I'll target that."

Ron smirked.

"My Morgan can destroy their C3 faster then you can."

"C3?"

"Command, Control, Communications."

Union/HRL/AEU meeting: 48 hours later

"So, we have a traitor in Celestial Being."

"He will not give us his name over the radio, but he will be here soon."

Then a man in a blue uniform with red on the collar entered.

"Good evening."

"Who are you?"

"Ronald Pinkerton, but you can just call me Colonel."

"Colonel? Is that your rank in Celestial Being?"

"No, but you can call me that."

"What is it you want?"

The Colonel smirked.

They were playing into his hands and they didn't even know it.

"By the end of next year, Celestial Being will no longer be a factor."

Moralia: 12 hours later

Ron's cloaked Morgan entered the area where the Gundams were fighting the Enacts and other Mobile suits.

But the Gundams weren't having any problems until Ron showed up.

Then the C.E Mobile Suits arrived.

Murasames, mostly.

"Ah, the grandfather of the Morgan."

Ron always enjoyed dueling with the 3rd Gen MS, and now he would get the chance again.

Ron transformed the Morgan into a fighter and engaged the Murasame squadron.

The pilots were skilled fighter pilots, like Ron, but they lacked one thing: his skill.

Using his superior weapons, he shot three of the Murasames down before they noticed him.

"Morons."

Then Enacts entered the fray.

Ron dueled one that was a skilled pilot.

"Who the hell is this cockbite?"

"_Hey, Gundam_!"

"What the frak do you want?"

"_Name's Ali Al-Saachez. You're a Gundam pilot_."

"You can call me Thanatos, Al-Saachez."

"_Thanatos? That's Greek for 'Death'_."

Ron pulled a Cuban, then Setsuna engaged the Murasame.

The Destiny Exia killed the Murasame, but the ex-KSPA leader survived the Gundam's attack by bailing out and using the Athrun Zala escape route: set to self-destruct, bail out, and wait for the explosion!

Tieria saw a squadron of Gaia and Abyss Mobile Suits from a nearby AEU carrier come into the battle.

"Shit! RTB, NOW!"

CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_

"Why did you tell us to retreat?"

"The Gaia is a Gundam-class Mobile Weapon, and you would've had a hard time killing those things."

"_You_ didn't."

"_I_ helped design them, you fraking idiot."

"Enough! The Colonel is Celestial Being's tactical field commander and he made the right choice."

Ron leaned on a wall, smirking.

"What's our next target?"

"There isn't, Colonel, thanks to the Butcher of Celestial Being."

"If you're talking about me and my destructive tendencies, then I like the nickname."

Sumeragi sighed.

The Colonel was the craziest member of CB, and he actually seemed to like being that!

Updated 09/14/10

Short and sweet: just the way I like it.

Sorry about the lack of detail in the fights; I'm trying to skip the first few episodes to Setsuna's first meeting with Marina Ismail, whom will fall in love with Setsuna, like in the series, but Ron, well...he's going to be playing matchmaker.

We all know this won't end well...Well, maybe the two will start dating.

Adama: "I told you the author was a romantic." Setsuna: "I did court her during the series." Marina: "Tried to, but you never found the time." Setsuna and Shinn: "Details, details." Marina: "Holy shit! Twins!" Athrun: "This will take some explaining."

And that's the skit. Next Time: La Eden and Ron does the art of matchmaking.

Pray it doesn't go to hell.

Ja Ne!


	33. Chapter 5: 'You matchmaking cockbite'

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 5: 'You matchmaking cockbite!'

Ron landed his Morgan near Setsuna's Destiny Exia without the Meister noticing.

As a master of hacking, he learned that the Princess of the Kingdom of Azadistan, Marina Ismail, was there in Scotland.

And Setsuna, through the conquest of the Republic of Krugis, was from said country.

What better way to screw with Setsuna's head then by putting him and the 8-years older Princess together?

That, and Ron wanted to get his hands on a Claymore.

The huge Scottish sword was a perfect match for him. (AN: A crazy man with a sword 4 feet long: Start. Running)

Ron followed the Princess' car without being spotted when the limo stopped.

Cue Ron slamming into the limo.

In said limo

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Marina felt a shock as something-or someone-ram into the back of her limousine.

One of the guards checked up on the boy while the other checked the man stuck in the bumper.

She went to talk to bumper-man.

"FUCK! I MAY HAVE A TITANIUM SKELETON, BUT I DO HAVE A BREAKING POINT!"

"Sir, I'm trying to get you out!"

The man pushed the bumper away and got out without damaging his blue uniform.

"This is a rare uniform and I don't want to damage it."

Then he saw Marina.

"Your Majesty, I didn't know you were here."

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, My Lady."

She looked at the Colonel's uniform: Navy Blue with a crimson trim. (AN: Just imagine the Colonel Tigh's Colonial Uniform from BSG and we'll do fine)

"Thank you for...appearing, Colonel."

"I'm actually looking for a teenager: 16, black hair, reddish eyes, about 4'9."

"He's over..."

Marina ran toward the police car. 'Mission: Put Marina Ismail, Princess of Azadistan and Setsuna F. Seiei together, Phase One: Success. Phase Two: Turn them into friends. Begin.'

Ron walked toward the pair.

With Setsuna and Marina

"So, are you from Azadistan?"

"No. I am from Krugis."

Marina looked surprised.

"I am sorry."

"Soran!"

Setsuna looked at the source of the voice.

"Oh, no..."

"Soran Ibrahim! There you are!"

Ronald Pinkerton ran in to them.

"You shouldn't run from me like that, kid. I'm your guardian, for Christ's sake!"

Setsuna's eye twitched.

"Oh, are you two dating?"

Both blushed and shook their heads.

"The blush tells me otherwise!"

Setsuna cocked his 9mm handgun.

'I am going to kill him!'

"So, how long have you been dating?"

Setsuna was getting pissed off. (AN: 'Vegeta, what's the scouter say about his pissed off level?' Vegeta: 'IT'S OVER 9000!')

"We are not dating!"

'Though, she is pretty...Damn it!' (AN: Now? Vegeta: 'It's over 20000!')

Marina was having similar thoughts.

Ron smirked.

'I love my job. Phase Two: Success. Phase Three: Begin.'

CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_

"We've found the organization?"

"_La Eden_. It's a splinter group of the KSPA. Colonel Pinkerton found it first, but refused to inform us."

"The Colonel's belief is that if we need his help, we're useless. So, he's more of an independent freelancer."

Ian smirked.

"A _freelancer_? In Celestial Being?"

Sumeragi nodded.

"If we can make contact with the Colonials, they can help us bring peace to Earth."

"He did say that they have yet to obtain true peace, and that they had no illusions of ending war, 'because religion, ideology and other crap will make it appear'. Still, it'd help."

Ian pulled out specs for an FTL drive.

"Ron hacked into Veda-don't ask how-and downloaded the specs for the Twin Drive, and uploaded this."

Sumeragi looked at it.

"I'm not an engineer, Ian."

"It's some kind of FTL drive."

"Not an engineer!"

"Fast Then Light. Ever watch that old show, _Star Trek_?"

"Once or twice."

"The warp drive's an FTL system, but not as fast as this. It takes 20 minutes to spool up a 'cold' drive and less then a minute for 'warm' ones."

"So, do you think we should install one of these drives on _Ptolemaeus_?"

"No; we don't have the room. But CBS-74 might."

"The _Ptolemaeus II_? Ok, but if the plan goes well-"

"An old military anadem: 'A plan never survives first contact with the enemy'."

Sumeragi sighed.

"Ron told you that."

"Actually, everyone knows that."

The drunk laughed at Ian.

Scotland

Ron's content teasing and suggesting that the pair were dating had pissed Setsuna off so much, he actually shot the Colonel.

"Happy now?"

And couldn't kill him.

Seriously, was this guy immortal?

He hit the unarmored stomach!

"I had my uniform armored up. Chainmail, Kevlar, the lightweight stuff."

Setsuna wanted to say it for over a year now.

"You know what, Colonel? I fucking hate you."

"And I feed on your hatred."

Marina must've found this amusing, because she laughed.

'Phase Three: Annoy Setsuna: Success. Phase Four: Best Friendship-'

Ron's phone beeped.

Thankfully, it was the same kind from the Cosmic Era, so Marina didn't hear anything.

"Yo."

"_You hang out with Lockon too much_."

"Tell that to Zeus Avalonia. What up?"

"_We've found the terrorists_."

"You're too slow. If you let me do some modifications, Veda could've-"

"_Tieria would kill you_."

"To hell with him!"

"_Is Setsuna with you_?"

"_Hai_."

"_You speak Japanese_?"

"_I believe that is rather obvious, Sumeragi-san_."

"_And you are rather good at it. Get Setsuna and_-"

"_Yokai_." (AN: Japanese for 'Yes, sir/ma'am' and/or 'Roger'. Not sure about the spelling...)

Ron closed his phone up.

"You two have fun, now!"

'Why ruin my plan?'

La Eden ship: 20 minutes later

Hiling Care didn't know about this Gundam.

She didn't want to, because, frankly, it was evil.

The way it moved and attacked... it was like Ribbons was piloting it.

She decided to do the smart thing: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

She jumped on one of the lifeboats, but the transport exploded, launching her into the air.

She landed on the Gundam, and the pilot's hatch opened.

She landed on the pilot of the Gundam.

"Hello."

She looked at the pilot, who was in an odd flight suit.

It didn't hide his face, but it was armored, protecting the pilot from everything up to a .50 caliber magnum.

"Hey, cutie, you a mute or something? Say something."

She blushed, not knowing why.

His eyes showed wisdom, but he looked a little older then her.

"Who're you, cutie?"

"Hiling Care."

"Weird name for a cute girl like you."

'Is he flirting with me or is he just telling the truth?' (AN: for some screwed up reason...I like this pairing. BWAHAHAHA!)

"What's your name?"

"Ronald Pinkerton. Some guys just call me Psycho."

"Psycho?"

"I attacked an enemy capital ship once and destroyed it. With a Viper Mk. I. I broke every bone in my body and had it reinforced with titanium."

She looked at him as he removed his helmet.

He had blonde hair that was beginning to gray up, making him look very attractive.

"How old are you?"

"69, as of July 14th."

She looked at him closely.

'69? He's looks 25!'

"What about you?"

"I'm..."

'Think! He may be handsome-What am I thinking?'

"22."

"Damn. I'm 47 years your senior! That's a major case of cradle robbing!"

'He's funny, handsome, and wise. I think I like him.'

Ron looked at the young woman.

"Oi! You ok?"

She looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Back with Setsuna

Marina and Setsuna were holding hands now, waiting for the flight back to Azadistan. (AN: Bush and the Queen have to wait, so why not?)

"Your real name is Soran, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You act like a warrior."

Setsuna was attracted to this woman.

And, damn, was it annoying!

He finally tried to break them up one last time.

If that didn't work, he would have a huge problem.

"I am a Gundam Meister. My codename is Setsuna F. Seiei."

"It seems I was right, to a point. You are a warrior. You fight for peace, while I talk for it."

Setsuna sighed.

'That didn't work, though she was surprised.'

"I guess we have the same job."

Marina sighed.

"Same job, different ways of pulling it off."

Setsuna decided to make a joke.

"At least we get paid well."

She giggled, then laughed.

"And the Colonel?"

"That's his real name and rank. His codename or 'callsign' is Psycho."

"Because he's insane."

"He did something stupid and broke every bone in his body. They got repaired and reinforced with titanium, making him, for lack of a better term, bulletproof."

"A well deserved nickname."

She kissed the Meister on the cheek.

"This is our first date, it seems."

"I have a busy life, My Lady. I don't know when we can have a second."

"My friend once said, 'If you don't have the time, _make_ the time'. Whenever you get the chance-"

"I'll see you, Princess Ismail."

"Call me Marina."

"Then you can call me Setsuna. I'm not comfortable with 'Soran'."

"I understand. Thank you, Setsuna."

His phone rang.

"_Oi, gaki! Get your ass to the Destiny Exia, or your ass will hang from my office door! By the way, hook up with your new girlfriend_?"

'Is this guy psychic?'

"No."

"_By the look on your face that would be a yes_."

"I hate you and so does Marina."

CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_

Sumeragi hiccupped. Ron downed another glass of his ambrosia.

"Fraking lightweight."

"Hey, not all of us can be (hic) Pinkertons!"

Hiling Care entered the room.

"Hey, Hiling! Come here!"

The girl was shy around Ron after kissing him.

But it was apparent that she liked him.

Ron gave her a glass of watered down vodka.

She downed it, but gagged a second later.

"Fraking lightweights! At least you can take it, Sumeragi! But soon, Hiling will be taught the drinking ways of a Pinkerton!"

Sumeragi smirked and hiccupped.

The next day

Ron and Hiling were looking over the Morgan for any and all damage.

"You designed it yourself? Wow."

"Just shows I'm that good."

Ron typed in a command into the computer, shutting the engines down once they got near the orbital ring.

"They use a Windows-based OS that still has all the administrator passwords? Shit."

"Colonel!"

Tieria entered the hanger.

"Why did you shut down the engines?"

"Baka. The HRL's still looking for us, right? So, they would be researching the GN particles, ne? The damn things cause COM blackouts! I'd use thousands of mini-COMs if I were them!"

The alarm blared.

"HRL carriers inbound! Gundam Meisters, to your machines!"

"Guess my thought was right."

Ron jumped into his Morgan.

'Idiots. All of them, idiots! I mean, seriously! I use Mirage Colloid if I want to hide! GN particles do nothing but give up your position to a smart enemy!' (AN: Sergei? Sergei Smirnov: "Your point is well proven, Ron." The Ptolemaeus crew: "NOT FAIR!" Sumeragi: "It's Lichy's fault!" Author: "Technically, it's Felt's fault, because she wasn't at her post to say 'hey, enemy ships are incoming!'" Sumeragi: "Touché.")

"Who fraked up this time?"

"_Lichty_!"

"Who wasn't at their post?"

"_Felt_!"

"Then it's her fault! As always, you know the price of screw ups!"

"_You using her as target practice? Hell no_!"

"That's the Meisters; the crew gets an ambrosia chaser: Pinkerton style!"

"_Your poison_?"

"Won't kill them!"

Ron launched out first.

"It's likely that it's a trap, so attack the ships at point blank range!" (AN: Cue Sparta Remix of 'It's a Trap!')

"All Meisters, engage the enemy!"

Updated 09/14/10

Yes, Ron's a cruel bastard.

He knows military strategy because that's what he'd do and frankly, I'd do it too!

And the CB guys are a militia, barely armed with superior weapons, so Ron's got to whip them into shape while betraying them at the same time. Gives him a challenge.

Adama: "Poison booze...that's scary." Setsuna: "It's to give the crew a military mindset. Which, during the series, they never had." Marina: "This Ron sounds like an evil man." Everyone: "..." Adama: "He's the main antagonist/protagonist of THAB, and a-oh, forget it! Read this!" (Marina reads the prologue of To Hell and Back) Marina: "Oh."

Next Time on Heaven and Hell: Kicking the HRL's ass and fast forward to the Incident in Azadistan and the appearance of the Thrones.

Sorry if the chapter's a bit crappy, but hey, I'm used to BSG/GSD, not 00.

Ja Ne!


	34. Chapter 6: Innovating Humanity

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 5: Innovating Humanity

Ron used a Full Burst on the two incoming ships, revealing the huge number of Strike Daggers and one-albeit modified-version of the GAT-X105 Strike.

"Oh, shit."

Ron had a hard time with Gundam-type Mobile Suits, and the Strike was the worst. Piloting said Strike sub-type was Soma Peries, the HRL's super solider.

But Ron was the better pilot.

He drew his GN beam saber and attacked.

The HRL Strike parried, then attacked the superior Morgan.

Ron cut the Arm off, them attacked the legs. Soma tried to blast the Morgan's head off, but two blasts from the hip mounted CIWS cannons destroyed the rest of the Strike's weapons systems.

Ron kicked the Strike away, smirking to himself.

'Suck-ass pilot.'

The Strike Daggers stood no chance against the Gundams, the Morgan in particular.

The Meisters had little trouble killing the HRL Strike Daggers, but Ron had been feeding the three blocs more data on Gundam-type Mobile Suits.

More powerful suits would appear, and with Hiling Care, Ribbons Almark was within his grip.

Celestial Being would be under his control and this Earth would become the new Colonial homeworld.

The next day

Felt looked at the pissed off Colonel.

His back was to her, clearly showing that he was pissed.

"Felt, we nearly lost the _Ptolemy_ because of you! I may not be the commanding officer of this ship, but I can _smell_ huge ass mistakes _parsecs_ away."

Felt sighed.

"I'm going to refit the_ Ptolemaeus_ with a loud warning alarm for the E-Sensor and com systems. That way, the next time you take a break and the enemy nearly kills us, we have _some_ warning."

Ron walked out and gave her a revolver.

It was a .45 Colt SAA.

"It's about time you screwed up. It proves you're human. Keep the gun."

Ron closed the door, leaving the unspoken 'shoot yourself in the head the next time' unspoken.

Felt sighed.

The Colonel was a strict man, but he was nice: that Hiling Care girl was rumored to be dating him. And she made the first move.

'Talk about robbing from the old folk's home.'

Kingdom of Azadistan

Setsuna walked through the street, with Colonel Pinkerton tailing him and shooting any attacker that tried anything.

Back with the fear-creating Colonel, he tripped on a metal rod sticking out of the ground.

"FRAK!"

After dusting off his uniform, he looked at the rod, noticing it was a gun barrel, 7.62mm caliber.

He dug it out, discovering it was an AK-74, a Soviet/Russian assault rifle.

And three hundred years old, it still worked. (AN: AKs are known for this: 50 year old ones are found and are fired after being dug up. Deserts make things last longer, people!)

He placed it on his back and followed Setsuna.

Royal Palace

Ron and Setsuna entered the palace with no problems, and Ron wanted to recon the place to see if he could kill any of the Princesses' 'problems'. (AN: Genocidal bastard...)

Setsuna, however, was going to visit his girlfriend while avoiding the Colonel and his teasing.

"Setsuna!"

The Meister turned to see Marina running toward him.

"I didn't know you were here!"

"Then you know why I'm here."

Marina nodded, then...

"Oi, gaki!"

'Goddamn it!'

Colonel Pinkerton, AK-74 in hand, walked into the Palace.

"What are you doing?"

"Colonel Pinkerton. I wasn't expecting you."

The Crazy Colonel, as he was known, smirked.

"So, you two _are_ dating."

"Colonel, will you quit it?"

"No. Never."

Two days later

Ron was pissed.

Destroying this waste of a country was harder then he thought.

Setsuna rescued the leader of the conservatives and ruined his plan to control the Kingdom of Azadistan and use the area as a base for his SpecOps Cylon Centurions and for the construction of his new Cylon Army.

No matter; the country would be under his control soon enough.

All three blocs had their elite squadrons, all equipped with the new GAT/CDF-105 Strike Murasame, Ron's greatest design, second only to the Morgan.

The Gundams, sans his own, were royally screwed: the Strike Murasames were designed to be Gundam-killers from the start.

The Thrones would have to appear to save the mainstream CB Gundams: he'd be doing maintenance to the Morgan, then show up and save the Gundams from certain death until the Thrones showed up.

Speaking of which, the call for help would be coming in right about...

"_COLONEL_!"

"This is your friendly neighborhood Colonel Pinkerton, Department of Death, Destruction and Mayhem, how may I take your call?"

"_Not funny, Colonel! We need you_!"

"Fine. Give me a minute!"

Ron climbed into the Morgan and activated the engines.

"Colonel Pinkerton, ADFX-01 Morgan, taking off!"

The nuclear/GN drive-powered Mobile Suit took off for the Gundams' location. Meanwhile, Patrick Colasour was getting his revenge against Setsuna.

The battery powered Suit was more agile then the Destiny Exia, as it was designed to be more maneuverable then even the Strike Freedom, at the cost of firepower and staying power.

But out turning and outrunning a Gundam was the purpose of the Strike Murasame, nothing more.

The Exia had actually taken some damage and the pilot couldn't keep up with the Pinkerton-designed MS.

But Setsuna thought that the Colonel didn't design these things.

How wrong he was.

Then four blasts from a Gundam saved the Exia. Ron showed up, albeit slower then normal.

"_Colonel? What's wrong with the Morgan_?"

"The reactor's damaged. I really need to rebuild this thing! I'm running on battery power here!"

"_Use your GN drive_!"

"And give away my position to everyone within 200 kilometers? Hell no!"

Ron couldn't fight the Strike Murasames with a damaged Morgan, so he stuck to long range attacks.

Then his suit was damaged by 20 SM/Ailes.

The arms, legs and other parts of the suit that weren't from the Freedom were crippled.

"Frak! If this keeps up-"

Ron sent out a message to the Joint Strike Force:

'GUNDAM USES NUCLEAR REACTOR. FIRE AT YOUR OWN RISK!'

Needless to say, the Strike Murasames stopped firing.

'Chernobyl' rang in the minds of every HRL pilot, a number of nukes hit the European Union in the 22nd Century and the Union, creators of nuclear weapons via the United States, knew that shooting the damaged Gundam was a mistake.

'SELF-DESTRUCT ON-LINE. RETREAT OR DIE.'

Patrick's SM/Aile, what was left of it, anyway, got as far away as it could.

The other SM/Ailes got the message, then they were ambushed by three new Gundams: the Thrones.

Ron switched the com frequency to the one used by the Thrones.

"What took you idiots so long?"

"_Sorry, Colonel, but these GN drives are rather...finicky, for lack of a better term_."

"My Morgan's been damaged and I need to jump the hell out of here! Cover both the primary team and my retreat!"

"_Copy that, Colonel. Nena, you and I will cover the Colonel's retreat. Michael, attack the enemy and cover the primary team_."

"_Yokai_!"

Battlestar _Yashuman_: 2 minutes later

The _Yashuman_ was now little better then Ron's personal repair ship, and the Morgan would undergo its' major refit on board.

The Cylon repair team, more effective then Haros and more controllable, so Ron could keep them under his thumb, but they did a good job.

The refit was to make it just as effective as the Strike Freedom weapons-wise and to increase maneuverability by properly installing a new Mk II GN drive.

The easier to make Pseudo-GN drives had the technology of the real ones and green GN particles, just like the original Mk. Is created by Aeolia Schenberg, but with less particles being blasted out of the damn thing, making the Mk. II a hell of a lot stealthier then the Mk. I.

Updated 09/14/10

Sneaky little bastard, isn't he?

Ron had a lot of time to analyze the original GN drive and, frankly, you can spot the GN particles from a GN drive miles away. The Mk. IIs solve that problem. Seriously, watch Episode 25 of _Gundam 00_! MILES away! Even the _Strike Freedom_ was stealthy compared to a GN drive using MS!

Adama: "Ok, we've avoided this for days. Who are you?" ?: "The pilot of the Epyon." Shinn: "There were at least three pilots of that Gundam!" ?: "The most famous, you idiot." Adama: "Did you pilot another suit?" ?: "Wing Zero." Everyone: "Heero Yuy. _GREAT_..." Heero: "Not my fault that you don't like me." Athrun: "It's not that. You're mostly an emotionless bastard." Heero: "And how would you know that?" Setsuna: "Time to break the Fourth Wall." Heero: "Fourth...Wall?" Adama: "Long story."

Next Time on Heaven and Hell: The Trinity Siblings meet the primary team and Colonel Pinkerton for the first time.

Ja Ne!


	35. Chapter 7: Prelude to

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6: Prelude to the Death of Celestial Being

The Trinity Siblings, all members of Celestial Being and, secretly, Ron's Colonial Fleet, boarded the Ptolemy after the Meisters returned to the ship.

Before the Trinitys introduced themselves, the computer's voice gave a warning.

"_GN-007 Morgan inbound. Repeat, GN-007 Morgan inbound_."

"A fifth Meister?"

"He's the most...volatile of the Meisters."

Johann raised an eyebrow.

"Volatile?"

"It means..."

The siblings turned to see a man in a metallic green flight suit.

His blond-gray hair and blood red eyes showed them he was old and very, very deadly.

"Who are you?"

"_Colonel_ Ronald Pinkerton, pilot of the ADF-X01 Morgan."

'The way he said 'Colonel'...Is this our commander?'

"And for the last time, it's the ADF-X01, not the GN-007! I work with CB, but I am not a member of it! Besides, I really don't need you guys anymore. I've perfected the GN drive."

"That's impossible!"

"Then check the Morgan! There's an Mk II GN drive hooked into it."

"Mk _II_?"

"Did you really think that Schenberg's GN drive was the last one? Hell no! My Mk II is twice as capable then the old Mk I. Easier to make, too."

Tieria, pissed off and frustrated, attacked the Colonel.

Ron flipped the Innovade over and grabbed his arm, then his neck.

"I can assume you remember this?"

Tieria growled.

"Your little anti-Cylon attack."

Ron let go of Tieria's neck and pulled on his shoulder, dislocating it.

"Attack me again and I will kill you."

Ron looked at the Trinitys.

"Well, if it isn't the latecomers. Good thing you showed up when you get, gaki, because one minute later, I'd've shot you myself."

Michael made the mistake of attacking Ron.

The result? His vibroblade getting stuck...up his ass. (AN: Sadistic bastard...)

"Why don't we get the meeting started while Morons 1 and 2 get patched up?"

Tieria and Setsuna now agreed on two things: they didn't like Team Trinity and they loathed the Meister of the ADF-X01 Morgan, Ronald Pinkerton.

Three hours later

"So, the guy who shoved the vibroblade up my ass was our commander?"

"Yes. Voice print confirmed it. The Colonel's the man who shoved the vibroblade up your ass."

Nena giggled as the Trinitys put on their Colonial uniforms.

The Raptor they had left the ship and flew toward the larger Battlestar _Yashuman_, which was escorted by two Cylon Baseships and hundreds of Raiders, all loyal to Ron.

Nena flew the Raptor into the flight pod, and they entered the hanger.

Ron, doing maintenance on the Morgan, looked at them.

"You're early."

Michael pulled out a large knife and attacked Ron.

Ron, however, just took the knife and threw it across the deck.

"Enough. We have better things to do then try to kill me. It's time to begin your interventions. Remember, stick to the plan: do not attack civilian targets."

"Isn't that taking our fun away?"

Ron pulled out his S&W M19.

"Shut up and get to work. I need to put the Morgan through her paces."

The Trinitys nodded and returned to their Raptor.

Ron got into the Gundam and after his subordinates left, he launched out.

The Morgan now had all the weapons of the Strike Freedom, and had an Mk II GN drive fixed under the original Freedom's engine drive.

It was faster and more maneuverable then the refit Morgan, thanks to the Mk II GN drive. And then there was the second Morgan.

The ADF-X02, Hiling's version, was built with the remains of the ZGMF-X09A Justice, and refit to the standards of the Infinite Justice.

Ron made a mistake with the original Morgan, and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

It, too, had an Mk II GN drive and secondary battery.

He liked Hiling: just as smart, almost as skilled as him piloting-wise, and he thought he was in love with her. Then she entered the hanger. She spotted the ADF-X02.

"Is that...mine?"

"The ADF-X02 Morgan, Infinite Justice Model. It and the Strike Freedom Morgan are my greatest designs. Only the originals can destroy them and only if they were piloted by us."

The Innovade smirked. (AN: A good theme here would be Darth Malak's, from KOTOR)

2 weeks later: Team Trinity Intervention 8

Ron wasn't impressed with the actions of Team Trinity.

Nena Trinity shot at a civilian facility, and she was to be punished.

He got on the radio.

"_NENA! What the hell were you thinking? And don't give me a bullshit answer_!"

The youngest Trinity sibling was embarrassed.

How did he know?

"_If you're wondering how I know what you did, don't: I installed the computers in those suits. I know everything you did_!"

The tone of Ron's voice wasn't good. He was royally pissed.

"_I have half a mind to go out there and destroy all three of you! And the other half agrees_!"

Nena knew one thing: her suit could take on normal MSs and the primary team and stand a chance, but not against the Morgan.

If Setsuna was piloting it, all four would take heavy damage.

But not Ron.

He'd been piloting for over 6 years with a Gundam-type MS.

His DRAGOONs were like Michael's Fangs, but the Fangs were slower then the DRAGOONs and the Fangs were computer-controlled: after being assigned a target, they'd go after it and it alone.

Ron's DRAGOONs, on the other hand, were manually controlled and with the Colonel's reflexes, there was no way any of them would survive.

And the lightwave shields blocked any beam attack and physical swords were useless against them.

In short: they were boned.

"Be lucky I still need you. But attack another civilian facility again, Team Trinity will be added to my list, regardless of the remaining members' actions!"

"_Y-Yokai_!"

Ron shut the radio off and punched a wall.

The cheap steel crumpled like paper.

Hiling ran into his office, worried that Ron did something stupid.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!"

She backed off.

"Sorry. It's those idiots, the Trinitys. They attacked a spa in Spain."

The 68-year old Colonel stood up and faced Hiling.

"Now, knowing the primary team-"

His phone rang.

"Ass kicking time."

He kissed Hiling on the cheek and left after grabbing his flight suit.

"I'll see you later, Hiling."

The Innovade blushed and sat down in his chair.

Gundam vs. Gundam Throne fight: when Lockon joins the fight

The Thrones were under attack by the primary team and was holding them off.

Then a number of green and marbleized red beams were shot at the Thrones.

"_It's the Morgan! Fall back_!"

"Not on my watch, cockbites!"

Ron launched his eight large DRAGOONs, and eight smaller ones for a grand total of 16 DRAGOONs.

Johann decided to just say it.

"We're fucked."

The huge number of non-GN particle beam attacks ripped off the offensive weapons of the Thrones, leaving them to do one thing: run.

Setsuna tried to attack further, but Ron shot the M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon that Setsuna was about to fire with his left MA-M21KF/M beam rifle, destroying it.

"You do not attack a retreating enemy. They are crippled, and there is no way that they can ado any attacks on military targets any time soon."

'Just as I planned. The Union's top scientist is going to figure out what powers all of the CB Gundams.'

Then Ron remembered that the Morgan was battery/nuclear powered.

'Well, not all of them.'

Pinkerton-Controlled Antarctic Facility

30 officers, each from the Union, AEU and HRL, descended into the facility.

Cylon Centurions were building pseudo-GN drives, five at a time.

And this was the secret of the Gundams: the GN drive.

Awaiting the officers from the three blocs was both Colonel Ronald Pinkerton and Hiling Care, who saluted them.

The Colonel smirked.

Celestial Being was doomed; he improved the pseudo drives to the level of a Second Generation Gundam, minus the on-station time.

He was going to enjoy the death of Celestial Being.

Updated 09/14/10

This isn't good! Ron's made the pseudo drives more capable!

And with that, Hiling Care, Ron's new girlfriend, has the second Morgan, which is the Infinite Justice on steroids!

By the way, on a technical note, the Mk II GN drives have a shroud that keeps 80% of all particles produced in near the drive, reducing the 'GN contrails', as I call them. An unexpected plus is that the Mk II shoots more GN particles into the cockpit of an MS using the drive, (i.e., the Morgan Mk III) evolving the brain twice as fast compared to a Mk I GN drive. The drawback of this advanced evolution is the symptoms of radiation sickness: headaches, coughing up blood, ect. The Mk I GN drive puts at least 1% of all GN particles in the cockpit; the Mk II brings it to 25%.

Adama: "Ron's gone crazy." Setsuna: "25%? Is he insane?" Athrun: "He's of the F/A-22A mindset: stealth survives and wins. All too true in that case." Heero: "True." Marina: "How would it make the symptoms of radiation sickness?" Adama: "All particles are radiation, in a way, so the author's got a point." Heero: "I'm still having a hard time understanding this 'fourth wall' thing." Setsuna: "Join the club."

My analysis of the GN drives comes from solar radiation studies and notes from the Gundam Wiki. I might be wrong.

Next Time: Celestial Being gets its' ass kicked.

Ja Ne!


	36. Chapter 8: Death of Celestial Being

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 7: Death of Celestial Being

Designs for a new GN drive-power suit were deployed throughout the three blocs.

Graham Aker, however, thought that the Flag was superior.

"You hate the GN-X."

He turned to see the man who gave the GN drives to the three blocs: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"You. You made my Flag-"

"The normal Flag is obsolete."

"What?"

Ron smirked.

"Join me. Leave the Union. I have a better use for you."

"And what would take be?"

"As a GN Flag Fighter."

Graham gasped.

"A GN Flag Fighter?"

"The GN-X Mk I is a good suit because it has a GN drive. Give it a battery and the Flag will destroy it 99 out of 100 times. Give the Flag a GN drive and it becomes 10 times deadlier."

"And you would know this?"

"The simulations I've done tell me this. I've already told the heads of government that a Flag and GN drive are like icing on a cake: you can have both apart, but it's just not the same as when they're together; not as good."

Graham smiled.

The GN Flag, the deadliest Mobile Suit ever built?

How could he resist that?

"What's my job?"

"You are to be my eyes, ears, shield and sword of this world. There's something you should know: I'm a pilot of one of Celestial Being's Gundams."

"What?"

"The one that no one can touch: the second fighter, the white one. I designed it. It's called the ADF-X01 Morgan."

Graham pointed an M92F at Ron's head and fired.

The 9X19mm round bounced off.

"Titanium skull. I'm telling you this because I like the design of the Flag. In the right hands, it can best a Gundam. I'm not a member of Celestial Being, so even if you report me, you can't confirm it. I don't exist."

Graham dropped the gun.

"So, I'm your sword?"

"One of many. You are just the commander of my swords: the Katana, if you will."

As a practitioner of bushido, Graham smirked at the honor of being named after the sword of the Samurai.

"The Dagger and Gladius, Rapier and Claymore: all are below the Katana. But know this: you are extensions of my will, like the Katana." Graham saluted.

"I will be your sword and shield, sir!"

Ron chuckled.

"Colonel will do."

CBS-70 Ptolemaeus

"Colonel Pinkerton's Morgan is returning to the ship. Hold on...It's under attack by Mobile Suits using pseudo GN drives!"

They saw the attack on the Thrones by a 10-man squadron of GN-X Mk Is, and the Thrones had to fall back after they discovered they were heavily out-classed by them.

"Put it up!"

The image shown on the screen was that the Morgan was holding its' hold against the GN Strike Daggers, which used batteries and Mk I pseudo GN drives: easier to make, less station time.

"_This is ridiculous! When the hell did they get the time to make these things_?" (AN: to quote Simmons: "You backstabbing cockbite!")

Ron shot one down, crippled another, and decided to just say 'screw it'.

"_FULL BURST_!"

Five were destroyed; the sixth was damaged beyond repair; the four remaining GN Strike Daggers fell back.

"_I'm getting really pissed off! Who the hell gave these bastards GN_ _drives_?" (Cough-you-did-cough)

"_Open the hatch, I'm landing_!"

The launcher bay door opened and the Gundam landed on the _Ptolemaeus._

Battlestar _Yashuman_

Graham looked at the new GN Flag.

It was his, but the Colonel had modified it heavily. Machines seemed to be his forte, but if you engaged him in combat, somebody was screwed...normally Ron's opponent.

He was actually afraid of Ronald Pinkerton.

Back with the Meisters

Ian looked at the remains of the GN Strike Dagger.

"The drive's based on your Mk II GN drive, minus the TD Blanket."

Ron looked at the Celestial Being engineer.

"So what? I'm not the only person who can see the stealth issues with the Mk I. It's not impossible that someone saw my GN drive and based their design on it."

"We can't argue with that logic. But the fact of the matter is that they have Mobile Suits with capabilities akin to Second Generation Gundams."

"And mine's 6th Generation. All I need to do is get into a good position and one Full Burst is all I need."

"I thought it was 5th Generation."

"I upgraded it: Better weapons, the Mk II GN drive, upgraded DRAGOONs."

"We'll need you to defend the ship. They will attack."

"Does it take a tactical forecaster to figure that out? First rule of war: always assume you'll be under attack, all the time."

Before Setsuna and Tieria could rebuke, Ron gave them a glare.

"Just because you're trying to end war does not make the rules and the art of war obsolete. Besides, technically, we are at war: a war of attrition. We attack areas of warfare, destroying all the attacking targets."

"Since when do did you join us?"

"Blame the UN. They saw my Morgan and grouped me with you."

Sumeragi sighed.

He didn't believe in tactical forecasts, relying more on recon Intel, which was more accurate.

And a number of her plans went down the gutter more then once, and it took Ron and the Morgan to bail the Meisters out of trouble.

"_There are a number of contacts on the E-sensor_!"

"Now, do I really have to say 'I told you so'?"

Enemy GN-X formation

Patrick Colasour was #3 in a formation of 26 GN-X Mk Is, and his target was one of the Gundams.

Then a flurry of green and marbleized red shots nearly hit the formation, but his GN-X was hit. (AN: What? You think I'd let him engage the Meisters? Be serious! Colasour may be the first MS pilot we see in the series actually piloting a Mobile Suit, but he has such bad luck, black cats avoid him!)

Back with the CB carrier, Ron took aim at the enemy formation again.

He missed on purpose the first time, but now he meant business.

Thankfully for him, the plan (his, at least) was to let the Gundams engage the GN-X squad.

But they were equipped with the antigen of the Gundam's weapons: for the Exia, a beam saber and anti-beam saber coating, making them cut-proof against the Exia's weapons, but not Ron's: his were CE-designed, and more powerful.

The physical shields could, in theory, block a shot from Lockon, but Ron's sniper rifle, the combined form of the twin rifles, could break through.

The GN shields could stop shots from the GN-005 Virtue, but his beam rifle could go through with ease.

And the claws of Kyrios couldn't cut it in half, but the beam saber of Ron's Morgan could.

Why?

They were designed against units using GN drives, not batteries or nuclear reactors, and Ron rarely used his GN drive, using the nuclear reactor or the battery.

The leader of the formation engaged Ron, but Smirnov didn't stand a chance.

The four cannons blasted the legs and arms off, and Ron kicked the suit away.

'Second Gen Gundams are nothing to the Morgan, no, nothing to me!'

They were nothing to the more powerful Morgan, or the skilled Colonel.

But the _Ptolemaeus_ was screwed nonetheless.

Lockon was dead, Tieria had his ass kicked, Allelujah was captured, and Setsuna was fighting his lesser lieutenant, Alejandro Corner.

Ron saw no purpose to staying.

In the end, Celestial Being was dead.

2312 A.D: 4 years later

The 00 Gundam was almost ready.

Ron looked at the Gundam with disdain.

He saw no purpose to Celestial Being creating another Gundam, nor this Twin Drive system: the system was too flawed to work; as they wanted two Mk I drives to power it instead of the easier to sync Mk IIs.

It was easier to damage then the Morgan, now 13 years old.

Season 2, anyone?

At any rate, most of what happened during the final battle was shown in canon, just with more GN-Xs getting blown up.

It's my birthday, so please review. I'll consider it a birthday present. And this is my birthday present to you readers out there!

Adama: "Why'd he skip a lot?" Setsuna: "It was the Season 1 finale and he was getting tired of being in Season 1." Athrun: "News from the Author: The Galactica Task Force-the _Galactica_, _Pegasus_, _Macon_, _Archangel_ and _Minerva_-will appear during the battle for the CBS _Celestial Being_. God, that sounded like a CBS special." Setsuna: "Celestial Being Ship or Canadian Broadcasting Station?" "Athrun: "The latter."

Bad joke, but it works.

Next time on Heaven and Hell: Episodes 1-4 of Season 2 and the true leader of A-LAWS is revealed to be our favorite Colonel.

Ja Ne!


	37. Chapter 9: Rebirth of Celestial Being

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 9: The Rebirth of Celestial Being

Katharon's leaders gained access to the Mk II GN drive and started to fight A-LAWS, secretly founded by Ronald Pinkerton after he took control of the Innovators, and Ron watched the battles between the two powers.

He played both sides against each other, watching them kill the other.

Operation Hellfire, the destruction of the human population of Earth, could still be carried out in this universe.

And Celestial Being gave him the tools to do it.

An Mk I GN drive could enhance the blast of a nuclear weapon 10 fold, and the one problem that all nukes faced-the radiation that would kill all life on any planet-was changed greatly: the radiation would only kill humans, and would fade after 48 hours in simulation.

His METEOR, discovered a month after the final battle, was still armed with the nukes.

Ron found the Exia R1 fighting a squadron of A-LAWS Aheads, and decided to help. Just as an Ahead nearly cut the arm off,

Ron cut the Ahead in half, killing the pilot.

"Setsuna, what did I tell you?" "_C-Colonel_?"

"Against close range suits, you use your beam rifle!"

Then the METEOR jumped in and Ron hooked up to it.

"FULL BURST!"

Only two Aheads survived, and one had a hard time pulling out.

Ron decided to leave them alone.

Then Tieria Erde's new GN-008 Seravee appeared.

"_C-Colonel? Where did you come from_?"

"Where do you think? I have a ship!"

The Morgan and the other two suits landed on the colony that Colonel Pinkerton would later take over.

Ron jumped out of his upgraded Morgan.

"Colonel, it's been some time."

Ron had changed.

He now sported an eyepatch, a legacy of the final battle, as a GN Strike Dagger actually impaled the cockpit, destroying his left eye and the left half of his brain.

'Thank the gods for my work in organic memory transplant.'

"What's with the eyepatch?"

He lifted the patch, showing his cybernetic eye. (AN: Think the T-101's eye from the first _Terminator_ movie, but with a normal eye socket)

"How?"

"I got ambushed. Thankfully my Morgan's GN drive and other power systems are nowhere near the cockpit, so I survived. My brain was almost liquefied. Thankfully, my research into organic memory transfer saved me."

"Organic _what_?"

"My memories and other things related to the brain were transferred into a miniature computer that was installed into my brain."

"Setsuna F Seiei!"

Ron turned to see a boy in a spacesuit.

"Saji Crossroad."

"Hello, gaki."

Saji looked at Ron.

His eyes widened at the sight of the Colonel.

"YOU!"

He knew the Colonel: an evil bastard.

"How _nice_ to see you again."

He ran at the Colonel and punched him in the face.

He broke his fist.

"Does no one learn? I HAVE A TITANIUM SKULL!"

The next day: CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus II_

Saji sat in his cell, reading up on the missions of Celestial Being and some bits of Colonial history, as given by Colonel Pinkerton.

His parents, Karla and Kevin, with his older brother, Mikhail, were taken by the Cylons to be experimented on when their ship, the _Diana_, was captured.

He discovered this before the Fall of the 12 Colonies, and attacked the Cylons with what seemed like murderous fury.

Saji saw the images of the mutilated bodies, and the result of those experiments: the 8 organic Cylon models.

At least 5000 people-the note from the Colonel said 'don't quote me on that'-for only 8 models of organic Cylons.

But all of this was in another universe.

So how did he get to this one?

And why did he join Celestial Being?

He had no reason.

He might have been interested in the GN drives, but he was a great, if not the greatest, designer he'd seen: it took years to design a Mobile Suit, and he created the CDF-X01 Dart Gundam in 3 weeks!

And the mass-produced models were even easier to design.

Then there was the original ADF-X01: a genius design in the first stage.

The following ones got better and deadlier.

The Mk 4 used a GN drive and a nuclear power plant.

It was a 7th Generation Gundam, and the last 2 didn't even exist!

Evil or not, that bastard was a damned genius.

Battlestar _Yashuman_

The new Mk III GN drives were about to arrive from Jupiter, where Ron had set up a GN drive manufacturing facility.

Ron replaced the older Mk II with the newer Mk III, and prepared to send a few to the CB facility to test on their weaker Gundams.

The only problem he had was that 00 could destroy the Morgan using the Mk III GN drives.

He would need to create a new GN drive that knew only be made once, and it would be so powerful that not even the 00 Gundam with twin Mk III GN drives could destroy it.

The Mk IV would stretch his design limits.

And his designs were always unbelievable, but hey, he was a badass when it came to designing everything, right?

Mission briefing to recover Allelujah Haptism

Ron listened to Sumeragi berate her so-called 'ability' to forecast tactical situations.

He started laughing like an insane man.

"What's so funny?"

"That even she realizes the truth! You can't predict a tactical situation! You can only fight through it!"

"So, what's your plan?"

"Read up on the Battle of New Caprica, and you'll find out."

Sumeragi's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I have. And I think I can improve on it."

"_I_ thought of it. You can never improve on my plans."

"This isn't the _Galactica_, Colonel: we're too small."

"Jump when you enter the water, then. _My_ weapons won't be affected."

"What?"

HRL anti-government forces prison

Kati Mannequin saw a huge ship enter the atmosphere.

It looked like a huge alligator, and it wasn't slowing down.

Then they heard evil laughing coming from the radio.

"_SURPRISE, COCKFAGS_!"

The huge alligator, the Battlestar _Yashuman_, was over 100 meters above the water, then disappeared, making a huge tidal wave.

Then another ship crashed into the water, making it worse.

This was one hell of a coordinated attack.

Then a huge cannon shell knocked Kati's carrier into the water, effectively knocking it out of the fight.

It sank, but the crew was still alive, trapped.

Above the water, the Morgan, equipped with the METEOR, started blasting the ground troopers with plasma fire.

'GN particles are affected by water, but not high energy plasma!'

No one survived the assault, at least in a mobile suit.

"_Are you trying to keep up your reputation as the most bloodthirsty bastard in Celestial Being_?"

Ron looked at Tieria.

"Are you trying to keep up your reputation as the most feminine Meister in Celestial Being?"

"_Funny, Colonel_."

"_I thought that thing-what did you call it_?"

"Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer: METEOR."

"_METEOR was a space-only weapon_."

"Tieria, I'm a fucking _genius_. If I want to turn this thing into a _giant butt-plug_, I _will_."

Setsuna started laughing.

"_He's got a good point_."

Then GN-007 Arios, the super-Kyrios, landed at the point Allelujah was supposed to be.

Ron sat back as he waited for the Katharon morons and Allelujah to get moving.

What better way to test his newest weapon then by nuking the prison?

Two transports belonging to A-LAWS took off and got out of the battle zone.

The _Ptolemy_ surfaced to pick up the Gundams and once they landed, it dived to 2000 feet.

Ron armed one of the nukes he took from the Union and fired his GN-nuclear missile.

He jumped away before it exploded, destroying both the prison and surrounding areas. From high orbit, he smirked at the destruction.

"Damn, I'm good."

He jumped back to the surface, minus the METEOR.

"_We_ _detected a nuclear explosion on the surface_!"

"Not my doing. I guess A-LAWS don't want anyone knowing they screwed up. I'm docking, so you'd better have a hanger for me!"

"_Copy_ _that, Colonel. Hanger 5's ready for you_."

"Yokai."

Updated 09/14/10

Um...shit. He's got super nukes!

A huge stockpile of nukes plus the ability to make Mk I GN drives equals bye, bye Earth.

Operation Hellfire (hence the reason it's called the To Hell and Back series) is the plan to destroy all human life on the planet, but Ron's missing the one key item to keep the planet from going lifeless: in this case, the GN drive. The GN particles and the radiation will kill all human life while keeping everything else alive.

Next Time: episodes 5-8 of Gundam 00.

Ja Ne!


	38. Chapter 10: Deadly Hellfire

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 10: Deadly Hellfire

Ron's Morgan landed in the Katharon base in the Middle East.

He removed his helmet and left the Mobile Suit.

He looked at the GN Flags that used his Mk II GN drives.

"I see my GN drives are in good hands."

Some Katharon members looked at the Colonel.

"You gave us those GN drives?"

"I design 'em, I make 'em and I supply them to people like you guys."

He was proud of his GN drives.

"Did you design the GN drives used by Celestial Being?"

"I may be good, but I only improved the design. It was, for lack of a better term, the less stealthy engine I've ever seen."

Then Tieria, still wearing his helmet, punched the Colonel in the head. Again, his fist was broken. (AN: It seems that's a running gag in this series: punch Ron in the head, break your hand)

"How dare you?"

"Hey, I'm telling the truth. If you have _eyes_, you can see GN particles miles away!"

Ron turned and punched Tieria, breaking his helmet.

"Punch me again, your suit becomes mine. Got it?"

'In the world of the new Earth for the Colonials, there's no room for any Innovades. Well, Hiling's the only one I can afford, because I like her.'

Ribbons and all the others, including Tieria, were on his Death List.

They entered the meeting room, and Ron sat out, looking at the design for a support fighter: GN 0 Raiser.

He was one of the designers, (when isn't he involved?) he had the designs for the damned thing.

He was doing some modifications to the design, making the copy capable of docking with the Morgan.

'Chaos 00 Raiser... Setsuna, I should thank you.'

His Morgan was dying, but the escape system would let the cockpit, the Strike Freedom Pack and the GN drive escape the destroyed suit.

He left the room, nearly tripping over the children entering the room.

"I'm heading to Lagrange 3. My back up suit needs some work."

"Back up suit?"

Ron looked at Sumeragi.

"The Morgan's 15 years old. There are so many cracks in the frame, I'm surprised the damn thing can get off the ground. Just goes to show my design work can last, despite lack of proper maintenance."

He left the Katharon base, thinking for his back up suit, the ADF-X01A Morgan. It was a combination of the original Morgan, as of 2311 A.D, and the Exia.

The people at CB were good designers: it was a damned shame.

Three days later

While the Meisters were fighting the A-LAWS forces under his command, Ron visited the CB production facility.

Hiling, now engaged to the 72-year old Colonel, was tinkering with Ron back up mobile suit.

"Right is tighter, Hiling."

She turned to see her Colonel land on the suit's cockpit hatch.

"Ron!"

"How's the Morgan?"

"Powerless, as always."

"Memento Mori will destroy the original MS body, but my custom parts will return to this facility."

"You mean the cockpit, the Strike Freedom's wings and the Mk III GN drive?"

Ron walked over to an area where no one was looking. "How's the Mk IV?"

"Still being built. The Morgan was not designed for this kind of power."

"I've upgraded the airframe to handle any and all power the drive can put out."

He removed his helmet and kissed her on the lips.

"Even Trans-Am."

"Does that mean-"

"I've found out how to make the drives after the Mk Is use Trans-Am. No one, not Celestial Being, not even the Innovators, will stop my plan for a Colonial rebirth." "Does that mean you'll...kill me?"

Ron slapped her.

"Never think that. I've just got to destroy the others. You're the only one that should live."

She rubbed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Hiling."

"I just thought you would kill me."

She was his, and no one was going to stop his plan for Earth.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

After recovering Allelujah and his old girlfriend, Ron returned with the Morgan.

He sighed as he looked at the cracks in the airframe.

They ranged from small to large: all legacies of the battles with the Cylons, the Gundams from his universe, the MSs in the 'verse in was in now and the lack of maintenance.

It was going to die, but he'd give it a death worthy of the Pinkerton Family.

Memento Mori was a WMD of his design, based on the GENESIS series of superweapons from CE Earth.

And just as powerful.

Then the four Gundams arrived back on the ship. Setsuna got out of the 00 and ran over to the Colonel.

"What are you doing?"

"The cracks. Look at them."

Setsuna looked at the Morgan's structural damage.

"This Mobile Suit went through many battles. These cracks are battle scars. I'd like the Morgan to be put in a museum, but with the damage, she won't survive another month."

"She?"

Ron chuckled.

"It's an old military thing. Ships, fighters, bombers; they're all girls. The Morgan was named after Morgan Le Faye, so the name's female, at least."

"Morgan Le Faye?"

"I sent 20 years on Earth before the Fall and even I know the Legend of King Arthur Pendragon. Morgan was his half-sister."

Setsuna looked at the Colonel.

"The Fall?"

He sighed.

Talking about the Fall was not one of his strongsuits.

"It's short for The Fall of the Colonies. 12 worlds, all nuked to death by the Cylons. That's what Celestial Being should be: an Earth defense force. The Cylons wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"What _are_ the Cylons?"

"Oh, shit. Well, they're..."

Later that night

Setsuna was walking through the hallways of the ship.

There was blood all over the walls, the doors were jammed open.

And then there were the screams.

Felt, Sumeragi, Tieria, Allelujah, Marie, Lockon, even the Colonel.

Then he saw the object of his fears: a chrome-plated monster taller then him, holding the Colonial equivalent of the TEC-9.

It was a War-era Cylon Centurion.

He was afraid of it. It was covered in both dents from weapons fire and blood.

He raised his weapon and fired, but the Cylon just walked toward him, dropping the TEC-9 and a switchblade knife popped out of its' arm.

It wanted to kill him.

He backed up until he was up against the wall.

Then...he woke up.

Screaming, I might add.

Tieria and Lockon ran into the room, guns drawn.

Tieria saw that Setsuna was in a cold sweat, and he was scared.

"You had a nightmare."

"I told him a ghost story."

Both turned to see the Colonel in the hall.

"What kind of ghost story?"

"He wanted to know what the Cylons were, so I told him. Evidently, that was a mistake."

"The great Colonel Pinkerton making a mistake?"

"He used to be a child solider. I thought he could handle it. Apparently, I was wrong. It does happen. With Leesa Kujo's bullshit plans, it's a wonder we survive."

"Leesa Kujo?"

"That's Sumeragi's real name. And yes, I got it from Veda before it went kaput."

Setsuna got up.

"I need a drink."

"So, what did he tell you?"

He handed them a notepad.

"Keep it; I don't want it any more."

He ran off.

When the pair read it, they saw why Setsuna had nightmares: a 6'6 chrome plated killing machine.

"Ok, now that we know about this-"

"We'll be fine. The Cylons don't exist here."

"Ron got here, so the Cylons could too."

Tieria walked back to his cabin and went to sleep.

His first dream was a near-copy of Setsuna's: running from Cylon Centurions trying to kill him.

He had good reason to run: they were strong and deadlier then the Colonel, and that man was impossible to kill!

His screams were heard throughout the ship.

Mileina Vashti entered his room, worried about the Innovade Meister.

"Are you ok?"

Then Ron walked by.

"For the love of the Colonial Gods, shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep here!"

The bridge officer picked up the notebook and read it.

She dropped it and ran to her room.

An hour later, her screams were heard.

Ron, pissed off and sleepy, was the first to arrive.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Then he noticed a notepad on the floor in front of him.

He chuckled at the fact that he started it.

'I've given three-'

"AHH!"

'Four people Cylon-phobia.'

When he pulled his trump card out, the Meisters would be pissing their pants.

Updated 09/14/10

You just know this won't end well.

When the Cylon Raiders show up and start shooting, those four people will freeze up, letting Ron attack them and, for lack of a better term, kick their asses.

Adama: "CHRISSSS, I WANT TO EAT YOUR LIVER WITH SOME FARVA BEANS, AND A NICE CHIANTI." (Image of Christina Sierra in the Spencer Mansion, running from the zombie form of Forest Speyer, screaming) Athrun: "(laughs) You're a sick, sick bastard." (The others are laughing their asses off) Adama: "I love this job." Christina: "_Forest, don't make me shoot you_!" Adama: "YOU CAN'T KILL CHRISSSS, I AM STRAPPED WITH EXPLOSIVES. IF YOU SHOOT ME, WE BOTH DIE!" Shinn: "We should've never given you that computer and the internet that came with it."

Resident Evil: Run Forest Run: Watch it. Laugh. Watch it again.

Next Time: Ron's suit gets blown to fuck and back by Memento Mori and the birth of Chaos 0 Raiser.

Before we go the Chaos 0 Raiser can and will dock with the new Morgan, and it has two Mk III GN drives that act like the ones on the 00, giving the Morgan three GN drives. It might be able to destroy 00. that's never a good thing.

Ja Ne, Everybody! And for the love of God, please review!


	39. Chapter 11: WHAT THE FUBOOM!

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 11: WHAT THE FU-BOOM!

Ron's Morgan flew over the Suille Kingdom, and saw a beam of death.

"While I'm glad Memento Mori's online, I didn't want it shot at me!"

The Morgan's lightwave shields couldn't take that kind of blast and GENESIS proved that.

Thankfully, he learned to deflect high energy beam attacks.

He activated the shield and once the beam hit, Ron turned the beam back on the A-LAWS fleet and the low orbital ring, destroying two ships and damaging Memento Mori itself.

But that meant the Morgan was done.

The structural integrity of the Morgan was at .11%: too low for a jump, and just holding the suit together.

"Sorry, old friend, but your time is up."

Ron moved the cockpit into the escape fighter, built from the GN drive and the Strike Freedom Pack, along with the FX-550 Skygrasper he had taken from the EA taken apart and turned into the flight unit.

The flight pack, known as the Morgan Skygrasper because it looked like the Skygrasper, but fit into the Morgan, disengaged from the suit, taking the Strike Freedom pack with it.

The suit's body fell to Earth, heading for the country of Kingdom of Suille.

In Ron's eyes, it wouldn't make it.

The A-LAWS survivors, recoiling from the destruction of their fleet, but cheering from the destruction of the Morgan, were surprised when green and marble red blots hit their ships.

The protecting fleet was crippled.

Memento Mori was damaged.

Ron smirked.

His new suit, the Morgan A, would be the first 9th Generation Gundam.

Waters off the Kingdom of Suille

A shooting star hit the waters and landed near a patrol boat in the navy of the Suille Kingdom.

"Get the Captain! He's going to need to see this!"

It was a damaged Gundam.

Lagrange 3

"Contact on the E-Wait. It's the Morgan. But it's smaller."

"Ptolemaeus II, _this is Colonel Pinkerton. The Morgan's been destroyed. I'm coming back in the Morgan Skygrasper. Thank the Gods for FTL drives_."

"Destroyed? How?"

Sumeragi couldn't believe it.

The Morgan, in the Colonel's hands, was unstoppable.

What could destroy it?

A-LAWS didn't have anything to match it.

"_It was a GENESIS-class superweapon: Memento Mori. It's Latin for 'Death is always remembered', or something along those lines_."

Sumeragi was surprised.

The Morgan shrugged off attacks from superweapons like Neo-GENESIS before, so why was it destroyed?

Them she remembered: the Morgan had cracks in the frame.

It couldn't take the strain forever.

"_Open the hanger on level 5. My spare suit's in there_."

The asteroid used as the construction facility opened up where Ron's spare suit, the ADF-X01A Morgan A, was resting, waiting to be tested in combat, along with the CDSF-X01 Chaos 0 Raiser.

The Morgan A was a supped up version of the Morgan itself, and no superweapon could damage it: titanium-A armor, an alloy designed by Ron to be 6 times stronger then titanium, was the basis of the flame.

E-Carbon covered the titanium-A, making the suit hard to damage.

Then there where was diamond carbon: a brand of carbon also created by Ron for the Morgan that was as strong as diamonds and lighter then tin.

All in all, the Morgan weighed 46 tons: even for CB Gundams, it was light.

And most of that weight was about to be added on by the Strike Freedom pack, the GN drive and the cockpit.

Ron transformed the fighter into the default form of the back of the mobile suit and docked with it.

The cockpit moved into place.

'The suit's not going to be easy to destroy, but I need to cover my back. I haven't added on the armor on that section yet. And I'm going to replace the GN drive with the Mk IV, along with the nuclear reactor. I've got a new one coming in.'

Ron got out of the new Morgan A.

Unlike the first Morgan, it could use Trans-Am.

He walked to the main airlock and to where the crew of the _Ptolemaeus II_ were meeting Anew Returner.

Ron knew her: an Innovade.

And Tieria's genetic twin.

"Well, well, who do we have here? A spy."

Anew looked at Ron, whose M19 was aimed at her head.

'She could reveal me quicker then planned. I need to kill her.'

"What?"

"Seriously, red eyes and violet hair? She's with the jackasses who took control of Veda."

"_You've_ got red eyes, Colonel."

"I _used_ to have _blue_ eyes, _**cockbite**_. Test her DNA against Tieria's. If it's a 89% or higher match, I shoot her."

"And if it's lower?"

"You misunderstand. If it's anywhere near 30%, she dies. 29 or lower is fine by me. After all, we're all related someway or another. I'm from another solar system, so I'm the exception."

"Until then-"

"Until then, I keep her at gunpoint at all times. I trust her as far as I can throw her."

Then Ron looked thoughtful.

"Bad example. I trust her as far as _Mileina_ could throw her. In full gravity."

"Why Tieria?"

"He's an Innovade, just like her. But he's chosen his place with you."

They all looked at Tieria.

"Oh, don't look all surprised! I've known for 5 years! He spent so much time with that damned terminal-"

His eye twitched at 'terminal'.

He hated Terminal.

"On the first ship, I knew he was genetically different! This thing happened back home, too!"

"What thing?"

He fired a .357 round into Anew's shoulder.

She screamed in pain, but when she heard him cock the gun, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"The Cylons. Guess what? 8 organic models. 8 fraking organic models! That's what happened to my family! My parents, my brother: all of were killed by them to create those 8 models! She's a fraking sleeper!"

His anger at the War-era Cylons was finally released in pure rage.

He put three rounds into Anew's forehead, killing her.

He pulled out the larger caliber M500 and prepared to fire.

"You idiot! That'll kill us, too!"

Ian and Tieria grabbed Ron, but the stronger Colonel managed fire two rounds at the corpse of the Innovade, breaking the glass.

Everyone held on to something to keep them in the pressurized asteroid.

The shutters closed and Ron fell unconscious.

"Die...Die, you motherfraking bastards..."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"He's off his nut. He's always been a bit crazy, but this is beyond-"

"Can we make sure he doesn't do that again?"

"That flight suit he wears is armored: explosive collars won't work. Can he survive poisoning?"

"That booze of his will kill a full grown man. Does that count?"

"Great: the only two ways we can control him and neither will work!"

"Sorry, mom...I failed..."

Sumeragi sighed.

"He lost it because of the death of his parents. Anew was a clone of Tieria's DNA type, so he was right. She was a sleeper agent."

"If the Cylons did the same thing-"

"They did."

Both turned to see Ron punch his way out of the medical capsule.

"It's how the Colonies Fell."

"_Warning! Enemies on the E-sensor_!"

"It seems that you need my help. Good time to test the Morgan, too."

Ron left the medical bay, grabbing his M19 and M500 magnums, plus his helmet.

"I haven't fixed my special armor to the back, so I have to watch my back. Literally."

He got to the hanger and into his new Morgan.

"Allelujah, cover me!"

"_Why, Colonel_?"

"I haven't fixed armor to the back of my suit! Do the words 'Backstabbing cockbite' come to mind?"

Ron sped out faster then the original Morgan, and he noticed.

"I am _so_ going to the _Yashuman_ to modify this suit with armor later."

His new beam wristblades (AN: based off of the ones in _Predator_) activated.

He cut through three GN-XIIIs, and switched to the beam SMGs he installed in the arms. (AN: Think the Gouf's beam SMG, which is badass all by itself)

The A-LAWS forces ran off, but Ron wasn't done.

He launched his DRAGOONs and the new Ultra-Fangs installed on the legs.

"Now you die! CHAOS FULL BURST!"

40 green, red and blue beams of death launched from the Morgan's beam rifles and SMGs, the center chest cannon and the Ultra-Fangs, with the colors in that in that order.

"STAY DEAD, FRAKERS!"

He spooled up the FTL drive and jumped back to his flag, the Battlestar _Yashuman_, to fix the armor to the back of the Morgan A.

Updated 09/14/10

The new Morgan's a badass! And all our respects go to the original 15-year old ADF-X01 Morgan.

ADF-X01 Morgan: 2297-2312 AD.

And the titanium-A is from _Halo_, I know, but it was used for capital ships, so why not?

Like the original Morgan, the ADF-X01A isn't invincible, just a lot harder to kill then the first one. And with Ron, killing him isn't possible. Put him and Kira in the same suit, Ron will win, hands down, because he designed it and he knows the weaknesses of the suit.

Back with our idiots...

Adama: "CHRISSS, DOES MY BREATH SMELL BAD? DO YOU PERHAPS HAVE A MENTOS OR TWO?" Athrun: "Stop it! It's killing me!" Adama: "DON'T BE A SPOILSPORT, CHRISSS; GIVE YOUR OLD PAL A HUG!" Christina: "_NO! You get away from me!_" Setsuna: "Bill, you're a genius." (The screen goes snowy.) (A series of moans and a horse neighing are heard) Shinn: "DEAR GOD, MAN! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO THAT ANIMAL?" Marina: "OH! Sweet Jesus and everything that is holy! Turn it off, Bill, turn it off!" Adama: "I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!" (The sounds are replaced with static) Kira: "What the hell was that?" Adama: "I don't know..."

Guess what? I'm back. Semper Fi, bitch!

I'll be working on the other stories soon enough. _Red and Blues of the Old Republic_ is on hold for now, so my other projects like _The Deadliest Warrior _and_ Past? What Past?_ can be worked on. Don't worry, though: I won't abandon my stories without warning you!

Next Time on Heaven and Hell: A look at the Colonial Fleet and Celestial Being's strength and some stats on the Morgan A. Sorry if it's not a real chapter, but I need to tell you guys what the final battle of the story's going to be like.

Until then, my readers, Ja Ne!


	40. Chapter 12: One Nuke equals Many

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 12: One Nuke equals Many

"So, we can't waste time destroying that weapon?"

Ron was working on hooking up the _Ptolemaeus II's_ FTL drive into the computer.

"Look, I designed GENESIS. This thing's a miniature version, with enough firepower to destroy a _Galactica_-Class Battlestar. And they installed it rather quickly. They can rebuild it just as fast."

He finished hooking the FTL drive into the computer.

"Alright. Just spool it up and you can get anywhere in the galaxy."

He left the bridge and got to the Morgan A.

'This will be one of the last missions I partake in. I've modified the 00 to the same standards of the original Freedom, plus I have the Innovators rapped around my finger. Soon, the Earth of these stupid idiots will be given to the Colonials.'

He jumped into the cockpit, and smirked.

He added the armor needed before returning to the _Ptolemaeus II_ for the last time.

He gave A-LAWS a powerful GN-field generator, so only a conventional weapon would get through.

Or, in Ron's genocidal case, a nuclear missile.

"Sumeragi, I'm launching out!"

"_Colonel, where are you going_?"

"The Morgan's got an FTL drive; I'll scout the superweapon."

"_Colonel, the last time that happened, the Morgan was destroyed_!"

"The armor I installed makes that happening again unlikely. Now, either you open the hatch, or I jump inside the ship!"

They opened the hatch, not wanting a large explosion.

Ron launched out, and jumped away.

When he reappeared, he was near his METEOR III.

The original was powerful, with the Mk II equipped with lightwave shields and nuclear missile launchers.

The Mk III was superficially similar, but had a large Mk IV GN drive in the center of the engine cluster, and it had greater offensive and defensive powers then even a _Zeus_-Class Battlestar Dreadnought.

He hooked up and spun up the FTL drive.

"20 minutes till I can jump. They won't jump until I give the word that the Katharon fleet's ready to attack."

30 minutes later

Ron jumped into orbit and nearly got destroyed by Memento Mori's superlaser of death.

He activated the lightwave shields and deflected the shot back at the A-LAWS fleet.

Two ships were destroyed, and Memento Mori was nearly hit _again_.

Then the _Ptolemaeus II_ jumped near the superweapon.

It fired a volley of missiles at Memento Mori, but the GN field protected it from all GN particle based weapons.

Ron's weapons, beams and missiles included, couldn't be blocked by the GN field, so he was the only one who could destroy it.

"_Colonel, we really need to destroy that thing_!"

"Alright, but you're going to have to jump away: the Katharon ships have FTL drives, so get them back to Lagrange 2."

"_Why there_?"

"Look, METEOR or no, I can't destroy it through normal weapons. Nuclear missiles are the only ones that can!"

"_Nukes? Are you insane_?"

"Do I _really_ need to answer that question?"

Sumeragi sighed over the radio.

"_We've spooled up the drive. The Katharon fleet is jumping to Lagrange 2_."

"Good. I'm arming the nukes now." Ron got into range.

He opened a channel to the A-LAWS fleet.

'Why I chose a modified version of the symbol for the CCE, I'll never know.' (AN: The Colonial Corp of Engineers has a five chevron emblem, A-LAWS has a three chevron emblem)

"Who the hell are you?"

"Major, I'm just giving you this warning: prepare to die."

Ron fired off one nuclear missile, along with dozens of normal ones.

The nuke got through the GN field and exploded, while Ron jumped away.

Every person within 2 kilometers was killed, and Memento Mori was destroyed.

Ron appeared 50 kilometers away from the orbital ring, smirking his ass off.

"Well, that was fun!"

He laughed as he returned to the _Yashuman_, enjoying the mass murder he created, all for the 12 Colonies of Kobol.

Lagrange 5 colony Eclipse: 5 months later

Wang Liu Mei sat in an armored room, protected by Cylon Centurions under Colonel Pinkerton's command.

"Colonel, as you are going to destroy the civilization on the planet, I must still live for you to take full control."

"You think I don't know that? I'm transferring you and your step-brother to the _Yashuman_. Nena can't get you there, and I have my ways of putting her under my total control."

She smirked.

"Good. She believes that I killed her family."

"Saachez killed them, not you. Although, you did lead him to them."

Ron drank his poisonous brew.

"Celestial Being will be destroyed by the end of the month, or the Earth will be a barren rock. At any rate, I win."

"You do realize that thing you're drinking-"

"Don't, or I kill you right here, right now."

"Alright, Colonel."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus II_

"We haven't seen the Colonel for a while."

"Well, after nuking a low orbital superweapon, I don't think we will be seeing him again."

"_Contact on the E-sensor! All Meisters report to your Gundams_!"

"Damn it! Not now of all times!"

Setsuna and Saji got to the 00 Freedom and 0 Raiser.

"_Setsuna, this contact is huge. It's over a kilometer long and it appeared out of nowhere! Take it out_!"

"Yokai."

The hatch opened and the 00 Freedom launched out, along with the 0 Raiser.

The Gundam and support fighter hooked up, and they started to head toward the contact.

"_Three more just appeared out of nowhere! Who are these people? They're launching Mobile Suits_!"

"How many, Mileina?"

"_5, plus a large number of support_ _fighters_."

Setsuna looked at the contacts.

The Mobile Suits were too fast to be A-LAWS MSs, and only Colonel Pinkerton had a Suit that fast.

Then one entered visual range.

It looked like the Exia after Colonel Pinkerton modified it!

It had the same colors of the ZGMF-X56S Destiny, and it looked like the Destiny.

Then the support fighters entered range.

"Those are Vipers. Are they Colonial?"

"_Attention, unidentified Mobile Suits. This is Admiral Adama of the Battlestar_ Galactica."

Setsuna's eyes almost popped out of his head.

'Admiral Adama?'

Updated 09/14/10

Weren't expecting that, were you?

Now the Colonials are finally here, and Celestial Being is about to have an 'Oh, FUCK!' moment. I think I'll leave a preview of the next chapter for you. I hope you like it.

Sumeragi watched as the Colonial Raptor docked with the _Ptolemaeus_.

'The second I said that the Colonel told us about them he cut the link and that Raptor launched out. Why did he do that?'

Mileina opened the airlock and a Cx4 Storm Carbine was pointed at her for it.

Then a bald man in a uniform similar to the Colonel's walked in.

"Where the hell is that motherfraking bastard?"

"Who are you?"

He pulled out his FN 5-7 and cocked it.

"Commander Saul Tigh, XO of the Battlestar _Galactica_."

Then a man with grayed black hair and glasses entered the ship.

He tripped in a matter of seconds.

"Frak. I can never get used to Zero-G on a ship."

"You must be Admiral Adama. Care to explain why your Marines have weapons pointed at us?"

"Colonel Pinkerton. Where is he?"

"We haven't seen him in 5 months. Why?"

"Colonel Pinkerton is a wanted man _and_ a traitor, _ma'am_."

Hope you enjoyed that.

And I'm surprised no one's said anything about the name of the CB carrier. Normally, it's spelt Ptolemaios, but it's named after Claudius Ptolemaeus, so I used the real name.

Next Time on Heaven and-oh, why am I even bothering? You all saw the preview.

Ja Ne!


	41. Chapter 13: Screwed Over

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 13: Screwed Over by a deal with the Devil

"_Admiral Adama, this is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, commander of the CBS-74_ Ptolemaeus II."

Adama was happy that DRADIS could cut through the interference that the ship and the Mobile Suits were creating, but that didn't explain why one of them was styled after the Freedom.

In fact, in the 2 days they were here, nothing made sense at all.

"Captain, one of your Mobile suits is styled after the Strike Freedom. Would you care to explain why?"

"_The Colonel did some improvements to our Gundams, Admiral_."

Adama took the headset off.

"Only one man was known as 'the Colonel'."

Tigh nodded. "Pinkerton was here or is here."

Adama thought of a plan.

"Bring us to Condition One and get the Darts ready to launch. And turn the alarms off."

"Yes, sir."

"_Admiral, are you still there_?"

Adama answered.

"Yes, Captain, and I'm sending over a Raptor. I'd like to speak with you in person."

"_I'd be glad to me_-"

He cut the line.

"Prep a strike team and inform Kira we'll need support if this gets ugly."

Adama walked out of CIC and to the hanger bay.

2 days earlier

"Admiral, all modifications to the FTL drives are complete. Ready to jump on your order."

Adama sighed as he put on his new glasses.

"Start the clock."

Tigh picked up a phone.

"All vessels begin FTL countdown!"

The five ships in formation-_Galactica, Pegasus, Macon, Archangel _and_ Minerva_-spun up their FTL drives, now modified to breach into another universe.

"Jump in 10 seconds."

"All Mobile Suits and Vipers are ready to launch."

"Weapons are ready to fire, Admiral."

"All vessels, jump now!" The _Galactica_ disappeared in a golden flash, and the other four followed suit.

They jumped into the middle of a large fleet.

"DRADIS contacts, 'round the board!"

Then _Galactica_ shook from fire from the unknown vessels.

"Launch the Darts! Take out those fraking ships!"

The Battlestar started fighting back, with 600mm rounds ripping through some of the enemy ships.

Vipers and Darts launched out to destroy the Mobile Suits that Adama knew would deploy.

Then a number of Mobile Suits with lance-like weapons launched from the ships that weren't having their asses kicked.

Red beam shots were fired at the Vipers, but the Colonial pilots knew far too many tricks to dodge beam cannon fire.

The older Mk IIs returned fire, KEWs damaging the beam weapons' internal workings and beam cannons ripping the MSs themselves to ribbons.

The _Archangel_ destroyed three cruisers before they were smart and decided to leave.

"_This is the 82__nd__ A-LAWS Tactical Mobile Suit Wing! We're under attack from unknown forces! They use the same weapons as_-"

A 2500mm shell destroyed the last cruiser, the Darts and Vipers were mopping up the last Aheads, and there was minimal damage to any of the ships.

Present Day: 30 minutes earlier

The five ships jumped near Lagrange 2, and a ship barely appeared on DRADIS.

"Frak! One contact, CBDR, and we can't see anything!"

"Launch out Kira's squadron, now."

"Aye, Admiral."

The Strike Freedom, the Destiny, the Legend, the Infinite Justice, the Akatsuki and Wesker's new Nuclear Dart launched out to intercept the ship and the new Mobile Suits.

Adama had a thought.

"Put me on the horn."

"You're on, Admiral."

He put on the headset.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Bill. This is bad."

"Attention, unidentified Mobile Suits. This is Admiral Adama of the Battlestar _Galactica_."

Present Day: 1 hour after contact

Sumeragi watched as the Colonial Raptor docked with the _Ptolemaeus_.

'The second I said that the Colonel told us about them he cut the link and that Raptor launched out. Why did he do that?'

Mileina opened the airlock and a Cx4 Storm Carbine was pointed at her for it.

Then a bald man in a uniform similar to the Colonel's walked in.

"Where the hell is that motherfraking bastard?"

"Who are you?"

He pulled out his FN 5-7 and cocked it.

"Commander Saul Tigh, XO of the Battlestar _Galactica_."

Then a man with grayed black hair and glasses entered the ship.

He tripped in a matter of seconds.

"Frak. I can never get used to Zero-G on a ship."

"You must be Admiral Adama. Care to explain why your Marines have weapons pointed at us?"

"Colonel Pinkerton. Where is he?"

"We haven't seen him in 5 months. Why?"

"Colonel Pinkerton is a wanted man _and_ a traitor, _ma'am_."

"A traitor? But he told us-"

"He lied to you!"

CBS _Celestial Being_

Ron sighed.

"Ribbons, Celestial Being has kicked your ass, and you won't admit it!"

Ribbons chuckled.

"Colonel, you are human, and-"

A loud bang was heard. Ribbons fell to his knees, with an S&W .500 round in his leg.

"I'm tired of hearing the 'I'm superior to you' bullshit! You're little better then a Cylon! And Cylons had the same thought until I beat them into submission!"

He looked at the Colonel.

"And I will return if you kill me."

Ron pulled out a ball the size of an eye.

"Not with this. You can come back only if I turn this off."

"I am a god! I will lead humanity into the future!"

Ron chuckled.

"Not if you're dead, and your connection to Veda is just like Cylon Resurrection technology; in fact, it's an almost perfect copy of it. And I can destroy it."

Ribbons chuckled until he discovered he wasn't connected to Veda anymore.

He was mortal.

"Regene! Saachez! Get down here!"

Both walked down the steps wearing Colonel uniforms.

"The Colonel's plan is better then dominating humanity. His people are superior to these idiots, and frankly, I never liked you."

"He pays me more. Simple as that."

Ribbons was screwed to the nth degree.

Ron put his .50 caliber magnum to the Innovade's head.

"Your services are no longer required, _Almark_."

He pulled the trigger. Ribbons was dead, and without his connection to Veda, he was mortal as you or I.

His shattered skull laid on the floor, and Ron chuckled.

"Prepare the Fleet! And get my wife on the horn. It's time to destroy this corrupted civilization once and for all!"

"Yes, Colonel!"

Ron laughed as he walked to his Suit.

It was finally time to activate Operation Hellfire, and destroy humanity.

A-LAWS fleet

"We accept Colonel Pinkerton as our new commander, and welcome his support on the battlefield!"

Then a number of ships jumped in.

Hiling knew them: War-era, modern and _Guardian_-Class Cylon Baseships: all built from Ron's Loyalist Baseship.

"My husband's fleet will join the fight against Celestial Being and Katharon. Understood, General?"

Updated 09/14/10

It's happening! The final battle! Winner take all!

This story is shorter then _To Hell and Back_, but it's no less badass, right?

And I recommend two songs for the final battle: The Mission from 30 Seconds to Mars and You're Going Down by Sick Puppies. Both songs were brought to me by Mordalfus Grea, whom I consider a good friend of mine. Also, any epic fight music will do if you don't have those two songs.

Adama: "It's about time we appear!" Athrun: "Well, it's not going to be as long as THAB, but the huge amount of drama and fighting makes it a good story: worthy of Gundam Seed, Gundam 00 and Battlestar Galactica." Shinn: "Well, it's time to kick ass!"

You heard the man!

Next time on Heaven and Hell: The final battle! A-LAWS/Colonel Pinkerton's forces/Innovators vs. Katharon/Celestial Being/Colonial Fleet. It's ass whooping time!

Ja Ne and review!


	42. Chapter 14: Killing a Demon

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 14: Killing a Demon

The A-LAWS fleet was ready.

With the great tactical mind of Ronald Pinkerton, they could and would destroy Celestial Being.

Every Ahead, GN-XIII and GN Tau Drive using Mobile Suit they had was in their large fleet, along with the mysterious Cylon Baseships and Raiders.

Katharon and Celestial Being only had 34 ships; A-LAWS now had 205.

Then again, as proven many times, a better equipped and trained force would be destroyed by a smaller, lesser equipped one if command made too many screw ups.

"All forces, prepare to engage the enemy! The anti-governmental forces are one step away from being destroyed and they only have one more force left: today, Celestial Being will die!"

Then Colonel Pinkerton's Gundam, which he 'captured', the ADF-X01A Morgan, appeared.

"_Sorry I'm late, boys. Just getting the hang of this Gundam_."

"That's alright, Colonel. My forces are ready."

Then the Katharon ships appeared, followed by the CBS-74 and the Lab Transport.

"All forces, open fire!"

Ron armed his weapons and launched all of his DRAGOONs and ultra-Fangs.

"FULL BURST!"

Enacts and Flags were crippled and two of the transports were destroyed.

"_So, Colonel, you_ did _betray us_!"

"I betrayed no one! My life is for the Colonies, not your pathetic excuse for a planet!"

The 00 Freedom and Morgan A drew beam sabers and attacked.

Ron knew that the 00 Freedom was not as powerful as the Morgan, but if he fired the hip cannons, Setsuna would return in kind, doing some kind of damage.

"So, what was your plan?"

"Easy: while you idiots engaged A-LAWS, I nuke your planet!"

The Morgan's beam wristblades activated, and Setsuna couldn't block them, so he had to back off.

"You can't beat me, Setsuna! The Morgan A was designed to destroy any kind of suit it ran into!"

"Then block this, asshole!"

Ron's eyes widened.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Green, red, blue and yellow bolts raced toward Ron's Morgan.

He kicked the 00 Freedom away and activated his lightwave shield.

One was a custom Dart holding a weapon that Ron hated: a beam shotgun.

Sarge and his Reds were here.

But that meant-

"Son of a bitch!"

Vipers, Raptors, Darts and the newest MSs of the Colonial Fleet: the CDF-02 Bolt, which was an upgraded version of the Dart with longer station time and a lightwave shield, and the CDF-03 Arrow, which looked like the CF-105 Avro Arrow (AN: If anyone thinks the Arrow was and is still badass, say so) from the 20th century in MA mode and was harder to destroy then normal suits: only Gundam-types were harder to destroy.

The Reds and Blues had traded in their Strike and Buster Daggers (which were long out of date by the Second War) for Darts and some of the new Bolts, although they kept and upgraded the weapons.

Simmons and Grif used their MA5CX beam assault rifles to try and kill Ron, but the shield held.

Sarge's M90XA beam shotgun was starting to break the shield, but Ron needed to find a safe haven.

A damaged A-LAWS cruiser worked.

He backed off and entered the hulk.

The weapons couldn't get him here.

He put out the call: it was time for the Chaos 0 Raiser to begin destroying the enemy.

He shot out of the wreck and saw the support fighter.

"_What in Sam Hell is that thing_?" Ron switched the fighter into docking mode.

Ron collapsed the Freedom's wings and hooked up to the Chaos 0 Raiser.

"Docking's complete: reactivating Freedom pack and activating Triple Drive."

The Chaos 0 Raiser had two GN drives mounted to the frame, and they moved to the shoulders, where they would be on the 00.

Thankfully, the Chaos 0 Raiser wouldn't get in the way of the Freedom Striker Pack, so no one stood a chance in hell.

Now, all he had to do was...

"TRANS-AM!"

The targeting screen turned blue and showed the emblem of the Colonial Fleet and the words 'Trans-Am'.

The Morgan itself turned red and only two words could describe what the allies felt: 'We're boned'.

Ron started destroying Darts, Vipers, and even the harder to destroy Arrows. Setsuna was appalled.

This was a perversion of Celestial Being's 0 Raiser and it had to be destroyed. Ron could not destroy Earth, no matter the cost!

Then the Gundams from the Colonial fleet raced toward the Morgan.

The Strike Freedom drew its' beam saber and attacked. "_YOU BASTARD_!"

Ron blocked it, but extended Trans-Am or not, it wasn't easy.

Kira Yamato was a skilled pilot, and now he was more skilled then before.

"Ah, Kira, it's so good to see you again! How was life back home?"

"_SHUT UP, YOU FUCKER_!"

"And I thought you were mind tempered."

Kira was pissed.

He wanted Ron dead and today was the day!

Then green bolts just missed Kira's suit.

A near-copy of the Morgan was incoming.

It was Hiling's ADF-X02 Morgan, based on the original and built with the Justice Striker Pack.

"_I swear, Ron! You need to stop pissing people off_!"

"That's why I have you around, Hiling. You cover for me!"

Kira knew he was in trouble now.

Then the Freedom copycat, the 00, attacked the Morgan 02.

"_I'll handle her! You take care of the_ _asshole_!"

Ron knew that Kira was now just as skilled as him and his Strike Freedom had been upgraded to a level similar to the Morgan.

But Ron had one thing Kira didn't: the will to kill.

In fact, Kira had tried to disable the Morgan a number of times.

He couldn't bear to destroy the remains of his precious Freedom.

"You can't kill me. I hold your Freedom's remains! In a sense, you are fighting yourself!"

Ron activated the beam wristblades, planning to gut the cockpit and take the Strike Freedom as his own.

Athrun had other plans.

He stopped Ron's wristblades and pointed a beam shotgun at the cockpit.

Ron kicked both suits away and fell under attack by Church's SRS99X beam sniper rifle.

He used the beam saber to deflect the attacks, then returned in kind.

Church dodged the bolts he fired at the rouge Colonel.

Ron saw that Tieria and Seravee were about to fire the bowling ball of death at him. (AN: What? It rolls, and it strikes the enemies and blows them to hell! It's a bowling ball! OF DEATH!)

"I love how it works, but it won't work on me!"

Ron attacked the Buster-type suit and cut off the arms holding the bazooka of death.

"MINE NOW, BITCH!"

He turned the weapon on Athrun, and fired the death ball.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Athrun got out of the way, and ten Vipers, plus a Bolt were destroyed by the bowling ball of death.

"What the hell is with my aim today?"

"_Yo, Boss_!"

"What is it, merc?"

"_Mind if I join in_?"

"Go right ahead, merc."

Ron ditched the BN Bazooka and got ambushed by Tucker's Sword Dart.

The Colonel parried the strike and got ready to blast the moron.

"_Hey, assbite_!"

Sarge's Arrow rushed at the Morgan.

"_You just got Sarged_!"

Sarge fired the beam shotgun, but it missed, and Ron tore it out of the suit's hands.

"Correction, dumbass. YOU just got Sarged."

Beam rifle and GN rifle shots barely missed the Morgan as Ron broke away.

Setsuna and Hiling were having a battle all their own as rifle shots, cannon fire and beam sabers struck their targets.

"Why are you helping him? He wants to _destroy_ the world, not change it!"

"_You don't get it! It took Celestial Being to unite the world, and it was a corrupt rule anyways_!"

Meanwhile, the fleet battle was going to hell.

15 Katharon vessels were destroyed, and the Raiders were beating the crap out of the _Ptolemy_.

"This isn't a Battlestar! We can't handle this many Cylon Raiders!"

Then two Battlestars jumped in.

One was the _Galactica_, and the other was _Mercury_-Class, likely the _Pegasus_.

Gottfried and Lohengrin fire from both ships tore into the Baseships while the AA flak guns took out the Raiders.

But Heavy Raiders did manage to board the CB flagship.

"All hands, prepare to repel boarders!"

Assault rifles were pasted to the bridge crew.

Back with the Gundams trying to kill Ron, Cagalli and the Akatsuki finally cut off one of the Morgan's legs.

It didn't make the Morgan any less deadly, though, and the GN Vulcan cannons mounted to the head proved that.

The Akatsuki's head was sheared off, and the GN Sword mounted to the arm was going to cut the Akatsuki in half.

Then the Legend put an end to that.

Then Fangs and DRAGOONs fired at Rey's suit.

Ali Al-Saachez's new suit, the Providence-type ADF-X03 Morgan, was shooting at the Legend.

Wesker pulled out his beam bazooka.

"Get a load of this, asshole!"

The merc blocked it and Ron launched his Ultra-Fangs and DRAGOONs.

"CHAOS FULL BURST!"

Wesker sighed as the beam attacks ripped his suit to bits.

"_That's another write off_."

Ron couldn't wait.

"Regene! FIRE!"

"_Yes, Colonel_."

Ron jumped away when a red beam of death nearly hit both the allies and the A-LAWS forces.

The Colonials knew that beam all too well.

A full sized GENESIS, with Cylon Baseships guarding it, appeared out of nowhere.

"_Bastard built a __**GENESIS**__? And-OH, DAMN_!"

It fired again, hitting _Galactica_, but the Battlestar's Phase Shift Armor and lightwave shields protected it from damage.

"_Great, a full sized GENESIS with a Neo-GENESIS mirror block! This can't get any worse_!"

Then Ron's METEOR flew past, armed to the teeth with nuclear missiles.

"_Next time, Tucker, shut the fuck up_!"

The two Morgan sub-types flew next to the METEOR, providing escort.

"Keep the dumbasses occupied. Time for Operation: Hellfire."

"_Yokai_!"

Updated 09/14/10

The good guys got their asses kicked. Well, they can't win every time.

Adama: "Holy crap, that was long!" Kira: "Longer then most chapters, but we digress. Yes, the Earth of 00 will get nuked, but that's the only one!" Shinn: "Unless the author blows up a sun." (Everyone looks at Shinn) Athrun: "Nice one, Shinn. You just told everyone one of the ideas! Dumbass!"

Next Time on Heaven and Hell: The Earth of 00 dies in nuclear hellfire, but Ron gets the effect of karma.

Ja Ne!


	43. Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth

"_STOP THAT METEOR_!"

Every Mobile suit that got the order knew that if Ron nuked the planet, nothing would survive.

A-LAWS knew that the Colonel was insane, and they joined in to stop him.

Ron, however, broadcasted away on the status of the missiles.

"_Nuclear missiles are loaded. Target one locked: Human Reform League_."

Kira and Athrun fired at the METEOR, but the damned thing was covered in an anti-beam coating like the Akatsuki.

Then bolts of energy were shot at them from the new beam flak guns.

"_Nuclear weapons release in 10, 9..._"

Then Kira fired his DRAGOONs at the suit itself.

Hiling intercepted the energy attacks.

"_Firing GN nuclear missiles_."

Hundreds of missiles launched out, and they quickly exploded on the planet's surface.

Marie and Allelujah were horrified.

Over 7 billion people were just murdered by an insane monster!

"_Beginning Orbit 2; reloading nuclear missile bays_."

Lockon fired at the METEOR, but Saachez intercepted the shot.

"_I am your opponent, moron_!"

Setsuna and Saji stood in the Colonel's path, but that mattered little.

Saji activated the Raiser System and Setsuna attacked the METEOR.

Ron's huge beam saber, however, blocked the attack.

"_You don't get it. Humanity was boned from the start. I'm just making room_!"

"_The Colonials don't want to destroy Earth! Why don't you get it_?"

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE A PLANET IF YOU JUST FIGHT ON IT_!"

Ron knocked the 00 Raiser away, crashing it into the low orbital ring.

"_Nuclear missiles are loaded. Target two locked: Advanced European Union_."

GN-XIIIs and Aheads attacked the Mobile Armor of death from the front quarter, with Patrick Colasour getting a few hits on the cockpit.

"_You have the damnedest luck, Patty boy_."

Ron charged up his own version of the bowling ball of death.

The tips of the beam cannons/sabers turned red and Ron fired, creating the bowling ball of death.

"_SON OF A-_"

Most of the GN-XIIIs were destroyed by the death ball, but Colasour survived...again.

"_What the hell does this guy have, special cockpit armor that no weapon can get through_?" (AN: You're all thinking it, I'm just saying it: Special Power: Unkillable!)

Ron sighed.

"_Firing GN nuclear missiles_."

Once more, hundreds of nukes launched from the METEOR, striking targets in the AEU and Africa.

Lockon got past Saachez and sniped the Morgan.

He missed, but Setsuna didn't.

The 00 Freedom tossed a beam saber into the cockpit, missing the Colonel's face by inches.

Ron, however, saw this coming: he had a rebreather system installed so he could survive in space.

His face was melted off, revealing a Terminator-style skull.

The Morgan's arm grabbed the beam saber and shut it off.

His new, electronic voice cackled with laughter.

"_You can't kill me like that, Setsuna_!"

"_What will it take to kill this bastard_?"

Church's statement was really ironic: _Galactica_ and the fleet had attacked GENESIS AD, Ron version of the superweapon.

GENESIS AD

"I don't care what it takes! FIRE!"

Regene and the Cylons were dead, but they were going to take out the Colonials before they did.

The laser fired one last time, missing the Colonials, but heading right for Earth.

The crew, Cylon and Innovade, were killed by the blast caused by the early firing of the superlaser.

The Colonials barely got out of the way.

Back in Earth orbit

"_Nuclear missiles are loaded. Target three locked: Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations; firing GN nuclear missiles_."

Kira attacked the Morgan in blind rage, but Hiling and Saachez stopped him with high-powered GN bolts.

"_Yo, boss! You ok_?"

"_I'm going to need to replace the cockpit and my face, but I'm fine regardless_."

It was done: Earth was void of all human life for 48 hours.

"_Operation Hellfire complete_."

Ron sat back in his ruined cockpit.

The Morgan sorely needed repairs.

The _Yashuman_ had been captured by the Fleet and A-LAWS was now under new management.

Speaking of which...

"Oh, frak." Ron had installed a fourth Memento Mori on the low orbital ring, and it was manned by A-LAWS officers.

He activated the lightwave shields when he saw the yellow beam of death coming at him.

"Can't kill me that easily. Uh-oh."

The marble-red blast of GENESIS AD was heading at him.

Ron chuckled.

"_Well, I've had a good life_."

"_What_?"

Both beams hit the lightwave shield, creating a small nova.

The planet and the solar generation ring were fine, but the GN nuclear radiation would kill everyone in the system.

Kira and the others got far enough away to get back to _Galactica_, but the wave was catching up.

"_All vessels: begin jumping back to our universe! We're done here_!"

The CB, Katharon and A-LAWS fleet started docking with the Colonial Battlestars so they would survive this.

Setsuna and Kira were the last ones to board _Galactica_ before the Battlestar jumped away back to their universe.

The solar system was dead.

Battlestar _Galactica_

Kira and Setsuna sighed as the jump was completed.

The flight pods opened up.

"I hate that part."

"_You're not the only one, Kira Yamato. Where are we_?"

"_Earth, in my universe. Ron tried to nuke it, too, but we stopped him. Your Earth wasn't so lucky_."

Setsuna and Kira were glad about one thing, though: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, his merc right hand Ali Al-Saachez and his new wife Hiling Care were dead.

...Or were they?

Unknown location

Ron coughed as he woke up in a hospital room.

"Glad to see you're wake...old friend."

Updated 09/14/10

I wasn't happy with this chapter, but now _Heaven and Hell_ is done!

The main villains of the series are now Ronald Pinkerton, Ali Al-Saachez and Hiling Care, who survived getting blasted by both Memento Mori and GENESIS AD.

But where are they? Who's the 'old friend'? Only me and Mordalfus Grea know, and we ain't telling!

Adama: "It's over? That was anti-climactic." Marina: "I think that was the point." Shinn: "We only saw you in a few chapters, yet we never see you in the final battle." Marina: "In this story, I was on a Katharon transport, like in the series." Kira: "I know there's a lot of plotholes, but this series is known for them, and all will be ended in the last installment of the THAB Trilogy." Athrun: "The author's not going to be working on that for a while, though."

There have a point: I don't even have a title!

Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne, my readers!


	44. Prologue: Armies of Heaven and Hell

Armies of Heaven and Hell

"Rebuilding will be hard, Admiral, but we can do ourselves."

After the total destruction of their world, Marina Ismail was the only leader of a government left.

Admiral Adama was trying to reason with her.

"Whatever Colonel Pinkerton told you-"

"His plans were his own, Admiral. But he was right about one thing: you are a hardy people."

"Your Highness, at least let the Colonial Fleet guard the planet while your military rebuilds."

"I can't permit your people to do that, Admiral."

"You are the most unreasonable woman I've ever met! Be realistic! If those two superweapons didn't kill him, Pinkerton and his lackeys will return!"

"Admiral, he's dead."

"We thought the same thing 8 years ago, then this happened!"

Marina sighed.

Admiral Adama was an old man, but he wasn't stupid.

"He was sent here 8 years ago, and that was because of a superweapon. If one sent him to this universe, what about two?"

Setsuna and Kira entered the room.

"He's still alive, Admiral. As we all know, his luck is very good and he knows what he's doing."

Marina sighed.

"He's dead! His mobile suit was destroyed along with those other two!"

"The original Morgan, even when damaged, was unstoppable. The second one was built with materials that only a beam saber can cut through. No weapon other then that could destroy the Morgan A."

Marina sighed.

"Why would the Colonel do this?"

"He's insane."

Battlestar Aprilius

The _Aprilius_ was an _Athena_-Class Battlestar, named after the destroyed Aprilius colony, and like it, it was a science ship...with teeth.

The computers on board the _Yashuman_ were filled with thousands of blueprints and designs so advanced, they'd need decades or even centuries to even guess what they were for.

"They look like a combination of Colonial, Cosmic Era and Anno Domini technology."

Tieria and several Colonial engineers couldn't help but be impressed.

Colonel Pinkerton was a crazy man, but, damn, he was the best designer in the Colonial Fleet, past and present.

"It looks like a beam rifle."

"And a beam SMG."

The weapon was a mix of a MA-M21KF beam rifle and a GN Vulcan cannon, along with the M90A beam shotgun.

It was cheap to build and use and any Mobile Suit could use it, including the transforming AEU Enact and Union Flag.

"God, it's going to take years to look through all of these designs! When did he have the time?"

"He never appeared unless he needed to. And without activity for 4 years-"

"Shit! Four years! He designs things in a week or less!"

"We need to find anything that could lead us to him: a homing beacon, some new FTL drive; something!"

"Then let's get started."

Battlestar _Galactica_

The Battlestar circled a small, abandoned colony in orbit of the AD Earth.

"Once more, no human life."

"Frak. Ron was a genocidal freak, wasn't he?"

"Commander, contact on DRADIS."

Tigh looked at the DRADIS console.

Two contacts.

Both of them being A-LAWS battlecruisers.

"Survivors?"

Then they launched Mobile Suits.

"Ten MSs, Aheads! They're closing!"

Tigh was getting annoyed.

They had run into the damn A-LAWS Remnants 7 times already, and all of them were destroyed either by Vipers or in some cases Mobile Suits.

Then the A-LAWS vessels opened fire.

_Galactica_ shrugged for the rather weak cannon fire, and returned with full Gottfrieds.

The high energy attacks destroyed the battlecruisers, and the Mobile Suits tried to attack the Battlestar, but the mercenary Mobile Suit teams known only as the Reds and Blues, using the new Katharon-supplied GN Flags, destroyed them through guiding them into the hanger bay and blasting them.

The cockpits in a few of them were destroyed, but the suits were intact.

"_Well, here's our new Mobile Suits_!"

"_Shut up, Donut_!"

Tigh drank from his flask.

Jupiter: Ronald Pinkerton's GN drive production facility

"_Anyone get the feeling that that thing looks like Ragnar Station_?"

The MS Recon team discovered where the Colonel was mass producing GN drives.

Celestial Being discovered it as well, and sought to destroy it.

The _Macon_, as the most powerful warship in the area, was to stop them.

Then the _Macon_ jumped in, and launched her Mobile Suits.

Skilled or not, they couldn't fight off numbers and their carrier couldn't handle a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, let alone a _Zeus_-Class Dreadnought.

"Marine teams have control of the facility, Commander."

Then the CB carrier, the CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II, jumped into orbit.

"Colonial vessel, this is Celestial Being. Stand down."

"_This is Commander Kara Thrace of the Battlest_ar Macon. _You are in no position to make demands, Captain Noriega_."

"That is a Celestial Being facility, Commander."

"_Constructed by a rouge Colonial officer_."

"Commander, we don't give a damn. We're taking back our facility!"

"_Don't do it, Sumeragi_."

The destruction of Earth and of CB facilities took a toll on the crew of the _Ptolemaeus_.

No home bases, all alone...just like the Colonial Fleet before the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ showed up.

Things went straight to hell after Ron nuked the planet, and the Celestial Being members were going stir crazy, and they needed a new base.

Well, the law stated that the facility was Colonial, but Celestial Being didn't mind fighting to get its hands on the facility.

Communications were cut seconds before Kara could retort.

"Ian, what are the weapons on that Battlestar?"

"A huge number of secondary 600mm cannons, an unknown number of main cannons, and far too many flak guns, normal and beam."

"Viper compliment?"

"More then enough to get past our GN flak guns and the Gundams, plus their pilots have been doing this for 12 years. We might've bitten of more then we can handle."

"We can handle the Vipers. It's the Mobile Suit pilots we need to worry about."

Setsuna was right.

Viper pilots that got 20 kills were transferred over to the Mobile Suit Corp, and the MS pilots with 30 were transferred to the squadron run by Kira Yamato.

"Get us to combat stations, Lasse. We're going to have to fight to get the station."

Finally thought of a name!

And before you ask why it's focused more on the Colonial Fleet and Celestial Being, I have rarely, if ever, watched _Gundam Wing_. I will show Ron in the Wing universe, but not as a combatant. Celestial Being's not an organization that sits on its' hands, and they want the GN drive production facility, with the Colonel's GN drive blueprints.

And the Colonials want the GN drives for their Mobile Suits and maybe the Vipers and Raptors if they get small enough.

Next Time: Celestial Being/CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II versus Colonial Fleet/Battlestar _Macon_.

This is the last mainstream story of the THAB Trilogy, but the side stories will pop up until I fill all the holes. So, after this, I leave it to you, my readers, to make a _THAB_ story of your own.

Ja Ne, dear friends.


	45. Chapter 1: War has Fallen

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1: War has Fallen

It was a tense moment when both vessels prepared to fight.

"Ensign, what's the main defensive measure on a Celestial Being vessel?"

"A GN field, Commander."

"Can we get through one?"

"Normally, ma'am, no. However, Colonel Pinkerton created an anti-GN field beam cannon design based on the Gottfried."

Kara chuckled.

"Bastard left us a present for once. Modify those 2500mm Gottfrieds to the standard, Right Fraking Now!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"Ian-"

"There is no way we can take on a _Zeus_-Class Battlestar Dreadnought, Gundams or not!"

Setsuna looked over the blueprints of Ron's ultimate Battlestar.

A Battlestar with super heavy armor, 2500mm heavy cannons, enough nuclear weapons to raze Jupiter and a huge number of Vipers, Raptors and Mobile Suits against a small, under-armed cruiser with only six Mobile Weapons and a GN field that Colonel Pinkerton would've found a way around?

The Battlestar would win if they couldn't find a way into its hull and capture it.

"We've got those unmanned attack drones. We can load them into a shuttle-"

"And what? The Vipers have enough firepower to destroy a shuttle!"

"We fix a pair of Mk II GN drives to the 00 and mount the Mk Is to the Exia and the 0 Gundam."

"That will take time."

"Which we have. The _Macon's_ not shooting at us."

Ian sighed.

"Yet."

Battlestar _Macon_

"Why aren't they doing something?"

Kara hated this part of commanding a Battlestar: waiting.

"Screw this. Is the Gottfried ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kara smirked.

"Fire at will."

One of the Marines shot at her DRADIS operator, William Smith.

"Not that kind of fire at will, fraktard!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"We've mounted the drives, but-"

The ship shook from cannon fire from the _Macon_.

"NOW they decide to shoot us?"

"_They're just warning shots! They want us to back off_!"

Setsuna got to the Mk II GN drive equipped 00 Freedom.

"Sumeragi's right. They're using the 200mm flak guns to rattle us. Activate the GN field and the damage will be lessened."

"_Launch out the Gundams_!"

The launch bays opened and a huge amount of beam shots entered the launch bay.

None hit the 00, but that showed Setsuna that the Fleet had enough Mobile Suits to destroy the ship, or cripple it, as the vessel's GN drive-based engines would be dismantled and researched by the Colonial Corp of Engineers if it was captured.

Not good.

The green light of the GN field stopped the flak rounds, but a green blast hit the ship.

The infamous Gottfrieds.

Setsuna thought they wouldn't do anything.

Guess again.

Just as the 6 Gundams, the replacement pilots being Fon Spaak for the Exia (AN: Thank god for the Gundam Wiki) and Nena Trinity for the 0 Gundam, after being reprogrammed to be their pilots, the high energy shot shut down the field.

Two words: they're boned.

Sumeragi growled.

"I _fucking hate_ Ronald Pinkerton!"

Battlestar _Macon_

"For once, I _love_ Ronald Pinkerton!"

The weapon worked perfectly!

The weapons control for the Gottfried exploded.

"Ma'am, the controls are fused!"

Kara punched the console.

"Frak! Launch a Raptor; get the _Yashuman_ over here, NOW!"

The DRADIS console showed a huge battle beyond the Battlestar.

Mobile Suits engaged the Gundams while the smaller Vipers and Raptors attacked the CB carrier.

"Lock the 25s on the _Ptolemaeus_!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _II

"Please tell me that's not the 2500mms."

A four barreled turret was pointed at them.

"2200mm and their bigger brothers!"

"Damn it! Get us close; they can't hit us at point blank range!"

They relied on the old battleship theory: the closer you get, the less likely your enemy is to kill you.

But Battlestars had dozens of turrets, all with close range attack power.

That and artillery Mobile Suits like the rebuilt GAT-01A1 Buster Daggers used as long range attack turrets were on the hull.

Sumeragi sighed.

'Damn it! These Colonials are just like Ron: crafty beyond my predictions!'

Cannon fire from the 600mms and the artillery Mobile Suits damaged the hull.

Setsuna couldn't defend himself all too well against the huge number of Darts and Murasames shooting at him.

Then Colonial reinforcements jumped in.

Two _Hercules_-Class Destroyers and a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar appeared, and started launching more advanced Bolts and Arrows.

The _Ptolemaeus _II was damaged, and the Gundams couldn't hold out forever.

"_Fall back! We've lost this battle_!"

With the hull breached and Colonial reinforcements inbound, they stood no chance.

They recovered the Gundams and jumped away.

The GN drive production facility was now firmly in Colonial hands with the _Yashuman_ protecting it.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"They attacked the facility?"

"Yes, sir. They wanted it badly."

The Mk IV GN drive blueprints were in the facility, explaining why they wanted the factory.

The Mk IV GN drive was 60 times more powerful then the original Mk I and it was powerful enough to power _Galactica_!

"How many Mk IVs have been built?"

"Just two, sir: one fixed to METEOR 3, which we all know is in the hands of ex-Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, and one's fixed to the 'ADF-X01A Morgan'."

"Kira told us that Ron's Mobile Suit was different, so it might be this 'Morgan A'. Frak! That bastard's got the most powerful Mobile Suit in the universe!"

He turned to his officers in charge of the GN drive factory.

"Start mass producing those drives! I want to have a level playing field with that motherfraker!"

The managers saluted and ran to the hanger bay.

"Sir, we should bring over the Fleet. Celestial Being got damn close to destroying the facility and with A-LAWS and most of Katharon missing-"

"We can assume that they've joined CB. We'll get the _Zeus_ and _Thanatos_ over here ASAP. The _Parthenon_ and the _Sphinx_ can deliver the new mercenary Mobile Suits."

"Marina finally gave in, Bill?"

"Saul, only people in heavy bunkers and high orbital colonies survived, and she has little to no military force. We're now the main protectors of the planet."

Tigh sighed.

"Seems like old times, Bill."

Short, but now the war has started!

Now, the Colonial/Celestial Being War won't last long, chapter wise, but it will last two years.

This will make up for the lack of major fights during _To Hell and Back_ and _Heaven and Hell_. My thanks go out to all of the readers, and those who reviewed. (Not that there's that many of you)

Adama: "A war? Well, the author's avoided a major fighting chapter since he started writing. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Athrun: "Nice? HIM?" Adama: "Good point."

Next Time: The Fleet mobilizes and Celestial Being, plus their new Katharon and ex-A-LAWS allies, attack them a year after the Battle of the GN Drive Factory.

There will be mentions of prior battles, but nothing like the next chapter.

Ja Ne!


	46. Chapter 2: Under Attack, Still Kicking

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 2: Under Attack, Still Kicking Ass

It had been a year since the Colonial/Celestial Being War had begun.

The few battles were building to a major fight for the CBS _Celestial Being_, the location of which was guarded in the _Yashuman's_ computer.

And Baltar, moron that he was, finally found it.

Adama finally had to admit it: he wished that Ron was here.

CB knew where it was, too.

The Colonials needed to end this war before Celestial Being got desperate and attacked the Colonial staging area near the coordinates of the CB colony vessel.

But Adama didn't know that Celestial Being was preparing to attack and regain the colony vessel and Veda.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

The organization had grown to include former A-LAWS and Katharon vessels and Mobile Suits.

"I wonder if this is what Aeolia Schenberg wanted."

"We're at war with an advanced military from another universe, and most of humanity is dead. I doubt it."

Sumeragi looked over the strength of the Colonial forces.

A number of _Galactica_ and _Mercury_-Class Battlestars, plus a huge number of _Valkyrie_ and _Hercules_-Class light Battlestars and destroyers, 60 _Agamemnon_-Class cruisers, 20 _Nazca_-Class destroyers, and a huge number of Mobile Suits.

Over 200 ships, and over 1000 Mobile Suits, plus the mercenary Red and Blue teams with custom Darts, Bolts and Arrows, but most of the pilots were greenhorns from ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. It was Kira MS squadron, with all the Gundam-type Mobile Suits, including the Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice, and the Buster and Duel-based ZGMF-X21A Ultimate Duel and ZGMF-X22A Eternal Buster, (although the MSs were built by Terminal, not ZAFT, so the numbers were a misnomer) they had to worry about. (AN: Credit goes to Mr. Mordalfus Grea for the two new Mobile Suits)

"We have no choice. We have to nuke the Fleet."

"We have no nuclear weapons, Sumeragi. And even if we did, the _Galactica_, _Pegasus_ and other capital Battlestars have N-Jammers."

"GN-nuclear missiles aren't affected by N-Jammers."

"And they kill all human life within 10 kilometers!"

"Not with N-Jammers online. It just becomes a giant GN bomb."

Sumeragi looked out the window.

A captured Cylon Baseship was just sitting there, loaded with missiles.

"Search the Baseship. There's got to be a nuke or two on board."

"And what kind of GN drive can we use? The Colonials have the factory!"

"But Colonel Pinkerton always, _always_, had a back-up plan. And he put it in our database."

Colonial Flagship Battlestar _Galactica_

"Admiral, the Fleet is ready."

"Fire nuclear missiles at the coordinates. It the ship's made of rock, it'll survive."

The missile bays on the _Tyrant_ and the _Galactica_ opened.

Five Mk I Cylon Fraker nuclear missiles (AN: Credit goes to Mordalfus Grea for the nukes) were loaded and launched out.

They exploded on contact with a large object.

They found the ship.

"Send over the Raptors! We've found the _Celestial Being_!"

Then a GN Strike Dagger appeared and fired a missile at them.

"Radiological Alarm! It's nuclear!"

Adama knew that CB had GN Tau Drives, and now they had one mounted to a nuke?

"N-Jammers, NOW!"

The ECM officer activated the new N-Jammers, stopping a total genocidal strike.

The GN nuke hit the _Tyrant_.

While the explosion wasn't nuclear, it did make a big boom.

The missile punched through the hull and exploded, destroying the old Battlestar.

It was torn in two; engines still firing and the bow going up.

The port flight pod nearly hit _Galactica_.

Careful turns and a fair amount of luck saved _Galactica_ from her younger sister's fate.

Then the Celestial Being fleet jumped in.

They made a big mistake.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"Target destroyed."

Sumeragi saw that a _Galactica_-Class Battlestar was destroyed, and that another was trying to dodge the debris.

"We've taken out the _Galactica_. Without Adama, this war is over."

"_Captain Noriega, this is Admiral Adama! You just made a big mistake. You missed _Galactica."

Then they saw the name of the destroyed Battlestar on the flight pod: _Tyrant_.

"Oh, shit."

"_All Colonial forces, take them out_!"

They just made 3 mistakes.

Mistake number one: if you fail to kill William Adama, you're screwed.

Mistake number two: blow up a Battlestar, your death will come fast and it will be painful.

Mistake three: they didn't run.

"Launch out the Gundams and hold off those Vipers! Soma can use the GN Archer to board the _Celestial Being_ and retake Veda."

"Ms. Sumeragi, _Galactica's_ launching Raptors! They've got Marines!"

'They're going to board the colony!'

Three Raptors from the _Athens_-Class Medical Battlestar _Sparta_ were evacuating the survivors of the _Tyrant_ from the wreckage, and the rest of the Fleet was dealing sweet revenge on the CB fleet.

_Virginia_-Class carriers were ripped to bits by the Battlestars and the Vipers, while grunt MS squadrons attacked the _Ptolemaeus_ II.

"Fire all weapons and get us away from those Darts!"

The Gundams got away from the large force, but ran into Kira's Gundam squadron. "_Why did you nuke the_ Tyrant?"

Kira attacked the 00 Freedom, and clearly showed that his Strike Freedom was superior to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom-based 00 Freedom by cutting the legs off.

"Look, Kira-"

"_We're supposed to be looking for Pinkerton, and yet we're at war_!"

Kira entered SEED mode.

Setsuna wouldn't stand a chance.

Tieria tried to stop Kira from firing, but the Custom Arrow flown by Sarge fired the new M90AX2 beam shotgun and damaged the GN Bazooka.

Setsuna sighed.

He was screwed.

Six beam shots ripped the 00 Freedom apart.

The CB fleet was getting their asses kicked.

Sumeragi saw this.

They lost.

'After so many victories in a hit-and-run campaign, why now? What does the Colonial Fleet have that we don't?'

Then the answer came to her: massive warships like the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_.

"Fall back! We've lost this fight."

"_We can't abandon Veda_!"

"As long as the Colonials have those warships, we can't retake Veda, or survive those Battlestars! We're leaving!"

Sumeragi had the plans for the transdimensional FTL drive, and she was planning to steal a few Battlestars from New Caledonia Shipyards, where the Fleet was building the new _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers, the successor to the _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, and the Wraith space superiority fighter, the successor to the Mk II Viper.

Colonial facility: Cosmic Era: New Caledonia Shipyards

The _Minotaur_, first ship of the _Minotaur_-Class, was nearly completed, along with the first compliment of Wraith starfighters, was the first Colonial vessel to use a GN drive as a powerplant. (AN: The _Minotaur_ is a near copy of the Terran Battlecruiser from _StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty_ and the Wraith is the same fighter from _SCII_, but with beam cannons)

With six Mk III GN drives powering the ship, it was deadlier then the _Valkyrie_-Class it succeeded.

And with the Mk I 'Kira Yamato' Positron Cannon, 150mm beam Igelstellung cannons and the same kind of 75mm Beam Vulcan cannons as the new Block 60 _Galactica_-Class, it could outlive the class it was designed to replace.

In fact, it was one of the designs created by Colonel Ronald Pinkerton during his time with Celestial Being, who designed the _Valkyrie_-Class.

Claire Redfield, one of the Mobile Suit pilots, sighed as she saw the five _Minotaurs_ in the dock-_Minotaur, Rome, Tokyo, Washington_ and _Archaeopteryx_-be fitted with the new Wraith Mk I and Viper Mk X fighters.

The Mk X, designed from the Mk IX prototypes, was an all beam fighter: no KEWs.

The only operational _Minotaur_-Class ship was the _Hyperion_, as the original was being reconstructed after a failure in the Yamato Cannon.

Then the five ships in the yard started flying out.

"There's no one on board those ships. What the hell's going on?"

Less then 2 kilometers away, the CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II, less then a week after the failed attack on the Colonial Fleet, had hacked into the computers of the new Colonial Battlecruisers and was taking them toward the ship.

"We've got them!"

"The only thing better then this would be a full load of fighters in those ships."

Then the _Hyperion_ and the _Gaia_, a Battlestar of the _Valkyrie_-Class, chased after the stolen ships.

"Can we board those ships?"

"Not yet, but I've got access to the weapons! 150mm beam Igelstellung cannons are online and tracking!"

"Take those Colonial ships out!"

The five ships opened fire on the two warships, disabling the _Gaia_ and forcing the _Hyperion_ to help.

"Seven more Colonial Battlestars: all _Galactica_-Class!"

"Jump us and those ships out of the system!"

Felt and Mileina activated the FTL drives on the five warships, jumping them out of the Sol system.

The _Ptolemy_ followed suit shortly after.

When they returned to normal space, Sumeragi chuckled.

They could build these new _Minotaurs_, and use them against the Colonials.

I played _StarCraft II_ when my brother got it. Believe me; nothing can beat Blizzard's greatest game series. I waited for 5 years for it and Blizzard delivered the best game I've every seen.

And I've thought about ending the series, but one of my readers said 'fuck that!' and told me about using the original Gundam. Not the suit, the series: _Mobile Suit Gundam_. I'm continuing it to that point, and expect a new series of chapters focusing on the end of the war soon.

(Adama's on a computer, playing _SCII_) Athrun: "Damn, Blizzard knows what they're doing." Adama: "Is that hatch closed? Kira loves _StarCraft_ and would kill for it." (Shinn walks in and closes the hatch) Adama: "Deadbolt that hatch!" (Shinn locks the hatch) Shinn: "What's up? Oh, sweet: _StarCraft II_!" (Banging on the hatch) Everyone: "Oh, shit."

I'm going to have fun with this.

Next Time: Celestial Being strikes back!

Ja Ne!


	47. Chapter 3: Battle of the Pit of Death

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 3: Battle of the Pit of Death

"How the frak did we lose 5 _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers?"

"Sir, we made the mistake of hooking the comm into the engines, and the _Ptolemaeus_ II hacked in, so..."

Adama was pissed.

"This is the fault of the Colonial Corp of Engineers?"

"No, sir! We were doing testing on the remote control guidance system-"

Sarcasm laced Adama's next sentence.

"Guess _that_ worked."

"When we were locked out of the system!"

"This is one of the few times I actually miss Ronald Pinkerton. Disable the damn thing on the rest of the new _Minotaurs_ and the _Hyperion_! We're going to pay for this, I can tell."

"Yes, sir."

Anno Domini: CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"My God. Look at those damn things."

Hundreds of beam cannons, and one powerful enough to destroy a Battlestar.

"So, can we retake Veda with these new Battlecruisers?"

"Intel tells us one thing: the Colonials have at least 20 more Minotaur-Class Battlecruisers under construction and some are close to being finished. The _Hyperion's_ the one we've got to worry about."

"The second _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser ever built, and the only one that's operational. It's got the same kind of firepower as an _Archangel_-Class warship, and that thing could blow _Galactica_ out of the water."

"A normal one, not a Block 60."

Setsuna looked at the _Archaeopteryx_.

It was named after an extinct bird: the first one, in fact.

Just as Archaeopteryx created a new race of animals, this _Archaeopteryx_ would create a new world.

"So, are the Colonials up to anything?"

The recon photos showed a small Colonial force amassing at Jupiter.

"The Great Red Spot. That storm's been raging for 600 years."

"The Colonials call it the Pit of Death."

They looked at Lockon.

"What? I used to be a Katharon spy."

A video played showing a _Galactica_-Class jumping away from the Spot.

"It's because of the gravity well. They lost two Battlestars in that thing: _Valkyrie_-Class. The crews jumped their ships away, but the ships were scrap."

"And our _Minotaurs_ are built for this kind of operation, right?"

Tieria looked at the GN factory.

"They fit it with an FTL drive."

"The Colonials haven't fought us in any major operation because most of their Fleet is tied up protecting the GN drive factory. If they jump it to their universe-"

"Then we're screwed."

Setsuna looked at the _Archaeopteryx_ again.

"They won't use Mobile Suits or Vipers so close to Jupiter. This is a ship-to-ship fight."

"We have to capture the GN Factory and stop them from building anymore Battlecruisers. Setsuna, go over to one of the _Minotaurs_. The Meisters will command them for this mission."

"I'll take the _Archaeopteryx_."

"Because it was a revolutionary animal at it's time?"

"Yes."

He got to a shuttle and took off.

Colonial Outpost 0125: Jupiter, Great Red Spot; Colonial codename: Pit of Death

Wesker sighed as the _Hyperion_ jumped from the CE universe into the AD one.

He was put in charge of the only remaining _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser under Colonial command, and it sucked.

He preferred his Custom GINN to a 500 ton monster.

"Colonel, we've got contacts on DRADIS."

"What kind?"

Five contacts read out clearly: _Minotaur, Rome, Tokyo, Washington_ and _Archaeopteryx_.

"Five enemy _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers incoming!"

"Shit! All hands, Condition One! Arm the Yamato Cannon and fire at them!"

Unlike the Lohengrin, the Yamato Cannon fired a bolt of positron energy instead of a long beam.

"It's charged, Colonel!"

"FIRE!"

The red bowling ball raced at the _Washington_, commanded by Fon Spaak.

"_HARD TO PORT_!"

Too late.

The Yamato Cannon's shot destroyed the bridge and the GN drive overloaded, destroying the ship.

The _Tokyo_, under Allelujah's command, barely dodged the remains of the _Washington_.

Setsuna wouldn't have it.

"Return fire!"

150mm beam Igelstellung cannons fired at the _Hyperion_, but she was too agile to be hit by the cannon fire from inexperienced gunners.

The _Hyperion's_ gunners, on the other hand, were veterans of the 600mms on _Galactica_.

The _Hyperion_ returned fire, damaging Lockon's _Rome_.

The _Rome's_ Yamato Cannon was disabled, and the hull was breached on every deck.

"Sorry, guys! I've got to go!"

The _Rome_ jumped away, leaving 3 Minotaurs against the _Hyperion_.

Then the _Archaeopteryx_ fired the Yamato Cannon at the _Hyperion_, barely missing it.

The armor on the starboard side was nearly ripped off, showing the kind of firepower it had.

The _Hyperion_ was unable to fight, but there were reinforcements.

A new Colonial _Minotaur_ jumped in. the name: _Tyrant_.

Setsuna knew they couldn't take over the _Hyperion_ without fully trained Marines, and they had none.

Then 5 Baikal-Class cruisers jumped in to support the three _Minotaurs_, but the _Hyperion's_ Wraiths, sticking to the hull, fired their new 50mm GN Vulcans and beam cannons.

They couldn't win this, not with a number of fighters shooting them from the relative safety of the _Hyperion_ and the hulk of the powerful _Tyrant_ blasting them from a safe distance.

And they couldn't hack into the computers again; they'd see that coming.

"Get us out of here!"

"_Setsuna_-"

"Don't, Tieria! If the Colonials destroy one more of our ships, we can't fight them off and they'll capture the _Minotaurs_ _and_ us!"

The _Hyperion's_ Yamato Cannon fired a shot at one of the A-LAWS cruisers, destroying it and crippling another.

"Fine! We've lost this battle."

The _Minotaur_ jumped away, followed by the _Tokyo_ and the _Archaeopteryx_.

The A-LAWS ships jumped away, leaving their comrades to the Colonials.

They lost their second major battle.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"Billy, you know there are days I hate this job."

The _Rome_ was damaged, the _Washington_ was destroyed and they lost 2 more cruisers.

"This is madness!"

He looked at the specs for the _Minotaur_-Class.

There weren't too many flaws in the design, and the power supply system was sound. The ships were fine. The crew was the problem. The Colonials had experience with ships the size of the _Minotaur_, and they didn't. They had nothing the size of one.

"We have a shipyard where we can train the crews in the asteroid belt, and we can build them there without the Colonial spotting them. But our biggest problem now is their _Minotaur_ construction capabilities. They had another _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser out less then a week after we stole the five we have."

"We were lucky that time. The Colonials were testing the remote guidance system without anyone on board, and we hacked into the computers just in time."

"Still, they won't have those things online if we plan to steal another."

"We won't be able to, Billy."

The son of the former A-LAWS commander looked at Sumeragi.

"Why?"

"They didn't know we had transuniversal FTL drives, and now they do. They've upped their security forces around the shipyard. We can't steal another ship."

"And deactivated the guidance system."

Meanwhile

Ronald Pinkerton had put the finishing touches on a Cylon Centurion of his own design.

"Graystone was good, but I'm better!"

He had created a small force of Cylons, enough to take over a small ship.

He was surprised when he woke up in a medbay in another universe.

1 year earlier

Ron coughed as he woke up in a hospital room.

"Glad to see you're wake...old friend."

Ron knew that voice.

"Admiral Zeus Avalonia. Why aren't I dead?"

"We recovered you. Nice eye."

Ron chuckled as Zeus mentioned his cybernetic left eye.

"Battle scar. So, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Nova's alive. You didn't kill her."

"That's a load off my mind."

"She's back home."

'You mean Earth. Adama destroyed Colonial civilization by teaming up with them.' "Your comrades are waiting on the _Legacy_."

"Where are we?"

"Colony LV-426A. We constructed it about 6 years ago. We won't stop you from leaving, but we will inform Admiral Adama if you-"

"Talk with that TRAITOR?"

"Ron, you nearly murdered 9 billion people."

"I did more then try. I succeeded."

"In another universe."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, that's in another universe, and since it's in another universe, I can't hold you. You can leave at anytime."

"Did you repair my suit?"

"The Morgan? We made some of the materials and made the leg, but we had a hard time doing it."

"That's because most of the materials were created by me."

Zeus chuckled.

"Crazy or not, you're a fraking genius."

Ron got up, noticing he couldn't feel his right leg.

"You replaced it?"

"We know a bit about cybernetics, but nothing that you can do. You did create a whole army of Cylon Centurions."

"Didn't stop Adama from destroying them. And didn't stop you from finding me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You used a stealth bird to find me. A Stalker."

"One of your designs, if I remember correctly."

"The only one of my birds never to fly in Colonial service. Narrow band DRADIS could find it. Fixed the problem, but the Brass wouldn't hear of it. You took my redesigned Stalker and made hundreds of them."

"Yes, I did."

"Going to tell Adama I'm here?"

"I knew where you were for 5 years, and I never told Adama. I won't for now."

Ron walked out of the medbay and found his new uniform and his two magnums: the S&W M19 .357 and the M500 .50 cal.

"Time to leave. See you later...old friend."

He's back, but without his army. He'll get it back later.

The name of the colony the Legacy Task Force created, LV-426A, is a nod to the Alien series, where the Alien was first discovered.

He'll encounter Trowa Barton first and kick his ass, then upgrade the Gundam with CE beam weapons.

(Sounds of an arc welder) Shinn: "Kira's not getting in here through here!" Adama: "Thank the Gods." Athrun: "Sweet! Last mission!" Adama: "Time to kick Kerrigan's ass." Cagalli: "He's planning on writing a Red vs. Blue/StarCraft story." Adama: "How the hell did you get in here?" Cagalli: "The author's author powers."

Fear the author powers!

Next Time: The Colonials and Celestial Being's final battle.

Ja Ne!


	48. Chapter 4: End of one, Beginning of

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 4: End of one, Beginning of Another

The construction of the CB _Minotaurs_ wasn't easy, with the Colonials attacking what was left of their standing forces.

But they were able to replace the _Washington_ with the _Aeolia Schenberg_, the first _Minotaur_ built by Celestial Being, and brought three more, the _Anew Returner_, _London_, and _Vatican_, into the fight.

Ian couldn't help but say it: "Ronald Pinkerton knows how to design a ship."

Despite the massive firepower of the _Minotaur_-Class, the ships were simple to build and easier to fly.

But there was a counterpart to the _Galactica_ that Celestial Being didn't have: the _Archangel_.

The Colonials had a small number of the small, yet extremely powerful class of warships, but the weapons of a Block 10 _Archangel_-Class could defeat 3 _Minotaurs_ in combat.

Thankfully, Ron's weapons designs came in mind for this.

The _Ptolemaeus_ II was refit with most of the weapons of an _Archangel_-Class warship, plus a special treat: the same beam cannon used by the GAT-X252 Forbidden, only five times more powerful.

In fact, the ship looked a lot more like the _Archangel_, but with the basic design of the original ship.

It was time to kick the Colonial's asses.

The fleet was mobilized for the final action against the Colonials.

Sumeragi saw the perfect place: the Union's orbital elevator.

The Colonials had set up a small outpost in what was left of the military command center, and they were about to jump in their powerful GHQ: MESSIAH.

"All ships, prepare to attack MESSIAH!"

Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Orbital Elevator

"Colonel, MESSIAH will jump into this area at 0500 hours."

Wesker looked at the bridge of the _Hyperion_.

Battle damage from the Battle of the Pit of Death was _still_ being repaired, a _year_ after the fight.

The _Hyperion_ had taken out a number of CB ships, including the _Lab Transport_, during the year after the Pit and they'd attacked the pride of the CB fleet-CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II-more then once.

They wounded her more then once, too.

In fact, a piece of the ship's port guide fin was mounted as a trophy in the _Hyperion's_ cantina.

Many people were drunk when they got that mounted in the cantina that day.

Wesker was one of them.

There was no living with Adama _that_ month.

He checked his watch: 0459.30.

"30 seconds, people: look sharp!"

Then the mighty GHQ of the Colonial Fleet, MESSIAH, entered the AD universe.

And got hit with a nuke.

"Celestial Being! Condition One throughout the Fleet! Take them out!"

The _Hyperion_ targeted the flagship of the attack force, which just so happened to be their rival: the CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II.

He hailed the ship on voice only to taunt Sumeragi.

"Back for more, _Kujo_?" "_This, time, _Albert_, your ship is going down_!"

The _Hyperion_ fired at the _Ptolemy_, and the CB flagship returned with the full force of her new beam Igelstellungs.

They were less powerful then the ones mounted on _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers, but they dealt a bit of damage to the _Hyperion_.

The few _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers on the side of the Colonials quickly destroyed some of the last A-LAWS cruisers using their Yamato Cannon, but one of them was cut in half but a very long beam saber.

"_I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything_?"

Everyone knew, hated and despised that voice.

It belonged to a Mobile Suit pilot, designer and all-round traitor: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"_Miss me_?"

The fight stopped between the Colonials and Celestial Being and both sides started shooting at his Mobile Suit, more likely then not the ADF-X01A Morgan.

Ron deflected the shots, and fired back, disabling the Mobile Suits and ships.

"_Yo, Boss_!"

The crews of every ship knew that Ali Al-Saachez had teamed up with Ron, and was using a custom version of the Morgan, the ADF-X03, based on the Legend.

"_Mind if I take them out_?"

Ron snapped his fingers and Saachez started screaming.

"_I'm sorry, Ali, but no. You must learn your place_."

He snapped his fingers again and his screaming stopped.

"_Return to the ship_."

"_Yes, Boss_."

The Legend Morgan jumped away, evidently equipped with a transuniversal FTL drive.

"_Staying to gloat_?"

"_You know me better then_ that, Sumeragi. _I serve a higher power now. Don't follow me_."

Ron jumped away, back to wherever he came from.

Battlestar _Galactica_: 3 days later

"Marina, I hate to say it, but-"

"Just get it over with."

"I told you so."

The Fleet, now with Celestial Being and the remnant forces of both Katharon and A-LAWS under Adama's total command, was being repaired from Ron's attack.

"He said he served a 'higher power', and he actually seemed...sane."

Setsuna nodded.

"Admiral, I could _hear_ him in my _head_. His quantum brainwaves are _much_ more advanced then when we last fought him. He's had enhancements done to him."

Adama knew about telepaths: Ron and the CCE had done some research into them during the traitor's loyal 30 years in the Corp.

They'd studied that diary of his for years, and discovered that a number of things could enhance a human's psionic abilities, if any, including a few machines designed by Ron and the GN drives.

"Why would he do this? He's an Innovator now; why enhance his psionic powers?"

"Total control of his troops. Ron had to use lies and bribery to recruit his armies the last time. Why bribe when you can brainwash?"

Adama nodded.

And perhaps Ron had found a higher power in a universe he had visited sometime ago.

Unknown location

Ron looked at his fingernails.

Blacker then death's own horse.

"Guess that's the price I pay."

Ron sighed.

"What happened to you on that planet?"

"The Voice happened, Hiling."

"I don't like it. You're a hell of a lot stronger then that...thing. Why do you serve it?"

Ron chuckled at his wife's question.

"Dear heart, the same reason I joined Celestial Being: to use him. My...infestation was an unfortunate accident."

"And you control it so well."

Saachez looked at the former Colonial's fingernails.

"Damn, those things look fucked up!"

"Don't I know it. And if you went down there, too, you'd be infested, too, and under my command."

Hiling kissed her husband.

"And why didn't they turn you like so many others?"

"Same reason I now control a sizable army."

"Psionic powers?"

"Yes."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"This is one of the few good things about an FTL drive: once you jump to another universe, you leave a way to be tracked."

"Where is he?"

"Another universe, Bill. And guess what? The Legacy Task Force is there."

"Good. Zeus will help us after we tell him-"

"DRADIS contact! It's the Legacy, sir!"

"Patch Admiral Avalonia through."

"_Adama! We've got a war going on over here_!"

"Slow down, Zeus. Explain."

"Ron's leading a huge army against the government here, and we're having a hard time stopping him!"

Setsuna looked at Adama.

"Why bribe when you can brainwash?"

"Damn straight."

Unknown Location

Ron sat in his Mobile Suit, giving orders to skilled, idiotic fools.

'Too bad Zeus is defending those colonies and that he's too strong willed. Just like Adama and the rest of those fools.'

He found the Voice.

"_Pinkerton...why do you tally? Destroy them_!"

"Please. You can't control me like you can control her. My will is ironclad. You, on the other hand, are screwed."

The Voice realized he had been betrayed.

And that this one was more powerful then him psionically.

"_HOW_?"

"Simple. You can't read my mind. Like you can't affect _him_, like you couldn't control _her_ before _it_ died. Your time is over."

He crushed the Voice with some difficulty, but not much.

"_NOOO_!"

He controlled nothing anymore, but Ron didn't need to.

"At least him and his pretty little girlfriend'll be happy."

And now, the hell begins!

And before anyone, and I mean _anyone_ (Glares at Just a Crazy-Man) starts, yes, I've included _StarCraft_ here, too. The Voice is the Dark Voice from _SCII_, and Ron met him 2 weeks after he woke up and started feeding off his power. Explains why Ron killed him.

And this will be my longest _THAB_-verse story yet (hell, my longest _period_) and the _Gundam Wing_ category will be switched to X-Overs. Get ready of the Swarm!

Ja Ne, dear friends!


	49. Chapter 5: Legacy of the Void

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 5: Legacy of the Void

Heero Yuy couldn't stop the GNX-IIIs from hitting the _Thermopylae_, but he'd surely kick their asses before he died!

"_Jesus_ _H. Christ, where the hell does he get these troops_?"

Duo Maxwell in Deathscythe cut another Duel Dagger in half, but 5 more took it's place.

"I agree, Duo: Colonel Pinkerton's forces seem infinite."

"_LIVE FOR THE SWARM_!"

Heero remembered when Ron appeared.

He helped them upgrade their Gundams with advanced beam weapons and other systems, all for nothing.

But it seemed that the Colonel, all he wanted was all their technology and he got it. After _Libra_, he discovered Ron was a telepath, and a skilled one at that, despite being one for only a few years, and that his goal was to make his people strong enough to retake what was rightfully theirs.

'Utter bullshit.'

Ron was planning to destroy all human life on Earth to make room for the Colonials.

But the Colonials didn't like his plan, so they attacked him.

Twice.

He was in contact with an alien race known only as the Zerg, and that he was in control of them.

They were also from another universe, explaining why they hadn't invaded Earth...until now.

Ron had destroyed the leader of the Swarm, known as the Dark Voice, through psionic means and killed the leadership of the Mariemaia Army, including Relena Peacecraft, using Relena and controlling her through psionic means.

It wasn't pretty.

December 25th, AC 196

Heero armed the Buster Rifle and targeted the shelter door.

Then the rifle shut down.

"_Nice try, gaki._ I'm _in control_."

"Colonel?"

"_Watch_..."

He addressed the Mariemaia Army's leaders and PPOW (Political Prisoner of War) Relena Peacecraft.

"_Good evening, retards! My name is Ronald Pinkerton, former Colonel and commanding officer of the Colonial Corp of Engineers. I am your executioner_."

"_How, Colonel_? _You can't get through our shield!_"

"_I _could, _but that would be a waste of my precious time. Instead, Ms. Peacecraft will kill_ you _for me_."

"_I will_ not!"

"_I'm a telepath, Madam. I can and will make you do_ ANYTHING."

Relena had _no_ idea.

Her eyes went blank, then she grabbed a guard, snapped his neck, grabbed his sidearm, and fired at Mariemaia Khushrenada, Dekim Barton, and finally shot herself in the head.

"_You were saying_, stupid bitch?"

Heero finally realized Ron was only doing this for himself.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"_Temper, temper. You should learn, Heero. You can't end war. There's no such thing as total peace unless you kill all of your enemies. I did this once. I killed a world, Heero. And guess what? I loved every second of it_!"

Duo cursed.

"You bastard! You used her to murder two people!"

"_I killed a planet with nuclear warheads! I've killed pilots fighting for their country! I've murdered _thousands_! You_ DARE _lecture_ ME?"

His psionic wrath was felt all over the planet.

Several nuclear warheads _exploded_ in Russia, and two politicians' heads _imploded_ in London at the exact same time.

"_Run_!"

Heero didn't need to be told twice.

The Gundam Pilots would deal with Pinkerton later.

Present Day

The Zerg-Infested Mobile Suits and ships were starting to get through the Gundams' defensive wall.

Then a few destroyed by a large beam cannon.

"_To all friendly units, this is_ Galactica! _We're engaging_ _anything without a friendly IFF_!" '_Galactica_...That's the Colonial flagship.'

Lohengrin shots, Gottfried bursts and a huge amount of KEW fire from the Battlestars were blasting out destroyed a number of Leos and Tauruses, along with any Mobile Dolls with Zerg attached to them.

Then they heard chuckling.

"_NICE TRY! YOUR COLONIES ARE ALREADY INFESTED! I have _trillions _of troops_!"

"_You don't have enough Mobile Suits_, Colonel!"

"_GUESS AGAIN_!"

Hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of GNZ-004 Gagas rushed at them.

"_I _had _to say it_!"

"_WHERE THE HELL IS HE GETTING THIS SHIT_?" (AN: Up his ass, Duo; where do you think?)

Damaged Darts, Flags and other Mobile Suits were Infested, and used as kamikaze ordinance.

Newbie pilots became aces in one day, but there was just so many!

Ron engaged the Battlestars, but was attacked by the AC Gundams.

Heero's reason was obvious: he killed Relena.

Duo: because of the Zerg's attacks and Infestation of the nearby colonies.

Chang: because he fought without honor. (AN: Modern warfare: screw honor if it gets the job done)

Quadra: because of the massive amount of death Ron had caused.

And Trowa?

Because Ron betrayed them by doing this.

Kira and Setsuna wanted him dead, and joined the attack.

Ron, however, had modified the Morgan with the same alloy the Gundams were made from: Gundanium.

How Ron got his hands on a piece of it, the pilots would never know, but they'd regret it until the son of a bitch was dead.

And how Ron modified it to use Phase Shift Armor was another mystery, but at the moment, he was kicking their asses.

"_You could never understand_, could you?"

Ron used the new Trans-Am to the fullest, hacking the Heavyarms to pieces.

Setsuna hit the head unit, but stuck an energy shield.

"_What the hell_?"

"_A Protoss energy shield, gaki_!"

Then the Legend Morgan started shooting at them.

"_You're mine, Krugis brat_!"

Then Lockon hit the 03 Morgan's leg.

"_Your fight's with _me_, asshole_!"

Then the Ultimate Buster fired a shot at the Morgan A, getting through the energy shield.

Ron, however, wouldn't die so easily.

"_FANGS_!"

He launched out the AD version of the DRAGOON, and quickly got the upper hand.

Kira cut one in half and disabled another, but the 8 Fangs and the 16 DRAGOONs that joined the fight were overwhelming them.

Then a shot from a Yamato Cannon forced Ron to back off.

It was a _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser, and from the universe the Zerg came from.

And her commander was a pissed off man named James Raynor.

And like everyone else, he wanted Ron DEAD.

"_PINKERTON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!"

"_Frak! All forces retreat! We can't deal with Raynor now! How the frak he came up with an FTL drive is beyond me_!"

The Zerg-Rouge Colonial Fleet jumped away, leaving an Infested hellhole.

Terran Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

"Jim, he's gone."

"Damn it! And we were so close to killing him!"

Tychus Findlay nodded.

While Ron killed Arcturus Mengsk by wiping out Korhal with GN nuclear weapons, he also used them damn close to Sarah Kerrigan, whom they rescued just before Ron hit the area with the 5000-megaton GN nuke.

Now every human, Protoss and any other being in the universe(s) wanted that motherfraker dead.

And so did Kerrigan, who still had some control over the Zerg broods. But her declaration of murder was so overly laced with curses; I cannot repeat them because I'd be breaking international law.

STEAM ROLLER!

And the _StarCraft_ boys have entered the fray!

The upgrades to the Morgan include: Gundanium Alloy, Protoss energy shields, and new Mk V GN drive and a M951 beam Gatling cannon.

Don't ask how Ron got his hands on the Protoss energy shield.

Adama: "Well, Kira blew up the Hyperion-" Athrun: "Warned you." Adama: "And now we're stuck in the Spencer Estate!" Kerrigan: "And whose fault is that?" Everyone but Kerrigan: "Not mine!" Kerrigan: "Oh, come on!"

The random adventures of the Cameos.

Next Time: Heero explains just what the hell happened.

Ja Ne!


	50. Chapter 6: Explanations of Treason

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6: Explanations of Treason

"Your Corp of Engineers are very resourceful, Admiral."

The Gundams were being repaired by the CCE, taught well in their art by Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"They were taught well, Mr. Yuy."

Heero looked at a gift from the Colonel: a Mateba Model 6 Unica automatic revolver. (AN: Seen in popular culture first in _Ghost in the Shell_ and followed up by an appearance in _StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty_ as Jim Raynor's handgun, albeit in modified form)

Heero was followed by Jim Raynor, who was pissed off beyond most people's imagining. Pinkerton nearly killed every Terran in the Koprulu Sector with his Cylon and Zerg army, plus all the Infested Terrans?

He could likely destroy the Terran Dominion, the militaries of both the AD and CE Earths, and the Colonial Fleet.

Thankfully, they got the hell out of there before Ron's huge number of modified Mk III Athena's Kiss GN Nuclear Missiles wiped out Char.

"How'd that motherfucking bastard get control of the Zerg?"

"Well, they could've tried to Infest him, but he does have a very high psionic power level."

"How high?"

Stetmann chuckled nervously.

"Class 12."

"That's Kerrigan's level! Holy Christ, he's more powerful then most Protoss!"

"Well, the exposure to high amounts of GN particles, the Protoss and his Zerg Infestation do account for that."

Jim looked at his Mateba.

It still had one bullet and that was saved for Ronald Pinkerton.

"What's the status report on the Zerg Infestation on the colonies and on Earth?"

Tigh sighed.

"The Colonies are write-offs and Earth's almost covered in this Creep crap."

Adama chuckled.

"You know how to make words fit, Saul."

"Bill, we can use that anti-Zerg serum that that lady doctor made and kill the Creep."

"We don't have enough, and although Ron's lost a good 1500 Gagas, Daggers and a few Infested ships, he'll be back in full force to do this again."

Adama looked at the combat footage of the new Morgan.

"How the frak did he upgrade that thing?"

Heero sighed.

"We helped him."

April 6th, AC 195

Ron entered the atmosphere of yet another Earth, and he saw a small dogfight between a fighter that looked a lot like the Dart, and a Zaku-type Mobile Suit.

Ron decided to destroy the Zaku-type, and fired his new beam shotgun.

The pilot knew what he was doing, because he escaped with light damage.

'Not bad, Sarge, but the bolts are too slow.'

Ron transformed the Morgan into fighter mode and caught up with the other one, then turned back.

"Yo! You there, buddy?"

"_Who are you_?"

"Rather rude, kid. You should respect your elders; I'm 72 years old, you know."

"_Answer the question_!"

"Fine. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corp of Engineers."

"_Colonial_?"

"_Oh, for the love off-Not again_!"

Then more MSs of the Zaku-type appeared and shot at them.

"Cannon shells? You suck!"

Ron fired back with the beam shotgun, destroying one of the MSs.

Ron and the fighter got into the atmosphere, and the fighter turned into a Mobile Suit.

Ron's Morgan, thankfully, had some repair work done when it was in the METEOR: the leg was replaced and the cockpit shielding replaced.

The Morgan was combat capable once more.

Both Mobile Suits landed on an island, and Ron activated the CB camouflage and the Mirage Colloid, making his suit undetectable.

Ron jumped out, landing on his feet.

The pilot of the other Mobile Suit, the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, got out.

He pulled out an M92F and shot Ron in the head.

The Colonel chuckled.

"I've got a titanium skeleton and that includes my skull, my flight suit is armored and there's no way in hell you can kill me. So, take off the helmet and tell me your name." The pilot took off his helmet.

"Heero Yuy. Are you a Gundam pilot?"

Ron fired back with his FN 5-7, missing his counterpart's head by millimeters.

"Unless that's what you call that MS of yours, never say that word. I had to hear it for 8 years and I'm at my breaking point!"

"You asked. It's called Wing Gundam."

"Well, they call mine a Gundam-type: the ADF-X01A Morgan. I designed it myself." Heero's eyes widened at that.

'He designed it? Could he be a Gundam Scientist?'

"At least the damn thing belongs to me now."

"Are you one of the Gundam Scientists?"

"Gundam Scientists? What the hell are you on? I'm a member of the Colonial Corp of Engineers, and I'm not from this universe."

Heero was more confused then ever.

"Nice suit. Reminds me of another suit I designed: the CDF-X01 Dart. It run on battery power?"

"No, a fusion reactor."

"Same on my end, but I got three power sources to your one."

Heero couldn't see the Mobile Suit, (or rather Gundam) that was behind Ron.

"Mirage Colloid. Can't hit what you can't see."

Ron deactivated the Mirage Colloid and climbed back into the Morgan.

"I'll see you around, kid."

Ron started the engines and took off, but was shot at by the Wing.

"My orders are clear, Colonel. You must die."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but hundreds of people have tried to destroy the Morgan, and only one's succeeded, and that was a superweapon."

Ron activated the new beam rifles, and returned fire.

The Wing's shield blocked the attacks, and Heero was actually curious why the Morgan didn't have one.

He fired the Buster Rifle, and saw why.

An energy field was created, and it stopped the shot.

Barely. He had an energy shield emitter!

"Now I see why they couldn't kill you."

"More then just the lightwave shield, kid. I've got a dozen weapons systems that you'd never see coming."

Heero used the search eye on the Morgan.

'Three kinds of power sources, two mounted railcannons, three high energy beam cannons, a pair of energy shields, two beam rifles and 32 unidentified weapons. It's a floating death machine!'

Even the computer said 'highest warning level: AVOID AT ALL COSTS'.

Heero soon saw why.

The weapons on that thing could go through even Gundanium, and that was hard!

The suit itself wasn't made from Gundanium, but a sandwich of two types of carbon and a version of titanium, but it was just as tough.

"Alright, Colonel, you win."

2 weeks later

"So, we're all Gundam Pilots?"

"All five of us."

Heero and the other pilots looked at Ron.

"Well, make that six of us."

"He doesn't like the term 'Gundam'. I don't even think his Mobile Suit is a Gundam. Look at it."

The Morgan's new weapons, including the beam shotgun, were anything but designed by the Gundam Scientists.

He claimed to design the Gundam himself. And he backed up his claim by creating a new weapons design for Deathscythe.

"So, what kind of pilot is he?"

"An evil one. He destroyed a ship that only carried Mobile Suits and didn't see me or him."

"I won't kill civilians, though."

They turned to see Ron making a thermos of tea. (AN: I do this as well)

"What? I've got good hearing. And your orders are stupid. Seriously, they'd only cause more problems for the colonies."

"And why would you know that?"

"Because I had to do the same thing once. The Corp was asked to find a way to end a strike. I said shoot the strikers. Three days later, two Battlestars sent in a Marine strike team and shot them. The Corp was the subject of a lot of bullshit for years. I'd like to avoid the kind of crap your doctors want, but as long as you're blowing shit up, I'm with you."

"You're rather violent, Colonel."

"Been on the run from so many enemies, it's second nature to me. Let's get started."

This is like _Heaven and Hell_, in a way, and only importance episodes (as in the destruction of the Gundam Pilots' first MSs) will appear.

(Sound of gunfire) Adama: "Zombies, Hunters, and Crimson Heads! This is ridiculous!" Kerrigan: "And I'm running out of ammo!" Athrun: "Let's get the hell out of here!"

And that's part one.

Nest Time: the Gundams fight against OZ, while Ron makes contact with the Zerg.

It's ass kicking time! Ja Ne!


	51. Chapter 7: Heart of the Swarm

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 7: Heart of the Swarm

"Sanc Kingdom? Doesn't exist back in my universe."

"Well, Zechs Merquise is attacking the kingdom to 'liberate' it from UESA control."

Ron knew of OZ, or the Organization of the Zodiac, and knew that it was like LOGOS, but worse in a way.

"I'll steal one of their space shuttles and get into space. I have something to do."

'I heard a voice in the night. And it's not one from this universe.'

Ron got into the Morgan.

Then he heard Duo on the radio.

"_Hey, Colonel! How about a duel before you go_?"

"Duo, I'd destroy Deathscythe in seconds. How about a simulated one?"

"Sure, Colonel."

The simulated battlefield was space, a neutral playing field.

Ron quickly used the Deathscythe's weakness-lack of long range weapons-against it, and destroyed the beam scythe.

Without that, it was weaponless.

He armed the DRAGOONs and Fangs, then launched them out.

"You lose. FULL BURST!"

The Deathscythe was destroyed.

"You really need a better weapons system; that scythe is useless against the Morgan."

"_Well, my suit's built for stealth_."

"Mirage Colloid solves that problem. They can't see you, right?"

Duo had to think had over.

Prof G would be pissed, but Ron knew where he was, and a better designer.

Sanc Kingdom

Ron snuck into the spaceport, and stole a large shuttle.

It wasn't the _Yashuman_, but it would do for now.

"I need a new ship, and this won't do."

He activated the Morgan's FTL drive and jumped.

He had modified the drive, and now it was transuniversal.

He jumped into another universe, in orbit of a volcanic planet.

"The voice is coming from here."

Ron found an SMG: the FN P90. (AN: Seen mostly as a weapon in _Stargate SG-1_ and _Atlantis_, the P90 was also seen during Season 1 of _Battlestar Galactica_)

The armor-piercing weapon was perfect.

The second he opened the hatch, he collapsed.

5 hours later

"_Do you hear me, young one_?"

"Gods, I have a headache."

"_I AM YOUR GOD_!"

Ron chuckled.

"Ever consider that you can't control me?"

"_I control the Zerg!_ _You_-"

"Are a hell of a lot harder to control."

The Voice was recoiled by the inability to control Ron.

"_You are my newest lieutenant. Agents of the Swarm are at your command, as you under mine_!"

'In your fraking dreams.'

Ron got up and back to the shuttle.

He felt a tug at his mind, but there was no way in hell that _thing_ could control him!

He got into the Morgan, spun up the FTL drive and jumped away, only to another planet.

The shuttle was gone. Ron found that he was over a shipyard.

An abandoned one.

'I could make myself a ship here.'

He found one design he liked: his very powerful _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser.

"Fitting. It was designed to replace the _Valkyrie_. It'll replace the _Yashuman_."

Nearby

"Commander, something just landed on the abandoned Dylarian Shipyards."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a small fighter. I'm launching Wraiths to destroy it."

Back with Ron

The DRADIS started pinging like crazy.

"Oh, frak."

Dozens of fighters that looked like the Wraith that he designed fired at him.

Ron transformed the Morgan into Mobile Suit mode and fired the twin beam rifles at the enemy fighters.

Then he noticed the ship they came from.

"Looks my _Minotaur_, only less...powerful."

He decided to take it over.

He deployed the DRAGOONs and Fangs, and targeted sections of the hull that were used for life support containment.

He'd use the vacuum of space to kill them.

"FULL BURST!"

Holes were punched all over the hull.

Air bled into space, killing the crew of the ship.

AC 195: several weeks later

Wing was done for.

Heero was gone.

And Ron was nowhere to be found.

Then...

"_I'MA FIRIN' MY LASER_!"

Hundreds of beams rained down on OZ and ex-UESA troopers.

The four remaining Gundam pilots saw a huge ship raining death on the enemy.

"_Hey, boys! What's up_?"

"Colonel? Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Say hello to the _Hiling Care_, named after my wife!" "_You're_ married?"

"H_ave been for three years. Get on board! My_ Hiling'll _blast these bastards to hell_!"

The red lasers destroyed Leos, Ares', and anything else in their way.

Duo and the others managed to board the large Battlecruiser, and the ship jumped away.

Duo lost his balance when he got out of Deathscythe.

"Where are we?"

Trowa and Wufei saw Ron enter the makeshift hanger.

"Damn it, the drives are offline! Good thing we're exactly where I need to be."

Duo looked at Ron.

"Colonel, where are we?"

"Duo, besides the sun, what's the largest celestial body in the Sol System?"

"If I had any idea what you just said..."

"Trowa?" "The asteroid belt."

"In one place, gaki." "Saturn?"

"Close, but think gravity."

"Jupiter? We're in orbit of Jupiter?" "Inside the Great Red Spot, actually."

"Then why aren't we dead? That Spot is a giant hurricane!"

"Advanced shielding systems designed by yours truly and a good pilot: a mercenary from another universe."

"So, you're the Gundam pilots? A little young if you ask me."

A red-haired man stood in the door.

"Who are you?"

"Ali Al-Saachez, pilot of the _Hiling Care_ and the ADF-X03 Morgan."

"Speaking of that, Ali..."

"Oh, shit!"

He ran back to the bridge and a woman entered the hanger.

"Hiling, welcome aboard."

"Ron, it's good to see you."

She had a large bag in her hand.

"And what's that?"

"I've been vomiting all day."

Wufei snorted.

"Weak, as always."

"This woman happens to be my wife, and the pilot of the ADF-X02 Morgan. Only she can match me in combat, and her suit may be less powerful, but that's because I haven't had the time to upgrade it. She can still kick your asses."

Wufei wasn't impressed.

"Prove it."

"A simulated battle? While I upgrade the actual suit?"

"I will fight her only if she can fly your Morgan."

"She trained on it, and she's the one that actually built it." Ron got to the 02 Morgan and started installing new weapons systems, including a new Mk IV GN drive and an Ultra-Fang weapons system.

And then there was the Butcher.

Kathryn was still in a coma, and she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Ron growled as he finished the modifications.

Wufei got out of his Gundam and screamed in annoyance.

"How is it that you can beat me?"

"I'm better."

"DAMN YOU!"

Ron chuckled.

"You suck!"

Wufei shot Ron in the head, and Ron just kept chuckling.

He enjoyed pissing him off.

Battlecruiser _Hiling Care_: 48 hours later

The Colonel and the Gundam Scientists were looking over designs Ron had created.

"I must say, Colonel, your designs are very advanced. And your Morgan takes all the best parts of our Gundams and none of their weaknesses. And the stealth technology called Mirage Colloid-"

Professor G shuttered.

"You can defeat my Deathscythe and Duo with your beam rifles and then cloak yourself."

"Your lightwave shields protect you from Wing's Buster Rifle, and your DRAGOONs and Fangs can destroy it."

"Shenlong cannot beat the Morgan because of the DRAGOONs. I am not an idiot: nor is Wufei."

"Sandrock is a close range type. The Morgan's more multirole. Your Striker Packs can transform the Morgan into a machine like Deathscythe or with a weapon like the Buster Rifle."

"Heavyarms may be made of Gundanium, but your suit is so much more advanced. You could beat all five of them."

"So, do I have permission to upgrade them?"

Doctor J chuckled.

"Your Morgan is powerful, and we aren't fools. You can upgrade Wing."

"Deathscythe is at your disposal."

"As is Heavyarms."

"Sandrock is yours."

"Shenlong needs work on it, Colonel. Make it the Gundam of a warrior."

"You honor me."

Upgrade time!

The upgrades for the Gundams are: Wing: lightwave shield, Mk IV GN drive. Deathscythe: Beam rifle/shotgun, Mirage Colloid, lightwave shield, Mk IV GN drive. Heavyarms: Beam Gatling guns, beam sniper rifle and Mk IV GN drive. Sandrock: hip mounted positron cannons, two GN Vulcans on each arm and Mk IV GN drive. Shenlong/'Nataku': shoulder-mounted Beam Gatling gun, beam wristblades and Mk IV GN drive.

Before anyone starts yelling that the Gundam Scientists wouldn't let Ron touch the Gundams, _**they aren't stupid**_. In the face of something like the Morgan, they'd let him.

Next Time: OZ, the UESA and Ron's forces, including the Gundams, engage one another.

Ja Ne!


	52. Chapter 8: Rebirth of the Gundams

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 8: Rebirth of the Gundams

Ron chuckled.

'Only the Morgan series could best these Mobile Suits.'

The Wing was a write-off, just like the original Morgan, so he remade the Wing Zero, the prototype for the Gundams, into a Strike Freedom/Infinite Justice hybrid with the Buster rifle instead of the twins of the Morgan.

'DRAGOONs, a sublight lifter, phase shift armor: I've outdone myself with this!'

But he upgraded the Morgan as well, with Gundanium he created, and an ultra-lightweight version he called Neo-Titanium, which coated the inside of the frame.

And his twin beam rifles were upgraded as well, taking the best part of the Buster Rifle-high firepower-and leaving out most of the weakness-high recoil.

The recoil was heavily lessened thanks to an ingeniously designed muzzle brake and a smaller version of the thrusters used on the Tallgeese.

'Still bad, though, but not as bad as the Buster Rifle.'

He ran dozens of simulations: the original Buster Rifle would eventually destroy the Gundam designed to use it.

Ron lessened the recoil using the same techniques he used on the rifles used on the Morgan.

'50% less recoil. And he's tested the damn thing against the Morgan's lightwave shields. I needed to rewrite the book on that thing after that incident.'

The Morgan barely survived the new Buster rifle's attack, and the right lightwave shield generator was ruined.

He had to remake it and instead he designed a more powerful lightwave shield, powerful enough to shrug off even the Buster Rifle, the Strike Freedom's Full Burst and the 00's Raiser Sword...ALL AT THE SAME TIME.

Several weeks later (Around the events of episode 30)

With everything going to hell, Ron continued to build his standing forces.

He stuck mostly to what he knew: modern Cylon Centurions, Baseships and Raiders.

Then he started to notice his fingernails were turning black.

'My Zerg Infestation...It's starting to show.'

He had infested several lab animals, controlling them for several weeks, then tossed them into space.

He planned on human infestation using a small shuttle, then corrupting a colony.

In fact, he was already planning on it.

Planting Zerg hive spores into a shuttle, he launched it toward a colony that no one would notice.

Once the ship jumped, Ron continued to watch combat footage of Quatre in Wing Zero, going crazy.

"He's just like me now!"

He watched and rewrote the ZERO system's controls so he could use it without losing anymore of his sanity.

The new system was called COFFIN, or COnnection For Flight INterface, and it was made with Cylon interface technology, the basic G.U.N.D.A.M OS, the ZERO system and Ron's skills at programming.

Not even Kira, Setsuna or even Heero could beat him now!

And his 'recruitment' of Terran soldiers was getting easier.

Now he had a formidable army, made of Mobile Suits like the GAT-01H GN Strike Dagger and the AEU-09B GN Enact, and warships like the _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser and Block 20 _Guardian_-Class Baseship with Gottfried HECs.

Semi-Infested Terran Ghosts and Specters, along with other Terran soldiers were under his command, and more were to come.

'Half the Terran Dominion's under my control, and Mengsk doesn't have a clue.

Hell, the Protoss can't detect the modified Zerg spores.' Ron got up.

"Saachez, Hiling!"

Their faces appeared on a screen.

"_Yes, Colonel_?"

"It's time the world became aware of the existence of 3 more Gundams!"

Earth: Sanc Kingdom

Relena Peacecraft watched as a battle raged outside of her country's border.

Then a number of attacks destroyed half of the attacking force.

Three Mobile Suits appeared and hovered over the ground, all with the same frame, but with different weapons systems, like the eight-winged one and the one with the huge pack.

"_Attention all enemy forces! This is Colonel Pinkerton of Celestial Being, the paramilitary force of the Sanc Kingdom! Stand down, or your asses will be destroyed_!"

On a private channel, Saachez chuckled.

"_So, why Celestial Being_?"

"_It works, doesn't it?"_

The Leos continued to attack, and Ron used the Fangs as beam daggers, destroying them.

Hiling used the sublight lifter to destroy a nearby warship, and Saachez used his DRAGOONs to destroy enemy Ares.

Relena was horrified.

"Colonel, stop it! You must stop this!"

"_Too late_."

He launched out his DRAGOONs and Fangs.

Hiling followed suit.

"_3, 2, 1, FULL BURST_!"

Over one hundred beam shots ripped into the enemy fleet, destroying it.

Ron chuckled, and transformed the Morgan into the fighter mode that it was famous for.

The 02 Morgan followed suit, turning into a fighter not unlike the Morgan, and Saachez's Morgan did the same, becoming a suit that looked more like an F-14D Tomcat.

Relena watched as they disappeared.

Battlecruiser _Hiling Care_

Ron chuckled as OZ and White Fang kicked each other's asses.

He looked at Hiling's ultrasound.

There were a number of abnormalities, but he accounted that to her Innovade physiology.

What he didn't know, and perhaps that was a good thing, is that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, in the Anno Domini universe

A design in the computer of the Jupiter GN factory was an advanced GN drive: the Mk V.

Adama knew it existed, but wouldn't make it because it doubled as a bomb more powerful then a GN nuke, and he feared that with good reason.

It was called the Nova Bomb, and it could destroy an entire star system if use correctly.

Ron had snuck into the facility and was downloading the specs.

It was hard to believe that it had been less then a few months since Ron went to the AC universe.

"Morons."

Then the proximity alarm went off.

A Colonial Battlestar had jumped into the station's orbit.

"Frak."

It was the _Macon_, one of his most powerful creations.

Then a fleet apparently controlled by Celestial Being jumped into orbit.

"_Colonial vessel, this is Celestial Being. Stand _down."

"_This is Commander Kara Thrace of the Battlest_ar Macon. _You are in no position to make demands, Captain Noriega_."

"_That is a Celestial Being facility, Commander." _

"_Constructed by a rouge Colonial officer." _

"_Commander, we don't give a damn. We're taking back our facility!" _

"_Don't do it, Sumeragi."_

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, DO IT!"

Then the battle started. Ron got to the shuttle, but a stray beam shot destroyed it. "Damn it!"

Luckily for him, a number of Raptors were stationed as escape craft.

He got to the Raptor docks and to a familiar Raptor: the Mk V prototype.

_His_ Raptor.

He climbed in and spooled up the FTL drive that he hadn't used in so many years.

The prototype took off and Ron did what he did best in a Raptor: dodge everything sent his way and curse like an Irish sailor.

He activated the drive and jumped into the AC universe.

Earth: AC 195

The Gundams were attacking a number of Mobile Dolls, and they were holding their own.

"Colonel, where are you?"

"_I'm on board_ Libra, _trying to sabotage the Mobile Doll control systems_!"

"Colonel, even for you, that's suicide!"

"_Suicide my as_-."

An explosion was heard.

"Colonel!"

"_I'm fine! My leg's broken. Tell Heero that she's his now_!"

"Broken? Colonel, your skeleton's made of titanium!"

"_And titanium's not unbreakable! I guess all the crap I've been through broke it. I'll get it replaced_."

"Who's Heero's now?"

A pained cough was heard through the radio.

"_The Morgan, Trowa_."

A 17 episode skip later and we're at the final battle of _Gundam Wing_.

And titanium can be broken; it just takes time and a beating. Ron's titanium skeleton will be replaced with a tungsten/Gundanium one, making him a hell of a lot harder to kill. And Heero gets to use the Morgan during his fight with Zechs and the Epyon instead of Wing Zero, so expect Zechs getting his ass handed to him. Badly.

Adama: "We're out of the Mansion and back on board _Galactica_." Athrun: "And Kira's in the Mansion, killing everything in his path." Shinn: "Dude, did he just rip the Tyrant's arm off?"

Random comedy.

Next Time: Ron's out of the fight and Heero takes the reigns the ADF-X01A2 Morgan, the most powerful Mobile Suit in the After Colony universe.

Review, and Ja Ne!


	53. Chapter 9: Epyon vs Morgan

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 9: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon vs. ADF-X01A2 Morgan

Heero looked at Colonel Pinkerton's body.

His skin was burned off in most places, including his head, and it was amazing that he survived.

"Will he live?"

"Ron's survived worse. His entire skeleton was crushed into powder 50 years ago. My husband can survive a few burns."

Heero chuckled.

"He's a lucky man."

Saachez looked at the Morgan.

"He gave you his Mobile Suit. He knows that Wing Zero won't survive this."

"I won't fail. The Colonel's never let me down before when really mattered. I'll use the Morgan."

"It handles just like Wing Zero. The cockpit's just a little more advanced."

"And you'd know that how?"

"I ran simulations on Wing Zero when it was built. The Morgan handles just like her."

Heero ran to the Morgan and entered the cockpit. I

t took a few seconds before he got used to the controls.

Then the OS came up.

'MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM **G**eneral **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule G.U.N.D.A.M Complex _Series SD100-I2 SF/IJ 01-34157_/**CO**nnection **F**or **F**light **IN**terface C.D.F'

"COFFIN?"

Heero thought about it for a second.

"It's a modified version of the ZERO system. Colonel, only you could make that better."

"_Ready to take off, Heero_?"

"Roger. Heero Yuy, ADF-X01A Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan took out from the hanger just like the Mobile Suit it was made from, the Freedom, did the first time.

Heero wasn't used to flying the Morgan, but he had to fly it out: Wing Zero wouldn't stand a chance, modified or not.

Heero got to the _Libra_, and saw the Epyon.

"_Colonel, I didn't think you could fight me in your...condition_."

"He couldn't. I'm piloting the Morgan in his place."

Zechs was surprised.

"_Heero? How can you pilot that Mobile Suit_?"

"Colonel Pinkerton's letting me pilot it for now."

The Epyon drew its beam saber, and Heero armed the duel beam saber used by the Morgan. (AN: For a boss theme, use With Me from _Sonic and the Black Knight_. It fits perfectly)

Fighting the Epyon was harder then Heero thought.

'Parry, strike, repulse, parry...'

The beam lance was harder to use then the single blade, but he was getting used to it.

Then Zechs used the heat whip on the Morgan's leg.

Heero deployed the Fangs and destroyed the whip, just like Kira would've in another reality.

"Is this all you can do, Zechs? The Morgan is better then that!"

Zechs pulled out a modified version of the MA-M1911 beam rifle used by the Infinite Justice and fired at Heero.

'Where did he get that? The Infinite Justice is the only suit that uses that weapon!' Heero returned fire using the MA-M21BSRA1 beam rifles.

'Someone upgraded the Epyon with Cosmic Era technology!'

Heero wouldn't stand a chance unless...

He activated the new Mk V GN drive, and now he could activate Trans-Am.

'Hit the drive on the back and Heero dies!'

Heero knew that GN particles evolved psionic powers like telepathy, but this was new!

It was only on for 30 seconds!

He dodged beam shots for a few seconds.

"Time to see if it works. TRANS-AM!" (AN: Switch to _Sonic Unleashed_ Final Boss theme 'Endless Possibilities' here)

The Morgan turned red, and its capabilities were tripled.

Heero cut off the shield arm of the Epyon, but the Epyon had a few tricks up its' sieve.

A beam shotgun fired at the Morgan, but Heero got out of the way.

"That's it. You're dead."

Heero deployed the DRAGOONs and the now-recharged Ultra Fangs.

Zechs had to say it.

He was screwed.

The shoulder mounted positron cannons and hip mounted railcannons deployed, and took aim at the Epyon.

Zechs got out of the targeting range, but Heero was catching up.

Then Heero took aim with the beam rifle.

Like Kira, Shinn, Ron and others, Heero was a SEED.

And he just used it.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE, ZECHS! FULL BURST!"

Heero fired all of the Morgan's weapons, ripping the Epyon to pieces.

Zechs himself was blown out of the suit, surviving the attack.

Then he saw Wing Zero coming toward the battleship. Piloting it was the wounded Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"Damn it, this thing's a flying tub!"

Then he groaned.

"I'm so getting the titanium replaced. My piloting skills are shit now!"

Ron, in intense pain, pointed the Buster Rifle at both Battleship _Libra_ and _Peacemillion_ and fired, destroying both.

'Either the Morgan survived and Heero didn't, both were destroyed or...'

The Morgan flew out of the wreck in Trans-Am, without any damage.

And Heero was still alive.

'Well, that ruins that plan.'

"_Colonel, what are you doing out here_?"

"I couldn't just sit on board the _Hiling_ and not do anything!"

'I like this place: if it weren't for the Mobile Suits and the lack of living space, I'd almost say this was the 12 Colonies.'

Three days later

Ron's new Gundanium/tungsten skeleton was finally placed into his body and he was working on the Morgan.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine, Duo. Besides, Heero trashes any Mobile Suit he gets his hands on. The Morgan is the only one to escape that fate."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Explore the universes, find a way home. I've got nothing better to do."

'Besides plan the death of your planet.'

"There's an infinite number of universes, Ron. You'll die long before you find it."

"I've got at least 90 more years to find it. We Pinkertons have genetically engineered ancestors, so that explains why I look so young when I'm 73, and why I can live to 200."

"200?"

"That's how long my grandmother lived. And she died during the Fall..."

"The Fall?"

"The Fall of the Colonies. It happened 12 years ago. The Cylons destroyed all twelve of our Colonies. 77000 people survived, but the rest died."

"We've got thousands. You lost twelve."

"It hurts more when they're all planets, you dumbass!"

"PLANETS? I didn't know that!"

"100 billion people died that day, and 80% of our Fleet was wiped out! Only four groups survived: the Battlestar _Galactica_, under William Adama's command, the _Pegasus_, under the bitch, Helena Cain's, the Colonel Corp of Engineers, and the exploratory Legacy Task Force, under Zeus Avalonia's command. The latter's currently in this universe, at Colony L5."

"Mind if I go visit them?"

"Sure, but there's a password. 'This is Senile do you copy?' If you say 'roger, Senile', you get shot at. 'Say 'Copy that, Old Bastard', or something like that and you'll be let in."

"Got it."

"It's kind of like 'Who are the Patriots?' and 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never played _Metal Gear_? You suck!"

"What the hell's _Metal Gear_?"

"One of the greatest game series in all of creation."

2 days later

Duo's new Raptor had Deathscythe magnetically attached to the bottom of it, and he was busy playing _Meter Gear 2: Solid Snake_.

"In about a month, you'll reach the L5 group."

"A month? Why can't I use the FTL drive and jump there?"

"Because you don't trust me with Deathscythe enough to install an FTL drive in it, and once you activated the drive, the magnetic clamps shut down and once you jump, you die in a thermonuclear explosion."

"Oh, that's why... I forgot Deathscythe was nuclear powered."

"DON'T FORGET IT NEXT TIME YOU ASK A STUPID QUESTION THEN! Besides, you don't see me using a Raptor to transport the Morgan."

"Because you use an FTL drive in the Morgan; I know."

Ron got out of Duo's modified Mk V Raptor.

"It's fully stocked with supplies to last you 2 months. Enjoy your trip, kid."

"So, what's Zeus like?"

"He's my best friend. He's got to be 107 now. His family aren't as long lived as mine, but they live long enough."

"So, I'll see you later, Colonel."

"You too, kid."

Ron left the hanger as Duo took off, heading for the L5 colonies on the other side of the planet.

"See you, kid. Hard to believe that Mobile Suits here are 30 years old, yet they aren't at CE standards."

If no one got the reference, I'll explain.

I hope die-hard fans baked a cake on April 7th, 2009, because that's when _Mobile Suit Gundam: The Original Series_ premiered in 1979. And that was 30 years ago. Since then, dozens of Gundams have been created, along with Char Aznable-copycats like Zechs Merquis, Rau Le Creuset and Graham Aker. (Yes, he's a Char copy, too: blonde hair, mask in season 2, wants to destroy Gundams with a vengeance. Check Char's profile on the Gundam Wiki) Series' like _Gundam_ and _Battlestar Galactica_ weren't popular at first (hard to believe, huh?) so it didn't last long, but the legacy of _Mobile Suit Gundam: TOS_ continues to this day! Think of this story as my tribute to _MSG_ and _BSG_!

Next Time: Ron enters a new universe where CE is repeated, only differently.

Review everyone!

Ja Ne!


	54. Chapter 10: Oh, Good Lord, Not Again

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 10: Oh, Good Lord, Not Again

Ron took his Mobile Suit into the colony that was called 'Side 7'. (AN: Read the bottom Author's Notes from the last chapter)

'Reminds me of Heliopolis in some screwed up way.'

Then there was the ship called the SCV-70 _White Base_.

If it weren't for a few major and minor structural differences, Ron could almost say it was a copy of an _Archangel_-Class assault carrier. (AN: If anyone else thinks that, say so)

A medium-sized ship, about the size of a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, was nearby.

The hacked database called it a _Musai_-Class light cruiser.

'Damn thing carries Zakus. I hate Zakus!'

Then he saw that the colony was going straight to hell.

'Huh. What the hell's going on in there?'

Then he saw it: a Gundam-type Mobile Suit.

'Damn thing looks like the Strike and 0 Gundam.' (AN: Which is true)

"_Hey! There's another one out here_!"

"Oh, shit."

The red Zaku turned toward the fighter that Ron was piloting.

'Screw this. Time to teach these cockbites never to screw with Ronald Pinkerton!'

The Morgan transformed into Mobile Suit mode and pulled out the beam rifles.

"Another Federation Mobile Suit?"

Ron opened fire using the twin beam rifles.

The pilot of the red Zaku, Char Aznable, barely got out of the way of the shots.

'This suit's more advanced then the other one! It's faster then even my Zaku!'

Char charged, but Ron fired the hip cannons at Char's Zaku, damaging it. "Damn it!"

The legs were destroyed, and Char was forced to back off.

Ron, on the other hand, wouldn't let him go without a fight.

His target: the _Musai_.

He deployed his DRAGOONs and Fangs.

"_He's firing missiles_!"

"Guess again!"

Ron targeted every Zaku in sight.

"FULL BURST!"

All three Zakus were crippled, and the _Musai_ was nearly scrap metal.

"_Retreat! That Suit's far too powerful_!"

Ron chuckled as the Zeon forces retreated.

"And that should teach-"

The DRADIS beeped a warning.

"Oh, shit."

The Earth Federation Mobile Suit was coming at him.

"Hey, kid, stand down! I just saved your asses!"

"_Who are you? Is that Mobile Suit a modified Gundam_?"

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton's the name. And no, this isn't a Gundam: it's the ADF-X01A2 Morgan. Name and rank, kid."

"_Amuro Ray and I'm not military. I'm a civilian_!"

'Good Lord, not again. This happened in the Cosmic Era, too!'

"Why the hell are you in a Mobile Suit?"

"_I hid inside the Gundam and had no choice but to fight_."

"Gundam? What the hell? What's the name of that Mobile Suit?"

"_I just told you: RX-78-2 Gundam_."

'You have got to be shitting me. The name of that damn thing is actually _GUNDAM_?'

SCV-70 _White Base_: 10 minutes later

Ron got out of the Morgan with a huge headache.

Then he saw his nemesis: (other then Kira, Setsuna and eventually Heero) a Haro.

This one was huge!

'Must...kill...Haro...' "Who are you?" Ron looked to see a girl floating toward him.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. You?"

"Frau Bow."

"Where's the captain? I need to speak to him."

"So, you're the pilot of that Mobile Suit."

Ron turned to see a kid standing behind him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Amuro."

"You can't be more then 15! Christ, what is this? The Middle East?" (AN: _Gundam 00_ reference there)

"Uh..."

"Don't ask. And yes, I'm pilot of the Morgan. I'm also the designer."

"You must be pretty good with machines."

"Kid, I'm an _engineer_. It's my _job_."

"_You are an engineer. You are an engineer_."

"And. I. Hate. HAROS!"

He punted it into the Gundam.

"Why'd you kick Haro?"

"I have a bad experience with those damn things."

"Things? Amuro only built one!"

"It's a long story."

Haro floated back down.

"_You are bad. You are bad_."

"THIS! IS! SPARTA!"

Using his patented _This is Sparta_ TM kick, Haro was launched into the barrel of the Gundam's beam rifle.

"Damn right, you piece of shit!"

"Uh, Colonel..."

"In my entire life, only Haros have been able to really piss me off."

"Sir, how old are you?"

"73."

"You're 73?"

Two hours and a story later

"Three universes and two of them had Haros?"

"Far too many..."

Ron started crying.

"So goddamn annoying!"

Amuro and Frau backed off.

"They were tiny in my home universe. Three times smaller then that...monster of yours. But it was worse: there were 58 of them! Then in the next universe I ended up in, I saw ones that were half the size! But they were used as mechanics information terminals! Those fucking things are evil!"

"Colonel, calm down! What happened?"

"I'm trying to find my way home. And I've got a long life ahead of me." "You're 73."

"My grandmother lived til she was 200...I think. She was too old to remember how old she actually was, so..."

He chuckled sheepishly.

"We'll keep Haro _far_ away from you, Colonel. So, will you join us getting back to Earth?"

Ron cracked his neck and chuckled.

"This timeline is a hell of a lot like the Cosmic Era, where I'm from. I'll help you avoid some of the situations those guys got themselves in."

The next day

Ron sat in his Mobile Suit, sleeping.

He was having a nightmare, where the Voice was taking over the universes, planet by planet while he was powerless to stop it.

Ron woke up to a call from _White Base's_ bridge.

"Pinkerton here."

"_Colonel, we're planning an attack on Char's_ Musai-"

"I'll be out in 2 minutes."

"_Sir_?"

"I've got the most powerful Mobile Suit in this universe, bar none. Besides, I'd like to destroy that ship."

"_Care to explain, sir_?"

"The LCAM-X01A _Archangel_, my universe's counterpart to _White Base_, was chased by Rue La Creuset, Char's crazier counterpart, only he had two ships: a frigate and a light cruiser. Frankly, it pissed me off that Murrue Ramius, the _Archangel's_ CO, didn't attack when she had the more powerful ship and when her AA guns could've kept enemy MSs off her back!"

"_You would've attacked_."

"Damn straight I would've attacked! Now, I have an evil plan."

Bright sighed.

"_What is it, sir_?"

"I have a ship; a Battlecruiser. If I can contact it, I can tell it to attack the Zeon Home Fleet."

"_No ship can attack that monster_!"

"My ship is commanded by my wife, who happens to be one hell of a commander, and my ship has energy shielding, just like the Morgan."

"_Very good, sir_."

Light cruiser Musai

"_Char! What happened_?"

"Admiral, we ran into a very, VERY powerful Mobile Suit. It's more powerful then the V Project Mobile Suit we found!"

"How _powerful_?"

"Sir, the _Musai_ was nearly destroyed and all of our Zakus were crippled beyond repair, including my own."

"_How can this be_?"

"I don't know, sir, but we've done enough repairs to the _Musai_ to continue the chase."

"_Wait, Char. Do you have combat footage of this Mobile Suit_?"

"Yes, sir."

He transmitted the images to Admiral Dozle Zabi.

He was amazed and scared of the capabilities of this Suit.

"Do you have the identity of this weapon?"

"The model number and name were engraved on the headcrest: ADF-X01A Morgan. It's not Federation."

"I'm sending you a resupply ship and two more _Musais_. You'd either capture both the Morgan and the V Project Mobile Weapons or destroy them!"

"Yes, sir!"

White Base

"We've had a windfall."

Amuro didn't get it.

"Colonel?"

"Amuro, you've never heard of a windfall?"

"No."

"It means something good just happened. Char's _Musai_ is semi-crippled, so the bastards are sending a resupply ship and two more _Musais_ to rendezvous with him."

"How is this good? We're outmatched!"

"The Morgan is more powerful then most _battleships_ and the _Musai_-Class is only a _light cruiser_ with no AA defenses. Besides, my plan is simple: we _capture_ the _Musai_."

"WHAT?"

"I've got the blueprints for the ship, and I know all of her weakpoints. Besides, the battle at Side 7 did some damage to the White Base."

"But the hull wasn't breached."

"Apparently, you know nothing of microfractures. The engines are damaged because of your captain's stupidity in pushing them over the limit!"

"Why you little!"

Bright punched Ron in the head.

Cue one broken hand and an Irishman's amount of heavy cursing.

None of which will be repeated here.

"Gundanium/tungsten skeleton. No way in hell you're getting through that."

Bright walked out of the bridge, heading for the infirmary.

"No one ever learns. Even when my skeleton was made of titanium, everyone just punched me in the head and broke something. I hope you've all learned something today."

"Never punch you in the head?"

"Or anywhere else. I may be 73 years old, but my strength has dulled _little_."

"Got it."

TOS time!

And yes, Ron still hates Haros. Hell, I hate them. Just like the Gundam Seed Character Theater, those things are disturbing. Still, I hope you enjoyed the Sparta kick.

Now for a treat: Ron's psychological report!

Ronald Pinkerton

Job: None; former head of the Colonial Corp of Engineers

Rank: None, went rouge; ex-Colonel, Colonial Defense Fleet

Vessels: unknown to the Colonial Fleet; formally Battlestar Yashuman; formally Battlestar Athena

Family: None; all killed during the Fall of the Colonies

Marital status: married to Hiling Care, an Innovade

Children: none

Mobile Weapons: ADF-X01A Morgan and Mk V Raptor Prototype; formally ADF-X01 Morgan; formally CDF-X01 Alpha Dart; formally Mk II Viper; formally Mk I Viper

Psychological status: mentally unstable; wishes genocide of every Earth he encounters so the Colonials have a new home

Cause: encountering Colonial Earth on 60th day of mapping mission after Operation Raptor Talon, then discovering CE Earth; multiple causes after that

Charges: attempted murder of 2000 people, attempted genocide of CE Earth's population, genocide of AD Earth's population, supplying military secrets to enemy agents

Wanted: Dead or Alive...mostly dead

Next Time: the Musai is captured and Char runs back to Zeon GHQ.

Ja Ne!


	55. Chapter 11: Luna II

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 11: Luna II

Ron cackled like an evil bastard when he snuck up on the _Musai_.

'Thank the many Gods for Mirage Colloid.'

The tip of his beam rifle was less then an inch from the glass that kept the air in.

He hacked into the Zeon comm freqs and decided to scare the shit out of them.

'3, 2, 1...'

"SURPRISE, COCKFAGS!"

The seven people on the bridge actually shit their parts when Ron yelled that using a megaphone with the volume on the microphone turned to maximum.

Then he fired the beam rifle, blasting the bridge and destroying the C3 controls.

Char wondered just what the hell happened when he saw the Morgan appear out of nowhere.

"A stealth cloak?" That thing can make itself invisible?"

The Morgan backed off and deployed the DRAGOONs.

"Get everyone to the escape pods! He's not planning to stop his attack!"

Char got to his repaired Zaku.

"You won't kill my men so easily, you bastard!"

Once he was away, he opened fire, but the cannon fire was next to useless against the armor of Morgan le Faye's namesake.

And Ron was the very pissed off father of the Morgan.

Ron had an idea.

He had packed a pair of extra weapons: a spare beam saber and a MA-M1911 beam rifle.

He tossed the pair of weapons to Char's Zaku.

"If you're going to fight me, kid, it might as well be a fair one." "_KID_?"

Char returned fire with his new beam rifle. Ron lazily blocked it with his beam saber.

"That all you got, kid?"

Char attacked using the beam saber, but Ron blocked it with practiced ease.

'My Lord. He sucks! The Reds and Blues could kick this guy's ass!'

Ron surmised that Char could defeat him, only if the Morgan's defenses were completely stripped and he was using his 75mm head-mounted CIWS cannons only! (AN: That's insulting)

Ron found the perfect MS for Char in the database: the ZGMF-X23S Savior.

Ron started creating a new version of the Savior: nuclear powered, lightwave shields, greater speed; all the things Char would like in a Mobile Suit.

"_You aren't even trying to fight me_!"

"Because your suit is shit. Face me when you get a better one, retard."

Ron fired three beam rounds into the Zaku, making it unable to fight.

Amuro tried to destroy the red Zaku, but Ron fired a beam round into the Gundam's beam rifle, destroying the weapon.

"He's retreating, Amuro! Return to the ship!"

"_Damn it, Colonel_!"

"You've got a lot to learn about the rules of combat, kid. Attack Char while he's retreating again and I reduce the Gundam to little more then scrap metal."

"_Colonel_!"

"Don't worry. I'd rebuild it into something a hell of a lot better."

'Piece of shit that it is...'

Then a huge ship appeared out of nowhere.

"_Holy crap_!"

"_Boss, you there_?"

"I'm here, Saachez."

4 hours later

_White Base_, the captured _Musai_ and the huge Battlecruiser _Hiling Care_ entered the resource satellite Luna II.

Ron got out of the Morgan and sat behind the large crowd. When the commandant tried to have them arrested, Ron chuckled.

"Have you stared into abyss, Commandant?"

"What?"

"The abyss. The pit that goes straight to hell. I have. Hell, I've gone down there. I've stared at the Devil herself. I've seen the death of planets. Machines cutting into a human being like they were just taking something apart."

Several people nearly puked at this.

"And guess what? Your little war? It's nothing compared to the genocides I've seen. 50 billion people-dead in nuclear hellfire. I've seen a supernova, I've fought against so many things your mind would explode just thinking about it!"

"Like what?"

Ron decided to tell the story of how the Colonies Fell, and everyone was horrified to learn what happened.

"Besides, Char's going to be really pissed off at me for kicking his ass, so you should keep them on board that ship."

"Char? As in-"

"Yeah, him. I kicked his ass. Took his ship, too. I bet he's really going to be pissed."

Principality of Zeon

"You were defeated? That's impossible!"

"I've looked at the data. His one Mobile Suit is thousands, not dozens, of times more capable then even our Dom prototypes!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"I have no idea, but it destroyed my Zaku with no difficulty twice. The pilot is an ace with thousands of kills."

"Commander, there's a delivery for you."

Char got to the door and found a box. Inside was a letter.

'Hey, assbite! It's me, the guy who kicked your ass! I built you a new Mobile Suit so that way, you could at least try to kick mine! P.S: This message will self-destruct in 1 second.'

The letter blew up in Char's face.

"He seeks to annoy me. He's succeeded."

Dockyards

Char, after cleaning off his face, found a container that contained his new Suit.

He opened it and discovered the ZGMF-X23RPC Venetia Saviour Char Custom.

It looked like the Gundam in a few ways, but it was deadlier then that suit.

Char chuckled.

Luna II

Ron sat in his Mobile Suit.

"_Either you surrender that Mobile suit to us or we will destroy you_!"

"Try me."

Then the asteroid shook.

'It seems Char found the Venetia Saviour.'

And Char gets a new Mobile Suit! Kind of ironic that he gets a modified version of ATHRUN'S, though...

Here's the specs:

ZGMF-X23RPC Venetia Saviour Char Custom (RPC: Ronald Pinkerton Custom)

Overall Height: 18.61 meters

Empty Weight 72.9 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

Accommodation: Pilot only, Cockpit in Chest

Armor: Variable Phase Shift armor

2 x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber

2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS

MMI-RD11 aerodynamic shield

2 x M106 "Amfortas" plasma beam cannon

2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm machine gun

2 x MA-7B "Super Fortis" beam cannon

1 x Lightwave Shield on left arm

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I just wanted Char to get his new MS and explain how it worked.

Next Time: Char vs. Ron. Knowing Ron, it's another ass kicking session.

Ja Ne!


	56. Chapter 12: Ron vs Char

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 12: Ron vs. Char

Ron activated the FTL drive, and started the engines.

"_Where do you think you're going_?"

"I'm the best pilot you've got. And Char wants me dead."

Ron transformed the Morgan into MA mode and jumped inside the dockyard.

He reappeared outside the base and was attacked by Char.

The Venetia Saviour seemed to fit Char well.

"It seems, kid, that you were hindered by that crappy Zaku! My Venetia Saviour has unlocked your real power!"

'Char's not as good as me, but he's got skills. I'll stay on my toes.'

Char drew his beam saber and attacked Ron, but Ron blocked the attack.

'He's at the level of an inexperienced HRL supersoldier, maybe inexperienced Innovade. Still, he took out five ships in one battle. Could do better.'

"_Having a hard time_?"

"Char, I've been doing this for 13 years. I'm a seasoned ace."

"_What, you've been designing Mobile Suits and piloting them since you were 18_?"

"60, actually."

"_You can't be that old_!"

"I am. And I'm still better then you!"

Ron was barely using his engines.

Hell, the Strike Freedom pack was collapsed and the Morgan looked more like the Exia then the Strike Freedom.

"Use the full power of the Venetia Saviour, Char! I'm barely entertained, here!"

Char kicked the engines to full bore. Ron unfurled the Strike Freedom pack and used the engines to push Char back.

Char and Ron broke off when Amuro, in the Gundam, starting shooting at Char. "_Where'd he get that thing_?"

"Where do you think? _I_ gave it to him!" "_Why_?"

"Because, frankly, he sucks and I need a challenge!"

_White Base_ and the _Musai_ moved out of the base and attacked Char's new ship, the _Vesalius_, (AN: Yes, I know that's a _Nazca_-Class destroyer, but the man it was named after, Andreas Vesalius, wrote the first complete textbook on human anatomy and that means he existed in every universe) attacked her captured sister, but Ron had made a few improvements to the _Musai_, including phase shift armor. (AN: considering that it's little more then electricity going through the hull, it's rather easy to install)

The _Musai_ wouldn't be destroyed so easily by her former comrades.

Char was having a hard time holding Ron back.

Then he found a new drive system that might help: a Mk III GN drive.

The drive was hidden, but it was still usable.

'Stealth systems and 'Trans-Am' power drive? I like the sound of this!'

"Trans-Am!"

The Saviour turned a deeper shade of red, and the Morgan was getting pushed closer to the outpost.

'Found the Mk III GN drive, did we? Well, here's the Mk V in all her glory!'

Even a Mk III using Trans-Am wouldn't be able to stop a normally operating Mk V, because Ron designed the Mk V to beat the Mk IV, the successor to the Mk III.

Char didn't see it coming.

Ron was pushing him back, without Trans-Am!

"Please. Did you think I was that naive? For you will now see the power of the Morgan! TRANS-AM!"

The Morgan turned red, and Char knew that fighting him was pointless while he had Trans-Am.

He backed off, and nearly lost his helmet because of the speed of his new suit.

Ron, however, was faster.

Char knew Ron was cocky, not stupid, but he just made a mortal mistake.

Char thrust the beam saber where the cockpit would be, but then something weird happened.

The Morgan disappeared, fading into red particles. (AN: Setsuna's done it, now it's Ron's turn)

Char transformed the suit into MA mode and retreated, just as Ron reappeared and fired his powerful beam rifle at Char.

"_Retreat! That suit's too powerful_!"

Ron chuckled.

'He's got a lot to learn, but he's good.'

White Base: 30 minutes later

"You fought Char to a standstill in a Mobile Suit _you_ gave him?"

"Look, Char sucks. The only reason I gave him that suit was to try and put him on par with me."

Bright and Amuro were shocked at what Ron said.

"He sucks?" "He fraking _blows_. Your standard of MS pilots is a hell of a lot lower then mine. A GINN rookie could kick his ass!"

Ron stood up and laughed.

"And that's an insult to the GINN pilot!"

"And you'd know this, how?"

"I tested a GINN while developing my first MS, the CDF-01 Dart. I found it to...suck. Badly. The MVF-11 Murasame was a better choice from a designer's standpoint."

"And none of us have a clue what you just said."

"And I don't give a flying, soaring fuck."

Ron left the bridge.

Kai chuckled.

"Normally the _old_ people tell the _younger_ ones to watch their language."

Ron appeared at the door 10 seconds later.

"I heard that."

Kai looked at the door and saw Ron standing there.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I'm deaf. I won't lose it til I'm 150, so watch what you say around me."

Earth orbit

"This is familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"The _Archangel_ did the same thing and was attacked."

Ron got to the Morgan.

"Your suit won't survive reentry!"

"Bullshit! The Morgan's entered the atmosphere a dozen times and survived!"

Bright sighed as Ron took off.

Meanwhile, 3 dozen Zakus were coming at _White Base_.

"_Ok, people, that suit's kicked our asses long enough! Now_-"

Then a tune played through the radio.

"_Wait a minute. WHAT THE HELL'S THAT MUSIC_?" (AN: Come on, people! If you've watched RvB, you know what this is!)

Then 5 Zakus were destroyed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The Morgan had just destroyed 1/6th of their force!

"ATTACK!"

Ron cut three more down, dodging cannon fire and rockets.

Durable or not, the Morgan wasn't invincible: Ron wanted to minimize the damage the Morgan took at all costs.

More cannon and rocket fire came his way. Ron dodged them and finally got pissed.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!"

"_Uh-oh_."

He deployed the DRAGOONs.

"_Captain_?"

"_Yeah_?"

"_We're boned_!"

"FULL BURST!"

Ron laughed over the screams of dying men.

"SHINING FINGER, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"_Frau_?"

"_Yeah_?"

"_I think he's gone insane_."

Earth: one screwed up day later

"Congratulations, dumbasses, YOU LANDED IN THE WRONG PLACE!"

The bridge crew tried to leave the briefing room, but Ron wasn't letting anyone go.

A quick burst of P90 fire kept everyone in the room.

"I. Ain't. Done."

Everyone sat down.

The good news was that they were all wearing body armor.

The bad news was that Ron had an FN P90, which goes _through_ body armor.

"One: you idiots forgot that the Morgan has an FTL drive, so _I_ can catch up with _you_. Two: you landed IN ENEMY TERRITORY! Three: You idiots got ambushed by Garma Zabi, who must be _**the most retarded commanding officer in the history of war**_! To me, that yells stupidity!"

"Sir-"

"I ain't done. Four: we are in the middle of nowhere: the American Badlands! Five: we have a large number of civilians on board and they won't stay in their quarters forever. We need to offload them."

"Colonel, in this hellhole?"

"I was thinking of using the _Hiling Care_ to transport them to another universe. Easier on them and us. And before any of you start, I don't give a shit about moral ethics. We have very little in ways of supplies and we can't exactly keep them on board indefinitely."

"Still..."

"Your biggest problem is El Retardo. Stupid and vain as he is, the bastard's still Zeon's North American Occupation Force commander. And knowing Char, he'll come down here to try and kill me."

"Why just you? He's after _White Base_, too."

"He's prideful. Look at his combat record: never lost a battle until Side 7, where I kicked his ass. He wants me dead."

"More then that. Char wants to capture White Base."

"Thankfully, Hiling has forced the Zeon military to pull back to space, thanks to her capturing 7 _Musai_-Class cruisers."

"You are a cocky bastard."

"I've also got one of the most powerful weapons in existence: the Nova Bomb."

"What's that do?"

"It's a planet killer. And, if you blow it up inside a star, it does what all scientists call a supernova: the star explodes and destroys everything in the blast wave."

We're on Earth now.

Adama: "Now that that's done..." (Points shotgun at Kira) Adama: "Take this."

Sucks to be Kira.

Next Time: back in the AC universe, Duo meets Zeus Avalonia.

Ja Ne!


	57. Chapter 13: Legacy Task Force

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 13: Legacy Task Force

Duo finally arrived at the L5 colony group.

"Getting here was a pain!"

Then he saw a huge amount of military force.

'Darts and Vipers. This has to be the Legacy Task force.'

"_Raptor 075, this is Battlestar_ Legacy."

Duo put on a headset.

"_Legacy_, this is Duo Maxwell."

"_This is Senile_."

"Copy, Old Bastard. Permission to come aboard?"

The surprised voice of Vice Admiral Zeus Avalonia was heard over the radio. "_Permission granted, Mr. Maxwell. Port side, upper flight pod_." (AN: If you're confused, the _Legacy_ has 6 flight pods, three on each side)

The Raptor landed and the deckhands moved the Raptor to a spot only used by Ronald Pinkerton during the rare times he was on board.

He got out of the Raptor.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

Five Marines were standing behind him, holding Beretta Cx4 Storm Carbines.

"Admiral Avalonia sent us to escort you to CIC."

Duo sighed.

"Take me to your leader."

The Marines took him to CIC. The 107 year old Admiral was looking some paperwork.

"You must be Duo."

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Admiral Avalonia. Ron must've told you the password."

"He warned me what would happen."

"Good. Ron was an old friend of mine."

"Was?" "Ron's...gone insane. He tried to destroy Earth once."

"He didn't try to destroy Earth!"

Zeus groaned.

"I guess Ron told you an edited version of events."

Meanwhile, in the Universal Century

Ron sneezed twice.

"Somebody's talking bout me."

Back in the After Colony universe

After Zeus told Duo about Ron's attack on Earth.

What none of them knew was that Ron already massacred a planet.

"So, he'd do it again?"

"Normally, he'd attack after leaving for a year or so. But he had an army then, so there's no way he'll attack now."

"No army, no attack, right? But his Suit, the Morgan-"

"I know that it eclipses your Deathscythe's abilities, but Ron's not stupid. Besides, the Morgan's been blown to hell before."

"How?"

"I don't know. But that wasn't the original Morgan. It was too...refined. The original was advanced, but cruder."

"Define crude."

"Everything was tacked on, barely given time to be tested outside of combat. That Morgan was too perfectly refined before Ron had ZAFT refit it. Then it looked more like the Morgan you know and loath."

"Loath? I like the Morgan." "Deadly as it is, in some respects Deathscythe is better."

"And he's taken me out a number of times in simulated fights."

"He's a ranged fighter. Only goes close in if he knows he stands a chance."

"In a few he's kicked my ass at point blank range." "Ah. He still likes killing people at long range."

Duo gave an Edward Elric-style 'what the hell?' chuckle. (AN: WHAT? I do watch other anime)

"When did you meet him?"

"52 years ago. Damn. I am getting old."

"So, how old are you? I mean Ron's 73."

"107."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, in the Universal Century

Ron was bored. Seriously bored.

He even considered using _drugs_ to end the boredom!

'Where's Kira when you need him?'

Then he had an idea: a simulated fight with the Strike Freedom!

He got to the Morgan and hopped in.

'Ok, what's Kira's difficulty level? 9? Well, that's from the battle 8 and a half years ago. I'd better up it to 10.'

He upped the difficulty level on the Strike Freedom, and began the fight. Ron had to dodge beam rounds from it and the Freedom's pilot.

"My turn!"

Ron returned fire, but Kira dodged the rounds.

Ron drew his beam saber and intercepted Kira.

Hr was actually enjoying himself.

Then he got a message from Bright.

"_Colonel_?"

"I'm in the middle of a battle here!"

Ron managed to cut the left arm off the Strike Freedom using the hip cannons.

"SEMPER FI-MOTHERFUCKING-DLUS, ASSHOLE!"

He looked at the screen at a surprised Bright.

"What?"

"_We finally managed to contact Jaburo. They've given you a_-"

"Hold on!"

Ron dodged another attack and cut off the other arm.

"Feel my pain, Kira! FULL BURST!"

Ron fired at the Strike Freedom, destroying it and killing the simulated pilot.

"That was a bitch. You were saying?"

"_They've given you a field commission and a promotion to Brigadier General_."

"Colonel will do for me, Brighty boy. But as my first act as an officer of the ESF, I promote you to the rank of Second Lieutenant." "_SIR_?"

"A Brigadier General has the right to grant a battlefield promotion up to and including his own rank in times of war." (AN: All too true)

Bright sighed.

"_What were you doing before_-"

"You rudely interrupted me? A simulated battle against the Strike Freedom. I'm planning on fighting all my comrades in simulation. Your pilots suck so badly I'd say you needed Pinkerton-style Pilot Boot Camp."

"_And what would that entail_?"

"Me kicking your asses. Every. Single. Day."

"Perhaps a new simulator would help the pilots." "Finally, something I can do other then fly the Morgan!"

"Sir?"

"I'm a designer, Bright."

15 minutes later

Ron chuckled as he started building his new creation.

Bright walked onto the hanger and saw Ron making something from a spare supply container.

"What the hell?"

He entered the container and saw a cockpit.

A fully working cockpit.

"Whoa. How did you-"

"I'm a designer, Bright. It takes me just 2 _minutes_ to create something like this."

He activated the controls and started programming the GUNDAM OSs into it.

"How can you do this?"

"Believe me, finding the parts to make this was easy. Most of them come from that piece of shit you call the Guntank."

"I should-"

"Just shut up. I'm your superior in more ways then one."

He made the cockpit's style like the Morgan's, but that was easy to adapt to any other suit.

"I refit that shitbox with a Celestial Being-style cockpit. Easier to use."

Back with Zeus and Duo

"He designed most of the Fleet?" '

"He knew little of the _Legacy_ and _Phalanx_-Classes that I designed, but it was a bitch to keep them hidden from him. After all, he had spies all over the Corp to make sure no one was stealing his designs."

"Paranoid as hell, right?" "Believe me, it was worse."

"Are you talking about Ron again, Grandpa?"

A young woman and a 9 year old girl walked into Zeus' quarters.

"Who are you?"

Zeus drank his glass, which was full of Ron's Death Ambrosia.

"Duo, this is my granddaughter, Nova Avalonia."

"Pleasure to meet you." Nova noticed what was in Duo's glass and drank it before he could take a sip.

"What was that for?"

"You know what that does to us! That kills most people!"

"Thought he could handle it."

"That stuff kills?"

"Ron's family were masters at making ambrosia. Ron made the most alcoholic version."

The little girl stole the bottle and ran off with it.

"Damn it, Maria!"

Nova ran off after her.

"Who was that?"

"The girl? She's Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, Nova's daughter."

"Wait, Avalonia-_Pinkerton_? Does that mean-"

"She's Ron's daughter."

"But he's married!" Zeus sighed.

"Hero worship sucks."

"And why would that be?"

"Ron attacked a Cylon Baseship in a Viper and destroyed it. He trashed the Viper and ground his skeleton into dust."

Both looked at each other.

"Hero worship just sucks."

And Done!

As stated in _To Hell and Back_, Nova Avalonia, Zeus' granddaughter, was pregnant. And, as stated, it's was Ron's. And Ron wasn't raped. You get the idea.

Next Time: Garma the Retard dies at Ron's hands.

I hate Garma!

Ja Ne!


	58. Chapter 14: Death of Garma Zabi

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 14: Death of Garma Zabi

Ron created a design superior to the Gundam, but still keeping with the basic design.

He decided to use Greek for the name.

"Tau? No, that's used. Sigma? Overused. Omega? FAR too overused."

Ron created the design while thinking of the name.

"Nu. That's the one." The 13th letter in the Greek Alphabet, it was rarely used.

"Nu Gundam. Now, what kind of weapons should it have?"

DRAGOONs were out of the question, but a similar system would work.

He began designing the weapons and defense systems.

"_Colonel, we're under attack_!"

"And just when everything was going _so_ well."

Bright's plan to get past their forces was simple by using the cover of darkness.

It was also one of the most idiotic plans Ron had ever heard of!

Ron did offer to act as a distraction, as Char would've told his superiors that the Morgan could operate alone, but Bright shot that idea down.

Now he was paying for it.

"Hey, Bright!"

"_Yes, Colonel_?"

"You owe me 50 bucks!"

Ron left the _White Base_ and engaged the enemy Zakus.

"Knowing Char, he'll be..."

Ron drew a beam saber and blocked an attack from Char's Saviour.

"Nice try, kid!"

Ron transformed the Morgan into MA mode and flew away, taking over of the enemy forces with him. Char realized the _White Base_ was nearby, and decided to take his revenge against Garma.

"_Garma, the Trojan Horse is in front of you! They're using the Morgan to distract us!"_

Ron finally had a fight on his hands.

They discovered the hidden ZGMF-1017 GINN blueprints in the Saviour's computer and started to mass produce them.

'A full squadron? They must've found the FTL drive blueprints too. Taking resources from the asteroid belt was a good idea and using Colonial technology was better.'

And they knew his tactics.

'I need to switch to the Justice Striker!'

Ron jumped away, back into Earth orbit.

"Hiling, I need a Pack!"

"_What type_?"

"The Justice!"

"_It's coming in to you now_."

The Pack appeared in front of him. Ron collapsed the Strike Freedom pack the attached the Justice Pack.

The Phase Shift Armor color scheme changed from the Strike Freedom to the Infinite Justice.

'Ass-kicking time.'

He jumped back to the surface, and engaged Char once more.

"How did he change forms like that?"

Ron launched off a pair of beam boomerangs at the Venetia Saviour.

Char dodged them, but apparently he didn't get the meaning to the word 'boomerang'.

When Char finally realized they were boomerangs, he was nearly killed.

Thankfully, only the left leg was destroyed and the right one damaged.

Garma realized that he was screwed and that the _White Base_ was behind him.

"_CHAR! What is the meaning of this_?"

"_Hey Garma, do you read? Blame this on the misfortune of your birth_."

"_WHAT_?"

"_You were indeed a very good friend to me. Don't take it personally. You can thank your father for this_."

Ron took aim at the GAW that Garma was using.

"Hey, cockbite! KNOCK-KNOCK!"

The Gundanium-plated sublight lifter went through the GAW, destroying the engines.

Ron reengaged the Strike Freedom pack.

"FULL BURST!"

Garma's last words were, and I quote:

"SON OF A BIT-"

The GAW exploded, and Ron chuckled as it went down in flames.

"And another one bites the dust!"

"Get back on board, Colonel! We're moving out!"

One hour later

Amuro was looking over the Justice Striker pack.

"So, this thing can change what it can so?"

"The suit the original Morgan was developed from was the CDF-X01 Dart, which was developed from three suits: the MSF-M1 Astray, the MVF-M11C Murasame and the GAT-X105 Strike. I created Striker Packs for the Morgan that only it can use. The Justice is just one of many."

"What other suits can it use?"

Ron had to think about that.

"The Destiny, the Legend, the Buster, the Duel, the Blitz, the Chaos, the Abyss, the Gaia, the Forbidden, the Raider, the Calamity, the Exia and the Archer. That's lot of suits I haven't used."

"You've never used them before?"

"The Strike Freedom pack was always enough. You know what, I'll just bring them down here and use them in combat."

"Why did you disappear during the fight? And how?"

"I needed the Justice Pack and I didn't disappear. I used an FTL drive to jump into orbit."

"FTL? I've never heard of the term."

"Faster Then Light."

"Faster then Light? Nothing's faster then light!"

"Folding space and wormholes, dumbass."

Ron got back into the Morgan.

"I'll tell Hiling to start building a drive for _White Base_. I'll also star bringing down the Striker Packs en masse. When you get to Jaburo, We'll bring it down and install it."

"You'll install one of these drives on _White Base_?"

"I did it before on the _Archangel_, and the design's very, very close to that class."

Ron remembered when he installed the _Archangel's_ makeshift FTL drive.

12 years prior: LCAM-X01A _Archangel_

The _Archangel's_ FTL drive was now hooked onto the hull, but Ron was having a hard time hooking it into the former EA ship's power network.

And even then, the drive needed to spool up.

Ron, in his typical style, used a wrench to hammer one of the power conduits into place.

"Get...IN...DAMN YOU!"

He hit metal.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Ron groaned as he recovered from his impromptu electrocution.

"Well, _that_ worked."

Present day

"Good times...Good times..."

"Colonel, are you ok?"

"Sorry, I just remembered something. I'll be back in 2 hours with the packs. I hope you can go on without me?"

Battlecruiser _Hiling Care_

"You need all the packs? Ron, you've never used them before."

"Char's a smart man; he's adjusted to my normal, long range fighting style. I'll switch every fight, just to keep the son of a bitch on his toes. And you will soon be joining me."

"You mean-"

"Yo, boss! I've got something you should hear!"

"If it's the Hitler ripoff, I don't want to hear it." (AN: No offence to my German readers, but it is true. See bottom Author's Note for details)

"It gets worse."

"Sieg Zeon!"

"Sieg Zeon! Sieg Zeon!"

"Oh, Gods, not again. This happened once before on Earth and I hate seeing it happen again."

"'All this has happened before...'"

"'And will happen again'. Don't quote scripture, Hiling; that's my job." "Still, it is true."

"Only if you're stupid. Have you spread the spores on outlaying Zeon and Federation colonies?"

"Yes, we have."

"Good. I'll head back down to Earth."

White Base

"Colonel Pinkerton is inbound with the Striker Packs. ETA: 30 seconds."

Then a warning alarm sounded.

"Contact on radar! And it's not the Morgan; it's a Zeon carrier!"

"_Damn it! I've got a full load of Packs here! Hiling, get in the 02 Morgan and take them out_!"

Ron was being shot at by a pair of ZGMF-600 GuAIZ.

"SHIT!"

Then beam rounds hit the two ZAFT-designed Mobile Suits.

The ADF-X02 Morgan, in its' default ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice form, was destroying them.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"_I'm fine! Take out that carrier_!"

The sublight lifter separated from the 02 Morgan and fired the positron cannon that Ron installed in it.

The carrier was destroyed in seconds.

"_Screw this_!"

"_You ain't getting away_!"

Hiling continued to attack Zeon forces until Ron blasted her beam rifle.

"_That's enough! Let the morons know we have another Mobile_ _Suit_!"

Zeon's got ZAFT's Mobile Suits thanks to Char finding them in the Saviour's computer.

Now, as for the speech...

As quoted from the Gundam Wiki

Gihren's own father compared him to Hitler, which may not be completely inaccurate. Like Hitler, Gihren appeared to believe in a 'survival of the fittest' mentality and that the "Superior Race" should rule over the inferior ones (the superior race being Spacenoids from Side 3 and the inferior the Earthnoids). He also shared Hitler's gift for oratory and manipulation, taking the reins of power from his father behind the scenes the way Hitler did with the German president of his day. Unluckily for Gihren, he also had a number of Hitler's personality flaws, such as an over-reliance on miracle weapons to turn the tide against numerically superior foes. By this logic, the assorted super weapons such as the MA-08 Big Zam and Apsalus Project Mobile Armors can be seen as analogies of the V1 and V2 rocket-bombs used by the Third Reich.

That explains the connection.

I apologize for any problems this caused.

Next Time: the third most famous Gundam line ever. "THIS IS NO ZAKU, BOY! NO ZAKU!"

Why third? No clue.

Ja Ne!


	59. Chapter 15: The Protoss

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 15: The Protoss

"That's all of them?"

"Half of them. It was a bitch just getting these down. Hiling'll handle the rest."

Kai looked at the green haired woman who was piloting the 02 Morgan.

"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?"

Hiling chuckled.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Come on, tell me your name! I want to know!"

"My birth name was Hiling Care. But I've renamed myself Violet Pinkerton."

"Pinkerton? Wait-"

"Oi!"

Kai turned to see a pissed off Ron.

"Quit hitting on my wife, asshole!"

Kai screamed in terror and ran off.

Hiling laughed.

"Even though you're 73 years old, you still know how to terrify people."

"Go get the other Striker Packs and I'll terrify the living hell out of the crew."

Ron got to the bridge to watch the 02 Morgan take off.

"That suit looks like yours, sir."

"The 02 was developed from the original Morgan, but with the Infinite Justice as a base instead of the Strike Freedom."

Then a warning alarm sounded.

"_Three Mobile Suits, two GuAIZ and one unidentified_!"

Ron ran from the bridge and got to the Morgan.

"Attach the Calamity Pack. I'm going out there."

"_General, we have three suits, and all of them are fast_."

"The Calamity will do just fine."

Ron took off and saw the three suits: two GuAIZ, and one suit that looked like a ZGMF-2000 Gouf.

'A Gouf. Well, it should be a Gouf.'

Ron took aim with the beam bazooka.

"Up yours!"

He fired, destroying one of the GuAIZ, and moved onto the second one.

Amuro engaged the Gouf.

"_What's with this Zaku_?"

"_THIS IS NO ZAKU, BOY! NO ZAKU_!"

"Zaku this, cockbite!"

Ron fired at the Gouf, barely missing it.

"_Fall back! With the Morgan nearby, it's suicide to attack_!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU SUICIDE, YOU MOTHER-"

"_General, get back to the_ White Base! _Enemy reinforcements are inbound_!"

"Anything in the ZAFT IFF database?"

"_Frau Bow's checking now_."

Ron watched as the Morgan's DRADIS showed at least 25 MSs coming at both the Morgan and _White Base_.

"_All of them are ZAFT GuAIZ_."

"Shit. I'm switching back to the Strike Freedom. Get ready to receive the Calamity Pack."

Ron disengaged the pack and launched it toward _White Base_.

The original form of the Morgan was revealed to the enemy.

"_All forces target the Morgan and destroy it_!"

Ron deployed the Fangs and DRAGOONs.

"You were saying?"

"_**RUN**_!"

"Too late! FULL BURST!"

Two hours later

"You're leaving, Colonel?"

"I've got to find something. It's calling to me."

"Calling?"

"I'm an Innovator. That means I'm a telepath."

Bright snorted.

"Right. What am I thinking right now?"

"Something about Mirai."

Bright looked at Ron as the man laughed.

"How did you-"

"Telepathy, bitch! HAHAHAHA!"

Ron ran from the pissed off Bright while laughing like a crazed Daffy Duck.

He got to the Morgan and flew off. "I'll see you later!"

The Morgan jumped into orbit. "Now, where are you?" His DRADIS pinged like crazy.

Then he saw it: a gold colored ship.

"Well, well. Who are you?"

His question was answered in seconds.

An alien face was shown on his screen.

"_En Taro Tassadar, friend Terran. I am the Executor of the Shel'na Kryhas. We are in search for a new place to call home_."

Ron chuckled as he remembered something from the Zerg knowledge he had.

'The First Born and sworn enemy of the Zerg. Let's see if I can infest them.'

"En Taro Tassadar, Executor. I am General Ronald Pinkerton. Do I have permission to board your vessel?"

"As long as you have no ill intent, we welcome you."

Ron directed the Morgan toward the Protoss carrier, and landed in the hanger.

He released a few spores, and they began to slowly Infest the Protoss.

He was impressed with the enemy of the Swarm.

'Advanced technology, even for my standards. Maybe I can use it.'

He knew that the Protoss were telepathic, so shielding his thoughts was a bitch.

Still, for the tech, he'd bare it.

"You seem...comfortable here."

Ron heard the thoughts of the Protoss who was speaker to him.

"I'm psionic. I guess telepaths are comfortable around other telepaths."

Meanwhile, in the Anno Domini universe

Saachez watched the Battle of the Pit of Death from the safety of his 03 Morgan.

"Damn. The Boss'll be impressed that his Minotaurs were produced."

Then the _Washington_ was destroyed, and some of the debris nearly hit the 03 Morgan.

"I hate my life."

A year ago, the Celestial Being/Colonial War started here, and he watched the recording a dozen times.

It was hard to believe that a _Zeus_-Class Battlestar had that much firepower.

These _Minotaurs_ were just as bad.

Yamato Cannons and lasers missed their targets and nearly hit his suit.

"Screw this!"

He jumped away, missing the end of the battle. The Colonials won and CB had to fall back.

Lately, the Colonials were starting to win in that war.

Back in the Universal Century universe

Hiling shot down another ZGMF-600 GuAIZ.

"_This is ridiculous! How the hell can they mass produce an MS that ZAFT nearly took half the Bloody Valentine War designing_?" "_Because they didn't need to design it during the Valentine_ _War_!"

"Bloody_ Valentine War! That's the official name_!"

"_At least we're only dealing with these GuAIZ, and there's only 15 of them! Imagine if we were going up against GINNs_!"

The ZGMF-1017 GINN had replaced the Zaku as the most common MS Zeon had, and it was getting annoying.

"_Damned cannon fodder_!"

Then another MS entered the battle and started shooting at the GuAIZ squadron.

It was the ADF-X03 Legend Morgan, the one piloted by Ali-Al Saachez.

"_ANOTHER ONE? FALL BACK_!"

"_I won't let you_!"

He deployed his DRAGOONs and opened fire.

Hiling sighed.

"_Besides my husband, you are the most bloodthirsty son of a bitch I know_!"

"_Hey! I'm not bloodthirsty_!"

Then the 01A2 Morgan appeared, and that forced the Zeon forces to scream like little girls.

"_THERE'S_ THREE _OF THEM? SCREW THIS_!"

Several GuAIZ pilots surrendered on the spot.

The three Morgan pilots were both going 'what the fuck' and were very amused at the same time.

Several days later (somewhere around episode 21)

Bright was in sick bay, unconscious.

That gave two problems.

One: as Ron was a Brigadier General, he had no choice but to take command of _White Base_.

Two: that also meant Ron couldn't pilot the 01A2 Morgan in combat. Still, in ship-to-ship combat, he was a master.

He growled in annoyance.

During a previous battle, Ron discovered that Zeon was beginning to field the ZGMF-1000/1001 ZAKU Warrior/Phantom.

The problem?

Ron had to think of the Buster when comparing the ZAKU Warrior to an EA MS. (AN: Ever watch Seed Destiny? Think Lunamaria's ZAKU)

"We are screwed."

"Don't say that, General. Your skills in commanding White Base will be just fine." "You don't get it. The Grand ZAKU has an anti-ship beam cannon!"

"Grand ZAKU?"

"It refers to the model number: ZGMF-1000."

"Oh. A grand is 1000."

"Luna's going to have her revenge for me kicking her ass now."

"Luna?"

"Lunamaria Hawke, ex-ZAFT MS pilot, transferred to the Colonial Fleet in CE 73. She piloted a ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior: the same type I'm worried about."

Then the radar sounded off a warning.

"High temp heat source incoming!"

"30 to port!"

Too late, as a M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon round went through the port engine.

"I fraking hate this ship! Launch out the Gundam and Guncannon! And prepare whatever escape vehicles this damn thing has."

"What?"

"If they want the ship, they can have it, with a small present from yours truly."

"We are not abandoning this ship!"

Ron got up from his chair.

"Damage report."

"The port engine's gone. There's no way we can repair it here, and a number of weapons are gone."

"Hence: we're boned. Get all non-combat personnel to the Striker Packs: they have a large shuttle attached to them for just this kind of thing."

"What about the Guntank?"

"Hiling!"

"_What is it_?"

"Grab the death-tank and get it to Jaburo using the FTL drive! We are getting the hell off this ship."

"_Want me to bring your present_?"

Ron chuckled.

"You know me too well. A Kiss will do."

"That's overkill."

"What is this overkill of which you speak?"

"_Ass. I'll be there with the Kiss_."

"See you."

Sayla wondered what the Kiss was.

"What the hell's this Kiss?"

"It's a bomb. The full name is the Mk IIIA Athena's Kiss GN nuclear warhead."

"A nuclear bomb?"

Yes, I don't like White Base!

In my eyes, it's an _Archangel_ ripoff! (I know the _White Base_ was first, but I didn't watch MSG first! I watched SEED!) Now, the _White Base_ will be replaced by an _Archangel_-Class warship by the same name, but only after a very long fight.

The Gundam will be damaged so badly it will need to be remade as Ron's Nu Gundam, the Guncannon will be destroyed, and the Guntank will need major repairs.

The Zeon forces (now using ZAFT-designed MSs and eventually EA Mobile Armors)

But, for the sake of MSG fans, the _Pegasus_-Class design won't be lost. (Yes, that is the class White Base is a part of)

Next Time: White Base's final battle!

Ja Ne!


	60. Chapter 16: White Base Falls

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 16: _White Base_ Falls

"20 degrees to starboard!"

Although the _Pegasus_-Class _White Base_ was similar to the _Archangel_, the two ships were nothing alike.

If Ron could compare them to ships of the 20th-21st Century, the _White Base_ would be a _Yorktown_-Class aircraft carrier, the same type as the original USS _Enterprise_ (CV(Night Ops)-6).

The _Archangel_, on the other hand, would be a Nimitz-Class C3 aircraft carrier.

The reasons: _White Base_ had manually controlled AAA guns and an inefficient launch system while the _Archangel_ had a computer-controlled CIWS system and a very fast launch system.

Kind of like the pulley catapults of WWII and steam catapults of modern day carriers.

Ron fell out of his seat when two AGM138 missiles hit just behind the bridge.

"Screw this!"

He pushed Mirai out of the way and banked hard to the left and right.

Beam rounds and missiles shot past the ship, but Ron couldn't dodge everything.

Normal beam rounds hit the port stabilizer wing, and punched holes in it.

An anti-ship beam cannon round blasted off the starboard wing, and the ship was going down.

Ron pulled up, using what was left of the port engine and the starboard thrusters.

The 02 Morgan landed in the starboard hanger bay.

"I have the nuke."

"Get the crew to Jaburo using the Striker Packs. I'll set up the nuke."

Meanwhile, the Guncannon was getting its' ass handed to it.

Kai was used to fighting Zeon MSs, but not ones designed by ZAFT!

One of the arms was gone, and the ZAKUs were really kicking his ass.

"_Fall back_!"

Both of the legs were blown off, and Kai had to switch to the Core fighter.

The GuAIZ blew the top half to pieces.

Then a new MS appeared: the TMF/A-802 BuCUE.

"Oh, come on! How the hell are they building these things?"

The Guntank fired at the new BuCUEs and destroyed a small number, but was quickly overwhelmed by the newer TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds.

It took the 02 Morgan to save the suit.

"Holy shit. Look at the damage to that thing."

Holes were punched all over the frame.

It was a wonder that it survived.

Meanwhile, Ron got to the hanger deck and found the nuke.

It was a Mk III Athena's Kiss with a Mk II GN drive mounted to it.

Then another beam cannon round went into the _White Base_.

"_The starboard engine's gone_!"

Ron armed the nuke.

"Sorry."

He ran to the Morgan and activated the engines.

"Has everyone evaced to the shuttles?"

"_General, you can't destroy_ White Base!"

"Amuro, shut up! This ship is lost! Now-"

Then a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom cut both of the Gundam's arms off and destroyed one of the legs.

Ron fired the beam rifle at the ZAKU, destroying it.

Then the Striker Packs, with their single use shuttles attached, took off.

Kai's Core fighter attached itself to the Destiny pack just as it jumped to Jaburo.

Ron grabbed the Gundam and jumped away, while the crippled Guntank was jumped to Jaburo with the 02 Morgan.

"_We're done it! The Trojan Horse is ours_!"

The _White Base_ was missing 40% of her hull, and the starboard launch bay was close to falling off. Just as the Zeon forces were about to capture her, the Athena's Kiss went off.

The Tsar Bomb on steroids destroyed everything within 50 kilometers, leaving a crater 3 kilometers deep.

For Zeon, this was a Pyrrhic victory: they destroyed _White Base_ after a 3 hour long battle (long by modern standards) but when the nuke went off, they lost 521 MSs, and before they abandoned ship, the crew destroyed 153 more.

Jaburo Base: 3 hours later

"You lost _White Base_?"

Ron didn't flinch.

"We had Mobile Suits coming out of our asses. Zeon does have a lot of supporters on Earth, so finding pilots wasn't hard. And the new suits-"

"You gave those designs to them!"

"Not by choice. I gave Char a prototype suit I designed, but I forgot that the ZAFT MS designs were in that computer. Count yourself lucky that the designs for the Freedom and Justice weren't in there."

"_Generals, there's a contact on radar_!"

"Ah, _White Base's_ replacement. I had a ship being built in Mars orbit."

'More like Tarsonis, but it works.'

They saw the new ship: an _Archangel_-Class assault carrier.

"LCAM-X06A _White Base_. Better defensive systems and improved weapons from the Archangel-Class, making her the first of her breed. She's also carrying three replacement MSs: the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, GAT-X103 Buster and the GAT-X105 Strike. Amuro will pilot the Strike while the Gundam is rebuilt while whoever has flight experience can pilot the Buster."

Ron left Revil's office and got to the Morgan.

He transferred all of the equipment to the new _White Base_.

Bright, who had recovered, looked at the new warship.

"It looks like _White Base_."

He got on board and found his way to the commander's quarters.

He found a painting of the recently destroyed _White Base_.

"Like it?"

He turned to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Made it myself. Hard to believe she blew up so easily."

"It took a lot to destroy her." "The _Archangel_ was hit just as bad, yet she never exploded."

"What is this thing?"

"Look at the painting. There's your answer. I'm going to transport the Gundam to the _Hiling Care_."

Ron got up and left.

Principality of Zeon

"We lost over 600 new Mobile Suits destroying the Trojan Horse?"

Char sighed.

"Sir, they were mostly destroyed by a nuclear device. It is likely we destroyed one of the three Morgans."

"Good! With one of those Morgans gone, we can finally regroup and destroy the Earth Federation!"

"Perhaps not. If it was a nuclear device, we still need to worry about the Morgans."

Dozle growled.

"The loss of 7 Musais and hundreds of suits comes as a heavy loss to us. Now with the sighting of a Trojan Horse-style vessel, we must be wary."

LCAM-X06A White Base II

"We're approaching Odessa!"

Bright sat in the rather small bridge of the _White Base II_.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants! We're engaging the enemy!"

"Amuro, don't be obsessed with Lieutenant Ajan's death and just take care of enemy forces, got it?"

"_But Lieutenant Matilda_-"

"Enough, Amuro! I'm not letting you pull a Kira out of your ass! Get the Strike ready!"

Ron's custom version of the Strike was nuclear powered, and it had a Mk IV GN drive installed for extra power.

It also used the Strike Rouge's IWSP (Integrated Weapons Strike Pack) for added firepower.

The Buster was equipped with the same power drives, and a GN Bazooka.

The Impulse was modified as well, using the Core fighter instead of the Core Splendor (AN: Which is very ironic, saying as the latter was based on the former) and with the less powerful Mk III GN drive and the same nuclear reactor.

"ADF-X01A2 Morgan, Ronald Pinkerton, heading out!"

The Morgan, followed by the Strike and the Buster, launched from _White Base_.

Then the Core Fighter, Leg Flyer and Chest flyer launched from the port side catapult.

The Impulse came together seconds later.

The Force Silhouette Flyer attached to the Impulse, making it look like the Aile Strike.

"_General, we've got something on radar_."

"What is it?"

"_It's not ZAFT designed_."

"Look, I only put three non-ZAFT designs in there, and those are the GAT-04 Windam, my custom Dart and...Oh, shit."

"_What's that mean_?"

"I think we're screwed."

What could the mystery contact be? What was the third design? **Why the hell am I asking **_**you**_** this**?

(Our heroes are in a ruined city) Adama: "Ok, where the hell are we?" (Kerrigan points at a ruined structure) Shinn: "The Reichstag? We're in Berlin?" Athrun: "The question is when in Berlin." Adama: "I think I have the answer." (Points at a Big-Zam copycat) All: "THE DESTROY? RUN!"

CE 73: We're boned.

Next Time: Battle of Odessa and-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

(Author starts running from Turn A Gundam)

I HATE THAT THING!

Ja Ne!


	61. Chapter 17: Blowing It Up and Getting

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 17: Blowing It Up and Getting Blown Up are Two Different Things

Last Time on Armies of Heaven and Hell:

"_General, we've got something on radar_."

"What is it?"

"_It's not ZAFT designed_."

"Look, I only put three non-ZAFT designs in there, and those are the GAT-04 Windam, my custom Dart and...Oh, shit."

"_What's that mean_?"

"I think we're screwed."

And now, the continuation

(You've got to love _Star Trek_. It and Gundam are so much alike)

Beam rounds, positron cannon shots and railgun bullets blasted past the Morgan as Ron tried to avoid fire from what could be considered every MS pilot's worst nightmare: a walking death machine.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS THING!"

The walking death machine was created by LOGOS, and used by only one person. In fact, that walking death machine was the reason Ron had the Morgan in the first place.

The walking death machine was the GFAS-X1 Destroy.

A massive amount of cursing and dodging weapons fire later, Ron decided to do what he called 'drastic action'.

The _White Base II_ launched out the Destiny Striker and Ron attached it to the Morgan. Through simulations, (AN: And watching _Gundam Seed Destiny_) he found out that the Destiny was the perfect anti-Destroy MS.

Now, when he built up his forces and starting building them, he had to find a way to keep Shinn from killing his Destroys...

Not the problem at the moment.

Ron, however, had three problems now. One: he'd never used the Destiny Pack before, two: he sucked with a broadsword, three: NOW WAS A REALLY BAD TIME TO EXPERIMENT!

"The next time I have time to go in the simulator, I'M GOING AS THE DESTINY!"

Ron finally got the hang of the Destiny Morgan and destroyed two of the flying hands of death.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

He attacked the Destroy itself, striking at the cockpit.

The Destroy exploded in a huge ball of flame.

High above the wreck, Ron chuckled at his handiwork.

"I love this job."

Then he was shot at...AGAIN.

"AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Ron attacked the second Destroy and killed the pilot.

"Ok, how many of the damn things did Zeon make here?"

Five more dotted the mines, all wreaking havoc all over the battlefield.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?"

One of them exploded in a ball of burning metal.

"That's new." Then he saw the Strike fly out of the wreckage.

"Oh. Damn it, I wanted it to be easy."

Ron attacked the fourth Destroy, hitting the nuclear reactor.

That was bad.

Why?

Simple: One: overheating uranium is not good.

Two: that causes a very big nuclear explosion.

"Oh, shit."

Ron got away from the Destroy that was about to explode.

"All Earth Federation forces, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Ron got away from the Destroy.

His allies followed suit, getting far away from the battlefield.

The _White Base_ recovered her Mobile Suits and used her FTL drive to jump away.

The Destroy's reactor went critical, destroying her sister units and making their reactors explode.

Thankfully, Ron used a GN beam saber, so it was like a GN nuke.

Northern Ireland Earth Federation base: Belfast, Northern Ireland

"These Destroys are nuclear powered?"

"Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor. Hence why the damn things exploded in a nuclear fireball. The Destroy was created as a weapon of mass destruction, hence the name. That way, if it was hit in the reactor, you have less then 5 minutes to get the hell away."

"Still, we captured the mine and a large number of intact Mobile Suits. We'll be able to field them after servicing."

"And a major OS revision. You people aren't used to Mobile Suits."

"And you're an ace."

"Many times over."

Ron began sketching a new defense system for the Destroy.

Then he had an evil idea at a way to keep Shinn from killing his Destroys.

"Sir?"

'Damn it.'

"What?"

"We need your help with the OS."

Ron sighed.

"I'm coming."

'Frak.'

Two days later

"General Revel is impressed with the Mobile Suits we captured, sir. He's giving you a promotion to Lieutenant General."

Ron sighed.

"No offence, but please tell General Revel, in the most polite way possible, to shove the promotion up his ass."

"Sir, I'm not sure how-"

"I was happy being a Colonel, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Ron continued his plans.

"Bright."

The new Lieutenant Commander answered the radio.

"_Yes, sir_?"

"Can I trust you with command of _White Base_ for a few weeks?"

"_Yes, sir. Why do you ask_?"

"I have a few things to do. My shipyards are in Mars orbit, and are more or less crewed by..."

Ron shuttered.

"Haros. They have no defensive measures, so if I don't check up on them-"

"_I understand, sir. Still, you hate Haros. Why use them_?"

"Mine are all black and don't repeat themselves every time they speak."

"_Drones_."

"They're not as annoying as that damned thing Amuro built."

Ron got to the hanger.

His Morgan, now permanently equipped with both the Destiny Striker pack and the Chaos 0 Raiser, was sitting on the launch platform.

Ron got in, avoiding Amuro's glare.

Ron launched out, jumping away to another universe.

His shipyards in orbit around Tarsonis, former capital of the Terran Confederacy, were well protected by a huge shield grid.

He added himself to a mercenary call list.

'One man army, powerful unit, very cheap.'

He was hired in seconds.

Fringe world Mar Sara

His employer was a man named Jim Raynor.

He was the outlaw, according to the Terran Dominion.

'Bullshit.'

Ron drank a glass of scotch, and choked.

"That wasn't nice."

"You Ron Pinkerton?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm the guy who hired you."

Ron turned to see a gruff looking man.

"Jim Raynor."

"Ronald Pinkerton, but you can call me Colonel."

"Former Confederate?"

"Something like that. You wanted firepower, you called the right man."

"Let's see what you can do. I need a Dominion outpost destroyed, troops demoralized."

"Five minutes is all I need."

"We'll see about that, Colonel."

Ron walked outside and hopped into the Morgan.

"I think you'll like the Morgan, Mr. Raynor."

6 minutes later

6 minutes after takeoff, Ron returned with an evil smirk on his face.

"2 minutes to get there, 1 to blow up an entire town's worth of Marines and vehicles and three minutes of screwing around."

Ron chuckled.

"I said five. Instead it was one."

"So, what's your secret?"

"The Morgan." Ron got back in, took off and transformed the Morgan into MS mode. Jim was impressed.

"It's a Viking."

Ron got out.

"I designed her myself. It ain't a Viking. This is the ADF-X01A Morgan: a Mobile Suit."

"Nice. Hate to see it against a Battlecruiser."

'You don't want to know how ironic that statement just was.'

Ron got back in the Morgan and transformed it back to MA mode, going to sleep seconds later.

30 minutes later

"Hey, Colonel!"

Ron woke up and opened the cockpit.

"What is it?"

"Looks like I need your help again. An old friend of mine got us a job."

"You can keep the money, Mr. Raynor. If your job means blowing shit up, my services, minus food and drink, are free. What's the job?"

"Destroying a Dominion mining facility and capturing a Xel'Naga artifact."

"You'd better use ground troops to capture the artifact. I'll cover you with the Morgan."

Ron got back into the cockpit and linked with Raynor's Adjutant.

"_Greetings, Colonel_."

"Adjutant, where's the mining facility?"

"_1.2 kilometers outside of Backwater Station_."

"Thank you."

Ron activated the engines and took off.

"_Colonel, you deal with any Dominion resistance and maintain air superiority. My boys'll get the artifact_."

"Raynor, I was flying long before you were born! I'll destroy anything in your way!"

The Dominion didn't see him coming.

By the time Ron actually arrived, he was already in MS mode and had already killed half of their stationed Marines.

"_CALL FOR HELP_!"

"_Get the men attacking that rebel group to the south back here_!"

Ron chuckled as he deployed his DRAGOONs.

"_SHIT_!"

"FULL BURST!"

The base was destroyed in seconds.

"_Damn, he works fast_!"

Ron knew that wasn't Raynor.

"Who the hell's on the radio?"

"_Tychus Findlay. Broke out of New Folsom a few days ago. I'm the guy who gave Jimmy the job_."

"Good enough, Mr. Findlay. The artifact's yours-"

The DRADIS gave off a warning.

"Aw, shit!"

A number of Wraiths shot at the Morgan.

Ron drew his beam saber and cut one in half.

"Fall back!"

Ron shot down three more using the beam rifle.

"Damned Wraiths."

He returned to the bar where he met Raynor a few hours earlier.

Enter _StarCraft II_!

This one's a lot longer then most chapters, and now we get a sense of what's going to happen later on.

As a side note, I will be deleting the _THAB_ series and posting them as one long story to make reading easier once I'm done writing AOHAH.

Next Time: The first few missions of _StarCraft II_.

(Author gets in ADF-X01A Morgan and shoots Turn A Gundam down)

That's for pissing me off!

Ja Ne!


	62. Chapter 18: A Zerg, A Shotgun and one

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 18: A Zerg, A Shotgun and one mean Son of a Bitch

"What's your poison, Colonel?"

"I'll take tea for now."

"What kind?"

"Orange pekoe for now."

Raynor chuckled.

"A gentleman merc?"

"No, my alcohol's actual poison. Tea's just another choice."

"You drink _poison_?"

"My homemade ambrosia is 92% alcohol."

"That's bad."

"My family can handle it: my ancestors were genetically engineered."

"Confederacy?"

"No. I'm not from the Koprulu Sector, or even this universe."

"Another universe? That's impossible."

"Tell that to my MS."

Ron had a point.

That suit was more powerful then most Battlecruisers.

"Good point, Colonel. So, all we have to do is wait until Matt picks us up."

"_WARNING: ZERG BIOSIGNATURES DETECTED_!"

"Damn it, Tychus!"

"He didn't know. I'll go kill the damn things."

"Colonel, you can't kill all of them! Hell, I'm not sure if it's possible!"

Ron tossed Raynor a datachip.

"That's the specs on the Morgan. Read it."

Ron got to the Morgan and linked the computer with the Adjutant.

Millions of Zerg biosignatures were displayed.

"Looks like I'll need the METEOR."

The Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer that he brought with him was still in orbit, and was still armed with nuclear missiles, and the GN particles might kill more of the Zerg.

He jumped into orbit, docked with the METEOR and targeted the primary Zerg hive clusters.

"Hey, Zerg bastards! KNOCK-KNOCK!"

Ron fired off five GN Mk I Cylon Fraker nukes.

"_Holy shit, Colonel! What the hell are you packing_?"

"Like my new toys, Raynor? Just call down the thunder when you need the Zerg dead." "_Colonel, all the Zerg attacking our base are dead_!"

"Well, GN particles are known for creating psionic deadzones. The nukes might have something to do with it."

"_We still have Zerg coming out is our asses_!"

"_I'm launching my Fangs and DRAGOONs to help. Where's your transport_?"

"_The_ Hyperion _will be here soon_!"

Ron's DRAGOONs were wasting the Zerg more then even a Siege Tank squadron!

"_Swann's going to want to want to take a look at that Mobile Suit of yours later, Colonel_!"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Ron fired off two more nukes, this time Athena's Kisses, and destroyed an entire colony of Zerg.

The Zerg stopped their attack on Raynor's base and tried to rebuild their primary hive clusters, but the huge number of nukes being launched from Ron's METEOR was near infinite, and they were losing more Zerg then they could respawn.

"Damn it, I'm running out of nukes! Raynor, where the hell is your ship?"

Then a ship that looked like the _Hiling Care_ appeared.

"_Cavalry's here, sir_." "Hey, kid, mind if I come on board?" "_Sir_?" "_Let him on board, Matt._"

Ron guided the Morgan onto the Hyperion and landed on top of it. The beam Igelstellungs were used as the _Hyperion's_ new AAA guns to take out Zerg Mutalisks.

And damn, were they effective!

All of Raynor's forces (and ones rescued by Ron's massive nuclear bombardment) were picked up and the Hyperion took off.

Then, using something akin to a Colonial/Earth FTL drive, the _Hyperion_ entered space far too close to a star.

"Hey, moron, PULL UP!"

Ron hacked into the computers and pulled the Hyperion away from the star. Then he saw the news.

"Holy shit."

Death on a scale even he couldn't match was happening all over the sector. Ron got out of the Morgan and entered the _Hyperion_, making his way to the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The Zerg are attacking planets all over the sector. And how the hell did you hack into the computers?"

"Kid, I have a _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser under my command. I killed the crew by hacking into the computers. Overriding the helm was easy."

"And who are you calling kid? You've got to be 30 years old."

"73, 74 tomorrow."

All three men's jaws hit the floor, in a manner of speaking.

"And you hacked into the computers?"

"I'm a designer, a programmer and one hell of a Mobile Suit pilot."

"Thanks for the fire support back on Mar Sara. Although the radiation-"

"From GN nukes will dissipate in 48 hours. I designed them to do that."

"_You_ designed those nukes?"

"Just the GN drives that served as the second warhead. An old friend designed the nukes themselves."

"I bet Swann would love to see the designs."

"He's an engineer?"

Raynor nodded.

"Good. We have something in common."

Ron pulled out a large hard drive.

"All the specs on my GN drives."

Agria: 2 hours later

"_You sure have one hell of a machine. It's even got a nuke_ _factory_!"

"That's the METEOR. The Morgan's a separate unit."

"_Still, it wiped out a huge Zerg colony back on Mar Sara. I'd hate to see its true capabilities_."

"The Morgan's an anti-MS Mobile Suit. Anti-ground and anti ship aren't...challenging enough."

"_Colonel, you ready for launch_?"

"ADF-X01A2 Morgan, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, taking off!"

For this operation, Ron would use the M2000FRPC "Kerberos Buster" positron rifles.

They looked just like the Buster rifle used by Wing Zero, and just like the original Buster Rifle, no one would want to be on the other end of it.

They were developed from the mounted cannons on the Gamma/Blast Impulse, but with the Morgan in mind.

Ron went down to the surface and made a flyby of the colonist's base camp.

Ron searched his DRADIS screen for the Zerg hives.

He found one.

"Time to test these evil things."

The rifle was based on three weapons: the Lohengrin/Tannhäuser positron cannon, the M2000F "Kerberos" HEBC and the Buster Rifle.

Ron was about to test what could be called a Buster Rifle on steroids.

"Not sure what this is going to do, but...FIRING!"

Ron fired the twin rifle, and the Morgan was nearly shot back into space.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The colonists got off the planet safely, but that showed a big problem with the weapon.

The planet itself was breaking up.

He had created a planet killer!

"What the hell is that man using?"

'Recoil, my ass! This thing's an engine!'

"Lady, I'm actually scared of my own weapon!"

_Hyperion_: 5 minutes later

"You blew up a planet!"

"I didn't think that it would be that powerful! Still, that thing's the ultimate ultimatum. It takes 'surrender or be destroyed' to a whole new level!"

Ron's joke was half-hearted, but serious.

Tychus was staring at the planet killing rifle of death.

"You are evil."

"People tell me that. I'm going to install those things on top of the hip cannons."

Ariel Hanson, from Agria, ran up to and slapped Ron. "You bastard!"

"Young lady, _that_ was a mistake."

Ron punched back...8 times harder.

"You're a scientist. Trial and error. Only in this case, the error was me underestimating the firepower of that damn thing."

"You seriously didn't think it would be that powerful?"

Ron chuckled.

"Does it look like I was kidding?"

Redstone IV: 90 minutes later

Ron sat in the cantina on board the _Hyperion_.

He wasn't needed for the mining operation, but he brought a few Mobile Suits-civil Astrays-for the mining operations. Swann was impressed with the design and modified it with SCV parts.

"So, how the hell did you make that super cannon?"

"You don't want to know what kind of shit I went through just to build that thing. Positron tech was a bitch to make there."

Then they felt the ship pull away from Redstone.

"_Mining ops are done. Colonel Pinkerton, report to the bridge_."

Ron got up and walked to the bridge.

Raynor was looking over the specs for the Morgan.

"Damn, man, you have one evil machine here."

"People are actually afraid of it. When the Morgan appears on the battlefield, I'm told people shit their pants, wondering if they're next on my kill list."

"We're on course for Meinhoff. We haven't had any contact with the refugees, so we'll need you on standby. Don't worry, you'll get your pay."

"My services are free, sans the basics of life. I'll prep the Morgan."

"Good. Don't blow up the planet this time."

"Last resort weapon!"

Ron chuckled.

'I'll need to refuel the Morgan with both deuterium and some of those rich minerals.

The Freedom's reactor is almost out.' The suit was almost out of power.

The GN drive and the battery couldn't power the suit for long, and the destruction of Agria almost drained the Morgan's power systems.

He was sure that he'd run out of power here.

Ron got to the Morgan.

"Swann?"

"_Yeah_?"

"How much deuterium is in the water on Meinhoff?"

"_That's one of the reasons it was a mining colony: you could fish nuclear fuel out of the water_."

"I'll need you do start a pumping operation. The nuclear reactor on board the Morgan's almost out of power." "_Got it. The cowboy doesn't want his most powerful weapon to be useless, does he_?"

"Those rich minerals'll help, too."

"_Got it_."

The launch bay doors opened.

"ADF-X01A Morgan, taking off!"

I wonder what this button does... (Pushes button with skull on it)

Adjutant: "Nuclear launch detected."

Uh-oh.

Well, that's anything but good.

I'll try to escape the Dominion while you guys review!

Ja Ne!

(Gets in M1 Astray and runs from Dominion forces)


	63. Chapter 19: Korhal's Destruction

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 19: Korhal's Destruction and Char's Death, Part 1

(AN: The Char is the _StarCraft_ planet, not Char Aznable of Mobile Suit Gundam)

Ron poured sea water into the deuterium filter, and the nuclear fuel entered the reactor that used to belong to the Freedom.

He always thought that was the reason Kira couldn't kill him: destroy the Morgan and he destroys the last link to the original Freedom.

He had a full load of nuclear missiles: all equipped with GN drives.

Tosh and his Specters were now members of Raynor's Raiders and Ron had blackmailed Nova into joining them.

New Folsom: 3 hours earlier

Nova groaned in annoyance.

She failed to stop the Raiders from breaking out the Specters.

Then her console beeped.

She answered and saw the ridiculously young looking Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, a mercenary that worked with Raynor's Raiders.

In fact, he was the one that blasted the prison open!

"What do you want?"

"_Kid, you would be wise not to take that tone with me_."

She coughed up some blood.

'Even from this distance, he has that kind of psionic power?'

Only Sarah Kerrigan had that potential, and she was the most powerful Ghost that ever lived!

"_I have a proposal for you. Go to Tarsonis in three day and link up with Raynor's forces_." "Or else what?"

Ron snapped his fingers and Nova started coughing up more blood.

"_I can and will kill you if I have to. Follow my instructions and bring Raynor the Ghost specs_."

Ron didn't need to say 'or else'.

_Hyperion_ bridge: present time

Raynor looked at the 15 year old Ghost that (unwillingly) joined Raynor's Raiders. "You were blackmailed?"

"Your merc friend is a powerful psionic. He nearly killed me during your little foray on Xil. Only Kerrigan should be that powerful."

"Wait a second, are you saying Ron's a Class 12?"

Someone on that scale could beat most Protoss into submission psionically.

"Kerrigan hasn't killed Mengsk yet using her psionic powers because she can't. Even Class 12s have to be in the room for that. He was at least 20 lightyears away."

"And damn, you were _so_ easy to trap."

Both turned to see Ron with his large S&W M500 magnum out.

"The Morgan's ready for the next mission."

Nova pulled out her C-12 canister rifle and fired.

Normally, it would've been the only weapon that could kill Ron.

But he had his skeleton replaced just under 6 months before, and Gundanium and tungsten were a _lot_ tougher then titanium.

It did, however, rip off the left side of his face, showing his Terminator-style skull and left eye.

_Now_ Raynor knew why Ron had an eyepatch over his left eye.

Nova dropped the rifle in shock.

She wasn't expecting _this_.

"That was understandable."

Ron walked over and picked up the rifle, handing it back to Nova.

"My entire skeleton was replaced sometime ago. My flight suit is armored and has the same alloy in it. Killing me is almost impossible."

Nova just looked at the skull that was exposed.

'This is going to give me nightmares.'

Ron got to the other side of the bridge, where the left half of his face was plastered to a wall.

He managed to find the eyepatch in the mess and left the bridge.

Everyone was looking at the mess now attached to the wall.

"Get the hazmat team up here and get that cleaned up!"

Korhal IV

Mengsk watched as the Odin, his great war machine, started blowing up every Dominion facility in its way.

And the shield covering it wasn't Terran or Protoss tech.

"What the hell is going on?"

Meanwhile, Ron had hacked into the UNN computers.

Raynor watched as Ron made his magic. Firewalls and password-encoded files opened with almost painful ease.

Nova watched as Ron downloaded the specs for classified Dominion weapons.

"How the hell?"

"I design firewalls and computer programs. The Dominion's software protection blows; even the Colonial Fleet has better protection. And that's when _I'm_ not writing the program."

Then Ron found something no man should ever see.

"Is that _Mengsk_?"

"That's wrong!"

Ron chuckled.

"Well, at least we know where his son came from."

Nova puked on Raynor.

Ron looked at Nova.

"Nice, kid. Real nice."

Just before the crew leaves Korhal

"Matt, we've worn out our welcome."

Then there was an explosion.

Augustgrad was gone.

"Every time this has happened, Ron was out there."

"He's on board, sir. He boarded the _Hyperion_ after using the METEOR to pick up the Odin."

"_Don't blame me for every big explosion that happens near us_!"

"The explosion was equal to an Athena's Kiss nuclear warhead, and there were GN particles all over the place. Ron did use a lot GN Vulcan cannon rounds, so that might explain why the damn thing looks like a GN nuke."

More explosions started destroying the rest of the planet, as nukes were stored all over the place.

GN particles were thrown all over the planet, and combined with the nukes, making Korhal lifeless.

"Sir, that GN particle field is coming at us!"

"Get us out of here!"

The _Hyperion_ jumped away from Korhal just as the field expanded to 50000 kilometers above the planet's surface. (AN: In case you didn't know, that's how far the moon is from Earth)

Ron got to the bridge seconds after the jump.

"What the hell happened? I know I didn't hit one fraking nuke."

"Tychus. He fired off a nuke to destroy a Dominion post. And your GN rounds combined with them, setting off the rest of the nukes on Korhal."

Ron sighed.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose!"

Raynor sighed.

"We're not blaming you, Colonel; it's just an unfortunate chain reaction."

"Well, Mengsk is dead now. The Dominion is falling apart thanks to the Zerg and our actions. And now we've accidentally killed every living human on that planet." "Nukes kill everything."

"Not GN nukes. They only kill humans: I designed them that way, and I modified my GN weapons to make nukes do the same thing."

Ron sighed.

"Where's the Moebius rendezvous point?"

"Not too far from here. You should get the Morgan ready for anti-ship combat."

"With those death-rifles? All I need to do is pull the trigger."

Moebius rendezvous point

Ron looked at the planet-killing rifle.

His MA-M21KF rifles were used as the firing system, and could be removed for normal use.

If they could destroy a planet, blowing up _ships_ was easy.

"_Three Dominion ships just dropped out! Colonel, get in the Morgan_!"

Ron jumped into the Morgan and took off.

"_We're docking with Mengsk's flagship_."

"Wait, isn't Mengsk dead? We all know he couldn't get off Korhal before the nukes exploded."

"_We're boarding that ship! Stand by to engage the other two ships_!"

Ron engaged the two Mk III GN drives on the Chaos 0 Raiser.

He'd use the GN drives to power the Buster Rifle.

None of the ships even took a shot at him.

"Jim, what's going on?"

"_Ron, I've made contact with Mengsk_."

"Is Arcturus there?"

"_It's his son_."

'Valerian. Should've known he'd survive. He owns the Moebius Foundation.'

20 minutes later

"Sir, this alliance with Valerian is a bad idea!"

Ron sighed.

"Matt, the Dominion is dead. Mengsk's forces are shattered; the government has gone to hell and Char is open for attack. All we need to do this find the last artifact."

Tychus nodded.

"Man's got a point, Jimmy. We get that artifact and we get paid."

Ron cocked his M500.

"I'll take out the Protoss if we run into them."

Raynor found his revolver and tossed it to Ron.

"Keep it. Mengsk is dead."

"Sir, what if Valerian-"

Ron fired the Mateba's last bullet.

"There's an old saying, Mathew. 'The sins of the Father will not be passed to his son'. Take it to heart."

He punched Matt into a wall, breaking 9 bones in his body in the process.

Xel'Naga wreck: 2 hours later

Ron finally killed the last Tal'darim ship.

"Get that damned artifact and let's get the fuck out of here!"

He liked the Raiders.

If it were possible, he'd induct them into the Colonial Corp of Engineers.

Still, with him a traitor to the Colonies in Adama's book, that was unlikely.

He returned to the _Hyperion_ and was greeted by the son of a bitch's son.

"A very good job, Colonel. I'd hate to be against you."

Ron got out of the Morgan and walked past Valerian.

"Kid, be damned lucky I don't kill you for your father's crimes."

The time has come! A two and a half mission skip to the end of _Wings of Liberty_ and where Ron betrays Raynor's Raiders.

Then it's back to _Mobile Suit Gundam_ and _Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz_, where we finally end these flashback chapters and visit Ron's Tarsonis base.

(Dominion troops are dying at the hands of the author and the single Astray)

Adama: "Why are we here?" Athrun: "To get a lesson on cursing."

Death and mayhem: it's what I do.

Next Time: Kerrigan turns human and Ron betrays them.

Ja Ne!


	64. Chapter 20: Korhal's Destruction

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 20: Korhal's Destruction and Char's Death, Part 2

Ron, wearing a Colonial Marine Corp combat uniform, held out his M500 magnum in front of him.

As proven when the Morgan ran out of power after Ron landed the Morgan and killed a Brutalisk with one shot.

Then again, the rounds were explosive.

The Marines that were with him, Raynor and Tychus were afraid of the man, for the simple reason he wore such pathetic armor.

That meant he had no fear of being attacked. And from the tales, he survived a C-12 shot to the head!

Their 8mm gauss rounds were useless. Ron switched to his G36K assault rifle.

His flashlight illuminated a human hand. Raynor, in his black custom powered armor, ran past Ron.

Ron knew Arcturus was still alive, and Ron needed both Kerrigan and Tychus for the coming war.

'Thank the gods for genetic engineering.'

Tychus actually flew the Morgan while Ron recovered from a Hydralisk wound. And he was a damn good pilot.

While he was an asshole, he was a kind one: he'd show mercy.

Kerrigan was missing anything that hid her figure when she was brainwashed by both the Overmind and the Dark Voice who had tried (and failed) to take him over.

She was human once more, sans the Zerg-esque tendrils that were currently replacing her hair.

Ron had to admit that if Raynor wasn't her boyfriend and he wasn't married, he'd consider dating her.

She was pretty.

Ron saw Findlay's gold visor flip up. "Are you reading all this?"

"_You have your orders Mr. Finley; now carry them out_."

Ron took aim at the semi-exposed transponder/power core with his M19.

Tychus aimed at Kerrigan's semi-human head.

The blue laser was right between the eyes.

"Tychus, what have you done?"

"I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy. She dies, I go free."

Ron fired, shutting the powered armor down. Raynor looked at Ron.

He keyed his headset.

"Nova, are you in position?"

"_I'm on board the_ Bucephalus, _Colonel_. _Both Mengsks are dead_." "Return to the _Hyperion_."

"_My debt to you is paid, Colonel_!"

"The Dominion is dead, Nova, and I've linked you lifesigns to mine, for the time being. While I have an artificial heart, making my real one useless, you don't. Follow my orders and return to the ship or else I'll kill you."

"_Yes_, sir."

Ron put a cyanide needle into his neck. While it would kill most people, Pinkertons were immune to it to a point.

Anything over 80ccs would kill them.

But Ron's body had been overly replaced with cybernetic tech over the years.

To quote a famous Sci-Fi character, he was more machine then man.

The only thing that actually mattered was his brain.

Raynor pointed his gauss rifle at Ron's head.

"Killing me is harder then you think. Only the sun can kill me."

Ron was pushed out of the collapsing chamber by an unknown force, shutting off his hold over Nova.

Ron knew what it was: a very pissed off, naked woman named Sarah Kerrigan.

Her full psionic rage was unleashed.

And since Ron was a source of pain for her, (for being linked with the bastard who infested her in the first place) she decided to try and kill him.

Key word 'try'.

Ron's Gundanium skeleton wouldn't be punctured by all but the Yamato Cannon and Protoss weapons.

That, however, did not include a very pissed off psionic woman!

While she was naked and weak, that didn't stop her from attacking him.

Ron knew a few things, though.

Kerrigan had lost ¾ of her weight from when she was an Infested Terran, and she wasn't strong enough to fight Ron, even if she had the advantage.

After parrying a few strikes from the weakened, but pissed, former Queen of Blades, Ron pulled out his G36K.

Kerrigan wasn't going to die today, though.

Raynor jumped in front of her, taking over of the bullets, and the rest hit two Marines.

Raynor was lucky.

The Marines weren't.

Then tracer rounds hit Ron's head.

Tychus, out of the armor and very pissed off, was shooting at him.

Ron ran to the Morgan, which was nearby.

"I've done something for the Protoss on Aiur. I think you've like it."

Ron took off, and shot down three Dominion Wraiths.

The bad part?

Ron was linking up with his METEOR, which was armed to the teeth with GN nuclear missiles!

In fact, the missiles started raining down.

"GET US THE FUCK OFF CHAR!"

All this was happening while Ron was giving off the most evil psionic vibes that Kerrigan or Nova ever felt.

"We need to leave, NOW!"

"_Sir, Colonel Pinkerton's turning the weapons not only both the_ Hiling Care _and the METEOR/Morgan, but 17 of the surviving ships are turning their weapons on us_!"

"That's a third of the fleet that survived!"

"_Not only that, I'm reading Zerg biosigns! Those ships are infested_!"

Raynor remembered that Ron's fingernails were black.

Just like...Kerrigan's...

"Oh, shit."

Now they knew how Ron was able to kill the Zerg.

He was infested!

It wasn't as bad as Kerrigan's was, but if was enough to control the Zerg!

Tarsonis: 50 minutes later

Ron's shipyard wasn't actually a shipyard.

In fact, calling it a shipyard was a misnomer.

It served three functions: a ship building and maintaining facility, a research lab and a Celestial Being/Cylon cloning facility.

Which could explain the huge size of Ron's forces: every solider, or at least most of them, are clones.

The _Hiling Care_, flagship of the fleet, jumped into orbit of Tarsonis.

The 17 captured Dominion ships followed.

"Report."

"5 ships have suffered terrible, terrible damage to all decks." (AN: Warfield says that in one of the last missions and it's the God Mode cheat for _StarCraft II_)

"The Zerg infested crew?"

"Dead or dying."

"Transfer the crews of every ship, sans the _Hiling Care_, to one of the damaged ships. Pilot the others in by remote. Destroy the infested one. We're not using the Zerg anymore."

"Why?"

"The Librarian Works MS Corp is almost complete. I will be extending their duties to ship command."

"The Voice?"

"The Voice. Begin jump prep. We're going back to the Universal Century."

"Shouldn't the Librarians-"

"Their Mobile Suits wouldn't be ready in time. Transfer them to the ships as soon as the crews are gone."

December 29th, UC 0079

The _White Base II_ was close to Side 3, the 'homeworld' of the Zeon nation.

Zeon Deikun, the man who founded the Republic of Zeon, wasn't a militant man, but his successors, the Zebis, were.

Still, General Revel and the leader of Zeon were discussing a treaty.

"Commander, contact on radar and the E-sensor. It's the _Hiling Care_."

"It's about time. Where the hell have they been?"

"Sir, there's a massive energy build up."

"From where?"

"I can't tell. Radiation levels are off the charts!"

"It's a gamma ray laser! But the only one I can think of is-"

Bright saw the beam go by.

Same colors as the Lohengrin.

"GENESIS."

It was ironic that the acronym Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System spelt GENESIS, because it was a weapon of Biblical power.

And it, like the _White Base_, was one of Ronald Pinkerton's children.

He designed the basic systems for it, making it one of the thousands, if not millions, of designs Ron had created.

'Apparently Mobile Suit designs weren't the only thing in the Saviour's computer. But when did Zeon build it?'

"All hands, level one battle stations!"

"_This is the_ Hiling Care: _what the hell just happened_?"

"GENESIS happened! We just lost General Revel!"

"_Attention all Earth Sphere Federation forces! This is Lieutenant General Ronald Pinkerton! I am assuming total command of all surviving vessels. Link up with the_ White Base _and we attack A Baoa A Qu_!"

Bright sighed.

"_Bright! Prepare to receive Nu Gundam_."

The _Hiling Care_ launched a Mobile Suit toward the _White Base_. It was the RX-93 Nu Gundam.

It was a different MS then the original Gundam, but that meant Ron created a great suit. (AN: Picture the Nu Gundam from _MSG: Char's Counterattack_)

"Get someone to pilot the Strike! Amuro, prepare to pilot your new Mobile Suit!" "_It's got a new cockpit design: I even used a version of the Morgan to test i_t!"

"What about the Guntank?"

"_I installed new CIWS cannons and an anti-beam coating, so what happened back in the desert doesn't happen again_."

"Launch it out as well! We need all the fire support we can get!"

"_Good thing you said that. My forces are_ _inbound_."

"Your forces?"

"_I have a private military force I call Librarian Works. I can't trust too many people, so all of them are clones of people I know and trust_." (AN: Just like the Librarian Works of _Gundam Seed vs. Astray_, only...oh, for the love of God, this is _Ronald Pinkerton_ we're talking about here! Of course he'd make it worse!)

"CLONES? Sir-"

"_Don't start lecturing morality with me, boy! This is war! Morals can go up your ass for all I care_!"

BWAHAHAHAHA!

And we're close to Ron betraying the crew of the _White Base_!

And this story is now three chapters longer then _Heaven and Hell_! It's also the second story to feature an element from the Astray sidestories: in this case, a modified Librarian Works.

In case you don't know-SHIT!

(Two Orb Murasames point their beam rifles at the author's general location)

Cagalli: "_SURRENDER, COLONEL_!" Author: "Considering me and my OC look alike, it's an easy mistake. The unfortunate thing about this is I can't tell them that. Hell, I'm not even wearing a Colonial uniform." Cagalli: "_DIE_!" Author: "Good thing I know how to fly the Morgan!"

And that's another one!

Next Time: Ron infests Earth with Zerg spores and returns to the After Colony timeline.

Ja Ne!


	65. Chapter 21: Librarian Works

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 21: Librarian Works

Akira Yamato, a Carbon Human/clone of Ronald Pinkerton's first nemesis, Kira Yamato, scowled.

He hated Ron. However, his loyalty was forced on him via CB nanomachines.

Several other clones, mostly Terran Marines, were manning the controls of his Battlecruiser, the _Confucius_.

His fellow pilots-modified clones of CB Meisters and other Gundam pilots-were waiting in their suits.

"_Hey, Akira! Get your ass down here_!"

'Shut up, Hitomi.'

Hitomi Yuy was one of the modified clones, in this case a female version of Heero Yuy.

She piloted the LW-GN-001 Wing Typhoon, a modified version of the original Wing Gundam.

"_Hey, dumbass, get down here_!"

Andrew Zala, a Carbon Human copy of Athrun Zala, wasn't on good terms with Akira.

In fact, you could call them mortal enemies if they weren't on the same side.

They piloted the LW-ZGMF-X09 Mirage Justice and LW-ZGMF-X10 Hurricane Freedom.

"I have my orders to command this damned thing, you idiots!"

They may be allies, but he hated all but one: his 'sister'.

Sakura Athha, the clone of Cagalli Yula Athha, was the only one he had a good relationship with.

'Must be a genetic thing.'

Then his commander appeared on screen.

"Colonel!"

"_Akira, get to your Mobile Suit. Since Cline sucks as an MS pilot, she will take command of the_ Confucius."

Akira got up from his command chair and walked out of the bridge.

He was in charge of the Librarian Works, yet he answered to a sub-human freak! (AN: most of Ron's body is machinery, so what would _you_ think?)

He got to the hanger and climbed into his MS.

Unlike the Morgan, it was more or less the same model as the original Freedom, plus a Mk III GN drive and Trans-Am system.

Akira activated the OS.

The LW-GN-005 Vent Akatsuki piloted by his genetic sister launched out into combat.

"_Your mission is to shoot down any and all Zeon MSs, then after the destruction of A Baoa A Qu, target any survivors, Federation and Zeon_."

"Copy that, Colonel. Akira Yamato, LW-ZGMF-X10 Hurricane Freedom, taking off!"

The Freedom copy took off and was shot at within seconds.

Akira shot three ZAKUs down, all cockpit shots.

Unlike Kira, his clone had no qualms over killing anyone.

Meanwhile, Char was prepping the newest MS in Zeon's arsenal: the CDF-01 Dart. It was modified for Newtype use, and it was too hard too mass produce. Lalah Sune was to be the pilot. (AN: She's still alive...for now)

'She's our best chance at killing Colonel Pinkerton. After all, the Dart was developed from the Morgan.' (AN: That's not a mistake on my part, but Char's. He'll discover that mistake later)

"Captain?"

"Yes, Lalah?"

The young girl looked at her Mobile Suit.

"Am I going to fight Colonel Pinkerton?"

"You're our best chance at defeating him."

Lalah found her enemy's thoughts on the battlefield.

He was fighting a GuAIZ pilot who'd customized his suit for speed.

'Cocky little asshole. DIE!'

She saw five beam rounds leap from the MK-121 rifle, with three missing and two hitting the engines.

Ron cut the GuAIZ in half, killing the pilot.

"He is evil."

'No shit.'

LW-GN 005 Vent Akatsuki

Sakura Athha destroyed down five GINNs using her beam saber.

She hated her MS. It was a near perfect copy of the ORB-01 Akatsuki, except this Akatsuki carried 10 DRAGOONs, not six.

It even had the gold anti-beam coating had stopped any beam attack from destroying the suit.

She hated gold.

The bad part was that someone else was using the Strike, so her original's suit was out of the question.

The Battlecruisers took aim at A Baoa A Qu and fired their powerful Yamato Cannons, ripping the fortress to pieces.

LCAM-X06A _White Base_ II

Bright watched as the Universal Century's answer to Jachin Due exploded.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Noa of the _White Base_! We did it! The war's over!"

Then _White Base_ rocked from laser rounds from the _Agamemnon_, one of Ron's _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers. "_Agamemnon_, this is _White Base_! What the hell are you doing?"

The image of a green haired man appeared on the screen.

"_Following our orders_."

Bright realized that Ron had betrayed them milliseconds later.

"Lock Gottfrieds on the _Agamemnon_ and fire!"

Mirai tried to get the ship in position to fire.

"What's taking so long?"

"Dodging freaking laser beams wasn't in my job description!" (AN:_ Terran up the Night_ from _StarCraft II_'s jukebox, anyone?)

"Fire Valiants at the damn thing!"

110mm railgun rounds raced toward the _Agamemnon_, damaging her laser cannons and hitting the engines.

The _Agamemnon_ was crippled.

"FIRE!"

The 225mm Gottfrieds were enough to destroy the _Agamemnon_, but a modified version of the GAT-X207 Blitz escaped the ship before it was destroyed.

The pilot, a Carbon Human version of Nicol Amalfi, wasn't suicidal.

None of the ships in the force could go up against a _White Base_-Class assault carrier, Yamato Cannon or not.

Allies were now enemies and enemies were now allies.

Meanwhile, Ron was fighting Char's Venetia Saviour.

Char was having an easier time fighting Ron.

"Either you've gotten better or I've gotten worse."

Ron deflected a shot from Char's beam rifle using his beam saber.

"Yeah, you've gotten better."

The duel was ended quickly by beam rounds that looked very familiar.

Ron found the source: a Zeon-made CDF-01 Dart.

Ron looked at it in horror.

He didn't want to fight a Colonial Mobile Suit, especially one he designed.

There were three reasons: one, it was the first MS to have Variable Phase Shift Armor, two, it was transformable, just like the Morgan and three; it was designed to have a long battery life.

It could fight as long as the Exia, the closest CB MS he could compare it to in terms of weapons and capabilities.

In short: he was screwed.

Thankfully, the Murasame and the Dart that one weakness: DRAGOONs.

They couldn't protect themselves from all angles like the Morgan and Strike Freedom. His new MS, the CDF-04 Spartan, could distract Char while he killed the Dart.

In fact, the Spartans were mopping up a number of Zeon and Federation MSs.

Ron deployed his DRAGOONs and used three to distract Char.

Char, for all his genius, didn't see the simple distraction.

Ron chuckled and fired the five aimed at Lalah.

The shield was removed and the frame was destroyed.

'_Don't hurt me_!'

Ron chuckled.

That explained everything: the pilot was a Newtype, which was little more then a crappy Innovator.

That pissed him off.

He impaled the cockpit with a beam saber.

"Much better."

"_YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD_!"

Ron recovered his DRAGOONs and ran off.

He knew better then to stay and fight when his forces were nowhere near ready to fight what was left of the Universal Century's armed forces.

After all, they may have had weaker ships, but they also had numbers.

"All Librarian Works vessels, jump to L1 and fire all missiles."

All the Librarian MSs and ships jumped away, entering Earth orbit.

Bright watched as missiles loaded with Zerg hive spores launched from the ships.

All of them hit the planet, infesting everything and everyone.

The Librarian ships jumped out of the Universal Century timeline and appeared in the After Colony one.

"Prepare second wave."

Oh, shit!

There goes the Universal Century! Now it seems Ron's targeting After Colony Earth!

And before you start, Librarian Works is a CE organization, but I used creative liberties to twist it into Ron's elite military force. The clones are violent versions of the originals, so think of it like you just stepped into Star Trek's Mirror Universe.

Next Time: Endless Waltz, my way!

Ja Ne!


	66. Chapter 22: An Endless Waltz of Death

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 22: An Endless Waltz of Death

Everything in the AC universe was going to hell.

The Mariemaia Army was taking over.

And that was working in Ron's favor.

His 17 ships, minus the third command ship _Agamemnon_, which was destroyed, were in orbit of the planet.

"We're in orbit of the planet."

"Arm all GN nuclear missiles and take out 20 colonies. Infest the rest. I'll be 'recruiting' the Mariemaia Army."

He'd already infested half her forces, so using them against the Gundam Pilots was simple.

It appeared, though, that his former allies were winning the war.

"I'll be in the Morgan."

Ron got to his personal MS and climbed in.

Heero was just about to blow the bunker open.

'Not on my watch, Heero.'

With Heero Yuy

Heero armed the Buster Rifle and targeted the shelter door.

Then the rifle shut down.

"_Nice try, gaki._ I'm _in control_."

"Colonel?"

"_Watch_..."

He addressed the Mariemaia Army's leaders and PPOW (Political Prisoner of War) Relena Peacecraft.

"_Good evening, retards! My name is Ronald Pinkerton, former Colonel and commanding officer of the Colonial Corp of Engineers. I am your executioner_."

"_How, Colonel_? _You can't get through our shield!_"

"_I _could, _but that would be a waste of my precious time. Instead, Ms. Peacecraft will kill_ you _for me_."

"_I will_ not!"

"_I'm a telepath, Madam. I can and will make you do_ ANYTHING."

Relena had _no_ idea.

Her eyes went blank, then she grabbed a guard, snapped his neck, grabbed his sidearm, and fired at Mariemaia Khushrenada, Dekim Barton, and finally shot herself in the head.

"_You were saying_, stupid bitch?"

Heero finally realized Ron was only doing this for himself.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"_Temper, temper. You should learn, Heero. You can't end war. There's no such thing as total peace unless you kill all of your enemies. I did this once. I killed a world, Heero. And guess what? I loved every second of it_!"

Duo cursed.

"You bastard! You used her to murder two people!"

"_I killed a planet with nuclear warheads! I've killed pilots fighting for their country! I've murdered _thousands_! You_ DARE _lecture_ ME?"

His psionic wrath was felt all over the planet.

Several nuclear warheads _exploded_ in Russia, and two politicians' heads _imploded_ in London at the exact same time.

"_Run_!"

Heero growled as three _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers shot at Wing Zero.

Then 2200mm KEW rounds slammed into the ships, damaging them.

The _Legacy_ was in orbit, dueling with five more.

The five Gundams didn't stand a chance if Ron launched his Mobile Suits.

They made it to the low flying Battlestar _Thermopylae_, which was sent to pick them up.

Then the _Thermopylae_ jumped back to the L5 colonies under their control.

24 hours later

"Duo..."

A very large caliber revolver was out in his face.

"Start talking."

"Heero, put the revolver down."

The weapon was a gift from Colonel Pinkerton: a Mateba Model 6 Unica in .45 magnum.

That meant it was an automatic weapon, as strange as that that sounds.

"Talk."

The weapon was yanked out of Heero's hand by Admiral Avalonia.

"Enough! Ron's virtually declared war against both you _and_ the Colonial Fleet! That means us! I've sent three ships to another timeline to find reinforcements, so I'm forced to enlist your asses into the Colonial Fleet! Congratulations, _Ensigns_."

All five pilots looked surprised being shanghaied into the Colonial Fleet, but Zeus had a blank cheque.

3 months later

The Zerg-Infested Mobile Suits and ships were starting to get through the Gundams' defensive wall.

Then a few destroyed by a large beam cannon.

"_To all friendly units, this is_ Galactica! _We're engaging_ _anything without a friendly IFF_!" '_Galactica_...That's the Colonial flagship.'

Lohengrin shots, Gottfried bursts and a huge amount of KEW fire from the Battlestars were blasting out destroyed a number of Leos and Tauruses, along with any Mobile Dolls with Zerg attached to them.

Then they heard chuckling.

"_NICE TRY! YOUR COLONIES ARE ALREADY INFESTED! I have _trillions _of troops_!"

"_You don't have enough Mobile Suits_, Colonel!"

"_GUESS AGAIN_!"

Hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of GNZ-004 Gagas rushed at them.

"_I _had _to say it_!"

"_WHERE THE HELL IS HE GETTING THIS SHIT_?"

Damaged Darts, Flags and other Mobile Suits were Infested, and used as kamikaze ordinance.

"_You could never understand_, could you?"

Ron used the new Trans-Am to the fullest, hacking the Heavyarms to pieces.

Setsuna hit the head unit, but stuck an energy shield.

"_What the hell_?"

"_A Protoss energy shield, gaki_!"

Then the Legend Morgan started shooting at them.

"_You're mine, Krugis brat_!"

Then Lockon hit the 03 Morgan's leg.

"_Your fight's with _me_, asshole_!"

Then the Ultimate Buster fired a shot at the Morgan A, getting through the energy shield.

Ron, however, wouldn't die so easily.

"_FANGS_!"

He launched out the AD version of the DRAGOON, and quickly got the upper hand.

Kira cut one in half and disabled another, but the 8 Fangs and the 16 DRAGOONs that joined the fight were overwhelming them.

Then a shot from a Yamato Cannon forced Ron to back off.

It was a _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser, and from the universe the Zerg came from.

And her commander was a pissed off man named James Raynor.

And like everyone else, he wanted Ron DEAD.

"_PINKERTON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!"

"_Frak! All forces retreat! We can't deal with Raynor now! How the frak he came up with an FTL drive is beyond me_!"

The Zerg-Rouge Colonial Fleet jumped away, leaving an Infested hellhole.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Present Day

"And that's what we know." Adama had constructed the events Ron was involved in through all of the people Ron had met.

Still, this was a problem.

"How many ships does Ron have?"

"We're not sure. One of his bases is an orbital platform in orbit of Tarsonis. I'm sure he's got at least 50 ships."

"Mr. Raynor, are you willing to attack his base?"

"Not alone and not without Mobile Suit support."

"Unfortunately, I have to clean up the mess Ron made in the After Colony and Universal Century universes. Admiral Avalonia."

Zeus stood up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Zeus, take the Legacy Task Force, BSG-03 and whatever ships we have that aren't under repair and reconstruction and go to Tarsonis. You've got a blank cheque."

"Yes, sir!"

A runner entered Adama's quarters.

"Sir, that new Battlestar, the _Defiant_, is ready for combat duty."

"Tell Commander Rodriguez that he'd better get that ship over to the rally point. Still, those ships are a pain to build. They took 7 years to develop and 3 more to build. At times like that, I actually miss that bastard."

And now I'm free for war!

I know a lot of this was recycled from the first few chapters of this story, but we were in _Endless Waltz_, so, hey, why not?

Now, the shipyards in orbit of Tarsonis are the same orbital platforms from _StarCraft's_ Terran campaign, but heavily rebuilt to construct any ship Ron gets.

To arms, my readers! The War begins!

Next Time: The Massacre over Tarsonis!

Ja Ne!


	67. Chapter 23: Massacre over Tarsonis

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 23: Massacre over Tarsonis

Zeus' 'blank cheque' allowed him access to 317 ships.

And that included the Legacy Task Force. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance had hundreds of damaged ships, all from the Colonial/Celestial Being War, and they were anything but combat capable.

"Admiral?"

A red haired woman in a Colonial uniform was standing behind him.

The rank pins on her uniform told him she was a Colonel, but he'd never seen her.

"Yes, miss?"

"You don't remember me, Admiral? Lunamaria Hawke."

_Now_ he remembered.

The pilot of the Impulse after Shinn got the Destiny.

But she never wore a Colonial uniform.

"Now, why are you wearing that uniform? I thought you were with ZAFT."

"ZAFT's armed forces never recovered from the fight 12 years ago. Neither did the Earth Alliance. Both relied on the Colonial Fleet for protection. Eventually, they stopped sending troops to EA and ZAFT bases and we started training them on Colonial Battlestars. With the threat of Ron hanging out over us all, a united military was better then an alliance. Both armed forces answer to Admiral Adama, and I was one of the first to transfer to the Colonial Fleet. I was given the rank of Colonel for my actions during the war."

Zeus was getting old and he knew it.

It was almost time for him to retire, but he wouldn't, not until Ron was captured, dead or alive.

"You're worried about Ron."

"He was my oldest and best friend. His daughter is my great-granddaughter. And both of us command hugely powerful armed forces. We're alike."

"Sir, Ron went insane and tried to kill not only your granddaughter and you, but the entire Colonial Fleet and two planets. He's succeeded in killing three planets already. We can't let him kill another."

"How many ships do we have?"

"Celestial Being's supplied the repaired ships in their fleet, and the _Hyperion's_ recovered from her slugging match with the _Ptolmaous_ II. That's 410 ships and 250000 standing officers and crew."

"A quarter of a million soldiers and 410 ships. That's one hell of an armed force."

"Along with 2150 Mobile Weapons of all types. We're taking Ron out today."

Zeus straightened out his uniform.

"Prepare the fleet. we're moving out."

Tarsonis orbital shipyard

"Is the Cyclops System online?"

"Yes, Colonel. It's not like the JOSH-A one, as that was a one-time only WMD, but we have to repair the damn thing every time we use it."

"How long would it take?"

"Three days, maximum."

"I know Raynor knows that I have a facility here. How long would it take to arm and fire?"

"Less then 10 seconds. Sir, are we going to be under attack?"

"Yes. Pull the fleet back to Position One. My army may be clones, but I'd rather not lose anything to friendly fire."

An alarm klaxon blared.

"It seems we're under attack."

Most of the fleet pulled back from the larger attack force. Ron had a meager 50 ships, while the attackers, mostly a ragtag fleet of Colonial, ZAFT, EA and other ships, numbered 410. Three ships from the Colonial Fleet were the _Legacy_, commanded by his old friend, Zeus Avalonia, the _Zeus_, his ultimate Battlestar, commanded now by Kara Thrace and one other ship he didn't recognize.

'A new design... The Corp of Engineers finally made a new class. Impressive.'

It was based on the _Galactica_, _that_ much was apparent.

Still, it had all energy weapons and a few KEW AA guns. Still, it looked like Galactica, so it had to have some of the weaknesses. "Fire the Cyclops weapon. Pity it'll kill the crew and destroy the ship." The weapon fired, and it hit the attacking fleet.

Thousands of pink and red explosions entered his sight.

It was bitter sweet: his enemy was defeated, but he just killed his friend in the process.

"Sir, DRADIS is murky, but-"

The station rocked from a nuke hit.

While the fleet was lesser in number, they only lost 50 ships!

Then he saw why: the newcomer was creating a large GN field.

"Use the Search Eye. Find out what we can about that ship."

The Search Eye was a stolen feature of the ZERO system, and Ron used it a lot.

The analysis was completed seconds later.

"It's a _Pathfinder_-Class Battlestar: the _Defiant_. The ship's based on the _Galactica_-Class."

"Prepare the anti-GN field Lohengrins. Break through the field."

"Yes, sir."

Battlestar Dreadnought _Legacy_

"We lost 50 ships: mostly ZAFT and EA vessels."

"Good thing the _Defiant's_ GN field protected the fleet. Open fire!"

Lohengrin and Gottfried shots blasted at the shipyard, but the Lohengrin batteries on the yard hit the GN field of the _Defiant_, destroying the field.

"Oh, shit!"

They forgot that Ron knew how to get through a GN field, and he'd modified the Lohengrin positron cannon to cut through!

Gagas and other kamikaze MSs rammed into every ship in the fleet.

The _Ptolemy_ took a number of hits.

"_Weapons are offline! Sublight's gone_!"

"_Jump us out of here! We're no use anymore_!"

The CB ship jumped away, unable to fight.

They were down to less then 130 ships, and they were all getting a beating. Back on the shipyard, Ron was chuckling.

"Arm the GN nukes and target the Legacy. Put my old friend out of his misery."

"Yes, sir. Targeting BSD _Legacy_."

The four tube missile launchers carrying GN Mk I Cylon Fraker nukes homed in on the Legacy.

They fired, launching GN driven WMDs toward the 52 year old Battlestar.

None of them hit the _Legacy_, though, because they all hit the _Defiant_.

The _Pathfinder_-Class ship was crippled, unable to do anything.

On board, the crew ran to the escape pods, shuttles, Raptors and anything that could ship them escape.

The crew hauled the black box, which contained all the _Pathfinder_-Class data, into a shuttle.

"Sir, you need to get off the ship!"

"If Colonel Pinkerton gets his hands on this ship, this war is over before it can even begin! I'm going to arm the self-destruct."

"That's Athrun Zala's school of combat!" (AN: Inside joke, as Athrun either A) blows up a Mobile Suit (Strike and Aegis) or B) blows up a superweapon (GENESIS and the Justice))

"Well, do you want Ron to get his hands on this ship?"

"Even then, the self-destruct won't destroy this ship completely!"

"It doesn't matter! Get off this ship and get over to the _Legacy_! We've lost this battle!" He got back to CIC and armed the self-destruct.

The escape craft got to the _Legacy_.

They had lost 319 ships, the rest were damaged and the _Pathfinder_-Class _Defiant_ was captured.

Ron, on board his massive shipyard, cackled like a madman.

The war had gone off to a flying start.

The Colonials had lost not only a massive attack force; Ron had captured their newest warship.

The 90 survivors jumped back to CE Earth to avoid any more losses.

"Guide the _Defiant_ into the bay!"

Two small _Cornelius_-Class tenders dragged the mostly intact hulk of the _Defiant_ into the center repair bay.

"Strip it, and give me a full-"

The yard rocked from a massive explosion.

Ron chuckled.

"A self-destruct system. Good, but they can't destroy everything!"

He spoke the truth.

Several advanced Lohengrin and Gottfried cannons were intact.

But the yard was ruined.

Thankfully, the rest of the facility was untouched.

He lost the ship and his shipyard, but he had a dozen construction and repair yards all over the sector.

"Recover the pieces and ship them over to the Dylarian shipyards. How much of our fleet survived?"

"We lost 5 ships, including the _Defiant_. 33.3% of our defensive guns are gone."

"Damn. Get the Dominion ships we captured over here to act as the defense fleet."

"By your command, Colonel."

Earth orbit: MESSIAH

"320 ships?"

"Ron knew we were coming. Not literally, but he knew we'd come eventually."

Raynor smiled.

"Admiral, we can rebuild your fleet using our crystal restructuring tech. Crew's the only problem."

"We've got a lot of people who want Ron dead, on all four Earths and their colonies. Still, how did Ron get that size of army that fast?"

"He said his elite forces, the Librarian Works, were modified clones."

"They can't all be clones. The facilities would have to be huge!"

"Planetary?"

"I guess that's our next objective: find his cloning facilities and shut them down."

"Tarsonis is a very good bet. Security's tight, but two strike teams can get into the facility. Marines?"

"No. the Gundam pilots. Get the teams together. We're sending you to Tarsonis at 0200 hours."

The plot thickens!

The Colonials lost the first battle of the war, just like the Polish against the Nazis in 1939. I apologize is this is sensitive, but I have to say it: the war's going to be like World War II; Ron's the Nazis, the Colonials the Allies.

They may have lost the first few years, but they won eventually.

Next Time: Infiltrating the Tarsonis orbital facility.

Ja Ne!


	68. Chapter 24: Tarsonis Orbital Facility

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 24: Tarsonis Orbital Facility

0200 hours came too quickly for the Gundam Pilots.

The Mk VI Raptors, larger then Ron's earlier Mk Vs and using a Mk II GN drive to propel it, could carry a 30 man strike team.

"Strike Team 1, prepare to launch."

Kira checked his FN 5-7.

Fully loaded and a full load of magazines.

The entire team carried P90s and FN 5-7s.

"This is Kira. We're launching."

The Raptor took off and jumped to Tarsonis.

The second Raptor followed suit.

Athrun sighed.

"DRADIS is a mess."

"How much GN particles were used here?"

"It's mostly the GN nukes, but they're all MK IIIs and IIs. Even so, their DRADIS and other systems are blinder then a bat."

"Bats can actually see very well."

"It's a figure of speech, Kira."

They got close to the facility and landed on a maintenance tunnel.

"Open the hatch and cut your way through. We'll get in that way."

"It'll take a while."

"Do it."

30 minutes later

The hatch dropped to the floor. Shinn dropped down a second later.

"This seems familiar."

"We know about what happened when you made 'first contact' with the Colonials. We don't what a repeat."

"Got it."

They got to a large hallway. Hundreds of doors lined it.

"Akira Yamato? Sounds like a clone of Kira."

"Sakura Athha, Andrew Zala, Mayu Asuka?"

"How the hell did he did my sister's DNA?"

"Quiet! Someone's coming!"

They hid as two women, clones of Lunamaria and Cagalli, walked down the hall.

"Is this war for that asshole's personal gain?"

"The Colonel's working to 'unite' the planets under Colonial rule. Not happening."

"Unfortunately, we have to fight his war. I'd rather side with the Colonials."

Both entered their rooms.

Then a black haired, red eyed girl entered the hall. Shinn was confused.

'A female version of me?'

"Helena!"

A male clone of Shinn ran up to her.

"You're at the wrong end."

"Sorry."

The Gundam Pilots were asking themselves one question: 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

When both left, the strike team looked at one another.

"When the hell did Ron clone us?"

"Quiet! This is a stealth mission! Still, we can recover any defecting pilots if we can."

They made their way through the facility.

More rooms for cloned Gundam pilots and a large barracks for Marines, a number of other rooms, including a theater with a clone of Yzak and a ventriloquist doll.

_That_, in and of itself, was scary.

They decided to run far, _far_, _**FAR**_ away from that place.

They eventually got to a blast door. They opened it and found hundreds of tanks.

All of them had a human being in them, from a week old fetus to a 12 year old boy or girl.

Setsuna recognized some of the technology.

"This is modified Celestial Being cloning technology."

"I know I know the rest: Cylon Resurrection technology."

"Makes sense. The Cylon technology gives the clones some of our memories and skills and the Celestial Being technology making cloning faster."

Shinn found a Mayu clone.

He also found the suit she would pilot: the GFAS-X1A1 Destroy.

"Ron thinks I won't attack my own sister, clone or not. He's right."

"Can you bare with us destroying those Destroys?"

"We're going to face them eventually. Still, it's ironic. Ron's responsible for killing my sister when he dodged the Calamity's beam rounds, and he brought her back."

"She's not Mayu."

"Yes, she is. The notes say that the DNA was recovered after her death, and all the clones have genetic memory. She remembers what she did!"

"And Ron overwrote that memory. Still, if we could recover her before they overwrite it-"

"One hell of a coup. Where's the nuke?"

Athrun dropped the Mk III Athena's Kiss nuke.

"Place it somewhere where it won't be found easily and arm it."

One of the Mayu clone tubes opened up, and the 16 year old (looking) girl dropped to the floor.

Shinn picked up the young girl.

"Mayu?"

She opened her eyes.

"Shinn? Is that...you, big brother?"

He nodded.

Then two red plated medical Cylon Centurions entered the lab.

Kira took aim with his FN 5-7.

They weren't heavily armored, but they still had guns.

He fired, taking out one of them.

The other ran at the strike team, not wanting to risk the maturing clones.

Kira, on the other hand, had good aim and fired at the head, destroying the Centurion.

Shinn got Mayu to her feet.

The alarm klaxon sounded throughout the facility.

"Get back to the Raptor! Go!"

They ran from the cloning labs and past all the pilot's quarters.

Cylon Centurions shot at them, but once they got on board the Raptor, both strike teams got the hell out of there.

"Shinn, set off the nuke!"

He hesitated.

Athrun grabbed the trigger and pressed it.

The 5000 gigaton nuke vaporized the cloning facility, sending the orbital facility into the atmosphere.

The surviving pilots got to their Mobile Suits and escaped the destruction of their birthplace.

Shinn was horrified.

Although his sister, or at least a perfect copy, was sitting beside him, he murdered her a thousand times over.

"Shinn, are you alright?"

He shook his head as the Raptor jumped back to _Galactica_.

Mayu hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry, Shinn."

"It wasn't your fault."

Battlecruiser Hiling Care

"So, let me get this straight. A Colonial strike team infiltrated the orbital facility, set a nuke, took one of my Destroy pilots and blew up my facility?"

Akira nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Akira, I should kill you. Do you know why?"

"Because I am the leader of the Librarian Works and the 4th in command of your armed forces."

"Half right. You're also the OOD at the time of the facility's destruction. If I didn't need you, you'd be dead!"

"Yes, sir. Do I need to point out I hate you?"

Ron pulled out his M500 and cocked it.

"Be thankful you're hooked into the Resurrection system."

He blew the carbon human's head off.

"Clean up the mess."

Two Centurions started cleaning up the corpse.

"We have a dozen facilities like that one all over the sector. Why attack this one?"

"Because it was easiest. Prepare our ground forces. Expect an attack from the Colonial Marine Corp."

Battlestar _Galactica_

Cottle lit up another cigarette.

"How of the damn things do you have?"

"She'll live. At any rate, she's a perfect clone of your little sister, although her age has been advanced a few years. Her telomeres aren't shortened, either."

Shinn punched a wall.

"In Basic English?"

"She's got a normal human lifespan. Now, take your sister and get out of my sick bay."

Shinn gave Mayu a Colonial uniform.

"Admiral Adama gave you a commission in the Colonial Fleet. Something about being able to pilot a Mobile Suit being programmed into your head by that bastard."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is falling on the ground after you left to grab my cellphone."

Shinn had to think quickly.

"You fell unconscious. You were kidnapped by a man that goes by the name of Ronald Pinkerton. He ran experiments on you."

"How long?"

Shinn sighed.

"14 years."

Mayu looked at her brother.

He looked the part at 28 years old.

She, on the other hand, looked 12 years younger.

"WHAT THE HELL HE DO TO ME?"

Several people collapsed in pain.

'That son of a bitch exposed her to GN particles? I'll kill him thrice over!'

She was in shock.

Two Marines knocked her out.

Shinn turned to Cottle.

"Make a false medical record. I just got my sister back, and I'm not losing her to Ron."

Cottle took a long drag of his smoke and tossed it to the ground.

"I'll do what I can. Admiral Adama's prepping a Mobile Suit for her. You'd better calm her down."

"I'm her brother. I'm the only one that can."

He left, following his reborn little sister.

"Fraking kids."

Unknown location

"Are you sure you can pilot the MS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Besides cosmetic differences, it's an unmodified version of the Exia."

"Sir, I'm sure I can pilot the suit."

"To your suit, then, Soran."

The facility's gone, but the war's not over!

Let the fighting begin!

Next Time: A corrupted version of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters attack the Colonial Fleet!

Ja Ne!


	69. Chapter 25: Shadows of Celestial Being

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 25: Shadows of Celestial Being

Six AEU-09B GN Enacts were escorting a _Hercules_-Class transport to Tarsonis, where a large scale fight was taking place.

"_So, why the hell are we escorting this tub to Tarsonis_?"

"_War effort. Better then prison_."

All the pilots were criminals, all from the Bloody Valentine Wars.

Most of them were members of Blue Cosmos, or members of FAITH who followed Ron during the end of the second war.

They flew Enacts instead of the suits they flew during the war.

Still, the suits were capable.

"_Hey, Cap? Something's on DRADIS._" "_What the hell is it_?"

Then an Enact exploded.

"_What the hell was that_?"

Then a Gundam from Celestial Being appeared from the purple cloud.

It was a near perfect copy of the Exia, but it was almost all black, with the same color scheme as the GAT-X105E Strike Noir.

The GN Sword was more curved, more evil looking. They transformed into MS mode and opened fire.

The black Exia cut into the Enacts and the Hercules transport, destroying them.

The pilot of one Enact survived when the Exia copy left.

Tarsonis orbit: 13 days after ground invasion

The _Galactica_ was the GHQ for the Tarsonis invasion.

It was going slow, but Raynor's Raiders were breaking through the remnants of Ron's forces on the planet.

He was hiding something, and Adama didn't like it.

His defensive railgun batteries, called Stonehenge, because the placements looked like the Druid structure.

MSs couldn't get past it, so they had to use tanks and ground troops.

It was the modern equivalent of trench warfare on the move. Colonial M1A5 and AEU AEU-09C Enact Ground tanks were having a hard time with Ron's Siege Tanks and TFA-4DE GAZuOOTs, but Raynor's Raiders and a number of mercenary teams were close to breaking through the line.

On board, the reborn Mayu Asuka, pilot of the recovered GN-000 0 Gundam, was looking at the railgun battery known as Stonehenge.

They lost three Battlestars to the damn thing, including the _Thermopylae_.

Nukes couldn't get through the AA batteries, as none of their weapons could get through the AA screen.

The ground forces were the only way, and her 0 Gundam was about to go down to the surface.

"Alright, people, here's the plan. We're going to fire off a massive nuclear barrage and send five _Hercules_-Class transports to the surface. 10 Battlestars will go to Aiur to help out the Protoss, and if they decide to send help-"

"DRADIS contact! Two Protoss Motherships and five carriers. We've got a transmission from the _Shield of Aiur_."

"Put it through."

"_Battlestar_ Galactica, _I am_ _Artanis, Hierarch of the Protoss. We share a common enemy and a common goal. Can we assist you_?"

Adama chuckled.

"We would be honored, Hierarch Artanis."

"_We will launch an attack on the defensive battery called Stonehenge. Use your weapons when the shield is gone_."

"We'll use our cannons on it as well. Ready when you are."

The Protoss ships launched interceptors and fired massive energy attacks against the protective shield covering the battery.

The cannons returned fire, destroying one of the carriers.

The shield was downed, but the linear cannon AA guns ripped interceptors to ribbons.

"_Admiral Adama, your weapons_!"

"Fire the nukes!"

Colonial GN nukes launched from _Galactica_, and hit the railgun position.

One misfired, hitting the _Pathfinder_-Class _Enterprise_ and destroying it.

"_SON OF A BITCH_!"

The Red and Blue mercenary teams barely escaped the ship before it was destroyed.

"_Admiral, we're on our way to the surface_!"

"Hierarch Artanis, I request permission to send a force to Aiur. We'd like to help out any way we can."

"_Granted, Admiral. Send any ships you can_."

Adama put the phone down.

"Begin jump prep! We're going to Aiur! The _Legacy_ and the _Zeus_ can take over from here."

Surface of Tarsonis: 57 hours later

Two _Hercules_-Class transports, loaded with the high ranking Gundam pilots, landed near the remains of the battery.

Raynor's Marines saluted Kira as he walked past. After all, he was a Colonial Admiral.

"Admiral, we've found something you and our CB allies-"

"They were given a commission in the Fleet, Colonel. We're all officers. Out with it."

The CCE Commander, Christopher Blair, designed the _Pathfinder_-Class, but was tasked with leading Ron's former organization.

"Open the gate!"

A large hatch opened, and three ships bathed in the sun.

All of them were copies of the CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II.

"Oh, fuck."

"You can say that again. If Ron's got CB ships-"

The Hercules transport was destroyed by a massive attack.

It was a Buster-painted version of the GN-005 Gundam Virtue.

Setsuna growled.

Tieria, the former pilot of the Virtue, was killed during the failed first attack on Tarsonis.

Seeing his first Gundam in Ron's hands was disgusting.

The R/B mercs, using Flags, attacked the corrupted Virtue.

Sarge's was blasted by the GN Bazooka and was destroyed.

The rest were hit by sniper fire from a GN-002 Dynames copy.

But Church's hit the ripoff and hit the ground seconds later.

"Where's a Mobile Suit when you need one?"

Then the 0 Gundam, the escort for the now destroyed _Hercules_ transport, flew past and shot at the armored bastardized Gundam.

It jumped away and the 0 Gundam's shots hit thin air.

"_Damn it_!"

Kira sighed as the mercs climbed out of their MSs.

Like Colasour, they survived attacks that would kill most pilots.

Orbit of Aiur: command ship Battlestar _Galactica_

The Zerg were replaced with forces under Ron's command, and they used Mobile Suits.

The Protoss couldn't deal with human-designed weapon of that kind of power.

The only weapon that could beat a Mobile Weapon was another Mobile Weapon, and the Colonials were supplying them.

ZAKUs and GOUFs were falling to the more powerful DOM Troopers of Terminal and Darts of the Legacy Task Force.

"_En Taro Tassadar, my Terran comrades! We have retaken this base! Join us as we attack the traitor's command center_!"

Adama watched the fight from a holographic terminal that replaced the strategic planning table after Galactica was refit.

The _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ were attacking one _White Base_-Class and two _Pegasus_-Class ships built on the planet.

'Ron sure knows how to pervert anything to his cause.'

Then DRADIS warnings blared.

"Admiral, Cylon _Guardian_-Class Baseships just jumped in!"

"We don't use those."

The Battlestar shuttered from a nuke hitting the hull.

"It's the enemy! Raiders and Mobile suits are incoming!"

"I hate this job."

The weapons fire was divided between the surface and the corrupted Cylons attacking _Galactica_.

This was not going to end well.

Tarsonis

"They were preparing to clone us three times over?"

"He's already cloned _us_ twice."

There were 4 slips, and one was empty.

Then they found a number of MSs. The mercs ran into the building.

"I think we found our replacements."

They were a combination of the OverFlag and the Astray, with GN drives and nuclear reactors.

They were the LW-MVF-57A Resurrections.

The mercs climbed into the suits before the Gundam pilots could stop them.

"Well, they did just lose their MSs to Ron's forces. Let them keep those suits. Commander, what's the status of the battle on Aiur?"

"It's not good. While the ground forces have won the battle, Ron sent in a squadron of _Guardian_-Class Baseships to take out _Galactica_. She's taken heavy damage, but the _Hyperion_ and _Shield of Aiur_ have just destroyed the squadron of Baseships. _Galactica's_ on her way back to Tarsonis for repairs."

"Ron's winning on every other front, and we only have two planets, including this one!"

"We'll get him. We're the good guys, right?"

"There's always more then one point of view, Shinn. We've got to find where the missing ship is, or we're screwed."

Dylarian shipyards

Ron watched as his Cylon Baseships were destroyed by the Protoss and the _Hyperion_.

"Nice and powerful as always. Still, _Galactica's_ out of the picture for now."

"Colonel, just let us kill them!"

Ron looked at the carbon human clone of Setsuna, who used his real name, Soran Ibrahim.

"No. You destroyed a transport carrying supplies to Tarsonis. Unfortunately, we still lost the planet. Still, worlds held by the Tal'darim are easier to take over then ones held by the Dominion. Prepare to jump to Bal'shir."

"Aye, sir!"

Now we've got three problems.

Ron's got thousands of troops, (not including the Zerg) Protoss tech and even a cloned Celestial Being!

We're going to have problems.

Next Time: Aiur is secured, but Tarsonis is under attack!

Ja Ne!


	70. Chapter 26: Tarsonis Under Attack

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 26: Tarsonis Under Attack, Mercenaries Strike Back

The mercenaries brought one of the old _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestars and modified it with Protoss-based self-repair systems.

"Sarge, for once, this was the best choice we've ever made!"

"Siding with the Colonial Fleet was a good choice."

"Shut up, Caboose. We lost our Mobile Suits twice because of them!"

"Still, the pay's good."

The Battlestar _Gaia_, now the _Blood Gulch_, was in orbit of the planet Tarsonis.

"We have a buyer: the Colonial Fleet. Tarsonis is under attack."

"And so are we! Get those MSs ready! Time for a test run!"

The Resurrections were untested, but they flew Astrays and OverFlags, so they assumed that it was a combination of the two.

They launched out, entering a battlefield.

_Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers dueled with their Colonial counterparts, and GN Flags fought GN Darts.

Simmons fired his beam battle rifle at a GN Enact, surprised by the increased firepower. Sarge's shotgun destroyed one of the _Musais_ attacking the Colonial repair facility.

"_Holy crap! Our weapons just got super powered_!"

Caboose was sent flying after firing his beam bazooka a number of times.

"_Holy shit! Watch out_!"

The mercenaries weren't expecting the firepower that the Resurrections had, but the enemy wasn't expecting that kind of firepower either.

The enemy retreated from Tarsonis.

20 hours later: temporary command ship Blood Gulch

"We nearly got our asses kicked yesterday. We nearly lost Tarsonis and _Galactica_, and if it weren't for our mercenary team, we'd've lost the planet."

"Well, we've called in reinforcements from Earth. 20 Battlestars are inbound."

The mercs were in the hanger, working on Ron's prototype MSs.

The Resurrections were a subtype of the Morgan series, for mass production purposes.

It was a failure, due to the high power output of the reactors and the GN drives.

The Spartans were born from the failed Resurrection experiments.

The suits were abandoned, seeing as they were useless.

"Sergeant! The big one's not working."

Caboose was Church's cousin: that was the only reason he was a mercenary.

He had an IQ of 65: Sarge, on the other hand, had an IQ of 168.

"Church, where's those parts from the captured facility?"

"Back at the captured facility! We have nothing in terms of spare parts!"

"Maybe we can go there and get the parts, Church."

"Caboose, you are an idiot! We know that already! But the facility is buried in rubble after the last attack!"

The old Battlestar rocked from an attack.

"_Three_ Minotaur-_Class_ _ships just shot at us_!"

"We're launching! This Battlestar won't survive much longer."

The team launched from the damaged Battlestar.

Three Dominion built Battlecruisers were blasting away at the 41-year old Battlestar.

The Resurrections took aim at the warships targeting their home base.

Caboose destroyed one with the now-over powered beam bazooka.

The other two survivors targeted the MSs that destroyed their sister.

One fired a Yamato Cannon shot at Church's Resurrection.

Church fired at the bolt of death and the damn thing turned back at the Battlecruiser.

Both ships jumped away before the shot could hit.

The shot hit the _Blood Gulch_, destroying it.

"_Damn it, now we don't have a ship_!"

Surface of Tarsonis

The Reds were playing poker.

"How long's it been since we played poker?"

Grif took a long drag of his smoke.

"Weeks. We've been fighting in this war for weeks."

"If you think about it, the Second Bloody Valentine War isn't over. Ron took over ZAFT and just kept going. Now we're just fighting the Bloody Valentine War."

Sarge folded.

"Don't get philosophical on me, Donut. We've fought four wars, including the First Bloody Valentine. We had to steal ZAFT GINNs that time. Then we stole Strike Daggers and used those during the rest of the first and the entire second war. Then we got Colonial Darts, Bolts and Arrows. Next were the OverFlags. Now we've got Gundam-type MSs!"

"Prototypes that Ron got rid of. The CCE's doing what it can to get our suits to working status for the next few months."

Simmons showed his hand.

"Kings."

Grif sighed.

"Sorry, buddy. Royal Flush."

"Damn it!"

Grif was only wearing a tank top and shorts, so he wasn't cheating.

Caboose ran up to the Red half of the RvB merc team.

"The nice Colonials are giving us one of those CB ships."

"Bout time."

"They're giving us the _Ra-Cailum_. It's number two. It even has METEORs."

"Where's Tex and her boyfriend?"

Tucker put his M92F back together.

"On board the _Ra-Cailum_."

Sarge packed up the cards.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"No. We're going to Korhal IV. It's one of Ron's major bases."

"Wasn't that place nuked?"

"GN nuked."

"Get the Resurrections ready! We're going!"

This is a character development chapter, and it gives you some insight into the mercs who have cameos in this trilogy. And all of them are in Rooster Teeth character, minus the CE placing.

And I gave them powerful MSs based on the Morgan, so they will be seen more then once after this.

Next Time: the Battle of Korhal and a twist that will rack your heads!

Ja Ne!


	71. Chapter 27: Back to Korhal

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 27: Back to Korhal

Getting past all the enemy controlled ships in orbit of Tarsonis, the new mercenary ship _Ra_-_Cailum_ entered formation of a large Colonial/Protoss fleet.

_Galactica_, repaired after a month in the fleet tender, was leading her fleet to victory once more.

"_To all ships, this is_ Galactica. _We've been on the losing end of this war for months. We've only gained three worlds in all the time Ron has conquered 10 in this sector. It's time to strike back! Ron's main headquarters are on Korhal, and that's where we're going! I expect the best from you. ACTION STATIONS_!"

The large invasion fleet was armed to the teeth with all types of ships: newly-captured _White Base, Minerva, Archangel, Pegasus_ and _Ptolemaeus_ II-Class assault carriers, _Musai_-Class light cruisers, _Galactica, Mercury, Valkyrie_ and _Zeus_-Class Battlestars, the entire Legacy Task Force, every operational _Pathfinder_-Class Battlestar and Protoss Motherships and carriers, plus 5000 Mobile Weapons and 8000 Terran and Protoss fighters and attack craft.

If the fleet was destroyed, the war was over.

Ron would have to call every ship he had back to defend his capital world.

His sporadic attacks in the Cosmic Era and Anno Domini universes would end just to defend against the largest invasion in history, including the attacks on Aiur and Tarsonis.

Every ship started jumping to Korhal, and once they got there, they were shot at by Ron's second Stonehenge battery.

One of the Motherships was damaged by the railgun fire.

"_All forces, attack with GN nukes_!"

The Battlestars fired GN MIRVs, all carrying a massive nuclear payload.

They had two objectives: either capture Korhal, or destroy it.

The nukes hit the planet, destroying the Stonehenge battery, but CDF-04 Spartans attacked the _Pegasus_.

The old _Mercury_-Class Battlestar deployed her Vipers to protect it.

The rookie pilots circled the Spartans.

One shot at the head with her 30mm cannons, taking out the camera.

The other shot the cockpit with the GOUF-style beam SMG mounted under his Mk II.

"_I don't understand why we're still using Vipers! These things are useless against Mobile Suits_!"

"_Well, they can do what most MSs can't. We can mount any weapon under our wings while MSs need some kind of special launcher. Plus_-"

The Mk VII Kai spun and shot down a GN Flag.

"_All you need to do to equip a Viper with beam weapons is replace a few parts_!" One enemy Archangel-Class ship fired her Gottfrieds at the _Pegasus_, causing thermal damage to the hull.

The Vipers counterattacked using mounted high energy cannons.

The bridge on the attacking ship was destroyed, and the energy cascade destroyed the power system, blowing up the ship itself.

"_Nice shot_!"

Then a GN beam round destroyed the Mk VII Kai.

"_Cap_!"

The black Exia was back.

GN Darts, the last breed of the CDF-01 designed by Ronald Pinkerton, shot at the copycat MS.

This Exia, on the other hand, was more capable then the original, as it used a Mk III GN drive.

The original, still piloted by Nena Trinity, saw the enemy suit.

"_I'm taking that thing out_!"

LW-GN-001 Ra Exia

Soran saw the original Exia.

He thought that his original, Setsuna, was piloting the Exia just to spite him.

"DIE, EXIA!"

He attacked the original Exia, which barely parried the GN Sword Mk I Kai strike. "Setsuna F. Seiei, I WILL KILL YOU!"

He struck wildly, a great difference between him and his original.

The duel ended quickly.

Nena didn't stand a chance.

The GN-001 Exia was cut into pieces.

Soran chuckled.

Now Celestial Being would pay.

He impaled the cockpit and destroyed the Mk I GN drive.

"The age of Celestial Being is over! The age of the Colonial Fleet has begun!"

Ron's goal was to show that that Celestial Being was no longer the master of the GN particle with the destruction of the original GN drives, which were inferior to even the Mk IIs.

With the destruction of Exia, Colonial moral would drop like a Battlestar in the atmosphere of a planet.

"Next is Arios! All of you Mk I users are going to die!"

"_That's enough, Soran! Get back to the _Hiling Care _before you get killed_!"

"Seiei's finally dead!"

"_He's on Aiur, moron! You killed Nena Trinity. Still, without the Exia, moral's going to take a dump_."

While Ron's forces were losing the battle, he had one more trick up his sheave.

A huge warship jumped into orbit of Korhal.

"_What. The. FUCK_?"

"_By the gods_..."

"_A_ Xel'Naga _warship_? _Where the hell did he get his hands on that_?"

The ship was the same one where they recovered the Xel'Naga artifact fragment from, and judging from the state of it, it had been repaired.

Raynor was amazed.

He knew Ron was smart, but this was ridiculous.

He knew one thing: the Protoss would be _pissed_.

"_KILL HIM_!"

Every Protoss ship attacked the corrupted Xel'Naga ship.

"_All forces, attack the Xel'Naga ship! I'd rather see it destroyed then in the hands of that rat bastard_!"

Every ship in the joint fleet attacked the Xel'Naga dreadnought.

Nukes, plasma weapons, GN particles: nothing worked.

Then the Resurrection piloted by the merc only known as 'Washington' broke through the shields.

He found the shield generators and destroyed them.

At the cost of his own life.

Ron had decided to go out and defend the generators, and fought the Resurrection to the death.

The suit's pilot was killed, and it drifted out into Korhal's atmosphere.

With the shields gone, the powerful warship was open to attack.

_Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ opened fire with every nuke they had, doing some damage against the Xel'Naga ship.

"_We take the ship of the gods back_!"

Protoss Zealots and Terran Marines boarded the ship and fought against Ron's Cylon Centurions, Zerglings and clones.

The deciding battle of the war was over.

Kira and his Gundam pilots boarded the ship and found a path open only to them.

"We've got an atmosphere."

"Take off your helmets. Ron wants us to see something. He won't kill us."

They made their way to a large room. It was the command center. The battle was displayed on CB-esque screens, and all of them showed a losing battle.

On the floor was a young woman who was a perfect copy of Sumeragi.

His head was oozing blood.

"She was my tactical commander."

They turned to see the man they all hated.

Ron actually looked human.

His left eye was flesh once more, giving him a human look.

"She failed in his duty to defend Korhal, so I gave him a choice: death or dishonor. She chose the former."

Kira shot at Ron's right eye, but he wasn't killed.

"I fixed that problem."

He ripped out the eye, revealing another cybernetic eye.

"Still an inhuman bastard."

"I'm the future. Terran engineers actually created replacement organs, but I improved the design. The only organic thing on me is my brain and skin."

Kira looked at the uniform Ron had on.

It was a normal Colonial uniform, minus the rank pins and shoulder patches.

"You're not human. If you were, you wouldn't be worried about protecting your stomach and other organs."

"I'm more machine then man, but more I'm more or less immortal. The best of both worlds."

Heero found a discarded flamethrower.

"Give it up, Kira. My forces are infinite. Soon Earth will bow before the might of the Colonies."

"We're allies with the Colonies! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you aren't worthy of going into space. Only the colonies can!"

Heero took aim with the flamethrower.

"You're insane."

He fired a jet of flame at Ron, burning the uniform and the skin off.

But that wouldn't kill Ron.

His skeleton was exposed, showing machinery of all kinds.

He wasn't anywhere near human.

"You are the most idiotic people I've ever met. I have an anti-beam coating on my skeleton, and that means nothing can kill me!"

Kira opened fire with his FN 5-7, but the bulletproof frame just took it without any problems.

"I will kill you all!"

"Run! We can't kill him, not like this!"

As stated, Ron's a genius. He can design anything.

His body is no exception.

As a side note, I'm sick, which explains the lack of chapters from me for the past few days. Normally, my immune system can fight anything off, but 2010 doesn't seem to be my year.

Next Time: With Korhal taken and Ron's forces royally screwed over, his Librarian Works elite pilots defect to the Colonials.

Ja Ne!


	72. Chapter 28: Defection

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 28: Defection

Sakura punched a wall.

Akira was now Ron's pet Carbon Human, thanks to being reprogrammed by Ron's wife.

Then there was Wang Lu Ming.

She hung around Ron like a lovesick puppy, and that meant he was never alone unless he was piloting his MS.

It had been 3 weeks since the disaster on Korhal, and they had lost half the sector to the Colonials.

"You look bad."

Sakura looked at Helena Asuka, the pilot of the LW-ZGMF-X56S/A Force Gale Impulse.

"My brother's that bastard Pinkerton's pet now! We have to get out of here."

"What?"

Sakura sighed and silently killed a cloned Marine that was guarding them.

"I'm defecting to the Colonials. All of our MSs are on board this ship. All we need to do is disable the transponder and we're home clear!"

"Defect? Are you insane? We'd need to kill every Marine, Centurion and Zergling on this ship just to get the damned bathroom!"

Sakura put on her flight suit.

"Put your suits on. I'm venting the atmosphere. That'll solve our problem."

She hacked into the computer and started venting the atmosphere.

The rest of the pilots had their suits on, so the vacuum of space didn't kill them.

Meanwhile, on board the _Hiling Care_, Ron looked at the control console.

His metal body was covered in newly made skin, which gave him a rubbery look. "Report."

"Sir, the _Gibraltar_ is venting her atmosphere."

"Remind me to kill those carbon human bastards! Open fire!"

The _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser opened fire on her sister ship, but the _Gibraltar_ turned sharply, avoiding laser fire.

On board the _Gibraltar_, Sakura actually got the controls of the huge battlecruiser under her control.

"Helena, get to your Impulse! We need cover while I spin up the FTL drive!"

The female clone of Shinn Asuka ran to the hanger while the ship rocked from both Sakura's crazy flying and the random weapons fire from the _Hiling Care_.

"Where the hell did you learn to fly?"

"_Flight School! The same place I was told how to defect from your crazy ass commander_!"

The Force Gale Impulse took off and opened fire on the _Hiling Care_. Ron wasn't impressed.

"I'm going out in the Morgan!"

The Morgan was readied for launch while Helena continued to attack the _Hiling Care_.

"This is too easy."

Then her DRADIS sounded a warning.

"A Mobile Suit? Oh, shit!"

She kicked her shield in the direction of the attack.

The Morgan fired the high energy cannon at the shield, intending to hit the defecting MS. Ron was pissed.

"DIE!"

Helena replaced the shield with a beam saber, then threw it at the cannon, destroying it, and the two beam rifles it was made from.

The Morgan charged with a duel-bladed beam saber.

Helena wasn't trained to deal with anything like the Morgan.

But, being a clone of Shinn Asuka, female or not, meant she could do what Shinn could.

Her SEED activated, making her as fast as Ron.

Her suit, however, wasn't as capable.

Parrying the strikes from the Morgan was a lot harder then she thought, but it was doable.

Ron, however, was pissed.

While he modified the DNA of every Carbon human under his command, he failed to suppress the SEED mode of every pilot, nor did he get rid of their source's hatred of him.

'I'll fix that when we get to Char.'

Then Helena impaled the cockpit, destroying the lower half of Ron's body.

"Helena, get back here!"

"I should take the Morgan with us!"

"We don't need to! Blow it up and return to the ship!"

Helena turned around before the _Hiling Care_ fired a Yamato Cannon round at the _Gibraltar_.

The Impulse got on board before the round hit.

The _Gibraltar_ jumped away before the energy bolt hit, but the jump brought the bolt with them.

Two GuAIZ brought the damaged Morgan back on board the _Hiling Care_.

Ron's body was useless, and the brain was dying.

His wife looked at the cockpit at saw her husband's body fused to the cockpit.

"Get him out of there!"

They started cutting off the head, planning to reuse it.

"Do we have another body ready?"

"No, the only ones on hand are the clones. And cloning the Colonel would take months!"

"Get the body that's most ready and remove the brain!"

"Ma'am, that's not a good idea."

"I don't care! Do it!"

Red/Blue Serpent's Tail assault carrier _Ra_-_Cailum_

"Hey, Sarge?"

"Yo."

"We got a _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser inbound."

Then contacts appeared on the E-sensor and DRADIS.

"Librarian Works MSs are launching!"

"Aw, crap! And just when our Mk IIIs are recharging the engines!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ had a set of Mk III GN drives installed to recharge the engines and power systems, but that took time.

"Get ready to launch out the Resurrections!"

"Hey, the ship's exploding!"

The _Minotaur_ was crippled, and was starting to explode.

"Prep the _Ra-Cailum_ for anti-Mobile Suit combat! Miller and Spriggs can pilot the ship."

"Hold it, Sarge. The Suits aren't even taking aim at us, and we both know those suits can destroy this ship if they wanted to."

"Get Willy out there!"

"Bad idea. He'll target the bridge."

"Then don't tell him Spriggs is on the bridge."

The GN Dart piloted by Willy, of the 5th Red/Blue Serpent's Tail squadron, launched from the center catapult.

"_We're defecting to the Colonials! Don't shoot_!"

Battlecruiser _Hiling Care_

Ron opened his eyes and broke a doctor's neck.

"Uh, Commander? The Colonel's up."

Hiling opened the curtain.

"Nice work on the doctor."

"What the hell happened?"

His voice was a lot higher pitched then normal.

A _lot_ higher.

"What happened?"

"Your body was more or less strapped when Helena impaled your cockpit. I had to put your brain in a new body."

She handed Ron a mirror.

The face that was staring back was that of a female Shinn Asuka.

"You're pissed."

"No, I'm not. My body failed me and now I've got a new one. It's unfortunate that it's female, but as long as it works."

"Your original body is being cloned so nothing to worry about."

Hiling backed off.

"How long until we get to Char?"

"One more jump. We've lost every planet we had a foothold on and the last one is Char. All of our forces are on their way there."

"And the Morgan?"

"We've repaired the cockpit. You're not piloting it."

"If the biometrics are off, reprogramming it is easy."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"All of you defected to the Colonial Fleet, why?"

"Ron's insane and hopefully dead." "How can you be sure of that?"

Helena chuckled.

"Admiral, I hit the cockpit. Gundanium or not, that skeleton can't handle a beam saber."

"Ron's got something that only Patrick Colasour, the Red and Blue Mercs and Kira have: the ability to survive attacks that would normally kill anyone else."

"Still, we're with you, and hopefully, take out Ron's remaining forces."

"We have a huge problem. Those remaining forces still outnumber us 8 to one."

Adama stood up.

"Where's Kira? I need a pilot's advice."

"He's on AD Earth, Admiral."

Suille Kingdom: Secret Hanger

"Is there a reason I'm here, Commander?"

"Yes, Admiral, there is a reason. The Suille Kingdom recovered something three years ago."

The hanger doors opened and a huge MS stood there.

"They were working on restoring it when the GN nukes hit."

"A Celestial Being Gundam?"

"Not Celestial Being. It's Colonial."

"A Dart? An Arrow? It sure as hell looks like one of those two."

Then Kira noticed that it had a lightwave shield generator on both arms.

It was the original ADF-X01 Morgan, the one Ron thought was destroyed by Memento Mori.

"It's a tough little bastard. You've got to give Ron credit. Only he could design a Mobile Suit that could survive a dive into the atmosphere without any kind of Phase Shift Armor."

"Destroy it."

"Admiral, Admiral Adama ordered me to restore this suit using parts made for the Strike Freedom. The Morgan will be your back up MS."

"The Morgan...Fine. Admiral Adama gave you an order to repair it. Get it done."

The Morgan is back, and Ron's in a girl's body!

Sucks to be him: survives a Cylon Baseship and has his entire skeleton replaced, suffers bad enough burns to get it replaced, then his body is incinerated by a beam saber and his brain gets put in a female clone of Shinn Asuka!

He's been screwed!

Next Time: The Strike Freedom gets its ass kicked by a PMSing Colonel Pinkerton near Char, and Kira is knocked out in the process.

Ja Ne!


	73. Chapter 29: Morgan vs Strike Freedom

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 29: ADF-X01A2 Morgan vs. ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom

The fleet was less then 2 lightyears from Char, but they were pulling every ship from conquered planets back to the newly created GHQ back on Char Sara.

"850 ships and 5219 Mobile Weapons."

Ron got up and fell on his-or rather, her-face.

"Why the hell do Coordinators have large bust sizes? I'm starting to wish you put me in an Adjutant!"

"That body was the only one available. Besides, you can't pilot the Morgan in an Adjutant."

"I know."

"You know, you look very pretty."

The disturbed looked on Ron's face was anything but good.

Ron ran from the rather Spartan quarters he and his wife lived in and got to the hanger, sealing himself in the Morgan.

"I'm not coming out!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"All hands, brace for combat jump!"

Kira chuckled. The Morgan was standing right beside the Freedom, just like 16 years ago.

"_MS squadrons are at the ready, Admiral_."

"_Viper squadrons are ready_."

"_Weapons systems are online and hot_!"

"_Variable Phase Shift Armor online_."

'Just another day on the Battlestar _Galactica_.'

"_3, 2, 1, jump_!"

The Battlestar appeared in the middle of an enemy fleet.

Gottfrieds and Lohengrins hit every enemy ship, including _Galactica's_ counterpart, the _Hiling Care_. Kira launched from _Galactica_, and a dozen ZGMF-600 GuAIZ shot at him. Kira dodged the fire and fired back, destroying the suits.

Then more beam rifle fire came from Kira's left. A copy of the original Freedom, only in black, shot at the Strike Freedom.

"That's got to be Akira."

"_DIE_!"

Then a high energy beam destroyed the rifle Akira was shooting at him with.

"_What_?"

Then both Yamatos looked down.

The ADF-X01A2 Morgan, with the combined MK-121 beam cannon, had destroyed the rifle.

"_He's mine, Akira! If anyone shoots at him, they answer to me_!"

'That's a female Shinn clone. Why's she piloting the Morgan?'

The weapon split, making the two rifles used by both the Strike Freedom and the Morgan.

"_Damn it_!"

The Hurricane Freedom flew off and destroyed a Dart, taking the beam rifle from it in the process.

Both Suits were at what many called the Mexican Standoff.

"_Nice to see you, Kira_."

"Who are you?"

"_Who else? Colonel Ronald Pinkerton_."

"No offense, but he's a man."

"_And I'm known to survive anything. I used to be your friend, until I left after the Battle of the Ionian Nebula_."

'The clones knew nothing about that. Son of a bitch put himself in a new body!'

The Strike Freedom opened fire, but the shot was blocked by a GN field.

"_Now you know! Good try, Kira_!"

The two MSs fought in a duel for the age.

Both suits made their high energy cannons and fired, with the beams hitting one another.

"_You never did get it, Kira. You may have been piloting Mobile Suits for 18 years, but I created the ultimate one! The Morgan cannot be destroyed by you, Adama, or anyone! After I die, the Morgan will live one as my testament of my power_!"

"You're full of yourself!"

"_I have the_ right!"

Beam sabers were drawn, and the two struck.

Each attack was more powerful, fiercer, then the last, as both pilots were intent on killing the other.

Both Suits activated their GN drives, adding more power to the engines.

"TRANS-AM!"

Both suits changed color to a shade of red and the battle became more heated.

Even the ship-to-ship fight was affected.

Ron laughed.

Despite the source, it was lovely-sounding.

"_I haven't had this kind of fight in_ YEARS! I FUCKING LOVE THIS!"

'God, can Ron get any creepier? He/she/whatever sounds like s/he's having an orgasm.' (AN: Creepy as it sounds, it's true)

The two continued to fight, and the Strike Freedom was rammed into one of Ron's _Archangel_-Class ships.

It was destroyed seconds later. Ron activated the Destiny Pack and drew the anti-ship sword.

"_Come on, Kira_!"

Then the Strike Freedom, carrying a sword from a destroyed Sword Strike Dagger, rushed at the Morgan.

The duel was felt onboard _Galactica_.

"Admiral, _Galactica_ is starting to fall apart from those attacks! We need to go!"

The shockwaves were pelting _Galactica_, wreaking havoc on everything.

"This is worse then after the Colony! Get us out of here!"

"FTL drive's offline!"

"Damn it!"

The two suits were going to destroy not only _Galactica_, but every ship near their little duel.

Back with the pilots

The swords were destroyed, and now it was a shooting match.

Ron and Kira circled, shooting their twin beam rifles at their enemy.

Both launched their long range weapons of choice: the DRAGOONs.

Both targeted the other.

"FULL BURST!"

Both fired at the same time, but they were at a stalemate.

Not for long.

Both dumped more power into their attacks, but Ron had a Mk V GN drive.

Kira, on the other hand, had a Mk III.

It was only a matter of time.

And it came. But both cut off their attacks, their weapons overheating from 2 minutes of constant fire.

Sabers drawn, they came at one another.

Kira activated his SEED, and forced Ron's Morgan back.

Ron hadn't used his in a long time.

He activated it and the attacks sped up.

Then Kira's Trans-Am shut off.

Ron chuckled.

The Morgan kicked the Strike Freedom away, and took aim.

"_Sorry, Kira. You were the only one worthy enough to be my nemesis. FULL BURST_!"

Kira only had one thing to say.

"FUUUUCCCKKK!"

The Strike Freedom was ripped to shreds.

Ron saluted Kira, and turned away, back toward the _Hiling Care_.

The battle was horribly one sided, but the Strike Freedom, a beacon of hope for the Colonials, was destroyed. Ron's forces were down by seven ships, but that didn't stop Ron.

"_All vessels, jump to Char! We're done_!"

Every ship in Ron's fleet jumped away, heading to Char.

The Infinite Justice recovered the remains of Strike Freedom, and Kira was still inside, wounded but alive.

Five hours later

"Come on, Chief! We need the Strike Freedom!"

"It would take me months to restore it to _museum_ standards, Vice-Admiral! Combat readiness is years away!"

Athrun slammed his fist against a wall.

"Damn it!"

"Kira can use the Morgan when he recovers. I'll send the Strike Freedom to the Colonies for heavy duty repairs. _Galactica's_ going, too. This ship was nearly destroyed during that grudge match. The _Legacy_ can handle Char."

Char Sara

"Activate the shield."

"Yes, sir-er, ma'am."

An advanced shield generator activated and a shield covered the whole planet.

Nothing, bar a supernova, could get through.

Ron was wearing Colonial dress whites, based on the Atlantic Federation's uniforms.

While it was made for a man, it still made the body Ron was in look more feminine, if possible.

"How long until our forces are rebuilt?"

"Thanks to the fact that minerals here grow like grass, our fleet will be back at combat strength within 8 months."

"That's ships and Mobile Suits. What about pilots and crew?"

"Twice as long."

"Damn it. Oh, well. We can afford to wait."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"Ron's forces, including the now female son of a bitch, are on Char. Like Redstone, Char has mineral nodes that grow after every lava serge. Now, every ship we've got that can enter the atmosphere will jump in and attack any cloning and construction facilities."

Amuro looked at one of the facilities.

"That doesn't look like a shipyard."

"It's a shield generator. From what Veda's been able to tell, nothing, railguns, plasma beams, linear cannons, not even the Yamato Cannon can get past. We'll jump past the shield and attack the generator, then the Colonials can nuke the planet."

"His entire fleet is on the surface. There's no way in hell we can destroy it without getting blown up ourselves!"

"That's what the Reds and Blues are for. The _Ra-Cailum_ will attack the generator while we attack the shipyards."

Strike Freedom, you served well, but in the end, you got your ass kicked.

Next Time: Two months later, the Colonials launch an attack on Char.

Ja Ne!


	74. Chapter 30: Two months later

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 30: Two months later

It had been two months since the failed attack on Ron's forces, and since they learned that Ron wasn't dead, but in a female clone of Shinn Asuka.

The Asuka twins (Shinn and Helena) were still vomiting from the news.

"Admirals?"

"Yes?" The 82nd Fleet is here. The _Pinkerton_ and the _Morgan_ are leading the formation."

"Great. Zeus had to name those ships after the son of a bitch who betrayed us _and_ his Mobile Suit."

"Couldn't change the name. He laughed his ass off when he heard Ron put himself in a girl's body. Nearly had a heart attack."

"How long until we get to Char?"

"We're in the system, but even with the weapons systems on board both ships, it'll be hard as hell to get close."

"That's why the _Ra-Cailum_ will jump near the generator and blow it up with one of Zeus' new Kobol's Revenge GN nukes. They're a hell of a lot more powerful then Athena's Kisses Ron uses, but he's got a lot of nukes."

"_Admiral Zala, to sick bay. Admiral Zala, sick bay." "Sorry, Bill, but I've got to_ _go_."

Meanwhile, Kira was working on the Morgan's OS.

With the Strike Freedom gone, Athrun and Kira were doing what they could to upgrade the Morgan to the same standards as the Morgan A2.

"The _Hyperion_ had an extra Buster Rifle, and upgrading this thing using the specs that Commander Raynor gave us helps."

"You'll have to fly in the Morgan to actually master it."

Kira turned his head to see Athrun standing there.

"Ron designed that suit. Bringing it to A2 standard won't help if you can't fly it."

"I'm going down to the hanger later to test the OS. I might as well test myself against the Strike Freedom with Ron piloting it."

With the Asuka siblings

"So, we're both clones?"

"Yeah. But you're different. The rest of the Mayu clones all take after Ron. Probably because he's in a female body like mine."

"And little sisters always follow their big brothers. Or sisters, in your case."

"Well, we've got a few hundred Destroys to deal with. The others can take care of them. We need to support the CB attack force."

"_All hands, Level One Battlestations! Two _Minotaur-_Class Battlecruisers, _Kai _type_!" "Oh, great."

_Minotaur_ _Kais_ were the most powerful ship in Ron's forces.

They could-and did-destroy Block 60 _Galactica_-Class Battlestars.

Helena got up.

"Come on. We're not getting killed today."

"_ADF-X01 Morgan has launched_."

"When the hell did we capture the Morgan?"

Athrun ran past wearing his red flight suit.

"Vice-Admiral! Where the hell did we capture the Morgan?"

"It's not the A2. It's the original. And Kira just took off with it!"

"All MS pilots, to your machines, RFN!"

With Kira

The Morgan handled differently then the Strike Freedom, but with the new Mk IV Kai GN drive, he had the firepower to take out the _Minotaur_ Kais.

Both were matte black: the color of Death Squadron, lead by Akira Yamato.

Speaking of Akira...

"_DIE_!"

The Hurricane Freedom attacked the Morgan, but a beam saber parried the rifle shot.

"_Where the hell did the Morgan come_ _from_?"

Then Akira chuckled.

"_So, this is the legendary ADF-X01 Morgan...the original! I though it was destroyed_!"

"It was remade."

"_Then die in the Morgan_!"

Kira launched his DRAGOONs on impulse.

"_What the hell_?"

All eight encircled the Hurricane Freedom and fired.

"_Fuck_."

The Hurricane Freedom, the fourth child of the original Freedom, was destroyed in a huge fireball, killing Akira.

"_What the hell_?" "_He just blew Commander Yamato_ _up_!"

"_Kill him_!"

Then a huge blast of energy hit the _Minotaur_ Kai.

The Eternal Buster just blew one up and damaged the other.

The other was crippled, unable to jump.

"_Kira, I know the Morgan's a badass Mobile Suit, but you killed that version of the Freedom with ease_!"

Ron's ship designs were being beaten by Zeus Avalonia and Christopher Blair, albeit slowly, but his Mobile Suits couldn't be beaten.

The first Morgan was proof of this: a 17 year old Suit just rebuilt and sent into combat, and it destroyed a variant of the Freedom, which was so damned hard to destroy it took 500 Cylon Raiders and thousands of burst missiles to destroy it.

It was rebuilt into the Freedom Striker Pack that Ron used to that day.

"I'm returning to _Galactica_. I'm scared of this suit."

30 minutes later

"At least we know one thing: the Morgan is evil."

The deck gang didn't need to be told twice.

Kira had finally gotten the hang of piloting the damn thing and now only Ron could beat him.

A number of religious people actually put a number of charms near the Morgan to keep the evil away from them.

"This thing needs to be renamed."

"It's still a Morgan-series MS."

"How about ADF-X01A3 Freedom?"

"Good enough. We're jumping into Char's orbit. You launch after the jump is complete."

Kira climbed into the cockpit.

"_Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_!"

_Galactica_ jumped into a battlefield.

The _Hiling Care_ fired the Yamato Cannon at _Galactica's_ starboard flight pod.

Kira managed to launch before the pod was crippled beyond repair.

Both flagships volley fired at each other, doing so much damage, neither would survive.

One Gottfried burst destroyed the weapons systems on board the _Hiling Care_.

Ron was preparing for launch.

"_We can't evacuate, so once we launch you out, we're ramming into_ Galactica."

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain. Galactica will be destroyed or crippled because of your attack."

"_Don't sugarcoat it, Ron and launch_!"

The A2 Morgan launched from the _Hiling Care_, then the crippled Battlecruiser rammed into _Galactica_.

While the _Care's_ hull and other systems were destroyed, the older, bulkier Battlestar was intact, but unable to fight.

Ron wouldn't let _Galactica_ survive when his wife didn't.

"_DRAGOONs, Fangs_!"

All 24 weapons launched from the Morgan A2.

"_FULL BURST_!"

The damage from the attack was almost murderous.

No weapon, even the lowly CIWS, survived the attack. Even the FTL drive was knocked offline.

"_Sorry, Bill_."

Then a high energy beam round pasted by the Morgan A2. It looked like...

"_Strike Freedom? I thought I_ _destroyed_-"

Then Ron noticed it. The 'Strike Freedom' looked more like a Dart. That meant-

"_The Morgan_?"

The _original_ Morgan, _his_ Morgan, just shot at him!

"Nice to see you, too...Colonel."

"_Kira? Since when the_ fuck _did you pilot my Mobile Suit_?"

"Consider me as your judge, jury and executioner. You had no right to play God."

"_I am the ultimate Innovator and, for the lack of a better term, God_!"

"Many called me the ultimate Coordinator. And you're insane."

"_I'm fighting to protect the Colonies from losing their identity to you! It's happened thousands of times before: the Chinese and Koreans after the Mongolian invasion, Rome after its fall_!"

"The Colonies are almost reterraformed! There's no reason to fight!"

"_None for you_!"

Ron fired at the Morgan, but Kira dodged.

"_This is our final battle, Kira! ADF-X01A2 Morgan, Colonel Ronald 'Psycho' Pinkerton_-"

"Kira Yamato, ADF-X01A3 Freedom Gundam-"

"_Attacking the enemy_!"

"Engaging the enemy!"

Time for the Battle of the Badasses! Morgan vs. Freedom, Ron vs. Kira.

The Morgan's got both the Destiny Striker Pack and the Chaos 0 Raiser attached and the Freedom (rebuilt Morgan) has similar upgrades. And this ain't just Ron v. Kira. Saji Crossroad's piloting an Arrow and has a grudge against Ron, Heero and Setsuna want him dead, all but one of the Meisters are going to die (the one being Setsuna) and the CB guys are just as screwed.

Next Time: The Final Battle: ADF-X01A2 Morgan vs. ADF-X01A3 Freedom!

Ja Ne!


	75. Chapter 31: Battle Royale

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 31: Battle Royale

Both the Morgan and the Freedom charged at one another at full speed, shooting high energy beam rounds and drawing their beam sabers.

"_Kira_!"

The Cherudim fired at the Morgan, but wasn't in the mood to deal with Lockon.

Lockon put the GN rifle away and drew his GN pistols.

Big mistake.

"_I'll draw him off_!"

Ron attacked with his beam saber.

But Lockon blocked the attack.

"_You truly_ are _an idiot_! _You can only block_ one _beam saber that way_!"

He drew another and cut the sniper Gundam in two.

Lockon was killed instantly.

Kira was horrified.

Lockon survived three attacks from Ron before, yet he was killed so easily!

"_LOCKON_!"

Arios/Archer attacked the Morgan, but Allelujah wasn't good at fighting Ron or the Morgan.

Both suits detached and attacked.

"_Sorry, Allelujah, but_-" "_We_ both _want him dead, Hallelujah_."

"_This is for the Colonel_!"

Ron cut the two suits up, and they landed on _Galactica_.

Both pilots, and their second personas, survived the attack.

Still, they were out of the fight.

Then the Tallgeese attacked.

"_Zechs Marquees. Haven't seen you in years_."

"_You've murdered too many people in your insane lust for glory! Die_!"

Ron sighed and deployed his DRAGOONs.

"_Sorry, Zechs, but you never learned the meaning of_ _stupidity_!"

The armor on the Tallgeese vs. the firepower of the DRAGOON.

What do _you_ think?

The DRAGOONs ripped the Tallgeese apart.

"Heero, sorry. You're going to have to kill this bastard..."

The first AC Mobile Suit exploded.

Then Deathscythe rushed in to avenge Zechs' death.

The Morgan blocked the attack from the beam scythe.

"_Duo_, old buddy! _Good to see you've improved_!"

"_Got to admit, Colonel, your voice sounds pretty. But you're insane_!"

Trowa and Heavyarms attacked, along with Kira.

"_Fangs_!"

Kira had to run.

He had no experience with Fangs.

"_Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, pilot of the ADF-X01A2 Morgan, you have seen our Gundams. You must die_."

"_You said that before, but you've yet to kill_ _me_!"

The Beam wristblades impaled the cockpit, killing Trowa in seconds.

"_TROWA_!"

Duo was pissed.

Trowa and the rest of the Gundam pilots survived everything from Zechs Marquees to a Zerg invasion, but Ronald Pinkerton was killing them off!

"_TRANS-AM_!"

"_That's more like it_!"

Ron blocked every attack from Duo and pulled out the Destiny's anti-ship beam sword.

Scythe vs. sword: sword wins.

Ron cut the Deathscythe in half head to toe, killing Duo.

"_NNOOO_!"

Quatre attacked in Sandrock, but his attacks were sloppy, unable to hit the Morgan.

Ron shot the arms off, disarming the Sandrock. But he couldn't kill him yet. Amuro decided to attack, along with Char and Kai.

The Venetia Saviour shot at the Morgan, but to no avail.

The Destiny's high energy cannon destroyed Char's suit in one shot.

Kai was screwed.

One shot destroyed the Venetia, and his suit was about to explode.

He sped toward the Morgan but one beam round from the MK-121 rifle destroyed the Impulse.

"8 _Gundam-type MSs! And I've killed the_ _pilots_!"

Then Amuro's Fin Funnels shot at the Morgan.

"_This is for Kai_!"

Ron shot at the funnels, destroying two, but the other three fired at the left arm.

He blocked, then shot the funnels down.

Amuro didn't stand a chance in hell.

Ron cut the suit to pieces, but Amuro escaped the suit.

Nu Gundam exploded in a pink ball of fire.

"_Pinkerton_!"

The _Ptolemaeus_ II shot at Ron, almost hitting him.

"_Shit_!"

He deployed his DRAGOONs and recalled his Fangs. "_You've pissed me off enough. Targeting_ Ptolemaeus _II_!"

Every weapon targeting the ship.

Sumeragi opened a bottle of Ron's ambrosia.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We're dead anyway. What do I care?"

"_FULL BURST_!"

00 Freedom launched before the _Ptolemaeus_ II was destroyed. (AN: I'm killing off the main characters for a reason: to really piss off the survivors)

0 Raiser docked and Setsuna went on the attack.

"DIE!"

Ron dodged, and ran into Graham Aker.

His suit, the LW-GAT-X303 Flag Aegis, shot at Ron.

"_Bastard! I'll kill you_!"

"_Try me_!"

Then two more entered the fray.

A CDF-03 Arrow, piloted by Saji Crossroad, and the ADF-X04 Wing Morgan, piloted by a clone of Louise Harvey, who was killed during the final battle 3 years prior.

"_So, another traitor_!" "_Look who's talking, bitch_!"

Saji fired at the Morgan, but the Morgan was far too maneuverable to hit.

Louise had no problems attacking the Morgan.

Hitting it, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.

Ron sighed.

"_Destroying a Morgan series suit is something I don't like doing. But_..."

Ron fired the hip mounted Buster rifles, destroying the Wing Morgan and killing Louise.

"_LOUISE_!"

Saji rushed in, but the Arrow, also designed by Ron, was useless against the Morgan.

Saji, too, was run through. "Come on, Kira! Kill me!"

Then both Wing Zero and the 00 Freedom fired everything they had. Ron had to use a lightwave shield to stop the attack.

Then Kira flew up beside the two.

"_On three_!"

"Oh, shit."

The Strike Freedom, 00 Freedom and Wing Zero couldn't get through the lightwave shield, but the original Morgan, 00 Freedom and Wing Zero could!

"_OPEN FIRE_!"

"_TRANS-AM RAISER_!"

"_FULL BURST_!"

Ron sighed.

All three attacks got through, damaging the Morgan beyond combat abilities, but it got off five shots from the Buster Rifle.

Two shots hit the Freedom and Wing Zero each, and the last shot crippled 00.

None of them could fight, but they could move.

The Freedom grabbed the two suits and got them back to _Galactica_.

The battle had gone to hell: 99% of both fleets had been crippled, but the Colonials were still fighting because they hadn't lost their flagship.

The _Hiling_ _Care_ had rammed into _Galactica_, destroying the Battlecruiser, and damaging the Battlestar.

The survivors from the _Hiling Care_ were attacking the crew, but it was a one sided battle: Adama's men were winning.

"Admiral, a Dart's launching!"

"I thought all of our pilots were out there."

"It's Colonel Pinkerton! He hacked into the computers and launched!"

"Damn it! Where's Kira?"

"The Freedom was damaged. Sir, we can launch _that_."

"Prepare it for launch. Ron has to die, or this will never end."

Back with Ron

"_Come out, Kira, so I CAN KILL_ _YOU_!"

Then two beam rounds missed the Dart.

"_What_?"

A Mobile Suit rushed at him. It was none other then-

"THE STRIKE?"

It was actually a rebuilt GAT-X105 IWSP Strike with the near nuclear battery Ron created. (AN: This is based off the last battle scene in _Gundam 00:_ Setsuna vs. Ribbons, Exia vs. 0 Gundam, only Setsuna's replaced with Kira and Ribbons, Ron. Same thing with the MSs: The 0 Gundam, a Dart; the Exia, the Strike)

Both MSs charged at one another, shooting and dodging.

Ron cut the high energy cannons off, along with the anti-ship sword. Now they were stuck with the Aile.

Both ditched their shields. Kira dodged a strike from Ron's beam saber and impaled the Dart's cockpit.

"_Too bad, Kira...I...still_..."

The Dart jumped away.

"Shit!"

Kira saw Ron holding a large device, so that had to be a Nova Bomb.

"All ships, jump! Ron's going to-"

Then the sun went nova.

"SHIT!"

Kira got back on board Galactica.

The survivors of both fleets jumped to the CE Earth.

"Kira sighed. Ron was finally dead.

Then _Galactica_ started shaking.

It was falling through the atmosphere!

The remains of the _Hiling Care_ fell off, crashing in the Atlantic Federation capital, Washington DC.

_Galactica_ orbited through the atmosphere twice at Mach 30. "_Where's_ Galactica _going to hit_?"

"_Just off of the coast of the United Emirates of Orb_."

Raptors, crippled MSs, shuttles, everything got off of _Galactica_.

The ship crashed just 500 meters away from the First Bloody Valentine Memorial.

"Good bye, old girl."

1 day later

Cagalli sighed.

She was heavily pregnant with Athrun's child, but her duty was clear.

"We are gathered here today to pay final respects to our honored dead. They died fighting a man who was trying to keep the 12 Colonies of Kobol alive, but he lost all sense of morality. He was named Ronald Pinkerton. His designs for war and peace continue to be made real. He is a monster, but we must remember that he wasn't always this way. He is the Colonies greatest hero: their first Mobile Suit pilot, the creator of the modern Colonial Fleet. In a sense, he wasn't our enemy."

She looked at all of the people there.

"But he united us. It doesn't matter if we're Terran-"

Raynor and Warfield saluted.

"Colonial-"

Adama and his honor guard stood straighter.

"From the Cosmic Era-"

Kira and Lacus smiled.

"The Anno Domini timeline-"

Setsuna cried for his lost comrades.

"The After Colony universe-"

Heero saluted.

"Or the Universal Century-"

The crew of the _White Base II_ gave their best parade salute.

"Or even an alien race-"

Zeratul and Artanis bowed their heads.

"We are all allies. _Galactica_ is the ultimate symbol of this. Like the IJN _Yamato_, the KMS _Bismarck_ and USS _Arizona_, it will lay there forever. She needs her rest." She turned toward _Galactica_, resting 500 meters away.

"We salute the first Battlestar, _Galactica_!"

Humans saluted while the Protoss bowed their heads.

"May she rest for eternity."

As if on cue, a squadron of MSs flew overhead.

GN Darts belonging to Raynor's Raiders, the Resurrections of the Red/Blue merc group, Union Flags, AEU Enacts, ZAFT Saviours, EA Aegis', Orb Murasames and Colonial Shadows: the list could go on. It brought a tear to Cagalli's eye.

"Honors, hup!"

Seven Colonial Marines fired their SA80s 3 times in a 21 gun salute.

_Taps_ started playing.

"Peace has come at last."

I actually cried while writing this chapter. Two sagas that span 31 years ended in this one chapter.

Up next is the prologue, where Nova and her daughter visit the _Galactica_ Memorial.

Ja Ne... (Starts bawling)


	76. Epilogue: 25 years later

Armies of Heaven and Hell

Epilogue: 25 years later

"Come on, Mom!"

"Maria, wait!"

Nova and her daughter got to the Memorial.

_Galactica_, immortal as always, sat there, waiting for the day she could rise from the waters and serve once more.

Sadly, this wasn't to be.

"I've never known what happened to the Colonial Fleet."

"They're back home, on the Colonies. Rebuilding will take a while, but it's all worth it."

"I've lived my entire life either with you and Grandpa or here in Orb. I've never entered the Colonial Fleet; I work for Morgenroete."

"You've followed in your father's footsteps. He used to head the Colonial Corp of Engineers."

"And he betrayed us. He nearly killed you."

"He thought he did."

Then a Mobile Suit flew overhead.

"The CDF-06 Susanowo. The first mass produced Twin Drive-using Mobile Suit. I grew out of my father's name with that one."

"That's the prototype, isn't it?"

"Pre-production, actually. The Mobile Suit was created from-"

"The ADF-X01A2 Morgan. Your father's Suit."

"Shouldn't that be second mother? He did end up in a woman's body."

"He was a man when you were born, so he's your father."

It flew over _Galactica's_ hulk, doing a routine inspection of Admiral Adama's last command.

2 years after he retired, he pasted away.

All of the original officers that served on _Galactica_ were dead or on other ships.

It was a sad end, but _Galactica_ had served the Colonies and Earth well in her 69 years.

"It's hard to believe Galactica's the first and last of her breed. All the _Galactica_-Class Battlestars were phased out in favor of the _Pathfinders_ and all of them are buggy as hell, even after 26 years. Blair's design was powerful and was widely used during the Colonial Civil War, but..."

Maria sighed.

"They're nothing compared to the new _Mercurys_."

Nova chuckled.

"'Colonial Civil War'. Is that what they call the war that Ron started?"

"Yeah."

The elder Avalonia stood up.

"Come on. Let's go to the museum."

"I can always learn something."

PLANT Neo Junius Seven

"It took 40 years to rebuild this place."

"Rebuilding the Fleet and Earth from the First and Second Bloody Valentine Wars took priority. Your father was still a great threat."

Then an old Battlestar flew past.

"_Galactica_-Class. That's the _Tyrant_! We use that as our test ship!"

"And she's a powerful ship, too. Your grandfather commanded her after the First Cylon War."

Then five more ships entered the PLANT.

"That's the _Archangel_. And the _Minerva_."

"The _White Base II_, the Colonial _Hyperion_ and the _Pegasus_. They're all being retired and turned into museum ships."

The older Block 1 Mercurys were being phased out slowly, to give the newer Block 20s time to take up their roles.

The rest were being converted to _Athena_-Class Battlestars.

"It's a beautiful sight. We've been at peace for 25 years."

"It won't last."

"It seems you share your father's opinion on peace and war."

"It'll never last. Eventually, something like A-LAWS and the corrupt Titans organization from 16 years ago will pop up. It'll end with war."

They got off the shuttle.

A replica of _Galactica_ was near the spaceport.

Then something exploded.

Two GN Darts were attacking the colony.

They bore the colors of the Universal Century's Titans organization.

Maria scowled.

"Told you so."

She ran to a museum MS that was nearby.

It was her father's MS: the ADF-X01A2 Morgan.

"Maria, no!"

"Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, ADF-X01A2 Morgan, engaging the enemy!"

Nice ending, right? And if you don't like it, then why the hell are you reading this story?

And, yes, I featured the Titans in a cameo. Just writing this gave me an idea: a war not seen for 25 years and the one person who could stop it is the genetic daughter of the son of a bitch who started it. The Titans cloned Ron, and they want to destroy everything the cast of this metaseries have done. Now it's up to their children and Admirals Nova Avalonia and Lee Adama to stop them. Tell me what you think of it!

And I will be pulling down the entire series to repost it as one.

Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!


	77. Final Author's Note

Hey, everyone! Ron the True Fan here!

Thank you for supporting my first story when it was first published and now when it's been reposted!

By the way, this is an Author's Note, explaining which story is which in that order.

Here it is:

THAB Trilogy-Lost Sagas: Zeta-Lost Sagas: Double Zeta-Lost Sagas: CCA/Unicorn -Valkyrie's Flight -Thor's Ascent -Loki's Fall- To be Announced (Title pending)

By the way, if you want, please review. No flaming, though: I'm very easily offended, although if it's advice, it's just fine.

Ja Ne, at least for now!


End file.
